Recuerdalo, tú le amas
by okashira janet
Summary: Sus amigos muertos, Aoshi perdido, guerra y en medio de ese caos Misao tiene la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas¡En el futuro! Cap10: Te amo a ti, finalmente Misao toma una desición, la persona que realmente ama COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

**RECUERDALO, TÚ LE AMAS**

**Capitulo 1: Lágrimas y una oportunidad**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Bueno antes que nada Rurouni Kenshin le pertenece al buen Nobuhiro Watsuki, ese hombrecillo que pasea en bicicleta por las calles de Japón.

Este fic comienza después de los Ovas pero dará un cambio radical (así que no se traumen por el principio desolador) aclaraciones al terminar, comenzamos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Yahiko pedazo de alcornoque, ábreme, me estoy congelando-

-¿Quién me hablara?, seguro un mosquito molesto-

-¡Yahiko!- la voz juvenil de un hombre gritó con fuerza y el moreno se encogió de hombros para pasar a abrir la puerta de su hogar.

-¡Eres el peor amigo de todos los peores amigos que puedan existir!- un joven de cabello castaño y ropaje extranjero entró temblando a la estancia.

-Y tú eres la peor molestia que me pudo haber caído encima Yutaro, mira que venir a molestar tan temprano-

-Cállate- el castaño giró la cabeza orgulloso.

-Ya consíguete un perro o algo así para que te haga compañía- el moreno negó con la cabeza divertido al tiempo que se recargaba con una mano en la pared, hacía frío y por lo tanto traía un gi de mangas largas y no el tradicional de manga corta que solía usar a menudo.

-Que manera de tratar a las visitas- el castaño bufó –Sigues siendo igual de grosero que cuando éramos niños-

-Mira, mira, yo por lo menos tengo a alguien a mi lado querido amigo-

-¿Por lo menos?- una voz femenina se dejo oír tras ellos y Yutaro saltó al tiempo que Yahiko se rascaba la cabeza intentando zafarse de esa conversación.

-¡Tsubame, querida!-

-Que cruel eres Yahiko- la joven mujer hizo un mohín con la boca y ni tardo ni perezoso su flamante esposo la tomó en brazos y empezó a dar vueltas con ella por toda la habitación.

-Sabes que te amo, lo dije solo para amargar a ese tonto-

-Yutaro-kun- la chica sonrió amablemente –Que alegría que hallas venido a vernos-

-Ah, sí, gracias Tsubame-chan- el castaño se sonrojó apretando los dedos de sus manos y bajando la vista al suelo, Yahiko ante este acto bajó a su esposa y le plantó un beso en la frente con cierto deje de tristeza, él no era tonto, sabía que Yutaro su gran amigo había estado enamorado de su mujer desde que había vuelto a Japón, era algo sumamente desafortunado porque para él Yutaro era como su hermano, le hubiera gustado que fuera feliz, que encontrara el verdadero amor pero el castaño había estado enamorado a tal punto que después de que Tsubame y él se casaran había optado por vivir en la soledad.

-Bueno, bueno- Yahiko tomó a la chica por una mano y avanzó hacía la cocina seguido de su amigo, bien podrían ser casi hermanos pero eso no quitaba que él amara a Tsubame con todo el corazón y sintiéndolo mucho no se la dejaría a nadie más.

-Yahiko…- Tsubame se llevó una mano a la boca y ahogó un suspiro -¿Sabes como se encuentra Kenji-kun?-

-¿Kenji?- el moreno sacudió la cabeza, era muy temprano para pensar en cosas tan tristes pero no porque dejara de pensar sobre eso sus problemas desaparecerían.

-Por eso mismo he venido- Yutaro escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco y bajó la mirada al suelo –Es por Kaoru-san, ella…-

-¡¿Qué le ha pasado?!- Yahiko saltó y Tsubame ahogó un gemido porque su esposo le había apretado la mano con demasiada fuerza.

-Ya lo sabes…- el castaño bajó la voz y por un momento pareció que fuera a quebrarse por dentro –Esta muriendo-

-Sí, lo sé- el joven ahora maestro del estilo Kamiya Kasshin apretó los dientes casi hasta quebrárselos, claro que lo sabía, que Kaoru esa mujer que tanto lo había querido, esa chica que había salvado su vida y lo había acogido en su hogar ahora moría, lenta, cruel y amargamente.

Que terrible destino para alguien que había sido tan buena en vida, Kaoru merecía morir de anciana en su cama, viejita y feliz, no así, no joven y contagiada por una enfermedad que su marido le había dejado de herencia antes de partir al otro mundo, a veces en la noche Yahiko se aferraba al cuerpo de su esposa y lloraba, lo hacía como si fuera un niño, sollozaba y gemía y ella lo acariciaba también llorando porque ambos compartían el mismo dolor.

-Pero Kaoru-chan…- Tsubame tembló ligeramente, todos los días al despertar rezaba porque Kamiya Kaoru, esa persona que tan buena había sido con ella continuara con vida, rezaba porque el dolor disminuyera, porque su vida se salvara mágicamente, pero sabía que era imposible.

-Ella esta muy grave y muy débil como ya saben- el joven castaño apretó los pliegues de su pantalón –Por eso Megumi-san me ha pedido que estemos preparados para lo que viene y tratemos de estar cerca de ella cuando… cuando…-

-Sí, entendemos- Yahiko asintió levemente con la cabeza -¿Y Kenji?-

-Él esta con ella- el castaño suspiró y una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro –Escuche que Misao-dono esta por llegar-

-Más bien llega hoy- Yahiko alzó los ojos al techo sonriendo tristemente él también, se preguntaba como conservaría su sonrisa optimista la ninja en esas tristes condiciones.

-¿Será buena idea ir a esperarla en la parada del tren?- la vocecita tímida de Tsubame se dejo escuchar y Yahiko la acercó a él dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Conociendo a Misao lo más seguro es que no este allí- y así en silencio los tres jóvenes presentes bajaron la mirada al suelo, afuera el viento aullaba y gemía, justo como sus corazones hartos de tanto dolor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Himura, he venido a verte, lamento haber llegado tan tarde- la mujer se detuvo, sus ojos azules observaron con nostalgia la lapida donde se podía leer el nombre de su amigo, la fecha de su nacimiento y la de su muerte.

-Ni siquiera pude ver tu cabello rojo una vez más, de seguro que mis vaticinios eran ciertos y te salieron un montón de canas- la ninja sonrió dulcemente y acomodó con elegancia un gran ramo de flores sobre la lapida de quien había sido llamado en otros tiempos "Battousai".

-Quise venir a tu entierro pero ya sabes que mi trabajo cada vez es más exigente- poniendo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja la mujer continuó –Hace unos ocho años me reconocieron finalmente como Okashira, los ninjas seguimos vivos en esta era, siempre que haya guerras ahí estaremos, creo que eso nunca cambiara- el viento pasó tras ella aullando e inexplicablemente sintió un fuerte deseo de llorar, pero no podía llorar frente a la tumba de su amigo, no, su mejor arma siempre había sido su espíritu, no se desmoronaría ahora.

-Estamos en guerra contra China ya sabes, recientemente he tenido más trabajo que en los últimos quince años- la mujer dejo escapar una ligera risa y su cabello negro que ahora le llegaba a los hombros ondeó tras ella –Pero no todo es emoción, he perdido muchos hombres, muchas mujeres, muchos ninjas, muchas vidas penden de mis hombros, a veces quisiera algo de ayuda, que alguien me dijera si mis decisiones son las acertadas, pero Okina hace tiempo que se te adelantó y Aoshi…- la okashira ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos –no he vuelto a saber nada de él desde hace cinco años, se fue y no supe a donde, espero que siga vivo aunque muchos dicen que ha muerto- ¿Qué hacía contándole sus penas a una piedra?, bueno, no era una piedra cualquiera, su mejor amigo descansaba ahí abajo.

-Tu maestro se ha enfermado, Shiro-kun y yo lo obligamos a ir con un doctor… bueno esta bien, llevamos al doctor a él porque hacer las cosas al revés hubiera sido imposible, nos dijo que estaba enfermo y que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, que tenía dañado el hígado y el riñón por beber tanto sake- la ninja se echó hacía atrás, que ironía que un hombre tan fuerte como ese muriera de una enfermedad y no en una batalla.

-¿Supiste que el bastardo de Saito murió el mismo día que tú?- riendo la mujer pasó un dedo silencioso por encima de la lapida –Lo sé, no era tan malo después de todo, igual él tampoco murió luchando, el doctor dijo que lo había acabado el cigarro, creo que fue por culpa de sus pulmones- guardando silencio la ninja se sentó en el suelo con las piernas abiertas como cuando era joven, que raro se sentía estar en esa posición, ahora ya no era la chiquilla escandalosa de hace tantos años, ahora era Misao Makimachi okashira del clan Oniwabanshu, treinta y un años, soltera, sin familia y con los escasos amigos que le quedaban muriendo.

-Bueno, no gano nada quedándome aquí a contarte mis penas- la aún joven mujer se puso lentamente de pie y sonrío por ultima vez al amigo fallecido –Volveré a verte después- y sin agregar más reemprendió el camino hacía el dojo Kamiya, el viento le pegaba en la cara, se notaba que ya era invierno.

Las calles estaban vacías, los civiles estaban asustados, la guerra con China era inminente, ahora que lo recordaba a la joven se le había pasado contarle a su amigo que Enishi Yukishiro también había muerto pero él sí en acción. Como penitencia por sus pecados pasados el joven había entrado como espía a China, como antiguamente había sido el líder de la mafia los chinos no habían dudado de él pero en una batalla llevada a cabo en Taiwán el peliplateado había sido obligado a mostrar su verdadera cara y como consecuencia había sido eliminado de la faz de la tierra.

Aunque no se lo contara a nadie la verdad Misao sentía algo de pena por quien anteriormente hubiera sido su enemigo, la guerra estallaba y en esta ocasión a la okashira le parecía que Japón era el malo ¿Qué ganaban ellos conquistando lugares lejanos?, ¿Qué ganaban queriendo quedarse con territorios chinos?, ¿No era suficiente territorio esas cuatro hermosas islas que conformaban su país?, pero aunque no estuviera de acuerdo seguía peleando por Japón, por su tierra y su gente.

-Al parecer si soy una sentimental- sonriendo apenas la ninja tocó lentamente la puerta que marcaba la entrada del dojo.

-¡Van!- una voz varonil pero joven se escuchó y Misao ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando una versión joven de Kenshin le abrió la puerta.

-Misao-san- el muchachito abrió grandes sus ojos azules.

-Kenji…- ella a su vez le sonrió dulcemente aguantando las ganas de tirarse encima de él y abrazarlo ¡Era tan parecido a Kenshin!, verlo era como ver de nuevo a su amigo, la única diferencia eran sus ojos, claro, algo de Kaoru tendría que haber sacado.

-Misao-san ¿Cuándo llego?- el muchachito se hizo a un lado dejándole espacio para entrar a la ninja.

-Hace poco- sin prisas, con calma recorrió al muchacho de arriba abajo con la mirada, los brazos musculosos, el cabello rojo un poco más oscuro que el de Kenshin recogido en una coleta alta, el gi azul oscuro, la espada de su fallecido padre a la cintura… y entonces lo entendió, que Kenji por fin había perdonado a su padre.

-Si viene por mamá…-

-Entiendo- con cariño Misao le pasó una mano por el cabello y él sonrió tristemente en respuesta, nunca le había molestado que ella lo tratara como un niño porque ella misma a veces actuaba como una chiquilla, pero si era sincero lo que más quería en esos momentos era a alguien que lo mimara.

-Megumi-san esta en estos momentos con ella-

-Kitsune…- saboreó el sobrenombre recordando mejores épocas, mejores momentos.

-Bueno, yo le digo Megumi-san- el muchacho se encogió apenado y la ninja le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Cierto, cierto, no te preocupes ¿Yahiko no esta por aquí?-

-Sí, llegaron hace un momento, Megumi-san cree que…- el pelirrojo entonces se quedo mudo, claro que lo sabía, entendía que su madre agonizaba, que sufría mucho, que lo mejor para ella era morir pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera doloroso porque entonces él se quedaba solo, sin padre, sin madre, completamente a la deriva.

-Bueno…- Misao entonces lo sujetó de una mano -¿Dónde esta Kaoru?-

-En el ultimo cuarto- el jovencito empezó a caminar jalándola –Se alegrara de verla-

-Eso me gustaría pensar- recordó momentos pasados en ese dojo, en esos cuartos, las risas, la alegría, las bromas y luego cerró los ojos dejándose guiar por el hijo de quienes habían sido sus mejores amigos.

-¡Misao!- un grito y luego un abrazo, la Okashira no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejar atrás toda su madurez de mujer adulta para abrazar con fuerza a su amigo de la juventud, ese muchacho bajito y gamberro que ahora era más alto que ella y tan guapo como el que más.

-¡Yahiko!- lo abrazo tan fuerte y él a ella que por un momento les falto aire a sus pulmones.

-Creí que no llegabas- el maestro del estilo Kamiya dio un paso atrás contemplando a su amiga, vestía un kimono blanco abierto de las piernas al estilo ninja y su cabello suelto y corto a los hombros, la sonrisa seguía siendo alegre pero los ojos eran tristes, el presente los golpeaba con fuerza a ambos y de la niña alocada ya no quedaba nada, frente a él se encontraba una mujer aguerrida, tenaz, golpeada por la vida, era ni más ni menos que Misao Makimachi Okashira del clan Oniwabanshu.

-Ha pasado un tiempo- ella a su vez lo observó aguantando las ganas de chiflarle solo por consideración a Tsubame que se encontraba a escasos pasos.

-Misao-dono- Yutaro realizó una inclinación de cabeza y luego Tsubame también pasó a abrazarla.

-Acerca de lo que te pedí…- Yahiko la observó con aprehensión y ella soltó un suspiro.

-Por más que lo busqué no encontré a Sanosuke, mis fuentes me dicen que esta en China pero sabes bien que la guerra ha estallado y buscar un hombre en semejante caos es…-

-¿Esta muerto verdad?- el muchacho la observó con los ojos del que se sabe engañado y ella tentada estuvo de reír ¿Seguía siendo tan mala mintiendo?

-No lo puedo asegurar a ciencia cierta, solo sé que estuvo en la batalla de Cantón-

-Él no tiene nada que pelear en esta guerra-

-Ese es el problema, al parecer se vio en medio, después de eso ya no supe nada-

-Entiendo- el joven maestro apretó los puños y Tsubame acudió a él consolándolo en silencio, Yutaro desvió la mirada y Misao tuvo que pellizcarse a si misma para no dejarse arrastrar por la ola de malas noticias que los abrumaban.

-Misao-san…- Kenji jaló ligeramente a la ninja por el brazo y ella sonrió dándose un golpecito en la cabeza.

-A sí, tu mami ya lo había olvidado- despidiéndose por unos momentos la ninja siguió dócilmente al muchachito a otro cuarto.

-¡Misao!- Megumi giró el rostro sorprendida.

-Megumi- la Okashira le sonrío en respuesta.

-¿Es Misao?- una voz apagada y casi exánime se escuchó en medio de ese cuarto oscuro y la ninja sintió como su corazón se detenía, no quería creerlo, no quería creer que su amiga estuviera tan mal, se había hecho a la idea de que no podía ser posible, de que Kaoru era fuerte, pero viendo a ese fantasma que apenas y si intentaba una mueca en forma de sonrisa sobre el futón su estomago se contrajo.

-Kaoru- avanzó tambaleante hacía ella, sí, Misao Makimachi que había peleado cien batallas, que había liderado mil hombres, que había sufrido cinco atentados y había salido con vida, que había peleado en una ocasión con las costillas rotas y en otra con el brazo dislocado, esa misma mujer que se lanzaba a la batalla con un grito de guerra en los labios ahora temblaba y tragaba saliva conteniendo las lagrimas frente a la mujer que había sido su más preciada amiga a lo largo de su vida.

-Sabía que vendrías- sus labios estaban resecos, sus ojos apagados, la piel de sus brazos manchada.

-Estoy aquí- la sujetó de una mano intentando sonreír y Kenji se arrodilló del otro lado con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Sabes que?- en la voz de la anteriormente joven kendoka se vislumbró un ligero toque de alivio –Estaba soportando el dolor solo para verte a ti-

-¿Pero que dices?- la Okashira río sin soltarle su mano –Te ves mas fresca que una lechuga, si Himura te viera se volvía a enamorar de ti-

-Sí…- Kaoru cerró los ojos disfrutando la broma, quizás la ultima de su vida –Pero… ahora quiero reunirme con él- en los ojos de Kenji brilló el terror y Misao apretó los dientes sintiendo que algo como una bola de dolor se alojaba en su garganta.

-Oye…- intentó sonar alegre a pesar de todo –No creo que Himura este tan deseoso de verte, se puede esperar un ratito más el infeliz ¿No?-

-Nunca pierdes tú sonrisa- Kaoru intentó sonreír pero un dolor agudo invadió su cuerpo como si le quemara.

-Llamare a Megumi- Kenji hizo el intento de pararse y llamar a la doctora que había salido para darles unos momentos a solas pero su madre lo detuvo jalándolo débilmente.

-Escuchen, me quedan pocas fuerzas- ambos negaron con la cabeza y ella sonrió.

-No juegues- aguantando las lagrimas Misao sonrió –Hierba mala nunca muere-

-Vamos mamá- Kenji a su vez también intentó sonreír.

-Misao…- lentamente la kendoka giró hacía su amiga –Eres la persona en quien más confío… cuida de Kenji-

-Ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo- las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Kenji… lamento… de verdad lamento…- el dolor apenas y la dejaba hablar.

-No digas nada, entiendo, todo esta bien- el muchachito lloró entonces sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, pequeñas lagrimas que escapaban de sus valientes ojos azules que sin embargo miraban a su madre como quien ve un acto cotidiano de la vida.

-Lamento que tu padre y yo no hallamos hecho un buen trabajo contigo pero… te amo, te amo más que a nada en este mundo-

-Y yo a ti- los jóvenes ojos azules se dulcificaron, las lagrimas corrían como un río.

-Misao…- la ninja la observó asintiendo, su rostro se había serenado, sin darse cuenta estaba asumiendo la actitud que tomaba como Okashira, sufriendo en silencio, sin que sus subordinados lo notaran, como todo un buen ninja.

-Dime-

-Dile a Yahiko…- la mirada azul de la kendoka por un momento volvió a brillar –Dile que lo quise como a un hermano-

-Él lo sabe- acarició entonces su cabello –Pero se lo diré-

-Y si vuelves a ver a Sano… lo quise mucho-

-También lo sabe- y esta vez no dijo que se lo diría porque dudaba de volver a verlo.

-Misao…- apretó su mano, Kenji saltó porque la presión en su brazo estaba aumentando como si las ultimas fuerzas de su madre se concentraran en ese fugaz momento.

-Nos volveremos a ver- la Okashira entonces inclinó lentamente la cabeza –Kamiya Kaoru, maestra del estilo Kamiya Kasshin, esposa de Kenshin Himura y mi mejor amiga-

-Así sea- y entonces como si la mascara de dolor que había permanecido sobre su rostro se volviera humo en el viento la kendoka sonrío y su cara se iluminó de paz.

-Nos volveremos a ver…- temblando, con el corazón en la garganta Misao se inclinó y besó el frío rostro.

-Adiós… adiós mamá- y entones Kenji Himura, el chico que había huido de su casa para aprender la técnica del Hitten Mitsurugi, el mismo que había declarado que odiaba a su padre y que no volvería con su madre se echó sobre el cuerpo inerte de la kendoka sollozando, revolcando su corazón en el dolor, ahogándose con sus propias lagrimas, pero Misao no le pudo decir que resistiera como los hombres, no pudo regañarlo como lo haría con uno de sus ninjas, porque seguía siendo un niño, porque había perdido lo único que le quedaba en la vida y porque al mismo tiempo su corazón se había quebrado sin remedio.

Ninguno de los dos supo en que momento sus cuerpos se encontraron y se abrazaron pero cuando Yahiko abrió la puerta para ver que sucedía un joven pelirrojo lloraba sobre el pecho de una mujer ninja que le acariciaba lentamente los cabellos con la mirada fija en la nada y entonces una lagrima traicionera resbaló por la mejilla de Yahiko Myoujin, porque no tenían que darle explicaciones, había sentido como su corazón se estrujaba casi hasta hacerle daño hace un momento, ya todo había acabado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La noche siempre había sido su aliada, en la noche todos dormían pero ella estaba despierta, sus ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad como los de un gato, era el momento mas adecuado de un ninja para atacar, porque las sombras eran su medio natural… pero a Misao la oscuridad también le servía como el momento en donde sus mascaras caían al suelo y la verdadera mujer que en realidad era salía a flote.

La Misao que lloraba, la Misao que rabiaba, la Misao que pateaba, arañaba y rugía.

-¡¿Por qué?!- golpeó con un puño la pared mas cercana, en esos años su kempo había sido perfeccionado y como consecuencia causo una abolladura pero eso no le importo.

-¡¿Qué demonios hicimos para merecer esto?!- le gritaba a todos y a nadie, era una replica a los cielos y al viento, porque sabía que nadie tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado mas que la época, esa era que les había tocado vivir.

La era había obligado a Kenshin a volverse Battousai, matar y arrepentirse por sus pecados y finalmente morir por ellos.

Eran esos años los que habían vuelto Okashira a los quince años a Aoshi, la guerra lo había vuelto frío y atormentado, la muerte a su alrededor lo había hecho enloquecer.

Si hubieran vivido en otra época quizás las cosas no hubieran pintado tan mal, tal vez todos hubieran terminado sus vidas felices, pero eso no era posible, habían nacido en el Bakumatsu, presenciado la era Meiji y ahora volvían a sumirse en la guerra, tal vez era preferible morir ahora que vivir en esa nueva época de mierda, donde los samuráis se volvían ladrones, donde el ejercito peleaba contra los demás, donde el emperador se había vuelto una figura decorativa.

Sí, tal vez había sido mejor que todos cerraran sus ojos a esa nueva y deprimente realidad porque ¿Qué habría sentido Kenshin al ver que el Japón por el que tanto había peleado se sumía nuevamente en el caos?, ¿Qué diría Kaoru al ver que la muerte era el pan de todos los días en el frente?, ¿Qué diría su querido Okina si la veía al frente de una batalla de la que ya ni siquiera sabía que era lo que peleaba, agonizando sin haber muerto aún?

-Maldita sea- y todas las lagrimas que había callado salieron de sus ojos como un ciclón, porque estaba cansada de ausentarse de sus sentimientos, porque estaba aferrada a la vida aunque le doliera, porque veía caer a sus amigos uno tras otro, porque su corazón se quebraba pedazo a pedazo.

-A la mierda todos- dejo su papel de Okashira para volver al de mujer, se olvidó de su serenidad para regresar al papel de una niña abandonada, porque frente a todos se mostraba grande, fuerte y valiente pero en realidad se sentía débil, tan frágil como una hoja al viento.

-¡¿Y ahora que hago?!- se sentía perdida, sola vacía, triste.

-¿Dónde están ahora que los necesito?- y esta vez su suplica si iba dirigida a alguien, desde niña había tenido el poder de ver a los que ya no estaban, pero no era algo que pudiera controlar, los muertos se presentaban ante ella solo cuando así lo querían.

-¡Okina!, ¿No dijiste que estarías a mi lado?, ¡Hannya!, ¿Por qué me dejas ahora que te necesito?, ¡Shekiho!, ¿no puedes ayudarme?- ya no sabía si sus lagrimas eran de tristeza, de coraje o de locura.

-¡Beshimi!, ¡Hiottoko!- sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, nadie iba a ir, nadie la oiría, siempre había sido así.

-¡Himura!, ¿Cómo quieres que cuide a tú hijo?, ¡Tú debiste haberte quedado aquí!, ¡¿Por qué demonios te fuiste?!, ¡¿Crees que es muy bonito nada más regresar a morir?!- su delgado cuerpo temblaba, su pecho subía y bajaba de la rabia que estaba sintiendo.

-¡Aoshi Shinomori!, ¡¿En realidad te has muerto?!, ¡¿Por qué me dejaste?!, ¡Maldición!- por primera vez aceptaba que su tutor estaba muerto, lo aceptaba con la ira carcomiéndole las entrañas, con la tristeza brotando en lagrimas.

-¡Kaoru, Sanosuke, Saito, incluso el bastardo de Enishi!, ¿Qué creen dejándome sola?- poco a poco la ira iba disminuyendo abriéndole paso a un hondo dolor.

-Omasu… ¿Dónde estas?, Kuro ¿Por qué tuviste que morir?- la voz se le iba apagando, lentamente se hacía un ovillo en una esquina, su momento de histeria se le pasaba rápidamente pero las lagrimas que tanto había acumulado a lo largo de su vida se desbordaban de sus ojos como un mar.

-Siempre he estado sola, desde pequeña, ¿Dónde están los padres que nunca conocí?, ¿Dónde la familia? Y abuelo… ¿Dónde estas abuelo?- cerró los ojos y hundió la barbilla entre las rodillas, se sentía miserable como nunca en la vida, la muerte de Kaoru había sido la gota que había culminado el vaso, ya no podía fingir, ya no podía seguir adelante con una sonrisa en la cara, ya no había nadie por quien aparentar lo que no existía.

Debía cuidar a Kenji, sí, pero el muchacho estaba tan lastimado que dudaba mucho de poder hacer algo por él y si se lo llevaba consigo ¿Qué podría enseñarle que no fuera muerte y destrucción? ¡Estaban en medio de una guerra carajo!

-Quisiera cambiar… si pudiera cambiar todo esto…- pero no podía regresar el tiempo atrás, no podía mágicamente volver atrás los años.

-Misao- alzó los ojos, una luz resplandeciente frente a ella.

-Ah… estupidos muertos, vienen cuando les place- se pasó una mano por la nariz limpiándose el rastro de lagrimas, solo por si se trataba de su Aoshi-sama.

-Sigues tan grosera como te recuerdo- la voz sonaba alegre pero algo cascada así que Misao descartó que se tratara del ninja.

-¿Okina?- sacudió la cabeza intentando enfocarse correctamente.

-Casi pero no…- el viejo sonrió y entonces Misao lo recordó, tenía un recuerdo vago y medio borroso de él en su mente.

-¿Abuelo?-

-Te has convertido en una digna sucesora- entonces lo pudo ver claramente, vestido con todo su esplendor de Okashira, brillando bajo la luz de los muertos.

-Los ninjas somos objetos más que nunca en esta era- la actual Okashira se secó torpemente las lágrimas de las mejillas.

-Escuche tú llamado-

-Ah…- una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro –Lamento molestarte después de tantos años, es solo que…-

-Ustedes no merecían este destino- el rostro del viejo se volvió serio.

-Sí, eso creo…-

-Los de allá arriba también opinan lo mismo-

-¿Los de allá arriba?- repitió la frase porque nunca había sido de los que siguen una fé y ese terreno era medio escabroso para ella.

-Hace un momento escuche que querías cambiar esto-

-¡Cambiarlo, volverlo inexistente, molerlos a palos para que no mueran si es necesario!- la ninja saltó aún con los ojos enrojecidos.

-No es fácil-

-Lo sé, ¿Pero no intentaría usted cambiarlo abuelo?, si le dieran la oportunidad ¿No volvería a vivir lo vivido solo por amor a sus amigos?-

-Lo haría- el viejo se inclinó, uno de sus dedos rozó apenas la nariz de la mujer –Sangre de mi sangre al fin y al cabo-

-¿Me ayudara?-

-Debo imponerte varias condiciones-

-¡Lo que sea!- una nueva fuerza la invadió, una emoción imposible de describir.

-En primera debo advertirte que no será nada fácil, al lugar a donde vas nadie podrá entenderte, aunque les cuentes la verdad no te creerán-

-No entiendo-

-No puedo explicarte más-

-Esta bien, no importa- se levantó sacudiendo su kimono.

-La segunda cosa que vas a tener que sufrir es la regresión de los años-

-¿Qué tanto?- la perspectiva de volver a vivir lo vivido no le era muy agradable por increíble que pareciera.

-Regresaras a tener diecisiete años-

-¡¿Diecisiete?!-

-Y no solo físicamente, también mentalmente-

-¡¿Qué?!- la Okashira casi se fue de espaldas ¿Volver a tener la mentalidad arrojada, temeraria, estupida y gamberra de cuando era una adolescente?

-Será necesario, no podemos darte la sabiduría que tienes ahora-

-Pero…- estaba por replicar pero pensándolo bien prefirió guardar silencio, le estaban dando una segunda oportunidad para cambiar lo incambiable, no podía quejarse.

-La tercera condición y la más importante es la siguiente, Misao Makimachi, tu misión imperante como Okashira del Oniwabanshu, como amiga y como mujer será regresar las memorias perdidas a tus amigos, recordarles su destino y cambiar su trágico final-

-No tienes ni siquiera que decirlo- los ojos azules se iluminaron de alegría y de pasión por la vida como en los viejos tiempos -¡Yo Misao Makimachi juró por mi abuelo que lo haré!-

-Ah…- el anciano cerró los ojos –No recibirás ayuda por un tiempo así que buena suerte-

-¡Gracias!- intentó sujetar las manos de su fallecido abuelo aún con los ojos húmedos pero no pudo hacerlo, todo a su alrededor se volvió luz, sintió como su cuerpo se perdía en una extraña sensación de adormecimiento y luego nada.

………**..**

…**.**

**..**

**.**

-¡Ay, ay, ay!- Misao gimoteó débilmente y luego abrió lentamente los ojos, algo calido y suave estaba bajo ella y una sabana blanca cubría su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- sentía la cabeza medio perdida.

-¡Jovencita, mire hacía acá!-

-¡Jovencita! ¿Podría decirnos quien es usted?-

-¡Jovencita!-

-¡Ah!- la chica aferró las sabanas aterrada, no entendía que pasaba pero había un montón de gente en la habitación apuntándola con extrañas maquinas negras, extendiendo hacía ella unos extraños bastoncitos que volvían la voz más fuerte como si gritaran y luces blancas aturdiéndola por todos lados.

-¡Jovencita!, ¿Es cierto que intentaba suicidarse?-

-¿Suicidarme?- Misao hizo una mueca sin entender -¿Por qué querría suicidarme?-

-¡Usted cayó del cielo!- otro reportero extendió hacía ella su micrófono pero Misao por toda respuesta abrió grandes los ojos ¿Qué había caído del cielo?

-Un muchacho que pasaba por ahí la atrapó en brazos pero si no fuera por él usted habría muerto irremediablemente-

-¡¿Qué me habría muerto?!- la chica saltó enfurecida, vaya bromas que se gastaba su abuelo mandándola a ese lugar desde el mismísimo cielo y si no pasaba el muchacho ese que decían seguro y se partía toda la… eso.

-Jovencita ¿Entonces no era su intención suicidarse por problemas familiares?-

-Yo no…- Misao no sabía ni que decir, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Qué era ese lugar y esas cosas?

-Jovencita, ¿Será que le entró una depresión con este año nuevo y la crisis mundial que se avecina?- ¿Crisis mundial?, a la chica se le abrió la boca de la impresión, era cierto, ellos estaban en guerra con China ¿Sería que la guerra se había vuelto mundial?, ¡¿Pues a que maldita época la había mandado su abuelo?!

-¿Qué… que año es?-

-¿Año?-los reporteros se miraron entre sí confundidos y nuevos flashes cegaron a la joven por un momento.

-Pues estamos en el 2009 por supuesto ¿Por qué?-

-¡¿Dos mil nueve?!- y así sin remedio, sin pena ni gloria se fue hacía atrás mientras unas rayas moradas aparecían bajo sus ojos, buena la había hecho su abuelo, la había mandado a un año equivocado, cuando lo viera lo iba a matar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules observaba la televisión sentado en un sillón con las manos sudorosas sobre las rodillas, sus zapatos negros golpeaban el suelo como si estuviera nervioso.

-¡Hey Aoshi!- otro joven de cabello rojo recogido en una coleta baja y con tenis entró sonriendo -¿Tan temprano y ya estas viendo la tele?-

-Que raro- otro joven brincó el sillón y se sentó al lado de Aoshi aplastándolo en el proceso –Por lo general nuestro buen cubo de hielo no ve televisión y menos tan temprano-

-Sanosuke, apártate ahora- el de ojos azules gruñó contrariado.

-¡Nada, nada!- el castaño negó con un dedito –El sábado por la mañana me toca a mí el control remoto ¡Y quiero ver Dragon Ball Z!-

-Espera un momento idiota- Aoshi le arrebató el control y volvió a concentrar su mirada en el televisor para gran confusión del pelirrojo y Sanosuke.

-¿Qué le pasa a éste?-

-No lo sé amigo Kenshin- el castaño entrecerró los ojos –Pero no dejare que nadie me impida ver como Goku le patea el trasero a Majin Boo-

-Sano… has visto ese episodio por lo menos diez veces…-

-¡Pero es genial!- el castaño explotó feliz y en ese momento hizo acto de presencia un muchacho con el cabello blanco aún mojado y sin playera secándose con una toalla aún medio dormido.

-Ey- el peliplateado señaló el televisor –Esa es la muchacha de la que hablan ¿No?-

-¿La muchacha?- tanto Sanosuke como Kenshin parpadearon sin entender.

-Sí la que cayó del cielo-

-¿Del cielo?- ahora sí todos giraron la vista hacía el televisor donde una chica de ojos azules, larga trenza negro azabache y carita de estar completamente perdida decía incoherencias acerca de que venía de la era Meiji que era una Okashira y que la oyeran con un demonio.

-¿Cómo que esta medio mal de la cabecita, no?- Sanosuke se acercó al televisor y lo sujetó de ambas esquinas pegando la cara a la pantalla.

-Yo escuche que la persona que la salvo de matarse esta en esta escuela- el peliplateado dejo caer la toalla a la cara del pelirrojo quien se quejo ruidosamente pero el joven no le hizo caso y clavó la mirada en su compañero de ojos azules.

-¿No sabes nada Aoshi?-

-No…- y siguió viendo la televisión con el semblante frío de siempre pero con mil dudas por dentro, esa muchacha ruidosa, ¿Por qué habría caído del cielo?, ¿Por qué en sus brazos?

-¡Hey Enishi!- Kenshin sujetó a su compañero por un brazo y lo jaló con aprehensión hacía fuera -¡Son las nueve y cinco, Hiko-sensei nos va a matar si volvemos a llegar tarde al entrenamiento!-

-¡Ciao, ciao!- Sanosuke se despidió muy feliz de verse libre de sus amigos y Aoshi siguió observando la televisión donde la muchacha escandalosa había amenazado a un reportero con patearle el trasero si volvía a cegarla con una de esas lucecitas blancas que le aventaban a la cara… había que ver lo que pasaba en ese loco mundo.

Notas de Okashira Janet: Bien un nuevo fic y ahora sí que completamente diferente a lo que he escrito antes, si soy sincera me da un poco de miedito la reacción que van a tener cuando lean así que por favor ¡No sean malitos y apóyenme en esta nueva locura que ahora si estoy temblando!

Ahora si nos vamos a las aclaraciones, todo esto surgió de mi afán de cambiar el destino cruel de los Ovas, además de que si sacamos cuentas en la fecha en que Kenshin muere estaba empezando la guerra de Japón contra China y más tarde se desataría la primera guerra mundial, en fin que históricamente a nuestros queridos personajes no les iba a ir muy bien en aquella era.

Si debo mencionar un fic que me ayudo a inspirarme sería "Por amor a mis amigos" una traducción de un fic de Naruto (aunque en este caso Naruto viaja al pasado), pero si yo regresaba a Misao al pasado la era seguía siendo la misma y no podría cambiar muchas cosas que digamos.

En fin, me despido esperando que le den una oportunidad a esta historia, besos. Ciao

_11 de Enero del 2009 Domingo _


	2. Instituto Shinsengumi

**RECUERDALO TÚ LE AMAS**

**Capitulo 2: Instituto Shinsengumi**

**Por: Okashira janet**

Cansada de golpearse la cabeza contra los barrotes de su cama a ver si así podía despertar de su pesadilla (que no era tal cosa) Misao soltó un suspiro y giró la vista a su alrededor, después de horas de asedio toda la gente que estaba en su habitación por fin se había marchado y ella se sentía tan perdida como un pez fuera del agua, incluso había llamado en murmullos a su abuelo pidiéndole ayuda pero nada, parecía que el maldito anciano la había dejado sola.

-Estupidos muertos- la chica levantó una ceja enfadada, la primera vez que había visto un fantasma había sido a los cinco años, luego a los diez, otra ocasión a los catorce y a los dieciséis años había visto a Hannya cuando Kamatari le había quebrado las costillas en el Aoiya, sí, los fantasmas de repente ayudaban pero la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban empalmándola.

Por que a ver ¿Qué demonios podía hacer ella en el 2009?, por kami que de seguro que en esa fecha hasta Yahiko estaba muerto y bien enterrado, ¿Qué no se suponía que para cambiar el destino de alguien se tenía que regresar al pasado?, la chica estaba que rabiaba y ahora ¿Cómo desharía semejante enredo?

-Abuelo- la joven esperó unos momentos en busca de una respuesta –Abuelo, la has cagado mandándome al futuro- nada, el fantasma como si no le hablara.

-A-BUE-LO- la chica entonces se incorporó en su camilla, esa cama era muy incomoda, estaba toda dura y las sabanas blancas le daban escalofríos como si estuviera por morir.

-¡Abuelo!- gritó ahora si enojada -¡Me mandaste al 2009, sácame de aquí ahora, vamos, movidito!-

-¿Abuelo?-

-¡Ah!- la chica dio un respingo, la puerta de su habitación se había abierto y desde el quicio la observaba una mujer con unos enormes y hermosos ojos verdes, piel blanca y cabello largo y oscuro.

-Tú debes ser Misao-

-¿Me va a hacer más preguntas?- la chica entrecerró los ojos –Ni se le ocurra volver a apuntarme con esas luces cegadoras porque le juro que…-

-Eres malhablada- la mujer sonrió y cerró silenciosamente la puerta tras ella –Pero al parecer le has llamado la atención a mi esposo-

-¿Quién es usted?- Misao alzó una ceja, no conocía a esa mujer, bah, sí sería idiota, estaba en el 2009 por supuesto que no conocía a nadie.

-Mi nombre es Tokio-

-¿Cómo la capital?- Misao parpadeó.

-Si como la capital- la mujer se sentó en una esquina de la camilla –Y vengo a hacerte una propuesta-

-¿Qué quiere?- la chica entrecerró los ojos y la mujer sonrió complacida, esa muchacha era desconfiada, grosera, impertinente y un montón de cosas más pero sin embargo tenía la extraña virtud de caerle bien.

-No yo, mi esposo-

-¿Quién es su esposo?- la muchacha nuevamente frunció el ceño.

-Por ahora no importa mucho- la mujer sonrió y muy a su pesar Misao tuvo que admitir que le inspiraba confianza.

-Bueno, que quiere su esposo-

-Para saberlo tendrías que acompañarme-

-Eh…- Misao parpadeó y se observó a si misma, llevaba puesta una extraña cosa blanca (bata medica) que no habían alcanzado a hacer bien porque estaba abierta de la espalda y se cerraba con unos tirantitos blancos, si salía con esa cosa se arriesgaba a que medio mundo le viera el trasero al aire.

-Entiendo que te sientas perdida- la mujer de ojos verdes ladeó la cabeza –Según parece tienes una fuerte amnesia y alucinas pensando que vienes de otra era-

-Vengo de otra era- la joven entrecerró los ojos.

-No recuerdas a nadie-

-Ya le dije que eso es porque no conozco a nadie-

-Pero como tampoco nadie te ha venido a reclamar lo más seguro es que te encuentres sola en este lugar-

-Ah, hasta que dice algo lógico- la chica soltó un suspiro.

-Y es por eso mismo que le has llamado la atención a mi esposo-

-No entiendo-

-¿Vendrás conmigo?-

-Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer- la muchacha bajó lentamente los pies de la camilla y hasta ese instante notó que estaba descalza ¿Acaso había caído desnuda del cielo?, que vergüenza, que bueno que en esos instantes estaba inconsciente.

-Te daré ropa para que te cambies- la mujer le tendió una bolsa de plástico que la ninja aceptó parpadeando –Pero tenemos que salir con mucho sigilo de aquí porque como eres algo así como una celebridad se notara en seguida tu ausencia-

-¿Qué es una celebridad?- Misao empezaba a abrir la bolsa oteando en el interior.

-Pues tú- la mujer le pegó en la nariz con un dedo y salió del cuarto para darle un poco de intimidad, de verdad que parecía que esa chiquilla venía del pasado, seguramente se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza capaz de trastornarla hasta ese grado.

-Que remedio- Tokio giró a ver el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, según lo que le había dicho su esposo tenía veinte minutos para secuestrar a la muchacha y huir por la puerta trasera del hospital antes de que alguien notara su ausencia y se armara la gorda y lo malo es que ya había perdido quince minutos en dar con la habitación de la chica.

-Oiga- Misao salió de la habitación vistiendo un short negro corto, una playera blanca algo holgada, los calcetines y los tenis desamarrados -¿Qué es esto?- Tokio enrojeció, la muchacha llevaba el sostén en una mano y le daba vueltas con su dedo.

-¿Cómo que, que es?- la mujer estuvo a punto de tirarse por la ventana, esa muchacha si que estaba mal, pero ya no tenía tiempo de explicaciones -¡Ven, vamos corre!-

-¿Por qué?- Misao se dejo arrastrar por unas escaleras.

-Debo sacarte de aquí sin que lo noten- la mujer se pegó a una pared poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, había oído unas pisadas.

-Lo oigo y no viene para acá- Misao frunció el ceño -¿Por qué no nos deben ver?, ¿Usted es mala?-

-No, claro que no- Tokio volvió a jalar a la muchacha por el brazo y Misao se vio de pronto en un lugar oscuro y tenebroso (el estacionamiento subterráneo).

-Oiga… Tokio-san, ¿Por qué me esta secuestrando?- los ojos verdes de la mujer relampaguearon.

-Bueno, se podría decir que te estoy secuestrando pero es para un buen fin-

-Bueno, pero si intenta algo extraño voy a patearla, esta advertida- tentada estuvo la mujer de reír pero se contuvo las ganas para cuando estuvieran a salvo y nerviosamente abrió con sus llaves tintineantes la puerta de un automóvil rojo.

-Entra- Misao alzó una ceja.

-¿Por qué quiere que nos escondamos ahí?, es muy pequeño-

-No quiero que nos escondamos- la otra la empujó y cerró la puerta, de verdad que esa chiquilla parecía vivir fuera de la realidad, empezaba a creer que su esposo se había equivocado con ella.

-¿Qué es esto?- Misao no se podía estar quieta dentro del auto, pegaba la mano al cristal, jaloneaba el cinturón de seguridad, picaba los botones del radio –Parece una maquina extraña-

-Eres un caso perdido- Tokio metió la llave dentro del compartimiento y al instante el carro ronroneó para arrancar creando un suave movimiento.

-¡Se mueve!- Misao chilló y encogió los pies para gran susto de Tokio pero el momento de terror le duro poco a la chica quien al instante abrió con sorpresa los ojos, una expresión de genuina alegría y desconcierto se pintaba en su cara -¡Se esta moviendo!-

-Por supuesto- Tokio echó la reversa y fijó los ojos en el camino –Es un auto-

-¡Pero no tiene caballos!- la muchacha pegó la nariz al vidrio –Hace un par de años escuche que alguien planeaba hacer una carroza que se moviera sin necesidad de la fuerza de los caballos sino con un combustible pero pensé que eso era imposible-

-Eso sucedió hace un siglo- Tokio frunció el ceño pero luego su rostro se volvió risueño, la muchacha a su lado estaba así de perdida porque se había golpeado la cabeza pero de cualquier manera estar con alguien que no recordaba nada moderno era divertido, sobre todo estando en la cuna de la modernidad, Japón.

-¡Más carruajes!- Misao parecía loca de emoción girando su cabeza hacía todos lados, había carruajes muy diferentes y todos hacían ruidos como si un animal estuviera agonizando, si un carruaje se le atravesaba a otro sonaba el ruido, si los carruajes no avanzaban sonaba el ruido ¡Era una locura!

-No son carruajes, son automóviles- Tokio le sonrió –Hay muchas variedades-

-¡Y colores!- nuevamente la ninja pegó la nariz al vidrio, en el 2009 las calles ya no eran de tierra ahora había una cosa gris sobre ellas y por todos lados veía tiendas y mas tiendas.

-Oye Misao…- Tokio dudó un momento -¿Recuerdas que estabas haciendo antes de caer del cielo?-

-Estaba asistiendo a un velorio- de pronto toda la alegría y el animo de la chica se esfumaron –Mi mejor amiga murió frente a mi-

-Lo siento- la de ojos verdes sujetó con ambas manos el volante -¿Recuerdas donde fue?-

-Aquí en Tokio-

-¿El panteón?-

-Pues el único que existe- Misao ladeó la cabeza pero Tokio frunció el ceño, había como diez panteones en Tokio y sus alrededores.

-¿Recuerdas que día era?-

-No-

-…¿El año?...-

-1893- la chica soltó un suspiro y apoyó la barbilla en su mano, eso ya lo había dicho muchas veces frente a las otras personas preguntonas en el hospital y entonces los muy groseros habían dicho frente a sus narices con esos palitos que hacían más fuerte la voz que esa era una prueba convincente de que la chica (osease ella) había sufrido un trauma cerebral sorprendente.

-Ah…- Tokio pisó a fondo el acelerador para alcanzar a pasar un semáforo que empezaba a tintinear amarillo y Misao volvió a saltar sorprendida.

-¡Vaya!, ¿Puedes hacer que el carruaje vaya tan rápido como quieras?-

-Auto- la mujer la corrigió –Y sí, más o menos, aunque algunos corren mucho más rápido, tenemos a un muchacho en la escuela que conduce a cientos de kilómetros por hora en las carreras-

-¿Los carruajes tienen carreras?- había tal perplejidad en la pregunta que Tokio soltó una carcajada, de verdad que el golpe que esa chiquilla se había llevado en la cabeza le había borrado la memoria.

-Hay carreras de casi todo y en nuestra escuela se encuentran los mejores-

-¿Carruajes?-

-¡Muchachos!- Tokio sin quitar la vista del camino le dio a la jovencita un empujoncito con su dedo –El Instituto Shinsengumi se complace en decir que tiene a los mejores jóvenes del planeta-

-¡¿Instituto Shinsengumi?!- Misao se fue para atrás sin remedio ¿Estaría hablando esa mujer del sanguinario grupo Shinsengumi?, ¿Los lobos de Mibu?, ¿Japón estaba en guerra?

-¿Te suena?- la mujer disminuyó la velocidad frunciendo débilmente el ceño, parecía como que a la muchacha el nombre de la escuela la había atemorizado.

-¡Claro que me suena!- Misao saltó –Si el Shinsengumi esta en activo eso quiere decir que la era Meiji peligra, ¿Los Tokugawas quieren volver al poder después de tanto tiempo?-

-Ah…- los ojos verdes se entrecerraron –No me estas entendiendo, nuestra escuela se llama "Instituto Shinsengumi" en honor a aquellos hombres pero nada más-

-¿Nada más?- los ojos de Misao se veían afligidos.

-En realidad fue una manía de mi esposo, es adicto a las espadas-

-¿Quién es su esposo?- aún algo contrariada Misao observó a la mujer pero el rostro de esta se iluminó cuando estacionó el carro frente a una elegante entrada.

-Ya llegamos- Misao parpadeó y observó delante de ella, ese era un castillo ¿La escuela era un castillo?

-¿Aquí?- la chica bajó del auto después de forcejear un buen rato con la palanca para como acto final salir por la ventana ante la mirada desaprobatoria y medio perpleja de Tokio.

-Te explicare adentro pero primero ponte el sostén que es inadecuado que andes así-

-No se como se pone- Misao tomó la prenda de ambos lados y la estiró, ¿Qué no sabía como se ponía?, ¡Ni siquiera sabía en que parte del cuerpo iba!, por un momento la idea fugaz de ponérsela sobre la cabeza le pasó por la mente pero pensándolo bien era un sombrero grotesco.

-De verdad eres un caso ridículo- las manos expertas de Tokio se dirigieron hacía su espalda y Misao se puso roja al instante cuando esas mismas manos recorrieron su piel acomodando y abrochando el mentado sostén por debajo de su playera.

-¿Qué hace?- sus mejillas no podían estar más rojas.

-Es un simple sostén y sirve para eso ¿Pues que usaban en 1893?-

-Vendas- la ninja pasó saliva y en el rostro de Tokio se dibujó una maternal sonrisa, la muchacha había hablado con tal tono de candidez que era imposible no creerle, aunque, bueno, empezar a creer que venía del pasado era ridículo.

-Bueno Misao, como te dije antes éste es el instituto Shinsengumi y da asilo a los mejores jóvenes del planeta, los más destacados y que necesiten de nuestro apoyo para seguir con lo que mejor saben hacer-

-¿Vienen de todo el planeta?- los ojos de Misao parpadearon sorprendidos.

-No en realidad, por ahora todos son nacidos en Japón- la mujer soltó una risita –Digo que son los mejores del planeta porque son campeones mundiales e internacionales-

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- Misao frunció el ceño, esa mujer empezaba a portarse muy creída y según la amplia experiencia que la ninja había adquirido a lo largo de su vida podía llegar a la conclusión de que por muy bueno que fueras siempre podía haber alguien mucho mejor al otro lado del mundo.

-Es por los torneos- jalándola suavemente de la mano Tokio la condujo por un sendero de piedrecillas con césped y árboles alrededor –Se efectúa un torneo nacional, luego uno internacional y finalmente uno mundial en donde lo mejor de lo mejor se da cita para arrojar un campeón-

-¡¿Es en serio?!- la chica saltó, entonces de seguro que en el 2009 ella podría saber si era la mejor ninja de todos los ninjas, bah, no podía pensar en eso, tenía que contactar a su abuelo y pedirle que la mandara al pasado para así poder arreglar la vida de sus amigos que era lo que había querido hacer desde un principio.

-Sí- alentada por la curiosidad de la chica Tokio continuó hablando –Tenemos campeones mundiales de kendo, karate, Tae Kwon Do y Kung Fu, campeones internacionales de remo, básquetbol y fútbol, campeones nacionales de zumo, algunas estrellas en la música y un par de genios-

-Ah…- Misao abrió la boca impresionada pero luego entrecerró los ojos como si justo en ese momento se le hubiera ocurrido una idea -¿Y por que me trajo aquí?-

-Por mi esposo- Tokio bufó y la soltó –Te vio en televisión y dijo que le dabas buena espina que te trajera y viera en que eras buena-

-¿Cómo?- se leía cierta ansiedad en la mirada de la chica.

-No lo sé, ¿En que eres buena?, ¿Algún deporte que te guste practicar?- los ojos grandes y azules de la ninja no le dieron a Tokio ninguna señal de alerta pero en realidad Misao se sentía completamente perdida ¿Qué demonios era un deporte?, que ella recordara nunca había echó algo como eso, que tal si le decía "Bueno soy una gran ninja" ¿Eso era un deporte?

-Esto… ¿Tienen ninjas por aquí?- la jovencita se pasó una mano tras la cabeza y en ese instante los ánimos de Tokio empezaron a desfallecer, si su queridito esposo la había echó arriesgarse para secuestrar a esa niña amnésica para nada lo iba a ahorcar.

-No Misao- se llevó una mano a la cintura –Los ninjas dejaron de existir hace muchos años-

-Ah- no notó la de ojos verdes que la mirada de Misao se volvía hueca, que sus labios temblaban y sus puños se apretaban.

-Bueno…- Tokio pareció cavilar –En realidad creo que mejor dicho los ninjas cambiaron de nombre, ahora se les llama espías y trabajan para el gobierno o para empresas, hacen su trabajo con un nivel elevadísimo de tecnología-

-Que bueno- Misao volvió a sonreír contenta y Tokio enarcó una ceja, que preguntas y reacciones tan raras que tenía esa chica.

-Entonces ¿Algo bueno que recuerdes hacer?- la mujer aún con la ceja levantada observó a Misao y la ninja se cruzó de brazos y alzó los ojos al cielo por un instante.

-Bueno… tengo buena puntería, salto alto, mi kenpo esta bastante bien- ¿Qué más podía decir a su favor?, no podía comparar sus artes ninjas de hace tantos años con las cosas que de seguro hacían en esa época.

-Vamos probando primero con la puntería- una especie de sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la mujer y entonces sintiéndose nuevamente perdida Misao fue arrastrada hasta un extraño campo donde le fue entregado un arco y unas flechitas que nada tenían que ver con las enormes flechas que ella recordaba de sus tiempos.

-Soy maestra en tiro al arco- sosteniendo con fuerza el arco y afinando la puntería Tokio hizo un tiro perfecto que lanzó su flecha al centro del círculo que decía "100"

-Ah…- Misao aún con su propio arco en las manos parpadeó extrañada -¿Y que es lo que quiere que haga?-

-Intenta darle a ese circulo- la de ojos verdes puso ambas manos sobre su cintura –Tal vez no logres darle en tu primer intento, es natural porque…-

-¡ZAM!- Misao ni siquiera observó bien el circulo, sus manos se movieron por inercia, la flecha dio justo en el 100 atravesando a la de Tokio por la mitad.

-Vaya- la joven ninja bajó el arco y ladeó la cabeza –Esto es mucho mas fácil que lanzar kunais-

-No, no…- Tokio pasó saliva –No puedo creerlo-

-¿Lo hice mal?- genial, al parecer había sido mala idea eso de romper la otra flechita que ya estaba en el circulo.

-No, no es eso, hazlo de nuevo-

-Bien- de nuevo sin poner mucha atención, de nuevo como si no le costara gran esfuerzo y ¡Zam! La flechita de nuevo partía a la otra a la mitad y daba en la diana.

-¡Pero esto es increíble!- Tokio sujetó a Misao por los hombros y la chica puso cara de circunstancias, mira que emocionarse por algo tan tonto -¡Lo traes en las venas!-

-Tokio-san, no se de que me habla-

-¡Si tiras siempre así ganaras en las Olimpiadas!-

-¿Olimpiadas?- algo de su educación como Okashira le hacía recordar unas bárbaras celebraciones que se celebraban en Grecia, los competidores eran todos hombres y andaban desnudos… no le agradaría ganar en un evento así…

-¡Sí!- pero Tokio parecía presa de un loco frenesí -¡Vamos ahora mismo con tu futuro director!, nunca debí desconfiar de mi lobito-

-¿Ah?- entrecerrando los ojos Misao fue jalada nuevamente pero ahora por unos hermosos pasillos, para donde volteara la joven podía ver cosas extrañas, una nueva arquitectura, al parecer las puertas de papel habían pasado a la historia.

-Misao, ya verás, ni siquiera necesitare entrenarte- bien, esa mujer estaba loca de remate, ahora más que nunca deseaba que su abuelo se le apareciera y la mandara de regreso al pasado.

-¡Llegamos!- Tokio tocó a la puerta y Misao ladeó la cabeza, la puerta de madera tenía un letrero que en rótulos muy grandes decía "_Instituto Shinsengumi, Dirección" _

-Adelante- una voz varonil se dejo escuchar y Misao frunció el ceño ¿Dónde había escuchado esa voz antes?

-¡Tenías razón!- fue cosa de un instante, Tokio abrió la puerta gritando, Misao fue jalada atrás y entonces lo vio, sentado tras su escritorio, fumando un cigarrillo, con los ojos dorados que parecían divertirse, con su camisa blanca y una corbata azul, tal y como lo recordaba, como en los buenos tiempos.

-¡SAITO!- la joven ninja gritó, un nudo extraño formándose en su garganta, no podía creerlo, ahí estaba él, con su desquiciante sonrisa cínica, con una pierna cruzada formando un cuatro con la otra, con el humo escapando de sus labios.

-Chiquilla que cayó del cielo- el de ojos dorados se incorporó extrañado en su asiento descruzando su pierna -¿Me conoces?-

-¡¿Cómo que chiquilla que cayó del cielo?!- Misao estaba tan exaltada que no podía ponerse a reflexionar -¡Soy Misao!, la molesta comadreja, la chiquilla gritona, la Okashira del Oniwabanshu a la fuerza, la damisela del cubo de hielo- la joven rememoró en un instante todos los apodos que él solía usar con ella, en un instante se le vinieron a la mente todos los momentos agridulces que había pasado en la comisaría de Kyoto, las misiones que habían llevado a cabo juntos y todas las veces que ese hombre y ella estuvieron a punto de matarse por "diferencia de intereses" en el pasado.

-Esta medio loquita ¿No?- aún medio divertido el hombre se giró a ver a su esposa quien le sonrió en respuesta.

-Es extraño que sepa tu apellido cariño-

-¡Entonces tú eres Tokio Saito!- la chica señaló con el dedo a la mujer que la había secuestrado de tan mala forma del hospital –Nunca te pude conocer en el pasado-

-No se de que habla- Tokio se encogió de hombros y Saito soltó una sonora carcajada como si se burlara de su suerte.

-¿Es buena en algo no?-

-Ganara en las Olimpiadas con tiro al arco, te lo aseguro- los ojos verdes de Tokio se veían inusualmente brillantes y su esposo sonrío de medio lado, hacía muchos años que su esposa no tenía un alumno bajo su cuidado.

-Más le vale-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misao caminó por un solitario pasillo girando la vista hacía todos lados, después de una extraña reunión con Saito la habían dejado sola después de indicarle su nueva habitación y hacerla que se cambiara nuevamente de ropa, ahora Misao se sentía extraña, Tokio le había dicho que ese sería su nuevo uniforme desde ese momento y que siempre que estuviera en la escuela debía de llevarlo excepto en fines de semana u ocasiones especiales, estaba bien, Misao entendía el concepto del uniforme, por muchos años ella había llevado orgullosa el uniforme del Oniwabanshu.

¡Pero la cosa que traía puesta en esos momentos era ridícula!, por la blusa blanca al estilo marinero y el saco de manga larga azul no se quejaba, es más hasta le había causado gracia que en el futuro las chicas pudieran usar sacos como los hombres, los zapatitos negros escolares después de calarlos un momento le habían resultado cómodos, incluso flexibles si se tenía que correr, las calcetas blancas hasta la rodilla le recordaban sus cintas azules que usaba allá en el Aoiya para afianzar su calzado ¡Pero la falda!, eso no era una falda ni era nada, era un pedacito de tela tableado que apenas le alcanzaba a cubrir la ropa interior ¿Qué se pensaban es ese lugar que era ella?, si en el Aoiya la regañaban por usar tan cortos los shorts imagínense si la vieran ahora con esa cosa.

¡Pero que demonios!, echando a correr con su trenza ondeando a su espalda Misao se dio cuenta que la falda era cómoda, hasta la hacía sentirse de alguna extraña manera libre, no tenía nada que ver con los estrechos kimonos ni con los pesados vestidos extranjeros, la falda era como ella, pequeña y volátil… quizás por lo de volátil debiera preocuparse un poco… Tokio le había explicado calmadamente que ese uniforme se llamaba "Sailor Fuku" y que todas las estudiantes de Japón lo utilizaban, así que bueno, se había perdido un poco de moral en el 2009 si se ponía a reflexionar, que bueno que ella nunca había sido muy conservadora.

-Pero…- deteniendo repentinamente su loca carrera la joven se encontró en un inmenso jardín, Saito le había advertido que la escuela era enorme y que no se alejara mucho o se perdería, tonterías, ella era una ninja podía regresar cuando quisiera, aunque eso sí, el lugar era majestuoso y no había podido ver ni un solo estudiante, Tokio había dicho que los muchachos estarían en clases o en su entrenamiento y que lo más probable es que no vería a ninguno hasta que empezara a anochecer.

-Pues ya anochece…- aún caminando Misao se pasó las manos tras la espalda y frunció el ceño, ahora que se había encontrado a Saito las cosas empezaban a dar vuelta en su cabeza ¿Por qué estaba el lobo en el futuro?, ¿Existía entonces la reencarnación?, esto era complicado y ella nunca se había distinguido por su buena cabeza, en momentos como ese le entraban ganas de chillar y llamar a su adorado Aoshi-sama para que fuera a ayudarla.

Pero Aoshi estaba muerto, todos estaban muertos, por eso ella había pedido a su abuelo hacer algo por ayudarlos, pero entonces ¿Por qué estaba ahí?, alzando la cabeza aún con el semblante preocupado Misao vio una figura cansada caminar hacía ella, bueno, no hacía ella exactamente sino al edificio a sus espaldas.

-Recuerdo…- la chica se hizo visor con la mano y entrecerró los ojos, el sol languideciendo enfrente no le ayudaba en mucho pero la figura era indudablemente familiar, una chica, llevaba algo al hombro, su espalda ligeramente encorvada, se notaba cansada… un chispazo, una idea y luego a correr.

Kaoru regresaba cansada del entrenamiento con Hiko-sensei, definitivamente ese no había sido su día, se había quedado más tiempo que sus compañeros entrenando, le molestaba no estar a la altura de los demás y a pesar de que con su sonrisa galante su maestro le repetía una y otra vez que para ser mujer su nivel estaba mas que bien ella no quería eso, ella no quería él "para ser mujer" quería realmente ser una digna competidora para sus compañeros varones, quería sobresalir en ese mundo repleto de chicos sobresalientes.

Estaba ocupada pensando en que al día siguiente le echaría mucho más ganas al entrenamiento cuando una bola compacta de cabello azabache se estrelló sobre ella abrazándola y tirándola hacía atrás en el proceso.

-¡Kaoru!- Misao gritó con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones y se abrazó a su amiga riendo, casi llorando de la emoción, hace apenas un día la había visto morir y ahora ahí estaba, de nuevo como a los diecisiete años, con los ojos azules chispeantes de vida, con el cabello largo azabache en su inconfundible coleta, cierto que el uniforme escolar la hacía lucir algo rara e incluso medio irreal pero ahora más que nunca se veía realmente hermosa.

-¿Te conozco?- Kaoru tragó saliva con fuerza, en el impacto su mochila se le había caído y había rodado hacía atrás, además ahora esa chica extraña estaba sobre ella y o mucho se equivocaba o en la posición en la que estaban (además de verse medio fea para mentes perturbadas) se les veía la ropa interior.

-¡Kaoru como me dices eso!- Misao infló los cachetes infantilmente y entonces los ojos azules de la joven kendoka resplandecieron como recordando algo.

-Tú eres la chica que cayó del cielo- con trabajos la joven se quitó de encima a la otra aunque de manera amable.

-Misao, soy Misao- de pronto le dolió que su mejor amiga no la recordara, era tonto, ahora lo entendía, sus amigos, sus conocidos, nadie de ese mundo la recordaba porque en realidad nunca la habían conocido, pero… de todas maneras dolía.

-A bueno Misao- Kaoru se sobó el trasero haciendo una mueca graciosa en su cara con lo que planeaba suavizar la situación –Mi nombre es Kamiya Kaoru… aunque creo que eso ya lo sabías-

-De cierto modo- Misao seguía en el suelo, con las piernas dobladas hacía dentro y cara de profunda desolación.

-¡Bueno!- la joven kendoka no sabía que pasaba pero lo mejor en todo caso era empezar con el pie derecho con esa chica -¿Saito-san te ha traído aquí?-

-¿Saito-san?- los ojos azules de Misao parpadearon (nunca hubiera esperado que su ruda amiga llamara tan respetuosamente al lobo sarnoso) –Sí, sí, me secuestro… su esposa… del hospital-

-¡Tokio-san!- Kaoru sonrió feliz y ayudó a la otra a pararse -¿Es cierto que no recuerdas nada?-

-No es que no recuerde, es que vengo de otra época- con gesto resignado la de trenza se sacudió la falda, bueno, al parecer sus amigos estaban en ese lugar pero debía de dejar de esperar que alguien la reconociera.

-¿De otra época?- los ojos azules de Kaoru brillaron y entonces Misao volvió a observarla parpadeando, esa mirada, no podía equivocarse, era la misma mirada sincera y amigable que Kaoru había tenido siempre, esa muchachita que tenía adelante era su amiga solo que en un lugar diferente.

-Vengo de la era Meiji- Misao le guiñó un ojo sintiéndose repentinamente alegre –Al parecer llegue aquí por causa de un viejo tonto y fofo pero ya le daré su merecido cuando lo vuelva a ver-

-Tu historia, es como de cuento de hadas o de un manga- la kendoka le sonrió –Suena interesante-

-Ya lo creo- la ninja sacudió la cabeza –Pero no entiendo muy bien como funcionan las cosas y me siento medio perdida-

-Así estaba yo hace una semana- Kaoru ladeó la cabeza amigable –Acabo de llegar a esta escuela, mi padre murió hace poco y yo me había quedado sola, de hecho justo en estos momentos no tengo a nadie, ningún familiar ni nada, en cierto modo creo que estamos en condiciones parecidas-

-A.. sí, eso creo- pero mientras caminaba a su lado mientras Kaoru hablaba algo acerca de que después de todo ese lugar no estaba tan mal Misao pensaba que las condiciones que rodeaban a Kaoru en el futuro eran las mismas que en el pasado, sería posible… quizás… ¿Qué su abuelo no se hubiera equivocado al mandarla a ese año como ella había creído?

-Ay- ni siquiera lo notó, iba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que chocó con alguien que venía de frente, un muchacho, uno muy alto y atlético, el ruido de su cabeza golpeando con su pecho fue apenas un "tac"

-¡Lo siento!- Misao cerró los ojos y dio un paso atrás apenada pero en ese instante Kaoru la sujetó de un brazo y la jaló impidiéndole ver al afectado.

-¡Oye Misao!, ¿Y donde pusieron tu habitación?, ojala y este cerca de la mía-

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kenshin, Sanosuke, Enishi y Aoshi eran amigos, solían andar juntos en sus ratos libres que no eran muchos y ya ninguno recordaba como se habían conocido.

En la televisión habían dado la espeluznante noticia de que tal como había llegado la chica misteriosa caída del cielo había desaparecido, ya se empezaban a forjar muchas ideas, algunos decían que era magia, otros decían que la joven había escapado pero la gran mayoría apostaba porque la habían secuestrado, eso después de que se supiera que alguien había visto a la chica con una mirada perpleja siendo jalada por una mujer de la cual no se obtuvieron mas señas.

-Apuesto a que es algo así como para expedientes secretos X- Sanosuke despatarrado en un banco de la escuela observaba con gran emoción el cielo –Se la llevaron para hacerle estudios ¿Sabían ustedes que sus huellas dactilares no estaban registradas en ningún lado?, hicieron el examen por televisión, la chiquilla no existe-

-Sanosuke amigo- una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente del pelirrojo –Si nosotros la vimos en vivo y en directo eso quiere decir que existe, solo que no esta registrada-

-Yo digo que la veremos pronto- Enishi que en esos momentos llevaba unas gafas negras y parecía más dormido que despierto echó la cabeza para atrás como si estuviera desmayado sobre la banca de metal.

-¿Tu que piensas Aoshi?- Sanosuke levantó una ceja pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte del de ojos azules, por alguna extraña razón desde que se había sabido de la desaparición de la muchacha Aoshi se había encontrado callado, mas taciturno de lo normal y sus ojos lucían medio tormentosos, claro síntoma de que estaba molesto y preocupado.

-¡Imposible!- Enishi meneó una mano al aire –Nuestro buen cubo de hielo esta…- pero cortó la frase para incorporarse observando algo y tal actitud hizo que los demás también giraran la vista hacía donde una chica con una enorme trenza azabache con reflejos azules cruzaba el patio corriendo para finalmente caer encima de otra muchacha con un gran abrazo que las mando a las dos al suelo dejándole de ganancia a los cuatro caballeros presentes la imagen perturbadora de ropa interior blanca y otra de corazoncitos.

-¡Ah!- tanto Aoshi como Kenshin giraron la vista con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas pero Sanosuke y Enishi se pasaron los brazos por los hombros sin dejar de ver.

-¡Que bombón!- Sanosuke sonrió –Esa Jou-chan no me había comentado que tuviera una ropa interior tan sexy-

-Ni a mi- sin dejar de ver Enishi dejo escapar una ligera risita pero luego enarcó una ceja –Oye… ¿No es esa la chica que cayó del cielo?- ahora si los cuatro presentes volvieron la vista de nuevo al frente, las chicas empezaban a pararse terminando el espectáculo de ropa interior, pero era cierto, esa larga trenza y ese cuerpecito menudo parecía solo poder pertenecerle a la chica de la tele.

-¿Para que la habrá traído Saito-san?- Kenshin enarcó una ceja –Trae el uniforme de la escuela así que supongo que va a quedarse-

-¿Será deportista?- Sanosuke se cruzó de brazos –Parece muy débil para algo así-

-¿Tu que crees Aoshi?- tanto castaño como pelirrojo giraron la vista pero solo pudieron encontrarse con un peliplateado que tendido en la banca como si fuera un vil borracho observaba el cielo.

-Se fue hace un momento, de verás que son lentos-

Sí, Aoshi Shinomori había salido disparado hacía el edificio central al ver a la muchacha, no podía equivocarse, era la chica de la tele, la que él había sujetado en brazos hace apenas unos días, la que había caído del cielo con una extraña ropa antigua y un olor a cerezos que se le había metido desde aquel instante bajo la piel.

-¡Shinomori-kun!- una voz alegre se dejo escuchar y entonces el joven giró con respeto hacía donde lo llamaban.

-Tokio-san-

-¿Ya viste mi nueva adquisición?- la mujer sonrió apuntándose a si misma –Saito me pidió que la trajera pero a ser sincera fue tú interés en ella lo que me animó al final-

-No estoy interesado en ella- el joven pasó saliva medio nervioso, que diablos, él era Aoshi Shinomori, él no perdía la cabeza por las chicas, las chicas lo hacían por él.

-Lo que digas, por cierto, le dije que el muchacho que la había salvado de matarse estaba en esta escuela pero como me dijiste que no querías que se enterara de quien eras no le dije tu nombre-

-Ah…- se moría de ganas de preguntarle que había dicho ella pero por fuera seguía tan impasible como siempre.

-Cuando le dije que preferías permanecer anónimo ella sonrió y me dijo que te agradeciera de todo corazón que te pagaría mil veces lo que habías echo si algún día te encontraba y eso fue todo-

-Ah…- ¿Era la única cosa que sabía decir o que?, bueno, siempre había sido muy seco, eso no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

-Es buena en el tiro con arco ¡Que digo buena!, es excelente, nos vemos Shinomori-kun- la mujer se alejó canturreando alegremente y entonces Aoshi se dio la vuelta olvidando que era lo que iba a hacer, olvidándolo hasta que ese cuerpecito delgado chocó con el suyo.

-Ay- el quejido ni siquiera fue fuerte, por un instante los ojos azules de Aoshi se abrieron con sorpresa inimaginable, el cuerpo delgado de ella pegándose al suyo, su boca haciendo contacto por una fracción de segundo con su pecho, luego ella que se separaba de él, que le sonreía hermosamente cerrando los ojos, sin verlo, dejándole el aroma de su perfume de cerezos de recuerdo.

-¡Oye Misao!, ¿Y donde pusieron tu habitación?, ojala y este cerca de la mía- y luego esa chica que la jalaba, que se la llevaba, que le robaba el momento, pero le dejaba su nombre "Misao" se llamaba Misao y de pronto al oírlo le entró mucha nostalgia, como si recordara algo, el resto del día por alguna extraña razón se sintió anormalmente feliz.

………

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

-Bueno te contare- Kaoru estaba sentada con las piernas dobladas sobre la cama de Misao, la chica por su parte estaba en idéntica manera frente a ella, pasaban de las nueve de la noche pero ellas seguían hablando animadamente, después del choque inicial (y lo del "choque" era literal al menos para Kaoru) la joven kendoka se había dado cuenta de que aunque estuviera amnésica y medio perdida la joven que decía ser ninja era una persona realmente agradable.

-El instituto Shinsengumi se encarga de darle asilo, educación y apoyo a los mejores estudiantes, deportistas y talentos japoneses que no tengan los recursos suficientes o ya de plano no tengan familia que por lo general es el caso de todos los que estamos aquí-

-Ah- Misao frunció el ceño -¿Y Saito es el director?-

-Sí de hecho es el que desembolsa todo el dinero, se porta abominable y nos muele la vida con sus ideas raras pero creo que lo hace porque en el fondo es bueno pero no quiere que nadie lo note, dice que solo nos ayuda porque cuando ganemos millones de yens nos va a quitar la mitad para cobrarse- la joven soltó una carcajada –De hecho yo creo que si le vamos a dar el dinero pero eso será porque estamos agradecidos-

-Bueno…- la ninja meditó un momento –En ese caso no es tan diferente al Saito que yo conocí-

-A cierto- Kaoru entrecerró los ojos nerviosamente, se le olvidaba que Misao decía venir del pasado y que ya la había conocido a ella y a Saito.

-¿Y que más hacen aquí?-

-Mañana tenemos que asistir a clases- Kaoru alzó un dedito explicativo –Empiezan a las nueve pero nos levantamos a las siete para bañarnos, hacer el almuerzo y la comida porque después no puedes volver a la cocina-

-¿Cada quien se hace su propia comida?-

-No- la kendoka dejó caer fatídicamente la mano –En realidad entre los alumnos se forman equipos de cuatro o cinco y se rolan para esas tareas-

-¿Tienes equipo?- Misao la observó con curiosidad.

-¡No!- la joven gimoteó –Acabo de llegar a esta escuela pero de cualquier manera cocino pésimo, moriría de vergüenza estando en un equipo-

-Ah…- en la frente de la ninja surgió una gota de sudor, había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

-¡Pero en el equipo de Yukishiro-kun dicen que las cosas son un sueño!- los ojos azules de la chica se iluminaron –Yukishiro-kun viajo algún tiempo por el mundo, sobre todo China y Estados Unidos y sabe muchas recetas de otros lugares, todas las chicas sueñan con probar su comida o estar en su equipo-

-¿Yukishiro?- Misao se adelantó con los labios entreabiertos y expectante pero luego sacudió la cabeza, claro que no era el mismo Yukishiro que ella recordaba, eso sería demasiada coincidencia.

-Sí, es compañero mío en la clase de kendo, a veces da algo de miedo pero la mayoría del tiempo es algo serio-

-Suena como el que recuerdo- Misao sonrió algo tristemente pero luego volvió la energía a su cuerpo –Kaoru si quieres podemos hacer equipo, yo cocino y tú haces las demás cosas como lavar la ropa o limpiar la habitación-

-¡En serio!- los ojos de la kendoka parecían dos bolitas brillantes y Misao sonrió recordando esa misma expresión hace tantos años.

-Sip- la chica alzó un dedito y entonces Kaoru se mordió el labio, ahora que estaban en eso quizás debería explicarle a su nueva compañera el asunto de los baños comunitarios que de seguro no le iba a agradar nada.

………**..**

…**.**

**..**

**.**

Día dos en ese instituto… su abuelo aún no aparecía… en el 2009 había cosas extrañas, como esa maquina del demonio que Kaoru le había dejado para que se despertara, de repente se había puesto a chillar como loca y asustada por no saber como callarla la joven ninja la había tirado al suelo y le había acortado la vida pateándola con todas sus fuerzas hasta desconchinflarla, Kaoru había dicho que se trataba de un "despertador" pero era una cosa del demonio y Misao no iba a volver a usarla.

Luego se le había ido el tiempo en jugar a prender y apagar la luz, Kaoru también le había explicado eso, un tal Edison que había creado luz artificial, era genial y la luz no era débil como la de los candelabros e iluminaba toda la habitación como si fuera de día, era casi magia y todo funcionaba con un botoncito.

Claro que su entretenimiento se había acabado cuando corriendo Kaoru la había sacado casi a rastras con su uniforme en brazos, una toalla y la mochila en un hombro, Misao ni siquiera sabía que era lo que llevaba ese extraño morral adentro, Kaoru le había preparado todo la noche anterior.

Y así se encontraba ahora ella en la solitaria cocina, Kaoru le había dicho que por lo general nadie empezaba a cocinar tan temprano pero Misao no quería tener que bañarse frente a todas las demás chicas, era pudorosa. En calcetines, con el short negro y la camisa holgada del día anterior la joven ninja empezó a curiosear por la cocina, era muy grande y tenía muchos ingredientes pero casi todo estaba metido en bolsas de plástico y había muchas maquinas que no tenía ni idea de cómo se utilizaban, además no veía el fogón por ningún lado ¿Sería que en el 2009 no tenían?, ¿Pero entonces como cocinaban?

-Clack- un ruido a sus espaldas y entonces Misao giró la vista con los ojos medio sorprendidos porque no había escuchado a nadie acercarse, pero sin embargo ahí estaba, descalzo, con solo los pantalones puestos, el pecho al desnudo resaltando sus músculos y el cabello plateado cayendo en desorden sobre su rostro.

-Yukishiro Enishi…- esta vez dijo el nombre bajito, casi murmurándolo, no podía creerlo pero era real, el ex cuñado de su amigo Himura estaba frente a ella, mirándola con extrañeza con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Eres la chica que cayó del cielo, verdad?- En ese instante el peliplateado la observó de arriba abajo, la jovencita tenía un aire inocente, con la trenza deshecha en algunas partes dejando mechones sueltos cayendo sobre sus ojos y unas sandalias-pantuflas que le quedaban muy grandes

-Misao- después del breve desconcierto la chica volvió a rehacerse –No chica que cayó del cielo, tengo nombre-

-Lo que digas- el joven entonces se rascó una oreja y avanzó hacía ella, Misao por un momento se puso en guardia sin saber que planeaba hacer el joven pero él simplemente pasó de largo y abriendo un cajón extrajo una bolsa de arroz.

-¿Ha?-

-Hoy me toca cocinar- el peliplateado sopesó la bolsa en su mano como para darle veracidad a sus palabras –Supongo que a ti también-

-A… sí, pero no encuentro el…-

-Oí que dices venir de otra época-

-Vengo de 1893- ¿Por qué todos le preguntaban como si no le creyeran?, ya estaba hasta el copete.

-En ese caso…- los ojos negros de Enishi brillaron con maldad pero ella no lo notó así que cuando él le hizo señas para que lo siguiera ella lo obedeció, de ahí en adelante todo fue sorprendente, Misao se maravillo con la lumbre que surgía mágicamente con solo girar una perilla, una maquina podía moler las verduras con solo echar las cosas adentro y darle vuelta a una perilla, otra cosa batía por si sola lo que quisieras ¡Era todo mágico! Y ella no podía parar de gritar ¡Fantástico!, ¡Increíble! Y ya ni siquiera le importaba que a cada nueva exclamación Enishi alzara una ceja como si estuviera completamente desquiciada, al final entre los dos prepararon la comida para sus compañeros y viendo que aún no llegaba nadie la joven ninja se sentó sobre un banco muy feliz mientras Enishi empaquetaba la comida en unos extraños trastecitos con tapa de algo que él aseguraba se llamaba "plástico".

-¿Con quien haces equipo?- la voz del muchacho surgía desinteresada y medio atemorizante pero Misao ya estaba tan acostumbrada a ese tono de voz que ni siquiera lo tomo en cuenta.

-¡Con Kaoru!-

-¿Con Kamiya Kaoru?- los ojos del joven se volvieron dos rendijas.

-Sip- pero Misao no lo notó porque estaba demasiado entretenida preguntándose como una caja podía estar fría, Enishi le había presentado amablemente al "señor refrigerador" que era una caja fría donde vivía Santa Claus, aunque eso de Santa no lo había entendido para gran desencanto del peliplateado.

-Ya vienen los demás- tomando sus trastes y la mochila que llevaba su ropa Enishi partió a grandes trancos de la cocina jalando a su paso la muñeca de la muchacha.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Misao lo siguió dócilmente, la verdad estaba tan perdida sin Kaoru que no le hubiera importado que el mismo Shishio la guiara por ese lugar.

-El agua caliente de los baños dura de las 7:00 a.m a las 8:30 a.m- el chico frunció el ceño –No me importa bañarme con agua fría si así no tengo que ver el cuerpo de otros hombres desnudos-

-Ah…- Misao parpadeó –A mi tampoco me agrada eso de bañarse todos juntos-

-En fin- el peliplateado la soltó –Como ya son las 8 van a empezar a llegar los alumnos a la cocina y al comedor, desde ahorita te lo digo, no soy muy sociable, no me gusta relacionarme con gente tonta, para eso ya existe ese idiota de…-

-¿Y por que estas hablando conmigo?- Misao lo cortó, sus ojos azules observándolo con curiosidad, él se paso la lengua por los labios.

-Podrías serme útil- y entonces la chica entrecerró los ojos, si algo debía reconocerle a Enishi es que estuviera en el año que estuviera seguía siendo igual de sincero.

-¿En que podría ayudarte?-

-Por ahora no lo entenderías- el joven observó a los lados como si estuviera nervioso de que alguien los viera pero Misao que no sabía de que iba la cosa se deleitó mirándolo, siempre le había gustado admirar la belleza masculina y fuera como fuese Enishi siempre había sido muy guapo, aunque eso sí, nadie le ganaba a su Aoshi-sama, aunque ahora que lo pensaba el Enishi que tenía frente a ella no lucía como el Enishi del pasado, bueno sí, claro, era igualito, pero un poco más joven de cómo lo había visto por primera vez en el dojo Kamiya.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- el joven alzó una ceja.

-17 ¿Y tú?-

-Treinta y…- estupida ¿Cómo que treinta y uno?, su abuelo la había vuelto a cuando tenía diecisiete, era el acuerdo -¡Diecisiete!- terminó su frase sonriendo nerviosamente, vamos que por poco y la regaba.

-De seguro ya son las ocho y media- el peliplateado la volvió a tomar del brazo y guiándola de mala manera la condujo a los baños.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sanosuke y Kenshin almorzaban en la mesa pegada a la vidriera conversando animadamente acerca de la nueva adquisición del joven luchador "Death Note" se habían desvelado viendo el capitulo número veinte y justo en esos momentos hacían apuestas sobre si Light volvería a ser Kira o si L terminaría con el cuaderno en su poder.

Pero aunque Aoshi estaba sentado a su lado no los oía, por lo general el joven no era muy platicador pero prestaba atención a sus tontas charlas, pero ese día no era el caso.

Se había bañado a las 6:30 con el agua más fría que si se hubiera echado encima una cubeta de hielos (ese Saito era un sádico) y todo eso solo para verla, se había sentado frente a los baños fingiendo que se entretenía con su laptop pero en realidad no paraba de enviar miradas inquisidoras a la puerta que conducía al baño de las mujeres, necesitaba verla, era una urgencia extraña, no lo entendía y se desesperaba por ese motivo, él siempre había sido lo que las mujeres llamaban como "galán" estaba consciente de su propia belleza y de la atracción que provocaba en las mujeres, quizás por ese mismo motivo nunca hasta la fecha había tenido novia, le parecía que todas ellas eran falsas, que solo veían el exterior y les valía un bledo sus sentimientos siempre y cuando él fuera lo suficientemente guapo para presumirlo.

Y entonces había llegado ella, cayendo del cielo como un regalo, dormitando tiernamente en sus brazos, era una chica delgada, de baja estatura, con el cabello mas largo y sedoso de toda la escuela, no era una mujer hermosa, era más bien simpática, se podría decir que linda, pero a él lo había trastornado, sentía el urgente deseo de protegerla, como si le debiera algo pero al mismo tiempo le inspiraba sostenerla en sus brazos y no soltarla nunca ¿Sería eso lo que los demás llamaban amor?, nunca lo había sentido así que no estaba seguro, por eso quería verla una vez más, para sacarse de dudas, pero por más que espero hasta que el agua caliente de las duchas se terminó ella no llego y ahora estaba ahí, con sus dos amigos discutiendo encarnizadamente acerca de si la justicia verdadera estaba del lado de L o de Light, Kenshin se inclinaba por el primero y Sanosuke decía que se le debía dar crédito al segundo, honestamente Aoshi pensaba que su buen Tori-Atama había pasado mucho tiempo con Saito y su "El malo debe morir" así que medio frustrado el de cabello negro pasó a comerse su segunda bolita de arroz del día, de verdad que Enishi si que sabía cocinar pero esa vez se había lucido.

………**.**

…**.**

**..**

**.**

Misao salió del baño tiritando, con los labios morados, con el cabello chorreándole en la espalda, envuelta en una toalla y temblando como si no fuera a haber un mañana, los baños del 2009 eran horribles, nada de meterte en una calida y confortable tina, no, tenías que bañarte parado, abrías una llavecita y entonces un montón de agua helada te caía encima como si estuviera lloviendo, en ese instante la joven ninja había gritado de la impresión, era horrible y para acabarla todas las chicas se bañaban juntas en ese lugar, ¿Dónde había quedado el pudor y la intimidad?

Aun sacudiendo la cabeza y sintiendo que le iba a entrar hipotermia Misao levantó la mirada y se encontró con un Enishi perfectamente vestido con unos pantalones azules, unos zapatos negros bien boleados, el saco de la escuela y el cabello plateado aún mojado peinado hacía atrás, él a su vez al verla frunció el ceño como si algo no le pareciera y le hizo seña para que lo siguiera.

-Las muchachas por lo general se ayudan a vestirse allá dentro para no mojarse la roa pero viendo que estas sola…- el joven le señaló un pequeño cuartito oscuro donde había dejado la ropa de la chica (Que Misao inconscientemente había dejado olvidada en la cocina).

-¡Ah!- la chica saltó –No me puedo cambiar contigo aquí-

-No voy a ver- el muchacho se cruzó de brazos –Solo te voy a cubrir, menuda ocurrencia- el chico entonces la soltó y extendió una toalla frente a ella haciéndole casita –Apúrate que no es normal que yo haga de buen samaritano-

-Ni que lo digas- la joven entonces no receló más, total si Enishi se atrevía a verla lo golpearía, ahora que eran de la misma edad no le podía ir tan mal, además había notado que en el 2009 nadie llevaba espadas consigo.

-He notado que eres bonita- Enishi se cruzó de brazos molesto mientras Misao se ponía apresuradamente los zapatos.

-¿Y eso es malo?- la joven parpadeó.

-Quizás- el muchacho dejo escapar un suspiro –Deja las toallas aquí, las recogeremos después de clases, he descubierto que estamos en el mismo salón así que corre al edificio 3 y sube al salón 17, tenemos clase de música-

-¿No podemos ir juntos?- y no es que quisiera pasar más tiempo con él sino que era una tontería darle esas indicaciones a alguien que acababa de llegar y no conocía el lugar.

-No te perderás, corre, tienes cinco minutos para llegar- el joven entonces tomó su mochila y partió en sentido opuesto y Misao lo maldijo en cuatro idiomas diferentes (que le debía a sus clases de Okashira) para luego correr a buscar el mentado salón.

Después de correr mucho, seguir carteles confusos, detenerse a analizar un croquis y ver en que dirección iba el aire Misao pudo llegar al salón, se había echó la trenza en el camino pero su cabello seguía mojado, la mochila la llevaba arrastrando porque si se la echaba al hombro se le resbalaba, total que echa un completo caos la jovencita entró al salón, la puerta estaba por atrás así que veía a todos de espalda y por lo visto aún no empezaban las clases porque todos platicaban amenamente.

-¡Misao!- parándose y agitando la mano Kaoru llamó a su nueva amiga -¿Dónde estabas? Yukishiro-kun me entregó nuestro almuerzo y la comida pero no te pude encontrar después de eso- la ninja bufó, ese canoso del demonio se las iba a pagar.

-Yo…- la chica empezó a caminar pero entonces salido de la nada un joven rubio con el uniforme del instituto y un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto se plantó frente a ella apuntándola.

-¡Chica que cayó del cielo!-

-¡Me llamo Misao!- la joven saltó enfurecida, cual ¿Chica que cayó del cielo?, solo Cho era tan idiota de gritarle así.

-¡Chica que cayó del cielo!- Cho volvió a gritar apuntándola y entonces todos los rencores del día se acumularon en una fuerza poderosa que se resumió en una patada furiosa como en los días de su juventud (que ahora estaban de vuelta) que mandó al rubio a estrellarse con la pared.

Y quiso el destino que en ese justo instante dos castaños y un joven de ojos azules cruzaran el umbral de la puerta viendo el desastre causado.

-Caray- Sanosuke parpadeó, esa muchacha sería buena para el Karate.

-¡Vaya!- Shiro sonrió feliz, esa chica sería una buena adquisición para el Tae-Kwon-Do.

-Misao…- los labios de Aoshi se entreabrieron, si lograba que esa muchacha se metiera en el club de Kung Fu o de Kenpo podría pasar más tiempo con ella pero… otra vez le había visto la ropa interior… era rosita.

Notas de Okashira Janet: ¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta luego de unos días muy locos, estar sin mi mamá estos días me hizo tener nuevas alitas, me he enterado que soy una excelente cocinera aunque mi vida a dado un vuelco porque antes me despertaba y pensaba "¿Escribo de Personalidades o de Inocente y cruel infancia?" y hora era de "¿Hago el cocido hoy o mañana?, ¿Pongo a cocer la pechuga de pollo o hago salsa de queso?" además como estaban poniendo el techo en mi casa me tuve que ir a trabajar en el otro negocio y entonces sí, nada de computadora.

Pero vamos con lo que nos interesa.

AGRADESCO A: **Rinoa Shinomori, Natsumi Niikura, Bruja, Shumy, Haro kzoids, ****gabyhyatt y tommy-hiragizawa **

Me agrada ver nombres conocidos, nuevos y hasta los que vuelven después de tanto tiempo, a ser sincera me alivio mucho que le dieran una oportunidad a esta historia porque bueno, será la primera vez que me aventure en algo como esto. La verdad escribir la historia en el futuro ha sido de lo más relajante, aunque como Misao se emocionaba con todo pensé que nunca iba a acabar, la imagen de Misao cuando se para a cocinar, con el cabello revuelto, calcetines y sandalias je,je, así cocino yo, medio dormida, es que le tengo que echar lonche a todos porque ya no nos vemos hasta la cena.

En fin me largo, aunque no sin antes dar una noticia al estilo Misao de parte de Bruja y Natsumi Niikura.

…………………

-¿Qué dices?- la joven ninja levantó una ceja, Enishi y ella esperaban a que la última chica saliera de usar los baños.

-Que Japón no esta en guerra pero otros lugares sí-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Por la tele-

-¿Qué es la tele?-

-Olvídalo, solo te diré que hay guerra en Gaza, aunque ya las cosas empiezan a calmarse-

-¿Por qué pelearon?-

-Ni yo sé, pero mucha gente murió y las casas están destruidas-

-Que feo-

-Bueno así somos los humanos-

-Por cierto, cuando estaba en el hospital me dijeron que si quería suicidarme por la crisis mundial-

-Ah sí- Enishi se rascó una oreja –Estados Unidos se va a pique y el mundo se va con él, me pregunto si el pobre de Obama podrá hacer algo para salvarnos-

-¿Quién es Obama?-

-El nuevo presidente, mira ya salió la muchacha, métete a bañar- el peliplateado le dio un aventoncito.

-¡Ya voy!, que grosero-

…………**..**

Capitulo anormalmente largo. Ahora sí Ciao

_22 de Enero del 2009 Viernes_


	3. Un afortunado accidente

**RECUERDALO TÚ LE AMAS**

**Capitulo 3: Un afortunado accidente**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-¡Misao!- Kaoru corrió hacía su amiga y la sujetó por la cintura –No puedes estar golpeando a tus compañeros de esa forma, no seas loca-

-Él empezó- la joven ninja entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de observar al rubio que seguía impactado en la pared.

-¡He Jou-chan!- apareciendo de la nada (al menos para las muchachas) un joven de cabello y ojos castaños hizo su aparición sonriendo de lo más divertido -¿Ya eres amiga de la chiquilla de las noticias?-

-Ha… sí…- la joven kendoka entrecerró los ojos pero Misao que estaba a un lado no pudo hacer otra cosa que observar al muchacho con la boca abierta, ese era Sanosuke, no podía equivocarse, el cabello puntiagudo, la sonrisa fácil en los labios, los ojos castaños, pero no llevaba su cinta en la frente, sin ella se veía algo raro.

-Oye pequeña, ¡Que patada!- el joven luchador la tomó por un brazo jalándola con él y Misao que aún seguía viéndolo hipnotizada simplemente se dejo llevar –No te preocupes el cabeza de escoba se lo merecía, no le hagas caso a Jou-chan-

-¡Oye Sanosuke-kun!- Kaoru abrió los ojos con espanto, el muy maldito le estaba robando a su amiga y ella planeaba sentarse con ella.

-Jou-chan, no seas malita- Sanosuke volteó hacía ella guiñándole un ojo –Préstame tantito a la niña, quiero tratar un asunto importante con ella-

-¡Pero!-

-Siéntate con el gordo de zumo- el joven río con sorna –Se ve que le gustas-

-No gracias- la joven kendoka se cruzó de brazos, las bancas del instituto estaban echas para sentarse de dos en dos y el muchacho del que hablaba Sanosuke apenas cabía en una banca él solo.

-Esto…- reaccionando por un momento Misao parpadeó -¿De que quieres hablar conmigo?-

-A sí, que grosero soy- el joven la sentó en la banca de hasta delante y se sentó él a su lado echando la mochila sobre el pupitre –Me llamo Sanosuke Sagara, estoy en el club de karate y quiero que te unas al equipo-

-¿Karate?-

-Sí, pateas genial- Sanosuke la observó lo mas galantemente posible, se decía que en el instituto no había una sola muchacha que pudiera resistirse a sus encantos, este era el momento de demostrarlo, a lo lejos podía sentir las miradas furiosas de Shiro y Aoshi, seguramente ellos habían planeado hacerse con la chica primero.

-Bueno, Tokio-san me dijo que podía entrar a otro club si quería…- la jovencita titubeó, Sanosuke estaba demasiado cerca de ella y le prestaba mucha atención, eso era raro, en el pasado nunca se habían llevado muy bien que digamos y él siempre estaba molestándola.

-¡Genial!- los ojos chocolate brillaron –Te va a encantar, Anji-sensei es un buen maestro, estricto y eso pero aprendes mucho, ¡Ah!, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Misao Makimachi- la jovencita soltó un suspiro, era cansado estarse presentando con gente que ya conocía.

-¿Es cierto que vienes de otra época?- los ojos del muchacho se abrieron fascinados y ella parpadeó observándolo fijamente, Sanosuke era un idiota pero… parecía que le creía.

Y mientras la joven intentaba explicar rápidamente los pormenores de su viaje a su antiguo amigo Kaoru soltó un bufido frustrada y giró la vista por todo el salón buscando un asiento libre, como llevaba poco tiempo en ese lugar aún no sentía la confianza para sentarse con alguna persona desconocida pero ya no había bancos vacíos.

-Kamiya-dono- una voz amable a su izquierda, la joven giró, sus ojos azules parpadeando, el joven que le hablaba era pelirrojo, sus orbes violetas y le sonreía dulcemente –Sanosuke me ha abandonado por esa niña, así que si quiere puede sentarse conmigo-

-Gracias- la jovencita soltó un suspiro y se sentó a su lado poniendo la mochila sobre sus piernas -¿Eres Himura-kun verdad?- una sonrisa se dibujo entonces en sus labios rosas y por alguna extraña razón el pelirrojo echó la cabeza ligeramente para atrás sintiendo algo extraño en el estomago.

-Si-

-Estamos juntos en el equipo de kendo- la muchacha apoyó ambos codos sobre el pupitre sin dejar de verlo –Creo que es la primera vez que platicamos-

-Sí, bueno…- el pelirrojo se pasó una mano tras la nuca sonriendo nerviosamente –Es que parecías una muchacha muy seria-

-Ah…- ella parpadeó nuevamente –Yo no te hablaba porque creí que te distraería, te ves tan concentrado en clase-

-Sí- el pelirrojo bajó los ojos al suelo –Mi estancia en este instituto depende de mis resultados… ¡Bueno la de todos!- rápidamente giró la vista pero ella le seguía sonriendo, parecía una muchacha muy agradable, que tonto había sido en no hablarle antes, Sanosuke ya le había dicho que la chica era genial pero él seguía encerrado en su mutismo porque, bueno… era muy bonita, algo le pasaba con las chicas bonitas, sentía como si fuera a cometer una tontería estando a su lado.

-Sí, por eso yo también intento esforzarme- la chica giró la vista al frente, en ese momento su maestra llegaba y todo el salón guardaba silencio.

-Komagata Yumi…- Misao susurró por lo bajo, sus labios abiertos al igual que sus ojos, la mujer que había muerto por Shishio ahora estaba delante de ella, su cabello rojizo cayendo por sus hombros hasta perderse en su cintura, tacones, saco y falda, era hasta en el 2009 la viva imagen de la elegancia.

-Buenos días muchachos- la mujer les sonrío distraídamente –Esta mañana escucharemos algo diferente-

-¿Dejaremos la música clásica?- Sanosuke se rascó una oreja con desenfado, llevaban dos semanas enteras con Mozart, Bach, Beethoven y otros viejos que componían de maravilla… pero aburridos.

-Sagara-kun- la mujer lo miró con enfado –Usted es de los que se quedan dormidos en clase así que haría bien en callarse-

-¡Oh!- el muchacho le sonrío ampliamente –Le gusto Komagata-sensei, no puede negarlo-

-En tus sueños- la mujer sonrió y se dirigió hacía una grabadora –Hoy van a escuchar trova venida del otro lado del mundo, algunos ya la conocerán-

-¿Ingles?- de nuevo Sanosuke preguntó alegre, le gustaba escuchar música en ingles.

-No, español-

-Ah…- el joven soltó un suspiro, de español casi no sabía nada.

-Algunos han tenido la oportunidad de escuchar esta música antes, se han dado conciertos en el centro- la joven mujer oprimió un botón y entonces el corazón de Misao empezó a latir rápidamente sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente sorprendidos.

-¡Esta saliendo música!- no fue consciente de que había gritado hasta que ya lo había hecho.

-Ah…- Sanosuke volteó a ambos lados, todos miraban hacía su banco extrañados –Si nena esa es la idea- ahora el que se sentía medio abochornado era él.

-¿Pero quien esta tocando?- Misao observó la grabadora parpadeando, no veía a nadie tocando y sin embargo el ruido parecía surgir de esa cosa.

-He… es la grabadora muñeca- rápidamente su sonrisa fácil volvió a sus labios, ahora que lo recordaba Misao venía de otra época ¡Claro que no sabía nada de eso! -¡Mira es un gran invento!- emocionado Sanosuke jaló a la chica por un brazo señalando la grabadora –La inventó un tipo muy inteligente que le gustaba la buena música pero no le gustaba pagarle a los músicos-

-Sagara-kun no cuente tonterías- la joven maestra apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano –Escuchen con atención, ustedes son atletas, genios, campeones, tienen que tener una buena educación, tienen que saber de la buena música-

-De todas maneras es español- Sanosuke habló en susurros poniendo morros –No entiendo ni media palabra-

-Pero si dice cosas muy bonitas- Misao ladeó la cabeza, ella entendía perfectamente la canción y era muy linda.

-¿Le entiendes?- el joven alzó la cabeza sorprendido y todo el salón volvió a posar su mirada en ellos que para bien o para mal estaban sentados en la banca de hasta delante.

-Claro- la joven frunció el ceño.

-¿Pero como?-

-Porque esa era mi educación- la chica soltó un suspiro –Como okashira del Oniwabanshu debo conocer el idioma extranjero, cuatro en total, ingles, español, chino y japonés-

-¡¿En serio?!- Sanosuke saltó feliz pero los demás los observaron medio incrédulos, esa chica estaba loca de remate.

-Si- la joven apoyó la barbilla sobre el pupitre –Era muy aburrido-

-¿Puedes decirme que dice la canción?- el joven levantó un dedo -Tiene buen ritmo pero no entiendo nada-

-_En esta tierra he visto mi primera luz, he visto y veo tierra firme y vasto cielo-_ la chica ladeó la cabeza sonriendo –_En esta tierra en donde puedo caminar bajo la dirección que le ponga a mis pasos, siempre habrá tiempo para venirle a cantar por ser lo más que se ofrecer como regalo, me dio un lugar donde al volver con gusto sé decir, es mi país, esta es mi tierra en casa y esta es su canción…-_ por un momento su garganta se secó, ella ya no tenía ni tierra, ni casa ni amigos ni nada, estaba sola, ya no tenía Oniwabanshu por los cuales pelear ¿Estaría Kenji bien?, ¡Oh por Dios!, todo le empezó a dar vueltas, se había largado valiéndole un reverendo pepino los hombres que dependían de ella ¿Qué haría el Oniwabanshu sin su Okashira?

-¿Qué más?- los ojos de Sanosuke estaban particularmente brillantes, le estaba gustando mucho lo que decía la canción y de repente la chica caída del cielo se callaba.

-_Y si miramos hacía atrás de donde fuimos a empezar y encontramos los antiguos que formaron un lugar, pero un buen día se marcharon y aprendimos a decir, grandes fueron los viajeros que cruzaron por aquí- _muy bien, esa canción la estaba afectando, empezaba a recordar a sus amigos, a las batallas y las emociones del pasado.

-¡Genial!- los ojos chocolate de Sanosuke la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad -¡De verdad sabes español!-

-Que agradable sorpresa- Yumi Komagata observó a la chica ninja sonriendo –En realidad sabes español, esa fue una canción de Fernando Delgadillo, se llama Hoy hace un buen día-

-No para mí- la joven susurró escondiendo la cara entre los brazos.

-Ahora escucharemos del mismo compositor "Ensayo de una boca"-

-Komagata-sensei no sea degenerada- los ojillos insidiosos de Sanosuke se entrecerraron y recibió de recompensa un borradorazo en plena frente.

-Sanosuke-kun parece estar muy divertido hoy- Kaoru sonrió divertida y Kenshin se cruzó de brazos sonriendo él también.

-Le gusta la profesora pero siendo sinceros ¿Hay alguna chica que no le guste a ese tonto?-

-Por otro lado Misao es genial- los ojos azules de la chica se abrieron emocionados –De seguro que antes de golpearse en la cabeza era una muchacha muy culta ¡Sabe cuatro idiomas con solo 17 años!-

-Es cierto- Kenshin a su vez observó a la jovencita que de nuevo hacía de intérprete para Sanosuke y por ende para toda la clase, con lo que había pasado ese día hasta a él le daba curiosidad por conocerla.

-_Su risa es transparente como el juego del viento- _Misao volvía a traducir sonriendo nuevamente, entristecerse no se le daba muy bien –_La boca de mi amada es jardín de cerezos es huerto de naranjos, de limones y almendros es sombra y es frescura en el molde mas perfecto y mi mas caro tesoro porque hoy me lo da todo si me regala un beso-_

_-_¡Genial!- Sanosuke le guiñó el ojo a su nueva amiga –Ese tal Fernando y yo nos llevaríamos bien, se nota que a él también le gusta andar besuqueando a medio mundo-

-Se nota que no sabes apreciar el romanticismo Tori-Atama- una voz conocida se dejo oír al final del salón.

-¡Cállate kitsune!- el joven saltó -¡Bien que te mueres porque te de un beso!-

-¡Muchachos!- la maestra frunció el ceño y Misao que hacía desesperados intentos por ver a la persona que había hablado ya no pudo hacerlo porque el fornido cuerpo de su amigo le impidió la vista.

-¿Quién era ella?- la chica le jaló el saco.

-¿Quién era quien?- él a su vez giró con curiosidad hacía ella.

-Kitsune, ¿Quién es kitsune?- ¿Sería la misma persona que recordaba?

-Una tonta- el joven levantó una mano dándole vueltas en el aire con desidia –Se cree mucho porque es una genio que gana las olimpiadas nacionales de conocimiento y los torneos de ajedrez, pero ¿Puede dar una patada?, ¿Puede correr sin bofearse?, ¡No!, solo piensa en su cerebro cuando su cuerpo le esta pidiendo a gritos algo de ejercicio-

-Ah…pero, su nombre….-

-¡Sagara-kun!- Yumi observó al muchacho molesta –Deje de estar distrayendo a su nueva compañera-

-¡Pero…!- el joven frunció el ceño y Misao prefirió dejar la charla para después.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Una de la tarde y las clases por fin terminaban, después de Yumi Komagata Misao no había vuelto a reconocer a ninguno de sus profesores a excepción de Shogo Amakusa que le había dado la ultima clase y que le había causado un tremendo susto cuando llegó con su cabello castaño echado de cualquier manera sobre los hombros, saco, pantalones de vestir y un maletín, la chica casi se había caído de la impresión cuando el imponente hombre se había puesto a darles una cátedra de historia.

Pero por fin las clases llegaban a su final y ella podía levantarse de ese duro asiento de madera, a ser sincera ese día no había sido el mejor que pudiera recordar, en primer lugar porque las cosas que para todos eran cotidianas para ella eran un verdadero fastidio, como eso de los bolígrafos ¿Qué demonios era eso?, ¿Dónde habían quedado las plumas y los tinteros?, no podía escribir con esa cosa, las letras le salían chuecas y además se tenía que escribir en unos cuadernos que ya venían rayados y Sanosuke le había explicado que las letras debían quedar en esos renglones sin salirse ¡Era imposible!, cansada y frustrada la muchacha jaló su mochila por el suelo con gesto fatalista.

-¡Vamos nena!- Sanosuke le pasó el brazo por los hombros –Debe ser feo eso de venir del pasado pero ya te acostumbraras, yo te ayudo si quieres-

-Gracias- un leve sonrojo se pintó en sus mejillas, aún no se acostumbraba a que Sanosuke la tratara tan amablemente, con lo mal que se llevaban en el pasado.

-¡Jou-chan!- a su paso Sanosuke también tomó a la joven kendoka del brazo y así con una chica tomada por los hombros y otra del brazo el joven partió del salón sin darle tiempo a las chicas ni siquiera para parpadear y aunque Aoshi intentó desesperadamente que la jovencita lo viera la verdad es que Sanosuke arrastraba de tal modo a la joven que la pobre solo tenía ojos para ver al suelo intentando no caer.

-¡Oh genial!- Enishi se apareció al lado del de ojos azules cruzándose de brazos –Ese idiota de Sagara ¿Qué se cree llevándose a las chicas?-

-Hay mas chicas aquí- Kenshin también se reunió con sus amigos sonriendo –Y apuesto a que más de una suspira por ti Enishi-

-No me importan ellas- el peliplateado se cruzó de brazos –Me importan las que Sagara se llevo- dentro de Kenshin y de Aoshi algo hizo "clic" y ambos se tensaron.

-¿Una en especial?- el pelirrojo intentó sonar casual.

-Bueno…- el de ojos negros echó la cabeza orgullosa hacía atrás –Sí, pero la otra también me sirve, nos vemos-

-¿No comes con nosotros?- Kenshin levantó su obento parpadeando.

-No, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-

-¡Oro!- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño –Aoshi tú si tienes que comer conmigo, si me dejas solo las locas de las porristas no me van a dejar vida-

-Ya que…- el de ojos azules soltó un suspiro resignado, sus intentos por acercarse a Misao estaban fracasando estrepitosamente, tal vez debería de dejar de ser tan serio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Escuchen bonitas- aún jalándolas Sanosuke arrastró a las dos chicas hasta la fuente del primer patio –Sean buenas y coman hoy conmigo-

-Estás raro Sanosuke-kun- Kaoru soltó un profundo suspiro –Es inaudito que hoy no comas con tus amigos-

-Es que esos infelices han de haber pensado lo mismo que yo- la mirada castaña del joven brilló con picardía –Y esta muñeca yo la quiero en el club de karate, ser puros hombres no es divertido y Enishi y Kenshin ya no pueden quejarse porque tienen a Jou-chan-

-¿Kenshin?- el corazón de Misao dio un vuelco, sus ojos se cristalizaron ¿Su amigo estaba vivo?, ¿Podía verlo?

-¿Lo conoces?- Sanosuke alzó una ceja divertido –Es pelirrojo y medio bajito pero tiene mucho pegue con las mujeres, es un misterio-

-Eso es porque es amable- Kaoru dejó escapar un suspiro –No se tiene que ser exageradamente guapo para que una mujer caiga rendida a tus pies-

-Pero admite que es de mucha ayuda- el joven guerrero le guiñó un ojo a la kendoka.

-Eres imposible- la chica sonrió sentándose en el pasto y entre los tres hicieron una rueda.

-Jou-chan, admite mi belleza y cae rendida a mis pies, vamos, vamos-

-Ni loca- la jovencita se llevó la primera bola de arroz a la boca –Me engañarías con medio instituto en cuanto me de la vuelta-

-¡Ah!- el joven se puso una mano fatalista en la frente -¡Lo que son las malas lenguas!-

-¿Eres mujeriego Sagara?- la de trenza lo observó sorprendida y él le pegó con un dedito juguetón en la nariz.

-Dime Sanosuke y no… bueno no mucho… ok mucho, pero es que mi amor por las mujeres es infinito-

-Ah…- pensándolo bien en el pasado Sanosuke tampoco había sido de los que sentaran cabeza.

-No sé quien es más mujeriego si él o Yukishiro-kun- Kaoru negó resoplando –Aunque bueno, todo ese grupito es…-

-¡No hablemos de ello!- Sano negó con una mano -¿Qué culpa tenemos de ser guapos?-

-Lo que digas- ambas chicas guardaron silencio mientras engullían sus alimentos pero el joven se las ingeniaba para tragar y seguir hablando.

-De cualquier manera no me acerco a ustedes con el afán de enamorarlas… bueno no mucho, de verdad me gustan ustedes dos- Misao se atragantó con la comida sintiéndose en dimensión desconocida pero Kaoru siguió comiendo como si nada.

-Sí, tú también me gustas, si no fueras tan mujeriego…-

-¡Jou-chan que no soy mujeriego!- el joven gimoteó -¡Me dejo querer que es diferente!- pero mientras esos dos seguían en su charla amorosa Misao se llevó una mano a la cabeza, las cosas no estaban bien, no, las cosas estaban mal ¿Cómo podía Kaoru gustarle a Sanosuke?, ¿Dónde estaba Kenshin?, ¿Por qué esa platica se estaba llevando a cabo?

-¡En fin!- Sanosuke puso una mano sobre el hombro de Misao acercándola hacía él y abrazándola -¡Si no me quieres Jou-chan hay muchas otras que querrán consolarme!, ¿A que si muñeca?-

-¡Ah…!- sus ojos azules abiertos con espanto.

-Sano que la estas asustando- Kaoru se pasó una mano por la frente.

-¡Oh cierto!- el joven la soltó quedando aún muy cerca de ella -¿En el pasado existían acercamientos como estos entre los jóvenes?-

-¡Claro que no!- Misao se encogió azorada –Por abrazarme de esa manera en publico tendrías que casarte conmigo-

-¡Genial!- los ojos chocolate chispearon -¿Te casarías conmigo?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- estaba roja como la grana y Kaoru y Sanosuke que se burlaban de ella y su inocencia.

-Ni modo- el muchacho sacudió la cabeza –Ya otras veces me han rechazado-

-Mentira- una voz conocida, los tres giraron la cabeza encontrándose con Yukishiro Enishi que los veía con una ceja levantada –No ha habido mujer que se te resista hasta la fecha-

-Ni a ti- el castaño se puso de pie con humor.

-Yukishiro-kun- Kaoru parpadeó levantándose ella también.

-¡Canoso del demonio!- Misao también se paró de un salto -¡Me dejaste en la mañana y no le dijiste a Kaoru que me esperara!- pero el peliplateado pasó completamente de ella y giró la vista hacía la kendoka, una mirada que a Kaoru la puso medio nerviosa.

-¿Ya habías hablado con la niña?- Sanosuke señaló con un pulgar a Misao.

-Se podría decir- el peliplateado se cruzó de brazos –Deberíamos ir por las toallas-

-¿Toallas?- Sanosuke alzó una ceja y en su rostro se pintó la sorpresa -¿Llevaste a la niña al cuartito?-

-¿Al cuartito?- Kaoru alzó ambas cejas sonrojándose, no entendía que significaba eso pero sonaba feo.

-Lo que sea- Enishi tomó a Misao de la mano y la jaló tras él –Vamos-

-¡Espera!- Sanosuke corrió jalando a Kaoru de la mano –Tengo que enseñarle donde queda el club de karate y presentarla con el sensei-

-¡Pues sígannos!- y en el rostro del joven se pintó una marcada sonrisa cuando notó que Kamiya Kaoru la chica que se le había metido entre ceja y ceja corría tras él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kenshin y Aoshi no tuvieron una buena comida, en primera porque los pensamientos de los dos estaban muy lejanos y en segunda porque se habían visto acosados por el grupo de danza femenil por entero, para el de ojos azules no era tan difícil sacárselas de encima porque simplemente no le hablaba a nadie pero lo que era el pobre pelirrojo sentía que se ahogaba tratando de ser amable pero esquivo al mismo tiempo.

Siempre había sido muy solicitado con las mujeres y aunque eso le agradaba la verdad es que últimamente le desesperaba un poco la situación, vamos que ni siquiera podía zamparse su lonche en paz.

-Este día esta horrible- el pelirrojo tragó su ultima bola de arroz y cerró la tapa de su obento con desgano –Sanosuke y Enishi nos dejaron por razones desconocidas y las chicas no dejan de molestarnos- pero Aoshi en vez de decir su característico "mmm" o replicar alguna cosa de sentido común se quedo viendo un punto a la distancia con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Aoshi!- el pelirrojo le gritó sintiéndose ignorado y después giró la vista a lo que tanto le llamaba la atención a su amigo para encontrarse con la imagen de Enishi y Sanosuke riendo y bromeando con las dos chicas nuevas del salón, Misao Makimachi y Kaoru Kamiya.

-¡Demonios!- el pelirrojo miró entonces su reloj de pulsera y jaló a su amigo por el hombro -¡Ya va siendo hora de ir al club!-

-¿En serio?- el de ojos azules pareció salir de su trance, a lo lejos Enishi tomaba a Kaoru de la mano y echaba a correr y Sanosuke hacía lo mismo con Misao.

-¡Sí, y nosotros no hemos ido por nuestras cosas!- ante el histérico grito el joven estudiante de kenpo reaccionó y sacudió la cabeza, debía empezar a hacer algo por sacarse a esa niña de la cabeza, si seguía como hasta ese instante iba a terminar loco.

………

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

-¡Anji-sensei!- Sanosuke llegó al dojo corriendo y saludó a su maestro agitando la mano en el viento, Misao a su lado se detuvo observando el lugar, los dojos del 2009 no eran muy diferentes a los de su época, por primera vez sentía alivio al ver algo familiar.

-Sanosuke-kun- el alto y fornido hombre se giró hacía ellos sonriendo aunque a Misao se le figuro que era una sonrisa un poco triste o cansada.

-¡Anji-sensei, le traigo una nueva alumna!- el joven sujetó entonces a Misao de la mano y alzó su brazo en alto -¡Le aseguro que no lo defraudaremos!-

-Tú debes ser Makimachi Misao- el hombre se giró hacía ella e inconscientemente Misao lo analizó a fondo, era una de las cosas que solía hacer como ninja, el hombre era moreno, llevaba la cabeza rapada y sus ojos grandes y oscuros parecían amables pero carentes de emoción.

-Sí-

-¿Cómo sabe su nombre?- Sanosuke parpadeó pero el hombre simplemente le hizo a la chica una reverencia.

-Los caminos de Buda son extraños y ayer tuve el sueño de que alguien vendría a poner en su lugar las cosas-

-Sensei…- el castaño puso carita de circunstancias –No lo estoy entendiendo-

-En el pasado fuimos la misma persona, los destinos se repiten- el hombre la miró fijamente a los ojos, Misao se sintió en ese instante incomoda, ese hombre… algo sabía de ella.

-¡Ella viene del pasado!- el grito eufórico de Sanosuke rompió cualquier indicio de momento revelador.

-Bueno, en ese caso es una verdadera fortuna que sea mi alumna- el maestro les sonrió ahora a ambos –Shozo-kun ya esta calentando así que ustedes no se queden atrás- ante la mirada perpleja de Misao el joven guerrero la tomó de una mano guiándola a los cambiadores.

-En esta escuela la atención es personalizada y los grupos reducidos- el castaño se encogió de hombros –Antes de tu llegada solo entrenábamos Shozo-kun y yo-

-No es eso…- Misao bajó la cabeza, lo que la había dejado azorada era el hecho de que por un momento había podido ver el rostro de Shozo y era el mismo joven cristiano que ella había conocido hace ya tanto tiempo, solo que más joven… tanto que parecía un simple chico y sus ojos no se veían atormentados como antaño, estaban llenos de luz.

……………

**8:30 p.m**

Kenshin se tiró en la cama de su cuarto completamente molido, Hiko-sensei se había pasado en el entrenamiento de esa tarde, no le había tenido compasión a nadie, él y Enishi se habían enlazado en una pelea monumental donde los huesos no se habían quebrado por pura gracia y obra del espíritu santo.

Ahora no tenía rojo solo su pelo, sus brazos y sus piernas ya no daban para nada, tenía un feo moretón cerca de un ojo y se había sangrado el hombro, lo único que quería era dormir y ya no despertar hasta el otro día bien pasada la tarde.

-¿Duro entrenamiento?- Sanosuke se metió a su cuarto sin siquiera pedir permiso secándose el cabello señal de que había tomado una ducha nocturna.

-Fatal- el pelirrojo echó la cabeza hacía atrás y rodó los ojos.

-Enishi también se veía moribundo pero tomo un baño y ya se le volvieron a subir las pilas- el castaño se encogió de hombros –Deberías hacer lo mismo-

-No se me antoja el agua helada de las duchas- quejándose el joven giró en la cama –Ni siquiera tengo animo de bajar a cenar-

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí?-

-Sí…- los ojos violetas se cerraron soñadores –Eso me parece genial-

-No aguantas nada- Sanosuke bufó –Mi entrenamiento también fue inhumano ¡Deberías ver a esa chiquilla en combate!, barrió el piso conmigo y con Shozo-

-Estas bromeando- Kenshin abrió un ojito desde debajo de su almohada –Eres el campeón internacional y Shozo-kun es el segundo lugar-

-¡Pero nos gano!-

-De seguro la dejaron, no se puede golpear a una mujer-

-¿Te parece que esto fue a propósito?- Sanosuke arremangó su pantalón, un feo moretón le invadía la pierna desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla -¡Ni siquiera sé como lo hizo!, esa chiquilla es genial-

-Solo por que tú eres masoquista- el pelirrojo esta vez se sentó en el borde de la cama un poco mas animado.

-Aparte, que te golpee una chica sexy es el sueño de todo hombre-

-Será de algún hombre muy enfermo- Aoshi entró al cuarto y Kenshin volvió a esconderse bajo su almohada, todos sus amigos entraban a su habitación sin su permiso.

-¿Tú también estas cansado?- Sanosuke señaló al de ojos azules que entraba a la habitación cojeando.

-Sabes que mi maestro es el peor de todos- Aoshi gruñó sentándose en la cama y dejando caer la cabeza sobre el estomago del pelirrojo.

-¡Aoshi!- el pelirrojo encogió las piernas, le dolía toda su humanidad y encima su amigo se le tiraba encima.

-Son unas nenitas- el castaño alzó una ceja –Para que se lo sepan Enishi y yo vamos a divertirnos un rato-

-Que les vaya bien- Kenshin cerró los ojos y Aoshi soltó una larga exhalación antes de acomodarse mejor sobre el estomago de su amigo y cerrar él también los ojos.

-¡Sagara!- Enishi sin camisa, mojado y descalzo se metió en el cuarto de su amigo sacudiendo la cabeza y tirando agua por todo el piso.

-Ya voy, solo quería convencer a estas nenitas de que dejaran sus depravaciones y se nos unieran-

-Déjalos- el peliplateado levantó una ceja con humor –Además somos dos y dos no queremos malos tríos-

-Ah…- el castaño empezó a salir seguido del otro –Pero Enishi ¿Cuál es la que te gusta?-

-Que te importa-

-Me gusta Jou-chan aunque la nena no esta mal-

-Entonces quédate con la nena-

-¿Entonces te gusta Jou-chan?-

-¡ZAC!- la puerta se cerró de golpe y como por arte de magia tanto Kenshin como Aoshi se pararon de golpe, los ojos bien abiertos y el pulso acelerado.

-Ah…- el pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza –No me siento tan mal en realidad-

-Sí…- Aoshi tragó saliva –No me duele tanto la pierna si soy sincero-

-Y el agua no esta tan fría-

-Y empieza a darme hambre…- ambos intercambiaron miradas fugaces y luego corrieron por las toallas, no es que sintieran celos de sus amigos, claro que no, tampoco que estuvieran interesados en esas muchachas, era solo que querían divertirse un rato ellos también, sí, eso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misao y Kaoru esperaban sentadas en el sillón de la sala común, la joven kendoka le había explicado a la ninja que en ese lugar podías relajarte un rato, había para poner música, películas e incluso algunos juegos de mesa.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?- Kaoru observó a su amiga amablemente, la verdad a ella le había ido de lo peor, Hiko-sensei la había puesto en combate con Yahiko y aunque el muchachito era dos años menor por algo era el campeón mundial de esa categoría, si era sincera estaba muerta.

-Me fue bien- Misao se despatarró sobre el sillón y Kaoru agradeció que llevara puesta la ropa que usaba para dormir y no el uniforme escolar –Aunque Anji-sensei me dijo que midiera mis golpes y que no era necesario dejar inconscientes a mis adversarios sino marcar puntos, que cosa tan rara-

-¿Desmayaste a alguien?- Kaoru abrió sus azules ojos con sorpresa.

-A Shozo-kun- la chica se encogió avergonzada –Pero nada más tantito, nunca creí que no pudiera bloquear mi golpe-

-¡Pero como dices!- en ese instante hizo acto de aparición Sanosuke, llevaba unos jeans desgastados y una playera negra algo holgada -¡Golpeas más rápido que un haz de luz!-

-Habrá que verlo- Enishi rascándose la oreja entró detrás y ambas muchachas contuvieron el aliento al verlo mojado, descalzo y sin playera, aunque de ser sinceras la que más sufrió fue Kaoru porque nada más entrar el muchacho le mandó una mirada penetrante que le provocó un inmenso escalofrío y le pintó las mejillas de carmín.

-¡Pero bueno!- Sanosuke tomó un control y apretando un botón sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué vas a poner?- Kaoru se levantó y avanzó a él con curiosidad.

-Basta de trova con Yumi-san- el chico le guiñó un ojo a la kendoka y luego jaló a Misao del brazo para ponerla de pie –Le voy a enseñar a esta preciosura lo que es música-

-¿Ah?- Misao parpadeó y justo en ese instante la luz bajó de intensidad y una canción realmente pegajosa y animada se dejo oír.

-Para ti señorita- el castaño la sujetó de la cintura y se agachó para rozar su oreja con su boca –Hearth of sword-

-El corazón de la espada- Misao abrió los ojos, Sano empezó a cantar desafinadamente haciendo como que tocaba una guitarra en el aire y Enishi se le unió al juego saltando el sillón y tirándose de rodillas rockeando con pasión.

-¡Hitori de wa, toi ashita wo!- los muchachos gritaban con ardor, Kaoru sonrió y empezó a sacudir la cabeza y ella entonces sintió como se iluminaba su cara sintiendo que la música que retumbaba en sus oídos hacía latir su corazón.

-¡Sanzan sugite doryuku no ato mo!- los cuatro entonces empezaron a sacudir las cabezas, Kaoru movía las caderas, Sanosuke gritaba haciendo movimientos extraños con los dedos, Enishi seguía rockeando de rodillas y ella alzó una mano saltando y sintiendo una emoción irrefrenable.

-¡Hitori de wa, toi ashita wo!- la música retumbaba en todo el salón, Sanosuke gritando desafinado, Enishi que se ponía de pie y brincaba sobre el sillón, Kaoru que empezaba a dar vueltas moviendo la cintura y ella que saltaba para ponerse al lado de Sano.

-¡Nando nankai kurikaeshitemo!- ambos gritaron al tiempo, el castaño la tomó por la cintura, a lo lejos Enishi pegó su cuerpo mojado al de Kaoru y luego los cuatro se agarraron por la cintura cantando y dando vueltas, cuando al fin la canción se terminó los cuatro se dejaron caer desplomados en el piso riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Y eso es música, muñeca!- Sanosuke alzó un brazo feliz.

-¡Fue genial!- Misao sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Y espera a cuando vayamos a la disco- Enishi alzó una ceja y como quien no quiere la cosa tomó la mano de Kaoru quien se puso roja pero no se zafó, después de todo Enishi y ella se estaban volviendo amigos y ese era un gesto amistoso ¿No?

-¿Qué es la disco?- la ninja parpadeó y Sanosuke se incorporó a medias para verla a los ojos.

-¡Es la cosa más loca que te puedas imaginar!, Oscuridad y música, agasajos y emoción-

-Retira lo de agasajos- Kaoru rodó los ojos.

-¡Pero es genial!- el castaño guiñó un ojo –Las llevaremos un día de estos-

-Prometido- Enishi cerró los ojos, se sentía inmensamente bien con la mano pequeña de Kaoru entre la suya, era como si hubiera nacido para sentirla a su lado.

-También tendrán que ver series conmigo- nuevamente los ojos castaños parecieron iluminarse -¡Death Note y Naruto!-

-¿De que habla?- Misao volvió a parpadear.

-Es un Otaku no le hagas caso- Enishi suspiró.

-¿Qué es un otaku?- Misao frunció el ceño, desconocía muchos de los términos modernos.

-Oigan…- Kaoru giró a ver el techo, la luz se había apagado repentinamente -¿Qué hora es?-

-¡Demonios!- Sanosuke enarcó una ceja –Son las nueve y media, donde Saito nos cacé por aquí nos va a matar-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque la hora de…- pero Enishi no pudo terminar su discurso porque el autor de todas sus desgracias se apareció en la habitación fumándose su eterno cigarro.

-Porque la hora de queda es a las 9:15 PM a las 9:30 se apaga la luz-

-¡Saito-san!- Kaoru se puso en pie de un salto.

-Kamiya-dono no le conviene enredarse con uno de estos dos cabezas huecas- el de ojos dorados alzó una ceja –Yo queriendo darles educación y ustedes queriendo traer descendencia al mundo-

-¡Oiga!- el castaño saltó -¡No se pase!-

-Mira Tori-Atama, yo hago lo que quiero- el hombre los observó divertido –Hace rato me encontré a cierto pelirrojo y a cierto chico de hielo merodeando por todos lados al parecer desesperados, los encerré en su habitación a ver si aprenden-

-¡No somos niños!- el castaño volvió a bufar y Enishi simplemente soltó un largo bostezo, no entendía como era que su amigo se exaltaba tanto con el director cuando lo más fácil era darle por su lado.

-No, son bebes- el de ojos dorados tomó al castaño por el brazo y lo zarandeó.

-¡Auch!- el karateka se quejó ruidosamente.

-Me han contado que la niña loca te ha puesto una barrida-

-¡No estoy loca!- Misao se cruzó de brazos molesta, de verdad que había gente que nunca cambiaba.

-Decir que vienes de hace un siglo no me parece muy cuerdo- el director se encogió de hombros –Por cierto, mañana faltas a clases, te vas toda la mañana conmigo-

-¿He?- la chica abrió grandes los ojos.

-¡Director, que yo la vi primero!- Sanosuke se zafó hábilmente de su superior –Además le diré a Tokio-san-

-Mi esposa comprende mis pequeños defectos-

-Y sus grandes infidelidades- el castaño entrecerró los ojos y Saito le lanzó a la cara el humo de su cigarrillo.

-Donde los vuelva a ver a estas horas en situaciones comprometedoras les pondré a echar la placa del nuevo salón y no es broma-

-¡Entendido!- rápida como un rayo Kaoru sujetó a su amiga por una mano y zampó carrera a sus habitaciones, no podía creer su mala desgracia, apenas llevaba una semana en ese lugar y ya se estaba metiendo en problemas.

……**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Arrastrando los pies y frotándose los ojos Misao avanzó hasta la cocina, aún era muy temprano así que no había nadie, Kaoru se había ido a bañar antes de que se acabara el agua caliente y ella como el día anterior llevaba puesto el short negro y la playera holgada que le había dado Tokio en su primer encuentro.

Gracias a Enishi ya sabía más o menos donde quedaban las cosas pero eso no quería decir que se hubiera acostumbrado.

-¡Buenos días!- escuchó un llamado alegre a su derecha y giró la vista entrecerrando los ojos.

-Buenos…- pero la garganta se le secó y sus ojos se abrieron enormes, un muchacho de cabello rojo, complexión delgada pero musculosa, no muy alto, orbes violetas ¡Kenji!, no, no era Kenji, se parecía mucho pero Kenji no sonreía jamás de esa forma, no, quien sonreía de esa manera era su padre pero…

-Mi nombre es Himura Kenshin, creo que estamos en el mismo salón- el muchacho se acercó amablemente a ella –Si no me equivoco entraste al club de karate y…- pero lo que venía a continuación el pelirrojo no se lo esperaba, la chica se tiró sobre él, enredó sus brazos en su cuello y se pegó a él llorando y riendo al tiempo que repetía una y otra vez "Himura, estas vivo, ¡Oh Himura!" y él sintiéndose en dimensión desconocida y en realidad muy apenado y rojo por la cercanía de esa chica tan extraña.

-Sí, bueno, estoy vivo- el muchacho se separó lentamente de ella y entonces fue el turno de Misao de enrojecer, ahora que lo recordaba ninguno de los presentes en ese "nuevo mundo" la recordaba y de seguro que para Kenshin ella solo era una chica loca.

-No me vas a creer pero yo te conocía… de antes…- bajó los ojos al piso avergonzada, se sentía realmente tonta.

-Ah… creo que Sanosuke ya me había mencionado que venías del pasado- el pelirrojo sonrío, por ahora le daría por su lado, quizás y con el tiempo a la chica se le aclaraban las ideas.

-Sí, no tienes que esforzarte, sé que no me crees- ella soltó un suspiro –Resulta raro que él único que crea en mi sea Sanosuke- él tentado estuvo de decir "porque ese idiota cree cualquier tontería" pero se contuvo a tiempo de semejante error.

-Ah… bueno, hoy me toca cocinar-

-A mí también- la chica soltó un nuevo suspiro y entonces una idea le invadió la mente, algo que se venía preguntando desde el día anterior –Oye Himura, sé que esto te sonara extraño pero… ¿Conoces a Kaoru?-

-¿Kamiya-dono?- el joven se encogió de hombros pero un leve brillo en los ojos lo delató ante Misao –Es mi compañera de kendo-

-¿Son amigos?-

-Bueno, yo diría que buenos compañeros-

-¿No se hablan mucho?-

-Bueno…- el pelirrojo se pasó una mano por la nuca haciendo un mohín con la boca y alzando los ojos al techo –No es que no quiera hablarle, lo que pasa es que ella parece tan bonita e inteligente que…- ¡Error!, sus ojos se abrieron presa del pánico ¿Por qué le estaba contando cosas tan personales a una perfecta desconocida?, ni siquiera se lo había dicho a sus amigos.

-¿Himura?-

-¿Podrías olvidar lo que dije?- él la observó vacilante y ella tuvo que sonreírle en respuesta.

-No creo que pueda pero prometo no decírselo a nadie, una ultima pregunta, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-18- el muchacho enarcó una ceja –Siempre dicen que me veo mas chico pero esa es la verdad-

-Ni que lo digas- ella entonces sonrió de medio lado, en realidad la ultima vez que había visto a su amigo tenía 35 años, verlo en su forma adolescente era raro, pero a la vez la llenaba de calma, empezaba a pensar que después de todo su abuelo no se había equivocado.

……………**.**

Aoshi se despertó de mal humor, se bañó de mal humor y entró al salón de clases de mal humor, el día anterior el director los había humillado feamente a él y a Kenshin encerrándolos en la habitación del pelirrojo toda la noche, habían tenido que compartir la misma cama y el joven espadachín no había parado de moverse entre sueños y susurrar frases sin sentido como si estuviera en una pesadilla donde él era el asesino.

Había sido muy desagradable y para acabar de empeorar las cosas Saito había dejado salir a su amigo temprano para que hiciera el desayuno pero a él lo había dejado hasta las 8:30, se había tenido que bañar con agua fría y encima no había podido ver a Misao porque esa mañana la pasaría con el director arreglando los pormenores de su estancia en la escuela (eso y consiguiendo actas y papeles falsos para crearle una identidad).

De verdad que no podía haber muchacho más desafortunado que él en lo ancho y largo del planeta, todas las chicas suspiraban por verlo, por rozarlo, porque les dirigiera una palabra y en cambio la única chica que había llamado su atención hasta el momento ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Y los continuos comentarios de Sanosuke acerca de lo bien que se habían pasado la velada anterior no hacían más que exasperarlo, el castaño se había pasado toda la mañana eufórico hablando de que "la nena y Jou-chan son geniales" y Enishi no hacía más que hacerle segunda.

Cuando finalmente Amakusa-sensei terminó su clase y los muchachos fueron finalmente libres el pobre joven soltó un cansado suspiro y sujetando su mochila salió del salón sin hacer caso a las miradas enamoradas que le dirigían las chicas cercanas.

-¡Que día!- Sanosuke estiró ambos brazos al cielo –Me ha dicho Shozo-kun que Anji-sensei nos va a dar el día libre hoy-

-¿Y eso?- Kenshin levantó una ceja.

-Parece que tiene asuntos que atender-

-¿Y que harás esta tarde entonces?- Enishi se rascó una oreja intentando ver hacía donde se dirigía Kaoru que había tomado un pasillo diferente al suyo, le hubiera gustado seguirla pero se hubiera visto muy sospechoso de su parte, hasta ese entonces las chicas lo perseguían a él y no al revés, no podía ser tan obvio.

-¡Ah, no sé!- Sanosuke se encogió de hombros –Ver tele, limpiar el cuarto…-

-Chiquero- exclamaron al unísono sus tres amigos y él bufó.

-Vale que no lo limpió muy seguido…-

-¡Nunca!- sus amigos volvieron a hablar al tiempo y él se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-Son odiosos- estaba por replicar que por lo menos él tenía la tarde libre cuando una idea luminosa pareció brillar en su cerebro y se despidió de ellos alzando la mano –Nos vemos-

-¡Oro!, ¿A dónde vas?-

-¡Luego les cuento!- y sin más se alejó por el pasillo corriendo, si corría con algo de suerte podría ablandar a su maestro de deportes extremos para que le soltara una buena moto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misao frunció el ceño y salió de la oficina de Saito echando humo, había pasado la mañana más horrible de su existencia, el maldito director no había parado de hacerle bromas de mal gusto como insinuar que se veía mejor el nombre "Maki Machito" en su acta de nacimiento que "Misao Makimachi" también había dicho que si venía de hace cien años lo más lógico era poner que tenía 117 años y no 17, total que aunque tuviera razón la cosa es que la ninja no lo tragaba y poder escapar de él y de su humo había sido un alivio divino.

Ya más relajada la joven avanzó hasta el patio exterior y buscó un reloj que le confirmara la hora del día que según sus cálculos debían ser cerca de las cinco de la tarde, se preguntaba si aún podría alcanzar a entrar a su clase de karate cuando una cosa ruidosa, grande y veloz se detuvo frente a ella casi arrollándola en el camino.

-¡Ah!- la chica gritó asustada, la falda del uniforme ondeó con el viento creado y el vapor de la maquina le rozó los muslos.

-Muñeca, sube- alzó despacio la mirada y se encontró con que el conductor de semejante cosa era ni más ni menos que Sanosuke.

-¿Qué es esta cosa?- aún no muy confiada verificó la maquinaria de arriba abajo.

-Es una motocicleta, no temas- le guiñó un ojo –Es como un caballo pero mas rápido-

-No parece un caballo- la chica trepó tras él de un salto y el castaño le indicó que lo sujetara por la cintura.

-Vamos a dar un paseo-

-¿Por qué no estas en el club?-

-No tenemos clase hoy, que suerte- el chico sonrió y aceleró para gran alborozo de Misao que nunca había sentido el aire tan fuerte golpeando en su cara, salieron del instituto entre agradables rugidos del motor y mientras mas rápido iban Misao sentía que su corazón latía más y más fuerte, encontrar a Sanosuke en el futuro definitivamente era lo mejor que le había pasado, se preocupaba por ella, le creía y además le enseñaba cosas divertidísimas.

-¡Es Sanosuke Sagara!- al dar vuelta en una esquina un grupo de chicas empezó a saltar presas de la emoción y gritando para que se oyera entre las ráfagas de viento Misao se acercó a él lo más que pudo.

-¿Por qué esas chicas te conocen?-

-¡Todo el mundo conoce a los estudiantes del Instituto!- él gritó para que su voz se alcanzara a oír -¡Salimos en la tele!-

-¿Qué es la tele?- Misao ladeó la cabeza.

-¡Luego te explico!- acelerando el joven rebasó un camión y luego se detuvo abruptamente frente a un sitio de colores chillantes.

-¿Por qué paramos?- la chica parpadeó y él la tomó por la cintura bajándola como si se tratara de un niño.

-Hay muchas cosas deliciosas en este mundo pero iremos conociéndolas poco a poco-

-¿Hoy que conoceremos?- trotó tras él entrando al lugar que era una especie de restaurante con bancos altos.

-¡Las donas y el café!- los ojos chocolate se cristalizaron -¡No hay nada mejor en invierno!-

-¿Donas?-

-Ya lo verás- el joven se dejo caer sobre un banco, a su alrededor algunas personas empezaron a murmurar cuando él a voz en cuello pidió un combo doble, ya con los alimentos enfrente ambos chicos empezaron a platicar, él contándole todas las cosas que le enseñaría y ella refiriéndole todo lo que había vivido en su pasado o mejor dicho algunas partes como el hecho de que era una ninja y que Japón cuando ella se había marchado estaba a punto de entrar en guerra.

-¡Genial!- el chico gritó dándole un mordisco a su dona y la joven tuvo que aceptar que el pan aquel sabía asquerosamente bien.

-Te lo digo es Sagara Sanosuke…- a lo lejos un susurro.

-¿Y quien es ella?-

-¿No es la chica que salió en televisión?-

-Problemas- el joven de mirada castaña se levantó jalando a Misao de un brazo, empezaba a oscurecer.

-¿Qué pasa?- ella miró anhelante su dona, aún no se la acababa.

-Luego te traigo de nuevo- el joven la jaló a la salida pero entonces la gente empezó a rodearlos.

-¡Sagara-senshu un autógrafo!-

-¡Sagara-senshu!, ¿No entrena hoy?-

-¡Sagara-senshu!- de repente un flash y el castaño echó a correr hacía su moto, si Saito se enteraba de que le habían hecho una entrevista no autorizada lo iba a poner a fregar los pisos con la lengua.

-¡Corre Misao!- y aunque no sabía de que iba la cosa se trepó a la moto tras él a pesar de que varios brazos intentaron detenerla, la moto rugió, Sanosuke sonrío nerviosamente.

-Lo siento, conocen a mi director, gracias por la atención- luego una sonrisa luminosa, con eso no quedaría mal ante sus fans.

-Sagara-senshu ¿Esa chica es la misma joven desaparecida de la televisión?- la moto arrancó y Sanosuke tragó saliva alcanzando a duras penas un semáforo en amarillo.

-¿Quién era toda esa gente?- Misao se aferró a él, se sentía medio mareada y además ya estaba muy oscuro.

-Admiradores, no sé si algún reportero, espero que no-

-¿Por qué te seguían?-

-El karate es un deporte muy conocido en estos tiempos- el muchacho aceleró –El representante de Japón tiene… cierto reconocimiento podríamos decir-

-¿Y por que me jalaban a mí?-

-Bueno…- frunció el ceño buscando una buena respuesta pero entonces algo inesperado sucedió, un camión que venía a un lado repentinamente quiso dar la vuelta cerrándolos, el muchacho abrió los ojos asustado y giró el volante, Misao dio una patada al costado del vehículo para que la moto no perdiera el equilibrio pero aún así Sanosuke no pudo hacer otra cosa que derrapar para salvar la vida y entonces el camión pasó rugiendo a un lado, la moto rodó como cuatro metros y ellos quedaron tirados en el suelo.

-Ay…- aún sin levantarse Sanosuke intentó moverse y comprobó que el hombro le dolía horrores -¿Estas bien?-

-Sí- Misao se incorporó, se había hecho una fea herida en la frente y una cortada en la rodilla pero se sentía de perlas, había sentido mucha adrenalina como en los buenos tiempos.

-Ah, que alivio- gruñendo el muchacho sacó de su bolsillo delantero una cosita parecida a un cuadrado pero que tenía montones de botoncitos –Mira, márcale a Ken, a Eni o a Ao, cualquiera servirá-

-¿Marcarle?- a Misao le estaban hablando en griego y Sanosuke se regañó mentalmente por pedirle algo así a una chica que venía de un pasado en donde era completamente imposible que existieran los celulares.

-Oprime el botón de en medio, vas a ver unos nombres, oprime después donde dice zanahoria y pégate esa cosa a la oreja-

-¿Para que?- Misao siguió las ordenes extrañada, lo mejor sería ir a pedir ayuda no estar jugando con ese objeto.

-Espera, ¿Se oye algo?-

-¡Ah!- sus ojos azules abiertos con sorpresa -¡Oigo la voz de Himura!-

-Genial- el joven hizo una mueca de dolor –Dile que venga a la esquina frente al café antiguo, que se traiga a los otros, tuve un pequeño accidente-

-Bien- Misao repitió palabra por palabra lo antes mencionado y luego contestó brevemente a las preguntas preocupadas de su amigo, de verdad que el pelirrojo estando en el año que fuera era un angustiado total, finalmente la voz del espadachín se perdió después de un "Voy para allá" y Misao se quedo con el aparatito en la mano sin saber que hacer.

-¿Ya colgó?-

-Creo…- la chica le devolvió el celular y él se lo guardó en el bolsillo incorporándose a medias y pegando la espalda a la pared.

-Bonita cita hemos tenido- el joven karateka soltó una carcajada –Acosados por la muchedumbre, cerrados por un camión y heridos a mitad de la noche-

-Podría ser peor- la chica se encogió de hombros observando la herida en su rodilla, en esa época no llevaba vendas consigo, tal vez debería volver a las viejas costumbres.

-¡Y la moto!- Sano sollozó –Shishio-san me va a matar cuando se entere-

-¡¿Shishio?!- Misao gritó sintiendo que se atragantaría con su propia saliva y justo en ese momento una luz blanca los bañó a los dos y ambos se encogieron tapándose con una mano el rostro.

-¡Hey!- el castaño gruñó.

-¡Sano, eres un idiota!- Kenshin bajo de un salto del carro y tras él bajaron Enishi y Aoshi.

-Perdón por serlo- el joven sonrió.

-Idiota- Enishi dirigió una mirada preocupada hacía la joven que sin embargo parecía tan relajada como si estuviera de paseo, justo iba a dirigirse hacía ella para preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando Aoshi se le adelantó, corrió hacía ella como si se le fuera la vida y ya estando a un escaso metro se detuvo observándola con aprehensión, había sangre saliendo de su frente y de su rodilla pero ella estaba calmada, de hecho hasta se veía bonita con su uniforme escolar, sentada en el suelo con la falda plegándose a su alrededor, sus ojos azules no dejaban de observarla, por fin la tenía ahí enfrente, por fin sabría quien era él.

Adelantó una mano para ayudarla y estaba por pedirle disculpas en nombre del idiota de su amigo cuando ella giró hacía él y levantó una ceja observándolo extrañada, como si le recordara a alguien y entonces como por arte de magia sus ojos se iluminaron, su mirada brilló y sus labios temblaron y entonces Aoshi recibió la pregunta más extraña que había oído en toda su existencia.

-¿Entonces no te moriste Aoshi Shinomori?-

Notas de Okashira Janet: ¡Por fin termine!, ya era justo y necesario, la prepa me trae vuelta loca y eso que apenas es la primera semana pero algo bueno ha surgido de eso ¡Ya tengo Internet! Aunque ahora me distraeré más…

AGRADESCO A: **Shumy, Rinoa Shinomori, gabyhyatt, Kunoichi Karla, Lilith Hastelin, Natsumi Niikura, Bruja **y **misao91**

El capitulo no me quedo como esperaba y eso me frustra un poco pero ya no puedo hacerle nada, la parte donde los chicos cantan, espero que hayan sabido que canción era, "heart of sword" el tercer ending de la serie (el mejor según mi personal punto de vista).

_Hitori de wa, toi ashita _wo Cuando yo este solo, mañana me sentiré libre

_Sanzan sugite doryuku no ato mo _tu no puedes ver todos mis pesados sacrificios, porque este es el único resultado

_Nando nankai kurikaeshitemo _Sin embargo mucho tiempo esto se repetirá

¿No le queda a la perfección?, bueno, la verdad la traducción primero fue de japonés a ingles y luego yo lo pase de ingles a español así que desconfíen de mi.

Lo de "Sagara-senshu" en Japón usan el "senshu" como una forma de mostrar respeto a un atleta.

Lo prometido es deuda así que como todas me gritaron que hiciera reuní a Misao y a Aoshi en este capitulo aunque algo tardío, maldito Sanosuke se robo la escena, en fin, sigo adelante, gracias por su invaluable apoyo, son las mejores. Ciao

_6 de Febrero del 2009 Viernes _


	4. Una amistad que nadie deseaba

**RECUERDALO TÚ LE AMAS**

**Capitulo 4: Una amistad que nadie deseaba**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-¿Entonces no te moriste Aoshi Shinomori?-

-Ah…- el joven de ojos azules parpadeó –Trate de resistir y volver pero estaba muy herido…-

-¡Aoshi no bromees con ella!- Sanosuke aún herido se levantó enfadado –Viene del pasado y a lo mejor en aquella época había un tipo parecido a ti, así que no te diviertas a su costa-

-Si amigo- Kenshin le susurró por lo bajo –Tiene amnesia, no deberías jugar con eso-

-¡No!, ¡Esperen!- el muchacho dio un paso atrás pasando saliva –Yo no quería decir eso, ni siquiera lo pensé, salió solo de mi boca- sus amigos lo observaron frunciendo el ceño, lo que decía el joven estudiante de kenpo no parecía muy creíble pero por otro lado Aoshi no era el tipo de persona que gustaba gastar bromas.

-¿Pero si eres Aoshi Shinomori?- Misao se puso lentamente de pie, ahora observaba al joven con cierta curiosidad y algo de escepticismo, la verdad en el primer impacto había pensado que se trataba de su tutor pero viéndolo bien… ese chico no debía tener más de 19 años, no era tan alto como el antiguo Okashira, tampoco tan musculoso y su mirada no era la fría que ella recordaba.

-Sí, ese es mi nombre- el muchacho se acercó a ella tendiéndole la mano, no sonreía pero sus ojos parecían mirarla interesados.

-Esto es extraño…- Misao aceptó la ayuda, un leve rubor en sus mejillas, hacía más de cinco años que no veía al joven ninja pero ese joven frente a ella ¿Sería el mismo que recordaba?, ¿Sería el genio Aoshi Shinomori?

-Pido perdón en nombre del idiota de Sanosuke por este accidente- Enishi se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

-No hay problema- la chica sonrió –Fue divertido-

-Estará loquita- el peliplateado ladeó la cabeza –Cualquier otra chica estaría temblando de terror en estos instantes-

-Lo que sea, lo mejor será volver cuanto antes- el pelirrojo abrió la puerta del automóvil, atrás se fueron los chicos y Misao se sentó adelante, cada vez la noche era mas profunda -¿Crees que amerite hospital Sanosuke?-

-¡Que va!- el muchacho gruñó apretándose el hombro –Vamos con Genzai y asunto arreglado-

-¡Allá los alcanzo!- luego de cerciorarse que la moto estaba en condiciones Enishi levantó una mano y arrancó en ella despidiéndose.

-¿Se rayó mucho?-

-Creo que se rompió un espejo-

-Shishio-sensei te va a matar- y mientras Sanosuke se quejaba y Kenshin le reprochaba su cabezonería tanto Aoshi como Misao guardaban un profundo silencio, el primero demasiado avergonzado y confundido como para decir palabra ¿Por qué le había dicho esas cosas a la chica?, ¿Por qué su boca había cobrado vida propia?, ni siquiera tenía un significado, no entendía que era lo que lo había obligado a hablar así, nunca antes le había pasado. Poniendo la mano sobre el frío vidrio el joven se concentró en observar las luces de los carros que pasaban a su lado, ahora que su corazón no latía con tanta fuerza y que sus pensamientos no estaban tan revueltos se preguntaba ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él?, ¿Por qué tanto interés en una simple muchacha que ni siquiera conocía?, en primera instancia no se había preocupado por la intensidad de sus sentimientos pero ahora… ¿Por qué tanto interés en una desconocida?, él no era la clase de persona que se enamoraba a primera vista… es más, que él recordara nunca antes se había enamorado y menos con tal intensidad y sus sentimientos, esos que llevaban tanto tiempo guardados y que de repente despertaban con la fuerza de un volcán… lo atemorizaban, lo confundían, porque él no era la persona correcta para intentar amar, él no había nacido para eso ¿En que estaba pensando cuando había intentado que ella conociera su existencia?, ¿Qué era en realidad lo que estaba buscando?

-¡Aoshi que me ayudes a bajar!- reaccionó cuando como ultimo recurso Sanosuke le soltó una patada gruñendo porque le dolía mucho el hombro -¡No te traigo de adorno, te traigo para que me cargues!-

-Ni que fuera tu chica…- el joven gruñó, la luz de la luna iluminándolos tenuemente y en el momento de decir "tu chica" sus ojos buscaron los de ella, pero la joven pareció sobresaltarse y giró la mirada al parecer incomoda.

-Son las nueve quince- Kenshin consultó su celular y luego giró preocupado a ver a Misao –Si te apresuras probablemente llegues a los dormitorios de las chicas sin que nadie lo note, ahora que si quieres que te acompañe…-

-¡No hay problema!- la joven negó nerviosamente y Sanosuke frunció el ceño, podría ser un idiota para muchas cosas pero se había entrenado afanosamente desde que era un chiquillo para entender el idioma de las mujeres y el comportamiento de Misao solo significaba una cosa… quería alejarse lo más rápido posible de ellos.

-¿Segura que estas bien?- Aoshi adelantó un paso pero para ella fue como si hubieran dado la orden de salida.

-¡Sí gracias, nos vemos, mejórate Sanosuke!-

-Ah…- el castaño puso ojos de puntito apoyado sobre el hombro de Kenshin –Buenas noches Misao- pero ya la figura de la chica solo era un punto en la distancia.

-¡Si que corre!- el pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado, del otro lado Aoshi apoyó calladamente a su amigo sobre su hombro –Y se ve que se llevan bien-

-La nena es genial- el castaño sonrió ampliamente y empezó a cojear a la enfermería del instituto apoyado en sus amigos, al parecer el hombro no era lo único que se había dañado.

-Me sorprende que no se haya asustado con esa situación- el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro.

-¡Te digo que es genial!- Sanosuke volvió a gritar contento y entonces Aoshi apretó los dientes sin pronunciar ningún comentario ¿Por qué sentía ese malestar al escuchar a Sanosuke hablando de ella?, ¿Por qué le entraban ganas de dejar botado a su amigo y largarse a encerrar en su cuarto?, las emociones que esa chica despertaba en él no eran normales ¡Pero si apenas la conocía!, ¿Cómo podía una completa extraña inmiscuirse así en su vida?

-¡Ea idiotas!- los tres muchachos saltaron ante el grito y Enishi pasó a toda maquina montado en la moto dejándoles de recuerdo una nube de humo.

-Será imbecil…- el castaño entrecerró los ojos –Con tanto ruido va a despertar a medio instituto-

-Solo recen porque no lo oiga Saito- y así los tres siguieron su lenta marcha.

Pero mientras los muchachos avanzaban penosamente a la enfermería Misao se había metido a su cuarto por la ventana y daba vueltas nerviosas por toda la habitación como un león enjaulado, sentía un montón de cosas dentro de su mente y no sabía que era lo que debía hacer.

Pensamientos confusos, ideas retorcidas, se dirigió a su cama y tomó un pequeño espejo que estaba junto al tocador, observó su rostro, los ojos grandes y azules, los labios carnosos, el cabello negro azabache cayendo sobre su frente, la piel blanca, tenía diecisiete años, ya no estaba la quemada que se había hecho en las islas Amakusa durante la rebelión cristiana, ya no estaba la enorme cortada que le atravesaba el estomago producto de un intento de homicidio, ya no sentía los músculos cansados y el cuello doblado.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a ese nuevo lugar se inspecciono a fondo, se quito la falda, la playera, las calcetas, observó su cuerpo semidesnudo tendida en su cama, bajo la luz de la luna recorrió centímetro a centímetro toda su piel, los pies ágiles, las rodillas aún con las recientes cicatrices de infancia, las piernas musculosas, los muslos atrayentes, el vientre firme, los senos que aún no crecían del todo como dos toronjas suaves pero al mismo tiempo duros en su lugar, la cintura estrecha, las caderas que apenas empezaban a ensancharse, el largo cabello cayendo sobre la almohada.

Y entonces se echó hacía atrás y soltó un largo, profundo y sonoro suspiro, sentía el corazón latiendo alocado dentro de su pecho, el aire helado de la temporada entraba de a pocos por la ventana que había dejado abierta pero no sentía deseos de cubrirse, no sentía deseos de pararse y cerrarla.

Solo sentía deseos de sentir y de recordar.

Tragó saliva y con una mano sintió sus pechos, suaves, firmes, tan pequeños y a la vez tan eróticos, esa ya no era la Misao de 31 años, era nuevamente la jovencita de diecisiete, pero al aceptar cambiar el pasado no se había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias, no le importaba perder el cuerpo trabajado y sensual que tenía como Okashira, tampoco le importaba que sus amigos no la recordaran en esa nueva época, no le interesaba tampoco darse cuenta que en esa era casi todo le era desconocido.

Pero había una cosa que la había impactado, había algo que ahora le hacía derramar silenciosas y confundidas lagrimas sobre su almohada, algo que no tenía previsto, algo que no entendía, que no comprendía. Aoshi Shinomori.

Ese hombre que siempre había sido la sabiduría y la experiencia, el genio, el inalcanzable, el que siempre había visto casi como un Dios, un hombre superior, una figura adulta… ahora era un simple niño…

El pensamiento le causaba tanto gracia como malestar, cierto que seguía teniendo esa mirada un tanto fría y se notaba a leguas que no era del tipo platicador pero el mote "Aoshi-sama" en un chico como él sonaba ridículo, ese Aoshi del futuro no era y nunca sería el Aoshi del pasado, el Aoshi del pasado no se hubiera mostrado tan condescendiente con ella, el Aoshi del pasado la hubiera amonestado por arriesgarse, la hubiera visto desde su inalcanzable altura y quizás, solo quizás y como muestra de aprecio le hubiera acariciado al descuido la cabeza.

Pero este nuevo Aoshi no era aquel ser inalcanzable, este nuevo Aoshi no era tan alto, este nuevo Aoshi daba explicaciones a los demás y dejaba traslucir sus emociones como un adolescente más, ese Aoshi…

-Pero entonces…- haciéndose un ovillo sobre el colchón la joven se mordió los labios, el viento seguía entrando cada vez con mayor fuerza por la ventana –Si no es él… ¿Por qué cuando le pregunte si no había muerto me ha dicho eso?- pero como nunca había sido buena para pensar en descifrar enigmas cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, en momentos como ese le hubiera gustado tener la experiencia y sabiduría de cuando era una verdadera Okashira.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaoru con la ropa en brazos, la mochila al hombro y una cara de total desconsuelo patinó frente al pasillo y tocó de mala forma la puerta del cuarto de su amiga, se había quedado dormida nuevamente, es que eso de despertarse temprano definitivamente no era lo suyo, por eso cuando se casara se aseguraría de encontrarse un marido bien atento que se levantara antes que ella y le preparara el desayuno, no importaba si luego ella era la que se mataba para conseguir el dinero.

-¡Misao-chan!- la joven kendoka golpeó a la puerta con insistencia -¡Misao-chan que se nos ha hecho tarde!- pero de la jovencita ni las luces ¿Sería que tenía el sueño más pesado que ella?.

-¡Misao-chan!-

-¿Problemas con la nueva?- una joven de cabellos castaños y rostro amable preguntó a modo de saludo y Kaoru se tuvo que obligar a sonreír viéndola alejarse por el pasillo.

-Eso parece… ¡Misao-chan!- ya bastante desesperada giró el pomo de la puerta, era bastante inusual pero había bastantes estudiantes que no le ponían seguro a la puerta… al parecer Misao era de ese tipo.

-¡Misao-chan que te…!- pero entonces se quedo petrificada en la puerta, todo su ser se volvió blanco como la ceniza e irremediablemente se le salió la sangre por la nariz, su compañera de cuarto dormía solo con la ropa interior, tenía el delgado cuerpo bien trabajado y sin un solo gramo de grasa, la imagen que ella estaba contemplando sería la locura para todos los chicos del instituto.

-Mi-Mi-Misao-chan…- tartamudeó de pena, no es que fuera muy pudorosa pero realmente ver el cuerpo de su nueva amiga casi como Dios la había traído al mundo si que le causaba impresión.

-Ah…- solo entonces la jovencita empezó a despertar, la verdad se había desvelado mucho la noche pasada.

-Misao-chan se nos hizo tarde, lamento haber entrado a tu cuarto pero…-

-No hay problema- aún sin saber muy bien de que iba la cosa la chica se estiró sobre la cama lanzando un bostezo –Me hubiera puesto algo para dormir pero la ropa que me dio Tokio-san no creo que huela muy bien a estas alturas-

-¡Cierto!- los ojos azules de Kaoru resplandecieron –Aparte de ese cambio de ropa y el uniforme del instituto no tienes nada más que ponerte-

-Oye no lo digas así- buscando la playera holgada y poniéndose el short negro en el proceso la joven se frotó los ojos aún medio adormilada.

-Si quieres hoy no prepares comida pero hay que apurarnos- la kendoka entonces la tomó del brazo colgándole la mochila al hombro –Le diré a Tokio-san que necesitas ir de compras, pero eso será luego-

-Ah…- y sin más se vio arrastrada nuevamente por su amiga escaleras abajo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Llegas tarde- lo primero que escuchó Misao al entrar en la cocina fue la voz ruda de Enishi que la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No le toca a otra persona hacer la comida?- la joven entrecerró los ojos, el peliplateado nunca había sido de sus favoritos.

-Le tocaba al idiota de Sagara pero como comprenderás no puede hacerlo en estas condiciones-

-Me sorprende que hayas tomado su lugar- la joven soltó un suspiro –No me pareces la clase de persona que actúa por pura bondad de su corazón-

-Aciertas- sonriendo de medio lado el joven la observó fríamente –No tienes que hacer nada, he preparado la comida de los seis-

-¡¿En serio?!- sus ojitos azules se abrieron grandes de la emoción -¡Lamento lo que dije antes, eres un pan de Dios Yukishiro!-

-Pero te la daré solo con una condición-

-Retiro lo dicho, eres un maldito…- sus ojos se entrecerraron, si sería tonta para confiar aunque sea un segundo en el buen corazón del canoso.

-Escucha, tú eres hasta el momento la única amiga de Kamiya Kaoru-

-¿Y eso que?- su estomago hizo ruido y empezó a buscar por las estanterías algo para comer, encontró una lata de vidrio que tenía un atrayente dibujo de una fresa, con esfuerzos intentó abrirla.

-Las clases de hoy terminan a las tres de la tarde, después de eso solo tenemos tiempo para ir por las cosas de las practicas vespertinas-

-¿Y…?- esa estupida lata de vidrio no se abría, ni siquiera sabía que tenía adentro pero esa cosa se enteraría de quien era Misao Makimachi.

-La comida entonces se la zampan los estudiantes entre clases, la condición para darte la comida es…-

-¡Porquería ábrete!- demasiado enfrascada en su pelea personal Misao gruñó dispuesta a darle un triple combo de puñetazos al endemoniado frasco pero justo en ese instante Enishi se lo arrebató de las manos y con un "clic" giró la tapa y se lo volvió a entregar abierto.

-¡Ah, gracias!- metió su dedo en la frutilla molida y luego se lo llevo a la boca, en un momento su cara pasó a convertirse en una de completa fascinación ¡Con que eso era la mermelada de fresa!, era por mucho el mejor invento de todo el 2009.

-Eso es antihigiénico- el joven habló pero sin mostrar el menor signo de interés, la verdad lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer esa niña loca lo tenía sin cuidado, lo único que le interesaba era que sirviera a sus fines.

-¿Qué es antihigiénico?- con ambos dedos dentro de la boca y el frasco de mermelada cerca de la mitad la chica giró a verlo parpadeando.

-Entonces a las doce, entre la clase de Biología y Seminario-

-¿A las doce que?- pero por toda respuesta Enishi soltó un suspiro y la sujetó del brazo arrastrándola hacía los baños, había que ver lo que un hombre llegaba a hacer para conseguir sus propósitos, tener que hacer de niñera de una amnésica despistada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Muchachos, como bien saben este ultimo semestre llevan la especialidad de laboratorio- Misao sentada sobre un banco miró con detenimiento a su profesora de Biología, le resultaba conocida pero no recordaba muy bien de donde.

-Como tal formaremos equipos, en esta materia son libres de hacer equipo con quien quieran, pero deben ser ocho en total-

-¡Nos lleva!- Kaoru lanzó un gritito –Ocho y tu y yo solo somos dos- Misao columpiando los pies en el banco que quedaba demasiado grande para ella giró la vista hacía donde Sanosuke le hacía señas llamándola con una sonrisota en la cara.

-Sanosuke nos esta hablando-

-¡Ah!, ¿Querrá que hagamos equipo?- la kendoka ladeó la cabeza.

-¡Jou-chan, nena, por aquí!- el karateka palmeó los bancos vacíos de su mesa y las jóvenes parpadearon para después sentarse con ellos, Aoshi estaba en la orilla de la mesa, tan alejado y taciturno que Misao se dijo con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda que ahora si que le recordaba a su tutor.

-Será genial si se unen a nosotros- Kenshin les sonrió amablemente –Cuando se arma un equipo de puros hombres acabamos haciendo tamaños desastres que mejor ni pensarlo-

-Y peor si Sanosuke-kun esta con ustedes- Kaoru giró a ver a su amigo con ojos acusadores –Es un flojo y no hace nada-

-¡Jou-chan!- el castaño gimoteó.

-Aún nos faltan dos para completar el equipo- Misao giró la vista a su alrededor y luego sonrió nerviosamente –La verdad es que no conozco a nadie así que eso se los dejo a ustedes-

-¡Chicos ya no!- Sanosuke y Enishi coincidieron cruzándose de brazos, la verdad es que eran muy celosos con su grupo de amigos de cuatro y no dejaban que nadie más entrara.

-Bueno…- Kaoru giró la vista, no es que hubiera mucha gente disponible.

-La chica ruda esta sola- Enishi le susurró por lo bajo a Kenshin –Trata de unirla, seguro que a ti te hace caso-

-¡Oro Enishi!- el pelirrojo sonrió medio nerviosamente –Esa chica y tú siempre están de la greña, ¿Estas seguro de que es buena idea?-

-¡A esa fiera yo la domo!- Sanosuke alzó un puño victorioso.

-Bien, lo que sea…- dando un suspiro el joven estudiante de kendo caminó desganadamente hacía donde una chica atlética de cabello verde apretaba sus libretas contra su pecho al parecer sin interés de unirse a ningún equipo.

-Todavía nos falta uno- Misao observó a Kaoru.

-¿Por qué no Sayo-chan?- la kendoka señaló a la joven de largo cabello castaño que justo en esos instantes llegaba al laboratorio y parecía realmente pérdida con tanto ajetreo.

-¡Sí, es guapa!- los ojos de Sanosuke brillaron -¡Yo me hago cargo!- y sin agregar más zampó carrera sin notar que Misao se había quedado completamente helada, a lo lejos podía ver a Sanosuke abordando a la muchacha, tratando de ser amable, ella lo observaba con sus ojos claros, con el cabello castaño recogido como antaño. A su mente llegaron entonces un montón de imágenes pasadas, momentos que ya creía haber olvidado, la batalla contra Amakusa, Kenshin que se quedaba ciego, Sanosuke que se enamoraba y perdía casi al mismo tiempo a su amada, la chica que moría entre sus brazos…

-Hola- sin darse cuenta la castaña ya se había sentado a su lado, saludándola amable y educadamente.

-Hola- le contestó casi como autómata, demasiado sorprendida y aturdida como para reaccionar.

-¿Eres Sayo-chan verdad?- Kaoru si que parecía animada en serio –Creo que escuche por ahí que eras la hermana menor de Amakusa-sensei-

-Sí, es mi hermano- la joven sonrió, sus ojos parecían dulces y calidos –Y tú eres Kaoru-chan, hace ya una semana que entraste y hasta ahorita estamos hablando-

-Si que pena- Kaoru rió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y tú eres Misao-chan- la aludida dio un salto.

-¡Ah!- sintió un par de ojos clavados en ella y giró la vista, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Aoshi él se hizo el desentendido.

-¿Es cierto que Tokio-san te secuestro?-

-Algo así…- sonrió nerviosamente.

-Muy bien muchachos guarden silencio- la voz de la maestra al frente del salón –Llevaremos a cabo las practicas en este laboratorio, quiero que todos traigan bata y…- siguió hablando y Misao apoyó la barbilla sobre su mano observando de reojo a Aoshi, era extraño, no lo comprendía, terminarían siendo compañeros de equipo todo ese semestre, la idea le causaba emoción y al mismo tiempo dudas, ya suficiente había sufrido su corazón en el pasado ¿Volvería a hacerlo en el futuro?

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Hora de comer!- Sanosuke gritaba eufórico como si el hecho fuera todo un acontecimiento.

-No le hagan caso, es medio infantil- Kenshin sonriendo amablemente ladeó la pelirroja cabeza frente a las dos muchachas que a su vez le respondieron una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca, se habían sentado todos en el patio trasero haciendo una rueda sobre el pasto, Aoshi no hablaba nada y recargaba la espalda en el tronco de un árbol, Enishi se había sentado al lado de Kaoru, Sano al de Misao y Kenshin pasaba la comida, eso le trajo a la joven ninja buenos recuerdos del pasado, en esa escena solo faltaban Megumi y Yahiko para que se hiciera un perfecto cuadro del dojo Kamiya.

-¿Cómo vas con las clases?- nuevamente el pelirrojo se centró en Misao, la verdad de esa manera lograba quitar un poco de su cabeza el nerviosismo de hallarse al lado de Kaoru.

-Pues más o menos- la jovencita saco de su traste un filete y lo inspecciono como si se tratara de alguna cosa extraña que no atinara a comprender del todo.

-Es comida extranjera- sin dejar de comer Enishi dirigió una fugaz mirada a la chica.

-Pues que rara-

-¡Si algo se te complica puedes pedirme ayuda!- Sano infló el pecho con orgullo.

-Ese te dejaría peor que ahora, es un Tori-Atama total- nuevamente Enishi fue el autor de tan crueles palabras y el castaño se giró a él con los ojos llameantes.

-¡Claro que no!-

-Claro que sí, te pondré las cosas claras- el peliplateado se giró a la chica alzando una ceja –Sanosuke es un completo idiota, yo no me preocupo mucho por las clases y aunque soy inteligente las materias ni me interesan-

-Ah…- en la frente de la chica surgió una gota de sudor, de verdad que Enishi seguía siendo tan sincero y creído como lo recordaba.

-Si tienes problemas en clase Kenshin es tu respuesta, estudioso, amable, inteligente-

-¿Y Shinomori-kun como es?- no pudo aguantarse las ganas por preguntar por él, la situación que estaba viviendo era completamente diferente a la vivida hace tantos años, en esta ocasión aunque él no la recordara ella sabía como era él en realidad, llevaba ventaja.

-¿Aoshi?- el peliplateado alzó una ceja y giró hacía su amigo quien parecía ligeramente sorprendido porque preguntaran por él (aunque el "ligeramente" en Aoshi consistía en simplemente alzar un milímetro la ceja).

-Bueno Aoshi es algo serio- Kenshin giró los ojos al cielo y puso una mano bajo su barbilla –Ahora que lo pienso fuera de nosotros no le habla a nadie, las chicas lo persiguen pero él pasa de todas-

-¿Eh Aoshi, no serás homosexual?- Sanosuke preguntó con una gran sonrisota y el mencionado gruñó dándole la advertencia de que no quería mas idioteces acerca de su persona.

-Es cierto, hasta este instante no había oído la voz de Shinomori-kun- Kaoru parpadeó comiendo lentamente su ración –Es un joven muy callado-

-Y taciturno- Kenshin asintió con la cabeza.

-Y sombrío, a veces me da miedo- Sanosuke también apoyó al pelirrojo asintiendo repetidamente con la cabeza.

-Y tan mortalmente aburrido en ocasiones…- Enishi alzó los ojos al cielo.

-Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente- el joven gruñó, una venita latiendo en su frente y entonces (y para asombro de todos) Misao pegó un gritito.

-¡Ao… Shinomori-kun parece enojado!-

-Si bueno…- Sano sonrió nerviosamente –Si tus amigos están diciendo pestes de ti supongo que cualquiera se molesta un poquillo-

-Pero…- la chica se giró a él, sus ojos azules observándolo con una alegría que al joven le volteó el estomago al revés sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba –Me había parecido que era incapaz de demostrar sus emociones, pero ya veo que no-

-¡Claro que no!- Sanosuke tomó a su amigo por el cuello poniéndole el rostro morado –Nuestro buen cubito de hielo es en realidad un hombre bastante pasional solo que en privado-

-Eso no suena bien- Kaoru alzó nuevamente los ojos al cielo, en su mente cuatro chicos que dormían juntos y…

-¡Que no!- Enishi entrecerró los ojos –Allá Sanosuke y sus depravaciones-

-¡Ey que a mi las que me gustan son las chicas!- el castaño se abrazó a si mismo y luego sujetó a Misao por la barbilla observándola con galantería -¿A que sí?-

-Es hora de regresar a clase- Aoshi se puso de pie rompiendo el momento entre Misao y el castaño, los demás lo siguieron sin poner reparos pero dentro de él surgía con mayor fuerza la duda, eso que sentía hacía ella ¿Sería amor?

**Instituto Shinsengumi 8:00 p.m.**

-¡Estoy muerto!- después de una pesada sesión de karate y luego de un muy frío baño Sanosuke se dejo caer sobre el sillón de la sala común y Misao se dejo caer a su lado, ambos aún con el cabello húmedo y muy adoloridos.

-Hoy Anji-sensei se veía medio raro- Misao observó el techo –Sé que lo conozco relativamente poco pero me pareció que su cabeza estaba en otro lado-

-Sí, yo también lo noté- el castaño estiró los brazos, el cuerpo calido de Misao a su lado se sentía muy bien, tanto que como al descuido rodeó con su brazo sus hombros, dejando que su pequeña cabeza reposara sobre él.

-Sano…- ella dudó por un momento pero luego soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos recargándose sobre su hombro.

-Los demás no vendrán en un rato, es raro que Anji-sensei nos haya dejado salir antes-

-Siento que algo le preocupa- la chica frunció el ceño –Pero como lo conozco tan poco no sé de que se trate-

-Yo tampoco lo conozco de hace mucho tiempo pero es como si su presencia me pareciera conocida de toda la vida… ¿Es extraño?- el muchacho arqueó ambas cejas.

-No, te entiendo…- guardó silencio un momento, tenía muchas dudas y no es que Sanosuke fuera a resolvérselas pero… él era el único que creía en ella.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Lo has sentido también?-

-En el pasado…- ¿Sería prudente decírselo? –Te conocí a ti, a Kaoru, Enishi, Kenshin, Aoshi…-

-¡¿En serio?!- de tan emocionado la giró para verla a los ojos -¡¿Viví contigo hace más de cien años en la era Meiji?!-

-Bueno conmigo, conmigo, lo que se dice conmigo pues no- el rostro de la joven se había puesto morado –Pero éramos amigos-

-¡¿En serio?!- al parecer no se desilusionaba fácilmente.

-Aunque no nos llevábamos muy bien, tú siempre querías pelear y yo también, pero tú siempre decías que yo solo molestaba y les complicaba las cosas-

-¿De verdad?- ahora ya sin la sonrisa alegre en la boca parecía medio confundido.

-Sí, aunque de repente hacíamos cosas juntos, planeábamos hacerle la vida de cuadritos a alguien o cooperábamos para…- ¿Sería malo contarle que en el pasado ellos dos esperaban con ansías el día que Kaoru y Kenshin terminaran juntos?

-¿Entonces nos llevábamos bien, no?-

-De repente- la chica frunció el ceño –Aunque la mayoría del tiempo nos decíamos de cosas y si soy sincera al principio no me caías muy bien que digamos por tu manera ruda y descortés de tratarme ¡Incluso me llamabas por un apodo!- recordando el insufrible "comadreja" el aura de la chica se elevó hasta el infinito.

-¡Ah!- él entonces alzó un dedito feliz -¡De seguro que eso lo hacía porque me gustabas!, era mi modo de…-

-No, no creo- ella cortó rápidamente su inspiración poniendo cara de circunstancias –De hecho tu te enamoraste locamente de una chica que he descubierto que esta en este mismo instituto-

-¡¿A sí?!- sus ojos chocolate brillaron emocionados -¡¿Y quien es?!-

-Sayo Amakusa- la chica ladeó la cabeza –En el pasado vivieron un corto, hermoso y trágico romance-

-¿Sayo Amakusa?- él a su vez frunció el ceño y volvió a rodearla por los hombros juntándola hacía él como una enorme almohada a la cual abrazar para despejarse.

-La quisiste mucho- la joven ninja empezó a intentar zafarse por falta de oxigeno.

-Pero, es imposible- el joven soltó un poco su agarre, sus facciones parecían extrañadas, como si algo se le escapara –Es cierto que es bonita, pero siento que es demasiado noble, no se si me entiendas, parece tan frágil que si quisiera que me siguiera el ritmo se quebraría, además…- parecía apenado al agregar la ultima palabra.

-¿Además?-

-Pues que le gusta a Shozo-kun y no es de compañeros andarse bajando a la novia-

-Pero no es su novia-

-¡Pero como si lo fuera!- el castaño sacudió su cabeza -¡Se la pasa suspirando por ella, la mira todo el tiempo, le manda mensajes secretos!, y lo peor de todo es que seguramente ella no sabe que él existe-

-¿No se conocen?-

-Sí- el castaño torció la boca –Creo que se conocieron de niños, Amakusa-sensei se hizo cargo de Shozo-kun porque lo encontró abandonado en una calle, pero para Sayo-chan de seguro que el chico es como un hermanito-

-Que extraordinario- los ojos azules de la joven brillaron encendidos –Es completamente igual que en el pasado, la misma historia-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, la historia del pasado se repite en el futuro-

-¡A ver, a ver!- el castaño saltó feliz y luego se apuntó a si mismo con un dedo -¡Dime cual es la historia de mi vida!-

-Ya te dije que no nos llevábamos muy bien- la joven entrecerró los ojos –Y además tú eras muy cerrado con tu vida personal, estoy segura de que ni siquiera Kenshin pudo averiguar gran cosa con respecto a eso-

-Ah, que mala, debiste haber investigado más sobre mí, de seguro que a mi antiguo yo le hubiera gustado que se interesaran en él-

-No creo, además para intereses que lo hicieran Sayo o Megumi-

-¿Megumi?- el rostro del joven se volvió de piedra –No te referirás a…-

-En el pasado existía una chica llamada Megumi Takani- los ojos de la joven giraron hacía él –Te la llevabas fatal con ella y siempre se estaban peleando pero ella te curaba gratis la mano y tú veías que no le pasara nada-

-¡Que horror!- el rostro del muchacho se puso azul -¡Esa kitsune no me puede dejar en paz en ninguna vida!-

-¿Esta ella aquí?- el rostro de Misao se veía realmente alborozado.

-No deberías alegrarte por ver a esa tonta- el muchacho entrecerró los ojos –Si te interesa seguimos llevándonos fatal con la diferencia de que ni ella me cura ni a mi me interesa lo que le pase-

-En el pasado tenía la leve sospecha de que te gustaba un poco- la jovencita puso un dedo bajo su barbilla.

-¡Ni dios lo mande!- el joven se abrazó más a ella –La que me gusta eres tú-

-Ya te dije que de quien estabas enamorado era de Sayo Amakusa- intentó sacárselo de encima pero él se pegó como lapa.

-De todas formas me sigues gustando- y justo en ese momento apareció él en la puerta.

-Ah…- los colores de Misao se le subieron al rostro como si fuera un tomate maduro, Sanosuke la estaba abrazando por la cintura, ambos con ropa para andar en casa, con el cabello humedecido, la cosa no pintaba para nada bien.

-¡Aoshi!- sin soltarla el castaño levantó una mano sonriendo –Anji-sensei nos dejo salir antes ¿Tu maestro también?-

-Tendrás problemas con Saito si tú y tú nueva "amiguita" siguen haciendo semejantes cosas frente a quien quiera verlo- su voz fría hizo especial énfasis en "amiguita".

-¡Oye!- como impulsada por un resorte Misao saltó de lo más enojada -¡No estábamos haciendo nada!-

-Díselo a quien te crea- la voz de él fría, sus ojos observándola con dureza, como si de alguna manera lo estuviera traicionando, como si ella debiera darle explicaciones.

-Oye Aoshi, ¿Qué te pasa?- sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente el castaño intentó sonreír aunque algo forzado.

-Solo digo que si quieres llevarte a tu amiguita a la cama háganlo donde nadie los vea-

-¡Serás idiota!- nunca ese hombre la había ofendido de tal manera, ni en el pasado ni nunca, recordaba la ocasión en que casi había matado a Okina pero ni siquiera esa vez le había dicho cosas tan crueles.

-Mira niña, no me hables de esa manera porque…- pero ella no era mujer de palabras, era mujer de golpes y no la clásica cachetada, le soltó un puñetazo en el estomago que por el hecho de no esperar lo mandó hacía atrás con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Mira idiota, no se que pasa contigo, pareces una persona diferente cada vez que te veo, no tienes ni el derecho ni el deber de decirme nada acerca de cómo llevo mi vida!- sus ojos azules temblaban con rabia, estaba llevando a cabo el teatrito "te acabo de conocer ayer y de seguro estas loco" pero dentro de ella se agitaban un montón de ideas, Aoshi, por lo menos el que ella conocía solo se dejaba llevar por sus emociones cuando algo le importaba sobremanera ¿Sería que ella le importaba?

-Aoshi no se que pasa contigo pero aléjate de ella- Sanosuke medio tembloroso por lo que acababa de presenciar tomó a la chica de la mano y la puso tras él, nunca antes había visto a su amigo comportarse de tal forma, él no era la clase de muchacho que ofendía a otras personas y menos a una mujer.

-Ni que fuera la clase de hombre que golpea a una tonta- el joven alzó una ceja, arrogante, fría –Solo lo decía porque si Saito vuelve a verte haciendo el tonto te pondrá un castigo y ya sabes como se las gasta-

-Es verdad- el castaño se paso una mano tras la nuca más relajado –Pero por favor no digas cosas como esa de ella, me importa en serio- "me importa en serio", "me importa en serio" esa frase se quedo repiqueteando en la mente de los dos jóvenes llenándoles de dudas el cerebro y dejándoles un hueco en el estomago.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Y luego el muy idiota dijo que si queríamos acostarnos que no lo hiciéramos frente a los demás o alguna estupidez así!- Misao daba vueltas y vueltas furiosa por su habitación y Kaoru ya en pijama y medio aturdida intentaba en vano calmarla.

-¡Y para rematar le dijo a Sano que solo estaba pensando en su bienestar!-

-Bueno Misao, tranquilízate por favor- la joven kendoka puso en su cara una graciosa mueca de desesperación ante la terquedad de su amiga –Es cierto que te dijo cosas muy feas pero me resulta completamente increíble creer que Shinomori-kun haya echó algo así-

-¡Pero te digo que lo hizo!-

-Bueno, sí y te creo, pero algo extraño debe haber tras de todo esto ¿No?, el hecho de que te haya dicho eso tan directamente ¿No será que se ha sentido celoso?-

-¿De mí?- la chica se apuntó con un dedo –No es como si fuera a quitarle la atención de Sanosuke, además que se ponga así por otro chico me resulta extraño y me da miedo- (por no agregar que la traumaba y le daba nauseas).

-Sé que esto sonara raro pero ese grupo de chicos son muy celosos de su intimidad-

-¿Cómo?-

-Verás- Kaoru se puso un mechón de cabello tras la oreja –Son los mas guapos, famosos y asediados del instituto, salen a cada rato en la tele, ganan muchos torneos y tienen a todas las chicas tras ellos, hasta ahora los mujeriegos siempre habían sido Yukishiro-kun y Sanosuke-kun, pero había un limite-

-¿Limite?- la ninja se inclinó hacía delante.

-Las chicas no podían entrar a ser parte de ellos, eran amores vacíos de un momento, para pasar el rato-

-¿Las usaban?- en el rostro de la chica se pintó el horror, en el pasado usar a una mujer para luego desecharla (aunque solía pasar) no era bien visto por la sociedad.

-Bueno, no tanto como que las usaran- la joven kendoka frunció el ceño ¿Cómo darse a entender con esa jovencita que decía venir de cien años atrás? –La relación se daba porque las chicas accedían, ellas sabían que solo sería por un rato-

-Eso no suena agradable-

-Bueno, nunca lo he intentado así que no sabría decirte- la joven se encogió de hombros y Misao sonrió, de seguro que su amiga seguía creyendo en un único amor verdadero como antaño.

-¿Y entonces?-

-Bueno entonces has llegado tú y su mundo colapso, Sanosuke te lleva de paseo, nos invita a su equipo, nos deja comer con ellos…-

-¡Hey pero si tú también te has colado en su retorcido mundo!- la joven la apuntó acusadora con un dedo.

-Ya, pero…-

-¡Entonces Shinomori-kun también debería desquitarse contigo!-

-Bueno, no lo desearía- la joven se abrazó a si misma poniendo ojillos de miedo –La verdad Shinomori-kun es un chico muy imponente y me da miedito su presencia de hecho casi siempre siento escalofríos cuando estoy cerca de él, será guapo y lo que tu quieras pero es mejor a la distancia, yo no sé como hay chicas que se atreven a hablarle y confesarle sus sentimientos si él solo alza siempre una ceja y…- la joven detuvo su monologo existencial y se giró a ver a su amiga nerviosamente –En resumidas cuentas espero que no me diga nada porque yo no quería colarme en su grupo en primera instancia-

-Ahh- Misao se dejo caer de sentón en la cama –Hay una cosa que he querido preguntarte, ¿Te gusta Yukishiro-kun?-

-Es guapo- la joven kedoka se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para irse a su habitación no sin antes voltear y guiñarle un ojo –Le dije a Tokio-san y ha estado de acuerdo en que mañana vayamos de compras, nos acompañara otra chica que según dicen es una genio-

-¿Y Himura-kun, te gusta él?-

-Es amable, mañana después de clases- y sin más le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y cerró la puerta, ella por su parte se dejo caer sobre su mullida cama soltando un suspiro, mucho se temía que "guapo" le ganaba por mucho a "amable", las cosas en esa época estaban saliendo algo chuecas.

**Instituto Shinsengumi 2:00 p.m Portón de salida**

-¡Nena y ya sabes!- Sanosuke zangoloteaba a Misao de un lado a otro riñéndola con un dedo –Nada de hacerte amiga de la kitsune, solo van de compras y ya, háblale lo menos que puedas-

-Sano que es tu enemiga no la mía- Misao ya con los ojitos en forma de espiral intentó zafarse del agarre de su amigo.

-Se esta tardando- Kaoru giró a ver su reloj de pulsera, les habían dado permiso en sus respectivos clubs para ausentarse ese día pero aún tenía tarea de calculo.

-Y tú también Jou-chan, no dejes que las agarre la prensa-

-No somos tan famosas como ustedes- la jovencita soltó un suspiro.

-De cualquier manera cuídate- Enishi que hasta ese momento se había pasado el rato recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados se giró a verla intensamente.

-Ah…claro…- el sonrojo fue inevitable.

-¡Esa kitsune!- el castaño alzó un puño feroz al cielo por la tardanza y en ese instante se escuchó la arrogante voz de una chica.

-Solo un Tori-Atama puede gritarle al viento-

-¡Serás!- pero lo que era Misao se quedo impactada, los mismos labios rojos de antaño, los ojos negros y arrogantes, el cuerpo perfecto, estatura alta, piel de diáfano, era ni más ni menos que la perfección personalizada en su uniforme escolar, con la falda negra plisada dejando ver un par de hermosas piernas.

-Mi nombre es Megumi Takani-

-Kaoru Kamiya-

-Misao Makimachi- ambas inclinaron la cabeza en señal de saludo y respeto pero Sanosuke se cruzó de brazos.

-Y ya lo sabes nena, no hagas confianza con la kitsune-

-Con quien no debería hacer confianza es contigo- la chica volvió a erguir la cabeza sonriendo con satisfacción –Haré que esta chica se de cuenta de lo que pretendes y te dejara en un dos por tres-

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- y mientras esos dos peleaban y Misao observaba todo reviviendo viejos tiempos Enishi le sonrió a Kaoru y le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, era increíblemente sexy con su saco azul abierto y la camisa blanca medio desabotonada frente al ligero viento que despedía al invierno y Kaoru se dijo a si misma con horror mientras le devolvía el gesto que de seguir jugando a algo tan peligroso terminaría enamorada de ese chico y ella no era de las que gustaban ser amor de un rato y mucho menos amor compartido.

………

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

Era imposible, Aoshi no podía concentrarse en su práctica, le tocaba sesión de kung fu pero hasta el momento solo había servido como saco de boxeo para su maestro, sin embargo no podía reprocharse su falta de atención, no.

Su mente estaba demasiado lejana, metida por completo en la noche anterior, en la escena en la sala.

¿Cómo es que había sido tan estupido?, ¿De donde habían salido esas hirientes palabras?, le parecía al volver la vista atrás que no era él quien había hablado sino otra persona extraña que se había apropiado de su cuerpo, de su mente y de su alma.

¿Por qué esa crueldad?, ¿Por qué esos desmedidos celos?, aún recordaba el día anterior como si lo estuviera viendo en cámara lenta, había salido temprano de su practica porque en el ultimo momento habían llamado de urgencia a su profesor, molido, cansado y bastante sudado había corrido a darse un frío baño ¿La razón?, habían quedado de verse todos en la sala de estar y platicar un rato, bueno, de hecho quienes habían armado el show habían sido Sanosuke y Enishi pero Kenshin y él por ser parte del grupo también habían quedado invitados.

Tenía que estar presentable, no podía llegar sudado y oloroso, tenía que verse bien para ella… y entonces se bañó lo más rápido posible, corriendo había dejado sus cosas en su casillero y luego ya con mas calma se había dirigido a la sala, seguro que ella aún no estaba, la practica de karate solía acabar tarde… o eso era lo que pensaba.

-De todas formas me sigues gustando- la voz de Sanosuke, él parado en la puerta como un reverendo idiota, ellos abrazados en el sillón, tan cerca uno del otro que solo les faltaba unos centímetros para alcanzar el anhelado beso, sí, porque eso era lo que iban a hacer, lo que planeaban hacer hasta que él los interrumpió.

Solo unos segundos fueron necesarios para que su cuerpo se llenara por completo de ira, no sabía como reaccionar, quería separarlos, quería herirlos, quería sacudirla a ella y gritarle que reaccionara, pero Sanosuke era su amigo, no era como si fuera a ponerse a golpearlo de la nada y ella… ¡A ella la acababa de conocer!, las palabras le salieron solas de los labios, cada frase era como una espina de dolor y de satisfacción en su alma, pero ahora estaba arrepentido, mortalmente arrepentido.

-Bien Shinomori, ya me harte de golpearte, si seguimos así tu "linda" cara ya no podrá salir en las marquesinas-

-No me interesan las marquesinas- el muchacho habló con su habitual voz fría.

-Y a mi no me interesa un alumno que esta en la luna, ¿Es por la niña no?-

-No se de que me esta hablando- su corazón latió con fuerza, maldito fuera Saito por inmiscuirse siempre donde no lo llamaban.

-Menudo renacuajo, soy tu maestro no debes intentar engañarme, desde que esa enana ha llegado te la pasas haciendo el burro-

-Lamento no estar concentrado, no se volverá a repetir-

-No digas cosas que no podrás cumplir- pasándose una toalla por el cuello el hombre de ojos dorados se secó el sudor –Las mujeres son como la plaga y no se van de tu cabeza hasta que pones las cosas en orden-

-¿Experiencia propia?- el tono de sarcasmo era casi nulo pero con una experiencia como la suya el director supo descubrirlo.

-¿Por qué crees que me case con Tokio?, era eso o matarme y aprecio mi vida, le di permiso a la renacuaja para ir de compras, deben estar en el distrito Sakeda-

-¿Por qué me dice esto?- el joven se puso en guardia.

-Serás lento, para que vayas por ella-

-No le veo el caso a…-

-La cuestión mi estupido alumno es que no es una sugerencia, es una orden-

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misao se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, el centro del 2009 era una completa pasada, todo era tan luminoso, tan lleno de color, había tanta gente y en cada esquina descubría inventos nuevos, maquinas mágicas, música, olores, sensaciones, voces, sentía que se perdería en ese mundo de locura, que todo daba vueltas y ella reía con ello.

Además algo no había cambiado en todos esos años, al parecer Kaoru y Megumi seguían sintiendo el inmenso placer por las compras de antaño, habían recorrido un montón de tiendas e igualmente le habían comprado un montón de ropa, pantalones estrechos de una tela rara que restiraba, blusas que se metían por la cabeza y no necesitaban atarse con nada, listones para el cabello, más de esa ropa interior que después de probarla resultaba tan cómoda.

Incluso después de rogar bastante había conseguido que Megumi le soltara dinero para comprar un morral y unas sandalias muy parecidas a las que ella tenía en el Aoiya, según Kaoru todo el dinero que gastaban provenía del Instituto pero a Misao no le importaba de donde viniera siempre y cuando sirviera para comprarle tantas cosas tan extrañas.

-¡Mira que lindo Mp3!- Kaoru se detuvo frente a un puesto observando con anhelo una cosita pequeña con el estampado de un monito muy gracioso, a Misao le pareció lindo pero no entendió todo eso de información, memoria, música y cosas raras que ambas muchachas le atribuían a la pequeña cajita, medio aburrida por estar ahí parada sin nada que ver de pronto descubrió a un señor que anunciaba un "bello despertar" la chica se arrimó a observar y se encontró con unos pajaritos que en realidad no eran tal cosa porque se encontraban muy duros pero cantaban como si lo fueran.

-Solo aprieta este botón y cantaran para ti- había dicho el señor y ella lo hizo ¡Eran realmente graciosos! Y le gustaron tanto que pensó en volverle a rogar a Megumi para que se lo comprara, pero cuando giró ya ninguna de las dos chicas estaba.

-Que mal- haciendo una mueca con la boca giró a ver un punto alto desde donde pudiera verlas, no muy lejos vio un templo al que se llegaba por una larga escalinata, seguro que desde ahí arriba veía algo.

Corriendo y canturreando se dirigió hacía el lugar pensando en su mente que aquel sitio no existía hace cien años y que de seguro a Aoshi le hubiera gustado conocerlo, aunque no a ese nuevo Aoshi tan grosero sino a su tutor.

-¡Hey niña!- giró la vista medio indignada, mira que llamarle niña cuando ya tenía sus buenos diecisiete años y era casi una mujer.

-Es raro ver a una pequeña tan linda y sola como tú por aquí- el hombre que la veía era alto, su abrigo parecía caro su sonrisa era realmente perturbadora.

-No soy tan pequeña- volvió a fruncir el ceño, el hombre la vio de arriba abajo, los ojos grandes, hermosos y azules, las piernas delgadas pero bien formadas y apetecibles, los senos pequeños pero perfectos para él, le encantaban las niñas, le fascinaban por entero.

-Cierto, cierto, ya eres bastante mayorcita- Misao ladeó la cabeza sin comprender, ¿quien entendía a ese hombre?, era muy extraño y no le caía bien, mejor dejarlo de lado.

-Hasta luego- subió de golpe dos escalones pero él la sujetó del brazo sin quitar de su rostro la sonrisa perturbadora.

-¿Por qué no vienes un momento conmigo?, tengo algo que podría gustarte-

-No gracias, tengo prisa- le sonrió y trató de seguir caminando pero él no la soltó.

-Pero muñequita, no debes de apurarte tanto, te prometo que conmigo te divertirás-

-Óigame, creo que esta medio loco y quiero que me suelte-

-Mira nena- metió la mano en su abrigo, una flamante pistola hizo su aparición apuntándola directamente –Eres una niña y no quisiera asustarte así que mejor lo hacemos por las buenas y…- Misao no le estaba prestando atención, solo veía la pistola, detestaba esas cosas, un buen ninja podía morir a manos de un idiota que tuviera esas cosas en la mano y estuviera lo suficientemente fuera de su alcance… pero para buena suerte de Misao este sujeto estaba a su alcance.

-¡He dicho que me suelte!- y acto seguido le torció el brazo, lo tiró al suelo y le pateó el rostro dejándolo inconsciente al instante -¡Cuando una dama le este diciendo que la suelte usted debe…!- pero no pudo terminar la frase porque entonces dos musculosos brazos la sujetaron con fuerza y se vio hundida de lleno en el musculoso pecho de una persona, un joven que olía a madera y a incienso.

-¡¿Estas bien?!, ¡Dime que estas bien!- Misao a duras penas pudo separarse un poco de él para poder verlo a la cara.

-Shinomori-kun…- estaba tan sorprendida que por un momento hasta se le olvido respirar.

-¡Me he asustado tanto!- el joven la volvió a abrazar, Misao podía sentir su corazón latiendo como loco con la oreja pegada a su camisa.

-Shinomori-kun, no ha sido nada yo…-

-¡No vuelvas a enfrentarte así a un tipo con una pistola!- el joven la tomó por los hombros, sus ojos azules fijos en ella.

-¿Y que quería que hiciera?- ella entrecerró los ojos –Esperar a que me violara o algo así, no gracias-

-Esperar a que yo llegara, estaba tras él-

-No siempre estará usted ahí…- con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando de usted como si se tratara de su tutor y no de un simple muchacho.

-¡Sí estaré!- las palabras le salieron tan impulsivas que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlas y com consecuencia se vio en un aprieto –Porque yo…- volvió a tomarla de los hombros, su rostro volvía a parecer frío –Lamento mucho lo que dije ayer, no sé porque lo hice y la verdad, me gustaría mucho que pudiéramos ser amigos, no soy tan malo como te lo hice creer-

-¿Amigos?- la palabra parecía no tener cabida en su cerebro, Aoshi en el pasado había sido muchas cosas para ella, su tutor, su sueño imposible, su amor platónico… pero jamás hubiera podido considerarlo como un amigo.

-Sé que te estoy pidiendo algo irracional después de lo que te he dicho ayer cuando estabas con Sanosuke pero…-

-Me parece bien- ella lo cortó sonriéndole –Ser amigos me parece bien- y mientras ella dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro él sonreía interiormente, cierto que ser amigos no era lo que ninguno de ellos había planeado, cierto que ser amigos era dejar de lado cualquier oportunidad de amor y de romance, pero ser amigos aunque no lo habían deseado… parecía algo que podía llegar a ser agradable.

Notas de Okashira Janet: Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo, me he aventado la segunda parte de este capitulo en una sentada y me duele la espalda, a ser sincera escribir este fic es de lo mas divertido porque solo tengo que pensar un poquito en mi vida de estudiante y la cosa esta lista, aunque por ahí veo muchas referencias a Karekano, es que me he visto ese anime y me ha encantado (aunque el final te deja con cara de ¿Qué es esta porquería? Pero para pasar el mal trago existe el manga)

Ahora, no sé como agradecer el apoyo que he recibido, a sido de lo más bonito y hermoso que me ha podido pasar, definitivamente mil gracias a: **GABY-L, gabyhyatt, kunoichi Karla, Lilith Hastelin, Misao91, Bruja, Shumy, Rinoa Shinomori, , Gabe Logan, cindy-jhonny, Natsumi Niikura, Origett **y **King of All Cosmos.**

Aunque ha sido un poco arriesgado al parecer a todos les ha gustado que Enishi y Sanosuke estén metiendo su cuchara en los romances (incluso hay quienes apoyan más a estos dos) personalmente me agradan bastante. Por otro lado todos coinciden en que el principio desolador estuvo a punto de sacarlos del fic (doy gracias a dios por poner la advertencia de que así serían las cosas solo al principio), también alguien me dijo que Saito de estudiante hubiera sido una bomba, la verdad pensándolo quizás y si hubiera estado bueno pero ya es demasiado tarde para retroceder.

Pero en fin como no todo es miel sobre hojuelas también tengo que hablarles sobre un review que recibí de una chica registrada como **Blanca, **ella se veía (leía en este caso supongo) muy pero muy molesta porque dice que he plagiado con este fic a otro que esta en esta misma pagina llamado "Roomate", si les soy sincera yo no había leído el fic del que me hablaba esta chica y la razón es muy sencilla, antes de escribir esta historia yo detestaba los universos alternos, de hecho empecé este proyecto justamente para agarrarles cariño y la verdad que me ha ido muy bien porque he leído en estos días unos fics que realmente me han gustado como "4 hermanos" y "Misao una chica en apuros" pero bueno, el caso es el siguiente, si alguien quiere comprobar si es cierto lo que dice esta chica les recomiendo que busquen el fic de Roomate y juzguen por ustedes mismos, espero y todo esto termine en un simple mal entendido, en fin, como siempre ustedes tienen la ultima palabra.

Me despido porque estoy en época de exámenes así que es posible que me tarde un poco en actualizar, besos Ciao

_27 de Febrero del 2009 Viernes_


	5. Fuego

**RECUERDALO TU LE AMAS**

**Capitulo 5: Fuego**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-¡Ya es hora, ya es hora!- Kaoru saltó feliz fuera de la enfermería, Aoshi aguantó un bostezo, Kenshin meneó la cabeza, Enishi se cruzo de brazos sonriendo maliciosamente y Misao parpadeó.

-¡Y donde vuelvas a pedirme una moto te voy a meter la espada de mi tatarabuelo por el rabo!-

-¡Ya entendí, ya entendí!- quejándose con pena Sanosuke salió del blanco cuarto encontrándose al instante con los ojos curiosos de sus cinco amigos que lo observaban como si fuera un animal de circo.

-¿Y bien?- Enishi levantó una ceja consiguiendo que el castaño bufara con desgano levantando su brazo completamente enyesado.

-Dos semanas…- giró la vista ruborizado.

-¡Te lo dije idiota!- el peliplateado sonrió de medio lado –Te dije que tenías que tratarte el brazo o se te iba a complicar-

-Shishio-sensei fue más amable de lo que pensé- Aoshi se encogió de hombros –A estas alturas esperaba que te pusiera a limpiar el piso con la lengua-

-La perspectiva de una espada por mi trasero tampoco me sonó muy agradable- el joven karateka entrecerró los ojos.

-Esto me recuerda viejos tiempos- Misao se llevó ambas manos a la espalda parándose en los talones y girando los ojos al techo, le había llegado a la mente una escena en el dojo, cuando después de usar el Futae No Kiwami Megumi le había puesto un enorme yeso a Sanosuke en la mano y la leyenda "No usar" en letras grandes.

-¡Hay que firmarlo!- sonriendo alegremente Kaoru sacó un marcador negro permanente de su mochila y escribió su nombre adornándolo con florecitas, se le unieron los nombres de los demás y algunas frases como "Por los que se caen cuando andan en moto", "¡Aléjese!, idiota con yeso" y "Karateka en tiempos de crisis"

-¡Ya, que no soy pizarrón!- retirando violentamente la mano Sanosuke observó a todos ceñudo y acabada la diversión los seis jóvenes empezaron a caminar hacía el patio central.

-Eh nena, me contaron que te perdiste en el centro-

-Si, pero Shinomori-kun me encontró- le mandó una sonrisa amistosa al alto joven quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza dejando que el flequillo tapara la turbación de sus ojos.

-¡Que suerte!- Sanosuke sujetó a la chica por la cintura con su mano libre –Ahora que estoy lastimadito tendrán que alimentarme tú y Jou-chan-

-Que te alimente tu novia- Enishi gruñó por lo bajo –Kaoru no tiene porque hacerlo- por un momento todos quedaron en silencio y la joven kendoka se sonrojó furiosamente, cierto que eran amigos pero nunca hubiera imaginado que el peliplateado fuera a llamarla solo por su nombre tan rápidamente.

-¡Lo que sea!- el castaño trató de relajar el ambiente –Cada vez hace menos frío-

-Eso me recuerda que mi hermana seguramente asistió al seijin no hi este año- Enishi pareció perderse un momento en sus palabras como si le llegaran recuerdos.

-¿Seijin no que?- Misao ladeó la cabeza confusa y entonces Sanosuke brincó frente a ella y todos los presentes soltaron un suspiro, ahí venía otra vez una de las clases estupidas del presente de Sanosuke.

-¡El Seijin No hiki!- el joven levantó el dedito anular de su mano sana –El día de la mayoría de edad celebrado el segundo lunes de enero de cada año-

-¿El día de la mayoría de edad?- Misao hizo memoria, en el pasado se decía que un chico se volvía hombre a los quince años, recordaba que cuando Yahiko había cumplido esa edad se había enfrentado a Kenshin en un duelo por la espada sakabattou ¿Algo así se hacía en el futuro?

-Todos los jóvenes que han cumplido o que cumplirán antes de Abril los veinte años son reunidos en una ceremonia donde el alcalde les habla sobre sus nuevos compromisos y responsabilidades- el castaño afirmó vehemente con la cabeza para darle mayor veracidad a sus palabras –Luego todos se van a rezar a los templos-

-¡Veinte años!- saltándose todo el resto del discurso Misao abrió los ojos al máximo acelerada -¡¿Como que se es adulto hasta los veinte años?!-

-Pues sí…- Kaoru le dio unas palmaditas consoladoras a su amiga –Como quien dice ahora somos simples niños-

-¡Pero si antes un chico era adulto a los quince años y una chica estaba lista para casarse a los dieciocho!-

-Pues que miedo- Kaoru se echó para atrás, en su rostro una mueca nerviosa –Tengo diecisiete años y si me dijeran que en un año debo casarme y tener hijos me echaría a llorar-

-¿E-en serio?- parpadeó sorprendida ante esa confesión, siempre le había parecido que Kaoru fantaseaba con casarse con su amado pelirrojo y tener un montón de niños correteando y si no se equivocaba en el pasado su amiga también tenía diecisiete años.

-Aunque bueno…- Enishi levantó una ceja –En otros lugares se es mayor de edad más joven, en México por ejemplo se alcanza la mayoría de edad a los dieciocho años-

-Que envidia- Sanosuke resopló –Aún me faltan tres años para poder comprar sake-

-Y hablando de cosas que no podemos cambiar…- el peliplateado rezongó señalando el laboratorio –Tenemos tres horas seguidas con Seminario…- todos suspiraron.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Yukishiro…- mientras todos prestaba atención a la pizarra Misao le dio un codazo por lo bajo al peliplateado, estando al fondo del laboratorio la maestra no les ponía mucha atención.

-¿Qué?- el joven se rascó distraídamente una oreja.

-Hace rato…- la joven ninja pasó saliva –Tu hermana… ¿Tienes una hermana?-

-Yukishiro Tomoe, mi hermana mayor- le dirigió a la jovencita una mirada larga, como si no entendiera su repentino interés.

-No, solo preguntaba- sonrió nerviosamente y colocó los codos sobre la mesa para desviar la mirada, Yukishiro Tomoe, la fallecida esposa de su amigo estaba viva en esa nueva era, ¿Afectaría en algo ese hecho?

-Que aburrido- bostezando Sanosuke se recargó sobre el hombro de Kenshin acomodándose sobre él cual un gato perezoso.

-Sano amigo, no soy almohada-

-Pero como te pareces- a lo lejos algunas chicas murmuraron cosas y rieron tontamente, Kenshin soltó un cansado suspiro, su amigo gustaba de ponerlo en situaciones incomodas.

-Tomoe…- Misao repitió el nombre y Aoshi que estaba sentado a un lado giró hacía ella alzando una ceja, señal de que quería más información –Es la hermana de Yukishiro…- la ceja se alzó más aún –Estaba pensando en si Himura la conocería-

-Pues sí la conoce- sus ojos azules cual témpanos parecieron entrecerrarse un poco, Misao no supo si seguir indagando, en ese corto tiempo había descubierto que Aoshi era un amigo muy extraño… del tipo que no habla si no es necesario.

-¿Se llevaban bien?- sin embargo no podía contener sus dudas.

-Es algo… es un asunto personal de Kenshin- el joven prefirió cortar por lo sano, no es que el pelirrojo le hubiera dicho que no hablara de eso sino que le parecía que estaba ahondando en su intimidad y si había algo que a Aoshi no le agradara ese algo era meterse en la vida de otros.

-¿Le gustaba?- pero por alguna extraña razón era como si los ojos vivaces y azules de Misao descubrieran todo lo que supuestamente debía estar oculto.

-Ah…- y no dijo más a sabiendas que para ella ese "Ah" se podía traducir en un velado si.

-¿Todavía le gusta?-

-No lo sé- ambos se giraron a ver al pelirrojo que extrañamente se encontraba siendo acosado por Sanosuke y Enishi que lo arrinconaban con un torniquete a forma de látigo ante las risas de Sayo y Kaoru.

-¿Crees que le guste Kaoru?-

-¿Kamiya-dono?- el joven levantó alto una ceja pero luego su rostro se volvió tan inexpresivo como siempre –Puede ser-

-¡Eso espero!- ella saltó feliz.

-¿Por qué?- la observó de reojo, no la entendía, era como una caja llena de explosivos, tan cambiante y tan rara, pero aún así lo tenía comiendo de su mano sin ser ella consciente.

-Porque…- y ahí estaba de nuevo el dilema, sabía que él no le creía que venía del pasado, que el único que confiaba en ella era Sanosuke –Porque hacen bonita pareja-

-Ah…-

-¡Y eso es todo por hoy!- la profesora habló fuertemente y todos los muchachos soltaron suspiros relajados recogiendo sus libretas y echándose las mochilas al hombro.

-¡Por fin!- Sanosuke estiró su brazo libre, Enishi que estaba por subir su banco sobre la mesa tuvo que dar un rápido salto hacía atrás antes de que una inexplicablemente molesta chica peliverde le intentara sacar un ojo con la pata de su banco.

-Fíjate Shura- siseó entre dientes observándola con mirada vacía.

-Fíjate tú Yukishiro- ella le respondió retante, con los ojos verdes destilando irritación.

-Tranquilos, no es para tanto- como siempre Kenshin apareció en medio tratando de apaciguar las cosas pero solo consiguió una mirada desinteresada de parte de la chica y un Enishi que le daba la espalda.

-Problemáticos-

-Yo no sé porque hemos metido al equipo a esa chica si se lleva tan mal con Enishi- Sanosuke meneó la cabeza.

-Nos vemos- Sayo se despidió educadamente y desapareció con sus libros bajo el brazo.

-Vayamos a comer y luego al entrenamiento- Kenshin soltó un suspiro y todos lo siguieron obedientemente hacía la fuente principal, últimamente comían en ese lugar bajo la sombra de los árboles todas las tardes.

-No creo que puedas hacer nada con el brazo así en clase- Misao le dio ligeros piquetitos a Sanosuke en su yeso.

-¡Ja!, para algo Kami me ha dotado con dos musculosas y hermosas piernas-

-La palabra "hermosa" en un hombre suena extraño- Enishi ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Qué insinúas?-

-Dejen de pelear- Kaoru se interpuso en medio, su brilloso cabello cayó por un segundo sobre la mejilla del peliplateado haciéndolo estremecerse.

-Jou-chan, era solo una pelea amistosa-

-Bueno basta de tonterías- los seis se sentaron en el pasto, las chicas una al lado de la otra con las faldas escolares desplegándose a su alrededor en la parte más alta del terreno y los cuatro chicos sentados más abajo, con las piernas extendidas y los almuerzos sobre el regazo.

-Esto de la escuela del futuro es muy raro, además aún no entiendo eso de una persona metida dentro de una cajita haciendo cuentas- Misao empezó a hablar haciendo pucheros.

-Se llama calculadora y no hagas caso de los desvaríos de Sanosuke-kun, no hay ninguna persona adentro, lo que pasa es que…- la joven kendoka empezó a explicarle a la otra y de pronto los chicos se descubrieron observando a las dos chicas hablar sin ellos mediar una sola palabra, solo observándolas, el cabello negro azabache de ambas meciéndose por la brisa, las piernas torneadas enfundadas en las calcetas blancas inocentes, sensuales y los muslos bien formados que la corta falda escolar no tapaba del todo.

Sanosuke ladeó la cabeza sin ser consciente de que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, se sentía tan bien verlas así, alegres y juntas, sentía una calidez en el pecho como si le entrara nostalgia, eran hermosas y lo notaba, las quería a las dos y aunque siempre declinaba más por la joven de trenza la verdad es que justo en esos instantes se daba cuenta de algo que había pasado desapercibido antes, esas dos chicas se veían tan bien juntas que intentar separarlas más que un error parecía un pecado.

Para Enishi ese era un hecho que le había quedado claro desde el primer momento, le había gustado Kaoru desde la primera vez que la había visto, recordaba como si hubiera sucedido ayer el instante justo en que la chica había entrado al salón con sus ojos azules haciendo juego con el uniforme, los labios rosas y ese perfume a jazmines con el que acompaño las palabras "Soy Kamiya Kaoru un gusto", pero a pesar de haberle gustado tanto la verdad es que esa chica era diferente a todas las demás. Amable, bondadosa, valiente, pero solitaria, viviendo apartada de los demás por decisión propia, ese había sido un obstáculo infranqueable hasta que la vio a ella, Misao Makimachi.

Era como si fueran el distinto lado de la moneda, una vez que las veías a las dos juntas ya no había manera lógica de intentar separarlas, era algo extraño porque no era como si se complementaran, de hecho ambas eran alegres, algo ruidosas, fuertes… casi iguales pues… pero se veían mejor juntas, era algo difícil de explicar.

-¡Ah!- Misao golpeó con un puño la palma de su mano –Así que así es como funcionan las calculadoras-

-Sí, algo así- la joven kendoka se echó un mechón de cabello hacía atrás.

-¿Y el proyector?-

-Bueno, eso es algo más difícil, verás…- Kenshin mordió una esquina de su pescado y se preguntó mentalmente hace cuanto tiempo que no comía con una chica sin que se le tirara encima cada seis segundos, pero llego a la conclusión de que eso nunca antes había pasado.

Desde que había entrado al instituto esa era la primera vez que veía a un par de chicas platicar pasando olímpicamente de ellos, no es que le desagradara, pero si era sincero le hubiera gustado que Kaoru fuera como las demás chicas… que tratara de acercarse a él… ¡Pero que tonterías estaba pensando!, si era sincero Kaoru le había atraído por la simple y sencilla razón de que era diferente a las demás, lastima que justo esa virtud fuera la que los separara ahora tan ampliamente. Bueno, de hecho, eso y la pequeña cuestión de que la joven no parecía interesada en él ni en lo más mínimo.

Con desgano mordió nuevamente su almuerzo, por alguna razón que no acertaba a comprender empezaba a sentirse desganado.

Aoshi por su parte no dejo de observarla ni por un segundo, esa chica que se le había metido entre ceja y ceja, que lo desconcertaba y que a momentos sentía deseos de echar de su vida para volver a ser lo que era antes de conocerla.

Esos ojos azules y alegres, la larga trenza negro azabache, la boquita gruesa y bien formada, los brazos delgados, la cintura estrecha, los pechos pequeños y firmes… no podía sacársela de la cabeza, le había tendido el anzuelo de "ser amigos" para acercarse a ella, para ver si conociéndola más a fondo se desilusionaba de su primera impresión, pero nada, a pesar de ser escandalosa, a pesar de actuar impulsivamente, a pesar de todo seguía sintiendo calor en el corazón cuando la veía.

-¡Ah!- repentinamente ambas chicas giraron hacía ellos, cuatro pares de ojos viéndolas intensamente.

-¿Qué?- Kaoru se echó para atrás.

-¿Tenemos algo?- Misao se miró rápidamente a si misma.

-No, nada, nada- Sanosuke cerró los ojos.

-Nos deleitábamos con el paisaje- Enishi se revolvió el rebelde cabello.

-¿Qué paisaje?- Misao observó afanosamente hacía atrás, como siempre demasiado despistada para ciertas cosas.

-Olvídalo- el peliplateado soltó un suspiro.

-Tenemos que irnos yendo a la practica- Kenshin se puso lentamente de pie sacudiendo sus pantalones, por un momento todos lo observaron y sintieron un extraño deja vu, como si en algún otro tiempo y espacio las palabras del pelirrojo hubiesen marcado la ley.

-Señor, si señor- Sanosuke se cuadró militarmente frente a él ahogando una risita, si en alguna ocasión de su vida tenía que seguir las órdenes de alguien (que lo dudaba mucho) era prácticamente imposible que ese alguien fuera Kenshin Himura.

**Dojo de Kendo 5:00 p.m**

-Escúchenme nenas- Seijuro Hiko, con el cabello negro atado firmemente en una coleta alta y la mirada divertida de siempre se dirigió a sus alumnos –Nada de equipo protector, quiero ver sangre-

-Será idiota- a su izquierda Kaoru pudo escuchar la voz de Yahiko un jovencito moreno de quince años que ladeaba la cabeza mostrándose indiferente.

-Te oí estupido Myojin- el apuesto hombre entrecerró los ojos –Cien lagartijas y eso para empezar-

-Profesores de mierda- el muchachito frunció el ceño empezando con lo indicado y Kaoru que lo observaba parpadeó sorprendida, ese chico si que era un alumno indomable, esperaba nunca tener que verse en la situación de su maestro.

-Bien, que tal un rojo contra blanco-

-Como si quedara otra opción- Enishi se levantó sacudiendo la cabeza y Kenshin se paró sonriente tras él haciendo movimientos circulares con los hombros, la joven kendoka por su parte encogió las piernas y se dedico a observarlos desde donde estaba sentada en el suelo, Enishi se veía realmente salvaje y atrayente con esa ropa, el gi tradicional y el hakama oscuro, era como ver a un samurai del pasado pero con un estilo a lo punk-rock, Kenshin por su parte era otra cosa, uno no se podía imaginar al ver a un niño con unos ojos tan dulces que pudiera pelear como el mejor.

-¡Empiecen!- pero no era como si ellos fueran a esperar la orden, la mirada oscura buscó el punto de contacto, el violeta encontró el punto débil, se lanzaron al tiempo, la espada de bambu se dirigió con fuerza al estomago del pelirrojo pero él se echó a un lado con una velocidad vertiginosa y alzó su propia espada, Enishi ante esto se barrió como si estuviera en un juego de fútbol y lanzó un espadazo a su contrincante en el pecho, pero Kenshin era demasiado rápido, dio un salto hacía atrás y apuntó a su vez.

Era como una danza en donde el contrario conocía al derecho y al revés los movimientos de su oponente, Kaoru los observaba extasiada, era uno de los momentos que más disfrutaba del día, el instante en que Kenshin Himura pasaba de ser el hombre tierno y tranquilo de siempre a convertirse en un derroche de pasión, los músculos contraídos, el sudor resbalando por su perfecto cuello, la mirada decidida.

-Kenshin, estas descuidando el lado derecho, Enishi, levanta más esa espada muchacho- Hiko los observaba desde una distancia prudente, ya en una ocasión anterior había recibido por equivocación un mal golpe de parte de los muchachos y no iba a repetir el mismo tonto error, claro que no.

-¡Hiaaa!- Kenshin gritó con fuerza.

-¡El que pierda hace la cena!- el peliplateado apretó los dientes, Kaoru aguantó los deseos de reír.

-¡Mueeereee!- era algo que Enishi siempre le gritaba a Kenshin cuando su combate estaba por finalizar, pero lo decía en un tono tal que era imposible creer que iba en serio.

-¡Hiaa!- pero cuando el pelirrojo conectó el golpe las dos espadas salieron volando y ambos jóvenes soltaron un gemido sacudiendo sus manos.

-Un par de bakas deshis- el maestro se pasó la mano por el negro cabello suspirando para luego hablar sin girarse –Y tú estupido Myojin, dame otras cien y no te detengas pero que si ni a respirar-

-Malditos explotadores…- el moreno gruñó por lo bajo.

-Kamiya, Tsukayama, es su turno- la joven kendoka se puso de pie al tiempo que un joven castaño hacía lo mismo al otro extremo del salón, lo único que esperaba la chica era que por lo menos ese día no terminara tirada en el suelo.

**Dojo de Karate 6:00 p.m**

-¡Bassai dai!- Shozo gritó con fuerza el nombre de su kata y empezó a realizar los elaborados movimientos que requería esa danza de golpes propia de un nivel de cinta negra.

-Tú Shiko dachi esta demasiado alto, baja más el trasero, no tiembles- Anji le habló a su alumno con su característica voz amable y firme de siempre pero el muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse por completo, cuando había estado solo con Sanosuke no le importaba pero ahora con una chica en el equipo…

-¡Ha-Hai!- tartamudeó y se puso más rojo aún, las mujeres no eran su fuerte, era tímido y esquivo con ellas por naturaleza.

-El mismo problema con tú neko ashi dachi, baja más el trasero, tendrás que correr más para que no te tiemblen las piernas-

-¡Hai!- levantó la cabeza y la mirada en un desesperado intento de darle algo de elegancia a su técnica pero la visión que observó de si mismo en el gran espejo fue el de un chico acalorado, rojo y nervioso.

-No parece que Shozo-kun la este pasando muy bien- Misao le susurró por lo bajo a Sanosuke que sentado al lado de ella se ocupaba en rayar con las uñas de sus manos el suave tatami rojo.

-El siempre ha sido mejor que yo en las katas, no entiendo porque ahora la esta regando tanto- el joven levantó su mirada castaña a donde su sensei volvía a amonestar a su compañero –Siempre él gana en kata y yo en kumite-

-Eso hasta que vine yo y te di una paliza- la jovencita levantó arrogante la ceja, cuanto le hubiera gustado poder decir algo así en el pasado, aunque ganarle a Zansa el guerrero en aquel entonces lucía un poco menos que imposible.

-¡Nena, esto es trampa!- el joven se cayó abruptamente cuando su sensei se giró hacía él pidiéndole con la mirada que guardara silencio –Vienes del pasado y tienes experiencia, acuérdate que eras ninja…-

-Sí… me acuerdo…- le sonrió dulcemente y luego volvió la vista hacía su maestro, las amplias espaldas del aún joven hombre lucían particularmente cansadas, como si algo no marchara bien, desde su primer encuentro el misterioso hombre no había vuelto a decir nada sobre el destino y esas cosas pero Misao ardía en deseos de preguntarle, por más que se esforzaba no lograba dar con ningún recuerdo de él en el pasado, ¿Sería que no lo había conocido?, ¿Sería que solo estaba conectando ideas confusas?

-Bien, Misao-dono por favor venga acá, desearía que empezara a practicar las katas básicas con Shozo-kun- Sanosuke también hizo el ademán de pararse.

-Tú no cambias ni siquiera estando roto- el musculoso maestro pasó una mano cariñosa por el cabello del menor, sin embargo parecía un gesto distante, como si pensara en otra cosa –Te hará bien volver a lo básico-

-¿A que se refiere con eso?- entrecerró los ojos.

-A que eres malo Sanosuke- Misao ocultó una sonrisa poniéndose en posición de saludo, seguidamente los tres hicieron una reverencia al tiempo mientras gritaban fuerte el nombre de su kata.

-¡Yunino kata!- era la segunda más simple del estilo Shito-ryu pero eso no le molestaba a la joven ninja, era mejor empezar a aprender desde abajo, además… podía reírse de lo lindo observando a Sanosuke teniendo que usar un solo brazo para hacer los movimientos y perdiendo su equilibrio por tener un brazo enyesado, si le tuviera más confianza a Shozo podría haber apostado con él a que el castaño se caía.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Pasaban de las ocho y media y como ya se venía haciendo rutina Sanosuke y Misao esperaban mojados, agotados y medio muertos sentados en el enorme sillón de la sala común.

-Hoy he visto al sensei bastante distante- Misao entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y se estiró hacía atrás –Parecía preocupado-

-Últimamente así parece, que lastima porque había prometido que me enseñaría una técnica secreta con la única condición de que no la usaría en competencia-

-¿Técnica secreta?- sus ojos azules chispearon, le encantaba la gente fuerte y las técnicas poderosas la volvían loca.

-Sí, pero así como anda me da algo de corte recordárselo- el muchacho soltó un suspiro.

-Hoy hemos vuelto a salir un poco temprano- la joven observó el gracioso reloj que colgaba al centro de la pared, había un chico muy colorido de cabellos rubios sosteniendo un kunai apuntando a las ocho.

-Sí, Anji-sensei se ve desganado últimamente- estirándose el castaño estaba por agregar algo más cuando de la nada un Enishi bastante mojado, descalzo y sin playera se acercó frotándose los ojos.

-¡Así te quería ver papá!- Sanosuke bromeó con su amigo poniendo cara de lujuria –No sabes como nos vamos a divertir esta noche-

-Hoy no por favor- el muchacho se llevó solemnemente una mano al pecho –Tus gritos desaforados en la cama no dejan dormir a los demás-

-Hombres sucios- riendo por lo bajo Kaoru entró tras el muchacho con un corto short azul y una playera blanca de resaque.

-Es lo que provoca la abstinencia- Enishi pareció disculparse con esa frase encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Estar rodeado de mujeres pero aún virgen!- el castaño se llevó una mano fatídica a la frente –Enishi bésame, bésame como anoche-

-Aquí no, que hay publico- el peliplateado se dejo caer cómodamente al lado de Misao y Kaoru no hallando más sitio disponible se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué esconder nuestro amor?- imitando una voz muy dolida Sanosuke estiró un brazo hacía él.

-Que rara que es la amistad de los hombres en el futuro- Misao se rascó la barbilla –No creo que ustedes hubieran hecho esto en el pasado, y si acaso lo hacían dudo mucho que las chicas se enteraran-

-Es amistad, pura amistad- Sanosuke asintió con la cabeza -¿A que si Enishi?-

-Ya te he advertido que no te enamores de mí- el peliplateado levantó una ceja –Sé que soy irresistible pero…-

-¡Estupido!- no hallando cosa más parecida a un misil que el almohadón en el que se recargaba el castaño se lo lanzó al otro a la cabeza, Enishi lo esquivó y las chicas estallaron en carcajadas.

-Ya Enishi-kun, deberías darle el sí a Sano- Kaoru se tapó la boca aguantando la risa que pugnaba por escapar –Tendrían unos bebes preciosos-

-¡Ah no!- Sano frunció el ceño –Paso de embarazarme-

-Pues ya se ve que te tienes lo de ser mujer bien creído-

-¡Idiota!-

-¡Animal!- las chicas siguieron riendo y en medio de las carcajadas una cabeza roja destilando agua hizo su aparición.

-¡Ah!- Kenshin sonrió amablemente –Con que aquí estaban-

-¡Ushcale!- Enishi puso ojos de pistola –Haces mal tercio-

-Son cuatro así que si hiciera algo sería mal quinteto…- levantó los ojos violetas al techo como cavilando –O algo así…- el castaño y Enishi empezaron a tirarle cosas para que se fuera pero lo que era Misao y Kaoru giraron a verlo y luego se vieron entre ellas dándose cuenta de que ambas lo habían notado. El cabello rojo suelto, los ojos violetas encendidos, las bermudas de soldado, la camiseta blanca de resaque, el collar en el cuello musculoso… se veía diferente… se veía atractivo.

-Aunque me echen me quedare- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño –Todavía no tengo sueño y se supone que son mis amigos-

-Se supone…- repitieron al tiempo tanto Sanosuke como Enishi.

-¡Ven, ven!- Misao lo llamó, no le importaba que cosas raras estuvieran pasando en el futuro, para ella la cosa estaba clara, Kaoru y Kenshin debían estar juntos fuera cual fuese la situación –Siéntate al lado de Kaoru, si hay espacio-

-No es cierto, no hay- de nuevo Enishi y Sanosuke entrecerraron los ojos.

-No sean así- Kaoru le sonrió al pelirrojo y se movió aventando a Enishi lo más que pudo –Si cabes-

-Gracias Kaoru-dono- el jovencito se sentó poniendo una mano sobre su corazón –Usted si es una buena amiga-

-¡Vamos empujen!- una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro del peliplateado -¡Tiremos al pelirrojo del sillón!-

-Será botarlo porque…- pero aún así Sano se unió al juego ejerciendo peso sobre Misao quien a su vez presionaba a Enishi y este a Kaoru sobre el pelirrojo que se aferraba con uñas y dientes al mullido asiento.

-¡Ahhh!- Kaoru gritó entre risas -¡Me están apachurrando!-

-¡Ayúdeme Kaoru-dono!- el pelirrojo pegó su hombro al de la kendoka -¡Saquemos a Enishi!-

-¡Ni lo sueñen!- los ojos negros brillaron maliciosos.

-¡Ah!!- todos gritaban, el sillón que chirriaba, los hombros que no podían estar más pegados, Misao y Kaoru que se hallaban en medio de una masa de músculos y entonces.

-¡Mi MADre!- Enishi salió disparado al suelo seguido de Kaoru que le calló encima, ya estando en esas alguien gritó "¡Bolita"! (léase como Sanosuke) y Kenshin se arrojó, luego Misao que como no sabía de que iba la cosa fue arrastrada por el castaño y finalmente cuando todos gritaban y tenían unas poces de lo más extrañas con cabello mojado revuelto por todos lados y cara de "me estoy ahogando" alguien hizo su entrada al salón, una presencia alta, fría, magistral…

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo?- como siempre parecía que las emociones no eran algo propio de él.

-¡Aoshi!- desde arriba de la bolita Sanosuke levantó su brazo bueno provocando con eso un desequilibrio en la masa de cuerpos. Aoshi solo pudo cerrar un ojo y fruncir un poco el ceño mientras en su mente rebotaba un "auch" cuando Sano giró a un lado, Misao rodó con él cayéndole encima, Kenshin intentó pararse pero una pierna de la ninja lo regresó con violencia hacía abajo provocando que besara el trasero de Enishi y Kaoru que estaba en medio de esos dos empezó a chillar que la iban a quebrar.

-No deberían jugar a eso cuando el brazo de Sanosuke esta roto- silencio… solo silencio… y en medio del salón Sanosuke con los ojos en espiral solo era consciente de un sentimiento, dolor, mucho dolor.

**Instituto Shinsengumi. Cocina. 6:30 a.m**

Misao se frotó los ojos y notó con cierta sorpresa que la luz de la cocina ya estaba encendida, por lo general era ella la que prendía las luces ya que los demás alumnos solían hacer sus almuerzos más tarde, a excepción del grupo de Kenshin.

-¿Yukishiro?- asomó con sigilo la cabecita por la puerta pero se encontró con que Aoshi se giraba hacía ella con sus ojos fríos de "me acabo de despertar"

-¡Ah, eres tú Shinomori!- para ella era difícil, muy difícil llamarlo por su apellido y tutearlo, a cada instante la costumbre de llamarlo "Aoshi-sama" y tratarlo de usted parecía ganar terreno sobre su lengua.

-Makimachi- él devolvió el saludo bajando un poco la cabeza.

-¿Te toca cocinar?-

-No lo hago muy bien- volvió a girarse sobre las ollas dándose cuenta sorpresivamente que era la primera vez desde el día de las compras que volvían a estar a solas.

-¿De verdad?- ahora que lo recordaba jamás lo había visto cocinar en el pasado, era el antiguo Okashira después de todo.

-No, Kenshin y Enishi lo hacen bien pero Sanosuke y yo lo hacemos solo regular-

-Bueno, no todos somos buenos en todo-

-Por lo que he oído tú sí- se obligó a no girar a verla, si lo hacía no podría seguir hablando –Me comento Tokio-san que eres excelente en tiro con arco y Sano dice que vas genial en el karate-

-Bueno…- las palabras "es que en el pasado hacía cosas más difíciles" se le atoraron en la garganta, lo malo de este nuevo Aoshi es que no le creía su historia –Supongo que sí…-

-Bien por ti- el joven siguió haciendo sus quehaceres, Misao lo observó por un minuto entero sin decir nada, simplemente viendo el cabello negro como la noche, los brazos fuertes, las bermudas flojas que usaba para dormir y la playera blanca medio transparente y holgada que le sentaba de maravilla.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- era consciente que decirle algo así a él era completamente nuevo.

-Bueno, después de todo últimamente comemos todos juntos- y el hecho de que él aceptara la ayuda era más nuevo aún.

-Sí, que latosas que somos Kaoru y yo- la jovencita sonrió alegremente –Prometo que ya no les daremos tanta lata-

-No- volteó hacía él sorprendida, los ojos azules del joven clavados en ella, tan fríos que no le comunicaban nada… como en el pasado –Nos hace bien su compañía, no se vayan-

-Ah… bueno…- consciente de que había dicho algo más o menos estupido para la ocasión se concentró en preparar los alimentos y dejar de pensar en él, aunque era algo más o menos imposible de lograr, la confundía y no le dejaba quieto el corazón, era tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente. Últimamente se preguntaba si volver a enamorarse de él constituiría un nuevo error, decían que el humano era el único animal que tropezaba dos veces con la misma piedra.

-Misao- giró hacía él distraída, con el salero en una mano y la cuchara en la otra, con su corto short negro y una blusa holgada azul, tan increíblemente tierna y a la vez tan salvajemente fascinante.

-¿Si?-

-Tengo la impresión…- se cruzó de brazos y la observó fijamente, no iba a ser él quien terminara como un tímido colegial, no era su estilo –Cuando te veo me parece que debería decirte algo pero no se que es-

-Que raro- ella parpadeó –Tal vez quieres decirme que te gusto-

-Tal vez- la observó fijamente, Misao buscaba el indicio de que bromeaba, que lo hacía como Sanosuke, Enishi e incluso Kenshin, pero el rostro del joven seguía impasible.

-Bueno…- y se volvió de nuevo a la olla, roja como una amapola maldiciéndose interiormente, habían pasado montones de años, había cambiado la era, el lugar, la edad y el tiempo, pero Aoshi Shinomori seguía siendo capaz de dejarla sin palabras y con el corazón latiendo desbocado, maldita fuera su estampa.

-Lo decía en broma- lo aclaró, pero tan solemnemente que la chica lo dudaba.

-Que bueno- tragó saliva –Quedamos que solo seríamos amigos, en lo que descubría que tú no eras el monstruo que me pareciste al principio-

-No soy un monstruo- de dos pasos se colocó frente a ella, tan cerca que por puro instinto la chica retrocedió un paso –Aunque tampoco soy un pan-

-Si ya lo note- iba a retroceder otro paso cuando él puso una mano tras su espalda descolocandola por completo.

-Shinomori-kun…- su nombre le salió ahogado, se encontraba tan cerca al pecho masculino que le parecía que podía distinguir los trazos del tejido de su camiseta.

-Te estabas acercando demasiado a la estufa- y sin más la soltó y se dio la vuelta, saliendo como si nada y dejándola a ella frustrada y colérica, ahora se daba cuenta, aún en el futuro Aoshi la seguía viendo como una niña, una chiquilla que tenía que proteger, maldito fuera.

**Instituto Shinsengumi. Pasillos. 8:00 P.M**

-Es raro que Anji-sensei se halla ido tan pronto- Sanosuke pasó su mano buena tras su nuca, se encontraba sudado, cansado y adolorido.

-Sí, es raro- Misao en realidad no le prestaba mucha atención, todo el día se la había pasado con una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago, sentía escalofríos y un extraño ardor de adrenalina como cuando en sus épocas de Okashira sabía que había una misión muy importante que cumplir.

-Tú también andas rara- el joven la apuntó con su dedo –Lo que necesitas es un beso amoroso, si me dejas te lo doy con gusto-

-Je- ella río ausente –Lo que digas…-

-No en serio- el muchacho se puso frente a ella, los rayos de sol empezaban a languidecer a sus espaldas -¿Qué te pasa?-

-Últimamente me pregunto que demonios estoy haciendo aquí, digo, no es que no lo disfrute- se apresuro en aclarar al ver la mirada dolida de su amigo –Pero… tenía tantas cosas que hacer en el pasado, pensé que al contactar a mi abuelo me mandaría a cambiar la historia pero…-

-Te sientes perdida- el muchacho la observó comprensivo.

-Es solo que no sé que puedo hacer aquí- en su rostro se dibujo una mueca de impotencia –No comprendo mi misión, no sé a que es a lo que vine, aquí no hay guerras, no hay muertes, no hay… ¿Qué puede hace una ninja aquí?-

-¿Ser feliz?- la mirada castaña la observó tiernamente al tiempo que le ponía su único brazo sano sobre el hombro.

-¿Tu crees?- soltó un suspiro.

-Sí, claro nena, mira no te pongas así, de seguro es que andas toda estresada porque hoy Anji-sensei se comportó muy raro, ¡Pero te daré una buena noticia!- de un momento a otro el semblante de su amigo se iluminó al recordar algo importante -¿Te acuerdas de la técnica que Anji-sensei me prometió enseñarme?-

-Ah, sí- asintió torpemente.

-¡Pues ya me dijo como se llama!, es una técnica con la que puedes destruir lo que sea, es muy peligrosa, la aprendió de sus antepasados, se llama Futae No Kiwami, ¿No es genial?-

-¿Futae…?- la boca se le secó, algo como un dolor agudo en el estomago hizo acto de presencia.

-¡Futae No Kiwami!- el castaño repitió el nombre feliz –Suena fabuloso, dijo que tardaría en aprenderlo pero…-

-¿Cómo apellida Anji-sensei?- la cara desencajada de su amiga lo hizo ponerse en alerta.

-Pues…- forzó a su mente a trabajar –Yukiuzan… sí, Yukiuzan Anji-

-Yukiuzan Anji…- repitió por lo bajo sosteniéndose la cabeza, ahora lo recordaba, el monje, nunca lo había visto pero era él quien le había enseñado a Sanosuke su mortal técnica.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿No sabes si tiene niños bajo su cargo?-

-¿Niños?-

-¡Un templo, algo, que los cuide!-

-Bueno…- a ser sincero Sanosuke no entendía que demonios era lo que estaba afectando de esa manera a su amiga –Él casi nunca habla de su vida privada y…-

-¡Por favor!- lo sujetó imperiosa por las solapas de su playera escolar, los ojos azules fijos en él.

-Bueno- cerró los ojos, recordando clases, platicas carentes de importancia, algo, algo que pudiera recordar -¡Ya!- los ojos chocolate se abrieron –Si, tienes razón, es un templo budista, pero no tiene muchos niños, son como cinco, van a la escuela y eso, creo que son huérfanos, algo así-

-¡¿Donde?!-

-Creo que a las afueras de la ciudad… ¡Sí!, es a las afueras porque recuerdo que se lamentaba que hacía mucho tiempo de viaje entre el instituto y el templo-

-¡Vamos!-

-¡¿Ahora?!- estaba que desorientado era poco.

-¡Sí, ahora!- lo jaló del brazo sintiendo como el corazón le golpeteaba contra las costillas –Creo que sucederá hoy, ¿No lo recuerdas?, dijo que se iba porque tenía que hacer unas mudanzas pero que primero iría recoger algo al centro-

-No te entiendo- caminó tras ella sin saber que pasaba.

-¡Es lo mismo que antes!- pateó con un pie el piso –Tú me lo contaste, que cuando quemaron el templo él había tenido que salir por algo, que iba a irse con los niños pero que cuando llego todo estaba quemado-

-¿Cómo?- algo de luz se iba haciendo en su cerebro -¿Van a quemar el templo?-

-¡Sí!, ¡Eso creo!- se pasó la mano desesperada por el cabello -¡¿Cómo demonios salimos de aquí?!-

-Ahí esta el auto de Shishio-sensei…- una mueca se dibujo en su cara –Si lo tomamos nos matara… aunque de todas maneras no puedo conducir…- con un suspiro movió los tres dedos que apenas y sobresalían del yeso.

-¡Pues yo lo hago!-

-No puedes, no sabes hacerlo, nos mataremos- Misao estaba por gritar ¡Que importa!, cuando lo observó, caminando tranquilamente, con las manos metidas en las bolsas del pantalón, probablemente cansado y sudado pero aún así caminando con cierta arrogancia, no podría confundirlo ni en un millón de años.

-¡Yahiko!- agitó la mano en el aire.

-¿Conoces a ese chico?- Sanosuke parpadeó asombrado.

-¿Mm?- el jovencito giró la vista hacía donde lo llamaban, sabía que eran Sanosuke Sagara campeón mundial de karate y Misao Makimachi la chica que había caído del cielo pero nunca antes se habían dirigido la palabra.

-¡Yahiko!- y sin embargo ella sabía su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Sabes conducir?- lo abordó directo, total, a él era al único que había visto con vida en el pasado, ya después más calmados lo abrazaría como se lo merecía.

-¿Ese no es el auto de Shishio-sensei?- el moreno apuntó el convertible rojo entrecerrando los ojos.

-El que viste y calza- Sanosuke corrió y trepó al auto buscando las llaves, conociendo a su maestro seguro y las había dejado pegadas (nadie en su sano juicio tomaría su auto, lastima que Misao estaba loca) -¡Aquí están!-

-¡Vamos!- Misao corrió al auto y Yahiko lo hizo tras ella, no entendía de que iba la cosa, tampoco sabía porque demonios lo ponían a él de chofer ni porque tomaban el auto de Shishio-sensei… pero era un convertible rojo…

-¡Arranca, arranca!- motivado por los gritos de la chica giró la llave y sacó el auto del instituto a toda velocidad, de verdad que era un auto de lujo.

-¿A dónde?- le echó una mirada por el retrovisor a Sanosuke que se encontraba medio nervioso sentado en el centro del asiento trasero.

-¿Sabes donde queda el templo budista de Shoketsu?-

-Fui una vez…-

-Conduce ahí- el moreno oprimió el acelerador, Misao poco acostumbrada a esas ráfagas violentas de aire apenas y podía respirar.

-¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo?- el joven kendoka levantó una ceja –Nos van a cagar y lo saben, así que me gustaría saber porque estamos haciendo esta tontería-

-Es para ayudar a alguien- Misao le habló entre oleadas de viento.

-¿Y quien te dijo que me gusta ayudar a las personas?- el muchachito frunció el ceño sin girar a verla –Soy el campeón mundial de kendo en mi categoría y así quiero seguir, dinero, comodidad, no necesito más cosa-

-No intentes mentirme- Misao gritó para que sus palabras fueran oídas –Te conozco-

-Tú no me conoces de nada- le echó una rápida mirada –De hecho es la primera vez que hablamos-

-En el pasado éramos muy amigos, de hecho… creo que éramos los mejores amigos, aunque a veces nos decíamos cosas feas nos queríamos mucho-

-¿En el pasado?- frunció el ceño -¿Entonces eso de que estas medio loca es cierto?-

-¡¿Cómo que loca?!- se encendió al instante.

-Sí, que crees que vienes del pasado y eso…-

-Tsubame- entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué dijiste?- de un momento a otro el convertible dio un frenón y luego volvió a avanzar provocando que Sanosuke se estrellara con el asiento delantero.

-Tsubame- la joven volvió a repetir el nombre sabedora de que un amor como ese no se desaparecía ni aunque pasaran mil años.

-No se de que hablas…- el pulso empezaba a fallarle.

-Digo que estas enamorado de…-

-¡Ya!- el joven kendoka la calló rápidamente –Te creo, te creo, no tienes que decir eso-

-¿Decir que?- Sanosuke no sabía de que iba la cosa.

-Ya estamos llegando- el muchachito perfiló el auto hacía un sendero que se alejaba del ruido y los anuncios espectaculares, un camino algo empinado, en lo alto se distinguían árboles… y algunas bolas de humo.

-¿Qué es eso?- recuperando la compostura perdida hace unos momentos el joven alzó una ceja -¿Están quemando algo?-

-Creemos que es el templo- Sanosuke frunció el cejo.

-¡¿El templo se esta quemando?!-

-Habrá que ver- Misao se inclinó lo más que pudo hacía delante, la lenta subida le parecía eterna, el auto rebotaba contra las piedras del camino rural.

-¡Allí esta!- Sanosuke se puso de pie sujetándose del asiento de Misao -¡Oh por kami!-

-Mierda…- Yahiko se detuvo patinando el automóvil, los tres bajaron de un salto, el templo ardía por entero, las montañas de humo eran enormes.

-¡Llama a los bomberos!- Yahiko le gritó al castaño arrojándole su celular -¿Creen que hay gente haya adentro?-

-Cinco niños- Misao corrió hacía una pila de agua aledaña, el moreno pensó que la muchacha intentaría tontamente apagar el fuego con esa escasa agua pero al contrario la chica se metió de lleno empapándose y de paso mojó un trapo cercano y lo pegó a su nariz.

-¡Pero espera!- Sanosuke saltó alterado -¡¿A dónde te crees que vas?!-

-¡Adentro!- los ojos azules lo observaron con decisión –Necesitan mi ayuda-

-¡Estas loca!- pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más escuchó el chapoteo que hacía Yahiko al aventarse también a la pila.

-¡Pero por kami!, ¡¿Están locos los dos?!-

-Ya venimos- ambos corrieron hacía el fuego.

-¡Esperen, yo también voy!-

-¡No!- Misao señaló su brazo –No nos servirías de mucho en ese estado-

-¡Mejor llama a los bomberos y a Saito-san!- Yahiko lo observó valientemente –Volveremos-

-Más les vale…- siseó entre dientes al tiempo que llamaba al número de emergencias no muy convencido de poder cumplir con quedarse quieto.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Nada más entrar Yahiko sintió el calor abrasarlo como un pollo en un rostizador, Misao le había dado un pedazo de tela mojada para que al pegarlo a su nariz pudiera respirar pero el ambiente era como el de un infierno.

-¡Separémonos!- la chica le hizo señas con los ojos llorosos y el asintió, los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos, nada que pudiera perturbar una existencia sencilla, eran los mandamientos de Buda, mejor para ellos, así no había tantas cosas que ardieran.

Tropezando y sintiendo que sus pulmones inflamarían en cualquier instante Misao corrió rápidamente hacía el lado derecho, ya anteriormente había estado en situaciones de incendio y si no mal recordaba Yahiko también cuando se había tenido que enfrentar al loco volador del Juppon Gatana, si había podido sobrevivir a los diez años necesariamente tendría que hacerlo a los quince.

Cuando cansada y quemada llegó al final del pasillo se dio cuenta de que no había tenido suerte y tendría que regresar por donde había venido, corrió con mayor fuerza agachándose lo más que podía para no respirar tanto humo.

-¡Por aquí!- escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Yahiko, ahogada y como si le raspara.

-¡Voy!- pero dudó mucho que él la escuchara.

-¡Demonios!- al llegar notó con preocupación que el joven cargaba a un chico bajo el brazo y a otro muy pequeño sobre el hombro, ambos aparentemente desmayados, pero quedaban tres en el suelo, uno de ellos era una muchacha como de dieciséis años, no podría con ellos.

-¡Ey!- una voz conocida y Sanosuke que mojado hasta el tuétano caminaba hacía ellos medio chamuscado y con una fea cortada en la frente.

-¡Te dijimos que no vinieras!-

-¡Esta mierda se esta cayendo en pedazos!- el joven se tocó la frente como para dar veracidad a sus palabras -¡Hay que largarnos ahora mismo de aquí!-

-Bien- Misao tomó a un niño bajo cada brazo dejándole a Sanosuke el cargar con la jovencita, eran muy pesados y ella estaba muy cansada además de que nunca había sido buena levantando peso, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Vamos- casi sin ver los tres empezaron a intentar salir de ahí, pero la situación había empeorado, el calor era tal que Misao empezaba a sentir como si sus músculos se rajaran por dentro.

El humo ya no los dejaba ver ni a tres metros, estaban cercados por las llamas, de un momento a otro Yahiko se dijo abriendo los ojos con sorpresa que estaba viviendo el momento exacto de su muerte.

-¡Por aquí!- pero a Sanosuke la idea de morir tan joven no le ilusionaba así que rompió de una patada una ventana, lastima que al hacerlo el aire exterior reavivo el fuego casi horneándolos en el proceso.

-¡Ah!, ¡Ah!- jadeando dejaron caer a los niños de cualquier forma en el suelo cuando por fin estuvieron a unos buenos quince metros del templo y sus llamas, gracias al agua su ropa no se había encendido pero sus caras estaban negras y sus manos lucían feas quemaduras así como sus brazos.

-¿Cómo están?- después de tomar un poco de aire Yahiko se volvió adolorido hacía ellos, Misao fatigadamente se inclinó sobre el pecho de uno, y luego de otro y de otro.

Sus ojos azules observaron a sus amigos con terror y ellos sintieron como si una mano helada les comprimiera el corazón.

-No respiran-

Notas de Okashira Janet: Bueno, este capitulo ha salido en una sola sentada (mi trasero no esta conforme con eso) personalmente creo que me he sorprendido por actualizar la misma semana **Personalidades **y este fic. Este capitulo en particular fue fácil de plasmar, espero que les guste.

Y pues ¿Qué decir?, me alegra saber que el asunto del "plagio" este arreglado, muchas gracias por su apoyo y sobre todo a **stela **(que es la autora de Roomate) por haberse tomado la molestia de aclarar que nuestras historias son diferentes porque cada una tiene su particular estilo.

AGRADESCO A: **gabyhiatt, Konichiwa, Aynat, Gabe Logan, Shumy, Natsumi Niikura, Misao Koishikawa, cindy-jhonny, orquidblack, stela, Bruja, misao 91, Kunoichi Karla, King of All Cosmos, Kislev, Blanca y Darythia **(se que a estas dos ultimas personitas los cambios en el fic no les agradan del todo pero en gustos se rompen géneros, por mi parte muchas gracias por leer).

Leyendo me he dado cuenta que nadie parece estar muy seguro con las parejas que pide, Enishi-Kaoru, Kenshin-Kaoru y lo mismo con Misao, Aoshi y Sano. A ser sincera aún no me meto de lleno en asuntos románticos y la cuestión es simple, intento empezar este fic situando a todos en un mundo estudiantil, con las bromas y las amistades que surgen en esta etapa, si habrá romance pero quiero primero plasmar como hubiera sido si los muchachos hubieran nacido en otra época, en otras circunstancias.

Yéndome a lo personal quisiera comentar que me ha gustado mucho describir al Yahiko del futuro, dándole la personalidad del manga a los quince años combinada con la gamberra que tenía antes de conocer a Kenshin y Kaoru, dice que solo le importa el dinero y la comodidad porque me pareció que ese era un buen sustituto del "Ser más fuerte" que tenía a los diez años, pero en el fondo vive para ayudar. Por cierto la celebración de la mayoría de edad no es invento, si existe.

En fin me despido, un millón de besos Ciao

_20 de Marzo del 2009 Viernes_


	6. Nuevo reto

**RECUERDALO TÚ LE AMAS**

**Capitulo 6: Nuevo reto**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Abrió lentamente los ojos y gimió por lo bajo para después pasar a morderse los labios casi hasta abrírselos con los dientes, no era tanto el dolor físico como el emocional el que la estaba matando.

-¡Gracias Sayo-chan!- giró a su izquierda para ver como Sanosuke se afanaba en comer algo que una sonrojada castaña de larga cabellera le daba en la boca.

-Tsubame por favor…- del otro lado escuchaba la voz de Yahiko que sonaba ligeramente enfadada, mareada volvió a cerrar los ojos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Muñeca, hey muñeca…-

-¿Sano?- giró la mirada hacía el karateka, no se había dado cuenta antes pero su amigo además del yeso del brazo lucía ahora una enorme venda en la cabeza rodeándole la frente.

-Pensé que jamás despertarías- le sonrió ampliamente aunque sus ojos lucían igual de cansados que los de ella.

-¿Y Yahiko?- con la cabeza el castaño señaló la camilla al otro lado de la de la chica.

-Se durmió hace poco, no paraba de maldecir pero esa chica que ha estado viniendo a verlo parece muy amable y se nota que ya conoce su temperamento-

-¿Tsubame-chan?-

-Ah…- rodó los ojos al cielo –Sí, creo que así se llamaba-

-Que bien…- guardó silencio y dirigió la mirada a la ventana.

-Oye…- Sano a su vez se incorporó a medias en la camilla, no llevaba camisa y la chica pudo observar que se había echo leves quemaduras en diferentes partes del estomago.

-Lo lamento…-

-¿Qué lamentas?-

-Ya sabes…- ahogó un suspiro –Todo-

-No fue tú culpa, es más, de no ser por ti se hubieran muerto todos esos niños-

-De cinco… de cinco salvamos a dos…- la voz se le quebró y sus ojos se empañaron.

-Bueno, es mejor que nada-

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!- también ella se incorporó, al hacerlo sintió como la piel de su brazo se restiraba hasta casi sangrar -¡No son objetos, son vidas humanas!-

-¡Vidas que se hubieran perdido todas si tú no hubieras dado el aviso!, ¡No puedes culparte!- la observó enfadado, no le gustaban las personas que se sumían en la miseria y muy a su pesar debía aceptar que Misao había estado igual de decaída desde que ocurriera lo del incendio, despertaba a ratos y cuando lo hacía solo era para dejar que furtivas lagrimas se resbalaran por sus mejillas hasta mojar la almohada, ni siquiera las visitas de sus amigos la animaban y cuando los reporteros de noticieros y programas de espectáculos habían logrado inmiscuirse en el hospital para entrevistarlos ella simplemente se había tapado con la sabana hasta la cabeza como si de esa forma escapara de la realidad.

-No me entiendes…- aún con un nudo en la garganta la jovencita lo observó fijamente.

-¿Cómo quieres que te entienda?, cualquier otra persona estaría feliz de haber podido salvar a alguien, yo lo estoy-

-¡Porque no era tú deber!, ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?, era mi misión, por eso vine aquí, para cambiar las cosas y lo que hago solo es fallar y fallar, deje que esos niños murieran, ahora Anji-sensei…- apretó los labios y giró la cabeza para desviar la mirada de los ojos castaños de Sanosuke que la observaban con velada pena.

-No es tu culpa…-

-También los herí a ti y a Yahiko…-

-Eso no importa-

-¡Eres tan tonto!- se llevó ambas manos al rostro y soltó en llanto, la ultima vez que había llorado de esa manera había sido la noche en que Kaoru había muerto, ahora un montón de años en el futuro después volvía a hacerlo.

-Y tú tan necia…- lentamente se paró de su camilla y avanzó hasta la de ella, se sentó a sus espaldas y la tomó entre brazos –Tan necia…- y entonces Misao giró hacía él y abrazándolo con aprehensión hundió el rostro en su pecho.

-Soy tan torpe…-

-No lo eres-

-Los deje morir, si me hubiera dado cuenta antes…-

-Vienes del pasado, no eres adivina ni nada por el estilo, conocer la historia nos da cierta ventaja pero nada más-

-Pero yo…-

-Tú eres una simple muchacha, una muy impulsiva por cierto- riendo tristemente por lo bajo le frotó con cariño la espalda –Estás más quemada que un pollo asado-

-Tonto…- aún con un par de lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas pegó la frente al pecho de él abrazándolo como a su tabla de salvación.

………**..**

……………

………………**..**

-_Las ultimas noticias que hemos tenido acerca del siniestro en el templo budista de Shoketsu es que el ultimo niño que estaba grave ha muerto la noche de ayer, esto deja a solo dos sobrevivientes del incendio, como se ha estado diciendo antes se cree que las causas del atentado fueron…-_

-Clic-

-¡Oye!- Enishi que miraba la televisión muy atento giró molesto a donde Kenshin había apagado el televisor usando el control remoto para después dejarse caer de cualquier manera sobre el sillón.

-Lo siento Enishi- meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro –Pero ya no quiero estar viendo lo mismo-

-Un atentado de ese calibre en nuestros días es algo grave- el peliplateado se inclinó hacía delante -¿Cómo esta Sagara?-

-Bien, él esta bien…- el pelirrojo contestó de manera distraída, su rostro preocupado parecía estar en otro lado.

-¿Y la chiquilla?-

-Misao-dono también esta bien, bueno… callada y triste ya sabes…-

-Sí, eso me pareció la ultima vez que hablamos- el joven de ojos oscuros subió ambos pies sobre la mesita de centro.

-Yahiko-kun parece un poco mejor-

-Ese pequeño gamberro, no imagino como es que fue a liarse con esos dos-

-Ni yo- el joven de ojos violetas se encogió de hombros –Pero estoy preocupado por Misao-dono-

-Kaoru también lo esta-

-¿Y Aoshi?- rápidamente Kenshin cambió de tema, le incomodaba ver que para Enishi primero eran los sentimientos de Kaoru y luego los demás.

-No lo sé, él también está muy raro-

-Sí, como Saito-san está ocupado con los medios y todo eso no le ha estado dando clases pero no tengo idea de donde se haya estado metiendo-

-Anji-sensei también tiene permiso y creo que Hiko-sensei se ha tomado el accidente de Myoujin como excusa para no darnos clases e irse a tomar sake-

-Probablemente…- sonrió con melancolía, Hiko era un hombre que jamás cambiaría.

-Mañana es sábado- el peliplateado se puso de pie –Tengo una idea para subirle los ánimos a esa tonta-

-¿Hablas de Misao-dono?- arqueó las cejas sorprendido –Pensé que ella no te importaba-

-Sí- sonrió torcidamente –Yo también lo pensé- y sin más subió las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación de dos en dos dejando a un confundido Kenshin sentado en el sofá con ambas manos sobre las rodillas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-He dicho que no daré más conferencias- molesto y con el ceño fruncido Saito apretó el celular contra su oído –La desgracia que le ha ocurrido a uno de mis docentes no es para que el mundo se regocije en morbo- del otro lado de la línea se escucharon nuevas razones que solo provocaron que el director perdiera la paciencia -¡Mis alumnos no son animales de circo!, ¡Deje ahora mismo de molestar o le haré recordar porque soy quien soy!- violentamente cortó la comunicación y prendió de igual forma un cigarrillo, el décimo del día.

-Cariño, estas fumando demasiado- respirando hondamente Tokio caminó hacía él, llevaba una camisa celeste que hacía lucir agradablemente su piel blanca.

-Me exigen entrevistas con los chicos, sé que actuaron como héroes pero no es el momento indicado, la chiquilla parece estar perdiendo el control, sabes lo hosco que es Yahiko y Sanosuke…- soltó un hondo suspiro como si con eso diera a entender todo y su mujer le acarició la frente intentando relajarlo.

-No deberías estresarte tanto-

-Y para acabarla al estupido de Makoto solo le importa lo que le haya sucedido a su convertible, por mí que se lo cargue la…-

-Amor- Tokio le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos –Ya sabes como es Makoto, lo contrataste sabiendo lo que era, no es un hombre de piedad ni de sentimentalismo y por eso mismo…-

-Por eso es el mejor maestro de riesgo extremo, sí ya lo sé-

-Entonces relájate-

-Ojala y en vez de un rayón Myoujin hubiera estrellado el maldito auto-

-Recuerda que quien paga las facturas eres tú amor-

-Pero me hubiera sentido satisfecho- sus ojos ámbar registraron el lugar inquietos, como si una nueva idea se le estuviera ocurriendo –Recuerdo haber sido igual de idiota que Makoto en algún momento de mi vida-

-Sí, antes de que me conocieras a mí- Tokio se señaló a si misma sonriendo –No te preocupes cuando Makoto encuentre una mujer se compondrá-

-O tal vez no, pero espero que suceda pronto- le dio otra rápida calada a su cigarrillo –Es una lastima que esos tres niños hayan muerto pero desde que los vi cuando llegue al templo me pareció que se encontraban de verdad mal-

-Sobrevivió la chica mayor y el niño más pequeño, una ironía- los ojos de Tokio se volvieron velados –Me da mucha pena por Anji-

-Pero supiste convencerlo de que en lugar de buscar venganza debía concentrarse en los dos chicos que le quedaban, eres una sentimental-

-De hecho Misao me lo pidió antes de desmayarse…-

-¿La chiquilla?- Tokio asintió con la cabeza.

-Estaba muy desesperada, casi lo dijo llorando-

-No me imagino a esa chica llorando-

-Y te quejas de Makoto- ambos sonrieron.

**Instituto Shinsengumi 10:00 a.m**

-¿No va a venir Shinomori-kun?- Kaoru llegó corriendo a donde Enishi y Kenshin llevaban diez minutos esperándola, algo que ninguno de los dos mencionó porque valía la pena ver a una Kaoru usando un short corto de mezclilla y una blusa azul rey que resaltaba a extremos increíbles sus preciosos ojos.

-Shinomori ha estado muy raro- Enishi bajó las gafas que llevaba sobre la cabeza y se encogió de hombros –Le mandé un mensaje por si quería venir con nosotros pero no me contesto-

-Yo intenté hablarle pero fue lo mismo- Kenshin hecho a andar seguido de los otros dos –Su celular suena sin que lo conteste y aunque aporree la puerta nunca abrió-

-¿Será que tanto le afectó lo de Sanosuke-kun?- la chica llevó una mano junto a su boca.

-Bueno, a todos nos afecto- Kenshin se revolvió incomodo –Cuando nos enteramos de lo que había pasado ya dos niños habían muerto y nuestros amigos estaban en el hospital-

-Eso sin olvidar la escena que recorrió todos los noticieros en donde Sanosuke grita de dolor cuando lo suben a la camilla, la chiquilla se desmaya y Myoujin no para de gruñir maldiciones-

-Unos héroes algo extraños pero héroes al fin-

-Por otro lado…- Kaoru se tapó el rostro del sol que empezaba a surgir con indómita fuerza y giró a ver a Enishi –Me dijiste que tenías un plan pero no tengo idea de cual es-

-Sí, es cierto- Kenshin también demostró curiosidad -¿Qué planeas hacer?-

-Es arriesgado, va a doler y Saito probablemente se enfurezca así que necesito su ayuda-

-¿He?-

-¿Oro?- el peliplateado sonrió.

-Escuchen, este es el plan-

**Instituto Shinsengumi 12:00 p.m **

Aoshi intentó respirar hondamente y estiró los brazos hacía delante, llevaba más de una hora intentando concentrarse pero nada, todo había fallado.

-Maldición- gruñó por lo bajo y abrió de golpe sus sorprendentes ojos azul eléctrico, estaba molesto, estaba más que molesto, toda esa semana había sido de una larga y terrible agonía.

Aún recordaba el día del incidente como si hubiera pasado el día anterior, alguien había llamado a Saito así que había tenido que dejar el entrenamiento a medias, su profesor había puesto tal cara de piedra al contestar el celular que por un momento Aoshi había pensado que las cosas no marchaban bien, pero bueno, los problemas eran de su director no suyos así que se fue a bañar sin preocuparle gran cosa lo que pasara.

-_¡Aoshi!- _recordaba la voz de Kenshin llamándolo.

-_¡Aoshi es una emergencia!- _recordaba a Enishi con una voz que no le pertenecía, un tono realmente conmocionado.

-_¡Shinomori-kun; Misao-chan y Sano-kun, ellos…- _también podía repiquetear en sus oídos la voz quebrada de Kaoru.

-_¡Hay que ir al hospital!-_

_-¡Somos sus compañeros déjenos entrar!- _

_-¿Pero estarán bien, cierto?- _los minutos y luego las horas pasando en el cuarto de espera, las enfermeras que corrían de un lado para otro, los medios de comunicación que se arremolinaban en el recibidor siendo contenidos por un Saito que perdía cada vez más y más los estribos.

-_¡Los niños!-_

_-¿Han muerto?-_

_-¿Cómo se siente ante esta terrible noticia Makimachi-dono?- _y luego la mirada quebrada de la joven, sus ojos azules abiertos al máximo y las lagrimas escapando por ellos como si quien estuviera llorando no fuera ella sino otra persona.

-¡Maldición!- volvió a gruñir poniéndose de pie, desde siempre meditar en el silencio y la soledad había logrado calmar sus emociones, desde que era un niño y deseaba escapar a los constantes acosos, a las manipulaciones y engaños de quienes lo rodeaban, así había aprendido a valerse por si mismo, así había logrado encontrar su esencia.

Pero ahora nada funcionaba, si cerraba los ojos solo podía ver a Misao, Misao cuando caía del cielo en sus brazos, Misao cuando lo golpeaba en el estomago gritándole que cual era su problema, Misao sonriéndole desde el otro lado de la mesa de laboratorio y Misao llorando frente a las cámaras y tapándose con la sabana hasta la cabeza queriendo escapar de todo.

-¿Por qué…?- no entendía esa frustración por no poder protegerla, es decir ¿Acaso todos los enamorados sentían lo mismo?, había ocasiones en que Aoshi se despertaba por las noches y daba vueltas inquietas por su cama buscando respuestas lógicas a lo que le sucedía, no podía ser todo consecuencia de un amor pasajero, no.

Había algo más, algo que era más grande que él, recordaba un libro que había leído recientemente, un libro extranjero escrito por una mujer "Hija de la fortuna" en él la protagonista decía que su destino viviera las vidas que viviera siempre iba a ser el mismo, enamorarse del mismo hombre y seguirlo como su esclava a donde fuera; Aoshi ahora era de la idea de que la turbación que le había traído Misao era algo que no podía frenar, algo que se repetía y se repetía hasta el cansancio en sus múltiples existencias.

-Misao…- se mezo el cabello y se tiró sobre la fría baldosa del templo, en el instituto había ciertos lugares que podrían resultar extraños, como por ejemplo ese lugar, pocas personas sabían de su existencia y eran aún menos las que asistían, las tradiciones empezaban a perderse en esa nueva era de tecnología pero Aoshi a pesar de ser joven sentía que pertenecía al viejo mundo, al viejo Japón.

Un "Tic" agudo lo hizo girar a donde había botado de cualquier manera su morral de viaje, acercándose a gatas sacó su teléfono móvil y descubrió que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Enishi y un par de mensajes de Kenshin, en ellos el pelirrojo le decía que Enishi tenía un plan para subirle el animo a los tres chicos que seguían hospitalizados, pero a ser sincero Aoshi no tenía ganas de intentar comprar la felicidad de la chica con un regalo.

Vaya mierda de amigo…

Le había dicho que se conocerían mejor, que a la larga ella se daría cuenta de que no era tan malo como aparentaba pero hasta ahora no había conseguido ni un logro, se encontraba tan mal por no haber podido ayudarla que no tenía el valor de verla a la cara, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar si ella se echaba a llorar cuando él estuviera presente, nunca había sido bueno con las palabras así que se conformaba con quedarse parado fuera de la habitación y escuchar como los demás intentaban en vano armonizar la platica.

En esos minutos silenciosos con el pasillo desierto como única compañía Aoshi solía darse cuenta de lo tímido y débil que era, deseaba estar adentro, deseaba de todo corazón estar a su lado, sujetarle la mano y decirle alguna frase ingeniosa como las que soltaba Enishi pero sabía que tal cosa no iba con él, se había forjado la imagen de chico rudo y serio y ahora no hallaba manera de echarla abajo… en realidad daba pena.

El celular volvió a sonar, en la pantalla apareció un rayo y luego un monito con gafas que arqueaba una ceja, como autómata Aoshi abrió la tapa para leer el mensaje.

"Bueno idiota, basta de hacer el tonto, plaza principal en una hora" era Enishi y no era una petición sino una orden, usualmente nadie tenía el derecho de ordenarle nada a otro en su grupo de amigos pero por esa vez el joven de ojos azules se paró lentamente sacudiendo la cabeza, iba a obedecerlo, ya era suficiente de estar huyendo.

**TATU (Tatuajes y perforaciones) 3:00 pm**

Enishi giró la mirada hacía la derecha tamborileando con sus dedos sobre la sabana de la cama, no parecía inquieto pero Kaoru caminaba nerviosamente frente a él.

-Yukishiro-kun, no creo que esto sea necesario…- la jovencita entrecruzó sus dedos.

-¡Bah!, de todas formas quería hacerlo-

-No mientas- Kenshin sonrió jalándole un pie –Sigo pensando que vas a parecer raro pero muy tus gustos-

-Mira querida zanahoria- el peliplateado le mandó una mirada de fuego –Nada es peor que tener el pelo naranja-

-Pero en serio Enishi- Kenshin sonrió sentándose a un lado de donde su amigo se hallaba acostado –Vas a meterte en problemas-

-Si Saito te deja traer el pelo largo no veo porque no me vaya a dejar traer un arete en la oreja-

-Bueno ya, pero…-

-¿Esta listo?- un hombre con el cabello a lo punk y un tatuaje rodeando su nariz se acercó donde Enishi y arqueó una ceja quitando el hielo de debajo de su lóbulo.

-Si se refiere a si ya no siento mi oreja esta en lo correcto-

-Perfecto- tomó una aguja entre los dedos y afinó la puntería.

-¡Espere!- Kaoru se adelantó -¿Esta esterilizada?-

-Si- el tipo giró a verla con poca paciencia.

-¿Y tiene algodones para contener la hemorragia?-

-Si- empezaba a mirarla con fastidio.

-Y…- miró por todo el lugar buscando algo que detuviera por más tiempo la locura que iba a cometer su amigo –Y…-

-¿Me va a dejar hacer mi trabajo en paz o no señorita?-

-Adelante, adelante- Kenshin sujetó a la chica por la mano poniéndola tras él.

-Ya era hora- el tipo gruñó aliviado y los ojos oscuros de Enishi se dirigieron a sus amigos.

-Ah…- discretamente Kaoru sujetó una mano del muchacho entre las suyas, Kenshin lo tomó del otro lado, por mera precaución, cuando a Enishi algo le dolía solía reaccionar provocando el mismo dolor.

-Bien, aquí vamos-

-1-

-2-

-2 y medio…- Kaoru cerró los ojos.

-¡Treees!-

-¡Me lleva!- Enishi se arqueó apretando de tal manera las manos de sus amigos que ambos gimieron de dolor, bien, ese hombre no recibiría propina.

…………**..**

……**.**

**..**

**.**

-Mierda, cuanto duele- aún con la oreja roja y medio hinchada Enishi avanzaba con ambas manos tras la nuca y su paso erguido y seguro de siempre.

-Hacer eso solo porque Misao-dono dice que lucías así en el pasado…-

-No es solo por ella, de verdad me llaman la atención los aretes-

-Ya veo- Kaoru sonrió, la verdad debía admitir que contrario a sus pronósticos el muchacho ahora lucía mucho más atrayente con el arete de plata en su oreja, casi como un artista de rock o algo así.

-¡Que guapo muchacho!- unas chicas que iban pasando se sonrojaron y susurraron por lo bajo, Kaoru tuvo que menear la cabeza, debía recordarse que Enishi era un casa nova, no podía enamorarse de él, bajo ningún motivo.

-¿Dónde quedaste con Aoshi?- Kenshin metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, una chica que estaba cerca lo había observado de una manera un tanto perturbadora.

-En la plaza, ¿Crees que venga?-

-A lo mejor y ya se fue, nos hemos tardado mucho-

-Lo que…- repentinamente el rostro de Enishi se iluminó, levantó la mano como saludando a alguien y echó a correr.

-¿Yukishiro-kun?- Kaoru dio un paso a él extendiendo la mano sin saber a que venía la cosa.

-¡Hermana!- no hubo necesidad de más explicaciones, el joven que normalmente lucía arrogante y perfecto se lanzó en brazos de una joven que lo recibía sin el menor cambio en las facciones de su rostro más que la dulcificación de los ojos.

-¿Su hermana?- Kaoru estuvo tentada de decir un "¡Ja!" porque debido al color de su cabello, el de él tan blanco y el de ella tan negro era poco lo que se parecían, pero se dio cuenta muy a tiempo que esa simple palabra encerraba unos celos profundos y prefirió morderse la lengua.

-Tomoe-san…- Kenshin parecía haberse perdido en algún momento del espacio, Kaoru giró a verlo para preguntarle alguna otra cosa pero para ninguna mujer habría pasado desapercibida la cara de completa fascinación que el muchacho tenía pintada en la cara.

-¡Kenshin eres un idiota!- ¿Por qué lo dijo?, ni ella podía contestarlo, simplemente una rabia surgida desde el fondo de su pecho subió por su cuerpo como lava ardiendo y se alojó en su puño mandándolo a volar unos buenos metros.

-¿Kaoru?- Enishi giró a ella pensando que algo le había pasado cuando oyó el ruido sordo y seco que había producido su amigo al caer al suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral.

-¡Eh!, ¡Yo, bueno…!- tragando saliva se dirigió como un robot hasta donde los hermanos la observaban atónitos e hizo una profunda reverencia a la hermosa chica.

-Es un gusto conocerla Tomoe-san-

-El gusto es mío- la joven de profundos ojos oscuros se inclinó también educadamente mientras unos ríos de lagrimas escurrían por las mejillas de la kendoka, se sentía tan tonta que quería que se la tragara la tierra.

-¡Eh Himura!, ¿Por qué estas en el suelo?- Enishi arqueó una ceja.

-¡Ah!- Kaoru se incorporó rápidamente y corrió hacía el pelirrojo –No es nada yo lo ayudo-

-Ah… como quieras- el de gafas se encogió de hombros al tiempo que su hermana le preguntaba calmadamente porque era que llevaba una argolla en su oreja.

-Himura-kun, ¿Estas bien?- la chica lo ayudó a pararse sumamente sonrojada –Te ruego me perdones, no sé que pasó conmigo, es solo…-

-No te apures- sonriendo él se dejo ayudar –No sé porque pero me parece que me lo merecía-

-¡Ah!- su sonrojo aumentó de nivel -¡¿Co-como crees?!, si tú y yo no somos nada-

-Sí ya sé- el muchacho sacudió su ropa –Pero me pareció como si ya estuviera acostumbrado… creo que es raro-

-No, no, para nada- la joven negó con ambas manos muy nerviosa.

-Pero es algo que no puedo controlar…- los ojos de él se volvieron calidos observando a Tomoe que acariciaba con delicadeza la oreja de su hermano –Cuando la veo siento una enorme paz dentro mío, como si mis problemas se evaporaran por un momento-

-Ah…- tragó saliva y también giró a ver la escena para que Kenshin no notara sus puños apretados y la turbación en su rostro.

-Supongo que sonara raro- nuevamente él giró hacía ella sonriendo.

-No… para nada…- pero bajó la cabeza para que el flequillo no le dejara ver sus ojos.

-¿Kamiya-dono?- él arqueó una ceja confundido (nunca había sido muy bueno descifrando el idioma de las mujeres).

-¡Miren todos es Yukishiro-senshu!-

-¡Himura-senshu también esta ahí!-

-Mierda- Enishi ahogó un gruñido y se soltó del agarre de su hermana para pasar a sujetarla de la mano y echar a correr, Kenshin por su parte hizo lo mismo con Kaoru, ser un atleta de alto nivel a veces era bastante engorroso.

-¡Yukishiro-senshu espere!-

-¡Yukishiro-senshu un autografo!-

-¡Himura-senshu, ¿Es cierto que Sagara-senshu esta muy grave?-

-¡Señorita, ¿Usted es amiga de Makimachi-dono verdad?!-

-No somos un espectáculo para que nos anden siguiendo, queremos unos momentos de relajación fuera del instituto no una turba siguiéndonos- Enishi hizo frente a la muchedumbre que rápidamente se había apiñonado frente a ellos.

-¡Kya Yukishiro-senshu!- pero tal cosa solo logró subir los ánimos de ciertas jovencitas que presenciaban la escena.

-¡Maldición!- sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo Enishi vio como la muchedumbre lo separaba de su hermana aplastándola casi hasta la asfixia.

-¡Ne-san!- gritó extendiendo la mano hacía ella pero su hermana era literalmente tragada por los curiosos que ahora ya estaban sobre él apretujándolo.

-¡Tomoe-san!- desesperado Kenshin intentó ayudar a la joven pero empeoró las cosas porque al intentar acercarse a ella provocó que más gente la aplastara intentando acercarse a él.

-¡Tomoe-san!- la pálida muchacha intentó con todas sus fuerzas salir de aquel lugar pero el aire empezaba a faltarle, para colmo ciertas personas cercanas empezaban a darse cuenta que era la hermana de Enishi y entre el tumulto le hacían preguntas intentando tocarla.

-¡¿Es usted la hermana de Yukishiro-senshu, verdad?!-

-¡Que hermosa es!-

-¡Son unos hermanos preciosos!-

-¡Oigan déjenla!- Kenshin que normalmente era muy tranquilo explotó molesto quitándose a los que lo aprisionaban por los hombros –No tienen el derecho de invadir así su espacio personal-

-¡Himura-senshu!-

-¡Tomoe!- un grito, una voz varonil, la turba pareció no saber que hacer por un momento, Tomoe alzó la mano, Kenshin aprovechó para acercarse a ella e intentar sacarla de semejante enredo y entonces…

-¡Kyosato!-

-¡Ahh!!- Kenshin retrocedió gimiendo y sujetándose la mejilla izquierda, algo lo había cortado y la sangre escurría por sus dedos.

-¡Kenshin!- asustado Enishi lanzó golpes para llegar hasta donde su amigo -¿Estas bien?-

-Lo siento- Kyosato abrazando a Tomoe de manera protectora giró hacía él aturdido, el exacto que llevaba en la mano era muestra clara de lo que había pasado.

-¡Himura-kun!- Kaoru se abalanzó hacía su amigo quitándole la mano de la mejilla para ver la herida –Estas sangrando mucho, vayamos con un doctor-

-Ah… no es nada…- sus ojos violetas encontraron los de Kyosato, ambos se vieron por unos segundos tratando de entender que significaba la zozobra y la desesperación que sentían en sus corazones.

-¡Ven lo que provocan!- Enishi dio un golpe con el pie sobre el suelo furioso, la multitud retrocedió ante sus ojos inyectados de rabia.

-La policía viene en camino- una voz serena y autoritaria se escuchó por encima de las demás –Harían bien en irse ahora que pueden-

**Instituto Shinsengumi. Hospital. 6:00 p.m**

-He chica rara ¿No quieres jugar barajas?- recuperado de casi todas sus quemaduras y bastante más animado Yahiko con bata de hospital estaba sentado en su camilla revolviendo un mazo de barajas.

-No tengo ganas…- Misao observó el techo, se sentía vacía como una muñeca.

-Eres aburrida, te van a salir llagas de estar acostada- el moreno enarcó una ceja –Y luego vas a comenzar a apestar, por Dios, no había visto una persona tan débil en mucho tiempo-

-Podrías callarte Myoujin- Sanosuke que ya no sabía como ayudar a Misao se cruzó de brazos –Ella no esta bien ahora-

-Ella no esta bien nunca, ya llevamos una semana aquí- el más joven clavó su mirada marrón en ella –Pensé que tenías agallas pero creo que me equivoque-

-Piensa lo que quieras- apretó los dientes aguantando las ganas de gritarle cuatro frescas.

-Sí bueno, que tal tú Sagara, el campeón mundial de karate, veamos que tan bueno es jugando pokar-

-Te haré papilla- el castaño avanzó hasta la camilla del chico muy ufano.

-Va a perder…- aún con los ojos fijos en el techo Misao habló arrastrando las palabras, casi como una sentencia fatalista.

-¡Oye!- Sano brincó –Podrías ser más considerada y apoyar a tu amigo-

-Siempre pierdes…- aún con el semblante triste de los últimos días giró hacía él sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada –Y Yahiko siempre gana-

-¡Ja!- el moreno sonrió satisfecho –Se nota que en el pasado la suerte también estaba conmigo-

-De hecho ganabas porque habías sido un ladronzuelo, un carterista y estafador-

-¡¿Ah?!- Sano abrió grande la quijada pero Yahiko se sonrojó de una manera realmente escandalosa.

-T-tú, ¿Qué demonios puedes saber de mí he?- con apariencia rabiosa pero en realidad nervioso empezó a revolver nuevamente el mazo de barajas –Dices que vienes del pasado así que estas loca, no me importa lo que digas-

-Lo lamento…- dándose cuenta de que había herido su orgullo se levantó –En realidad eras un buen chico, muy honorable, hiciste lo que hiciste por pura necesidad pero luego te rebelaste-

-Ah…- las barajas resbalaron de sus manos y el flequillo le cubrió los ojos -¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-¿Sucedió lo mismo?- abrió los ojos con sorpresa -¿Se repitió la misma historia contigo ahora en el futuro?-

-¿Fuiste un ladrón?- Sanosuke abrió grandes los ojos.

-¡Que sabes de mí!- herido en su orgullo encaró a Sanosuke –Me juzgas sin conocerme, no sabes nada y…-

-Espera- el castaño puso una mano frente a él deteniéndolo –Jamás te juzgaría, antes de entrar al instituto pertenecí a una banda, nos oponíamos a los yakuza pero la policía nos catalogó como ellos, caímos en una redada, mataron a varios…- sus puños se apretaron –De no ser por Kenshin me hubiera hundido en el fango-

-Ah…- el más joven tragó saliva -¿A ti también te ayudó Kenshin?-

-¡No me digas!- Sanosuke arqueó ambas cejas -¿Kenshin también te trajo aquí y te presentó con Saito?-

-Sí el muy bastardo- el moreno sonrió ampliamente –Al principio le dije que si seguía metiéndose donde no le llamaban le iba a romper la nariz pero es persistente-

-¡Ni que lo digas!- ambos echaron a reír y Misao que seguía sentada en la camilla con los ojos bien abiertos tuvo que sonreír, la esencia de Kenshin seguía siendo la misma así hubieran pasado cien años.

-¿Kenshin también era así de idiota en el pasado?- tratando de aprovechar su fugaz sonrisa Sanosuke giró hacía ella.

-Sí- una expresión nostálgica apareció en su rostro –Ayudaba a todo el que pudiera y siempre estaba dando frases de aliento, ustedes estaban seguros de que era capaz de cambiar el corazón de las personas y yo también lo creía-

-En el pasado…- Yahiko frunció un poco el ceño, al principio había creído que simple y sencillamente Misao estaba loca pero ahora empezaba a dudarlo -¿Cómo era yo en el pasado?-

-Te conocí cuando tenías diez años, fuimos buenos amigos-

-Ah… ¿Mis padres?-

-Eras huérfano lo siento, descendiente de samuráis, siempre repetías lo mismo-

-La suerte no cambia mucho- sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Y como vivíamos?- interesado Sanosuke se sentó frente a ella y Yahiko hizo lo mismo.

-Kaoru tenía un dojo, ahí vivían Himura y tú- señaló a Yahiko –Sano vivía en una choza pero se pasaba a cada rato al dojo por comida gratis-

-Suena al Sagara de siempre- Yahiko enarcó una ceja –Es conocido por todo el mundo que es un glotón, hasta sacaron la dieta que llevaba en un reportaje-

-¡Cómo menos que ese pez estadounidense!- el castaño intentó defenderse.

-Si bueno, como sea- ambos jóvenes empezaron a pelearse jalándose el cabello y las mejillas y Misao tuvo el recuerdo de haberlos visto antes en la misma situación solo que en aquel entonces Yahiko se subía sobre el mayor para morderle la cabeza.

-¡Tú grandísimo…!-

-Visitas- la voz de la enfermera desde el otro lado del pasillo los hizo recuperar la compostura rápidamente, si se trataba de Tsubame o Sayo ambos morirían de la pena.

-Adelante- Yahiko autorizó el paso con voz firme y entonces…

-He venido a cortarte el cuello- los tres muchachos respingaron ante la presencia de un hombre desconocido, zapato de suela corrida, pantalones holgados, camisa al estilo chino, un sable a la cintura, argolla en la oreja… -Voy a destriparlos como cucarachas- y cabello plateado…

-¿Enishi?- Sanosuke arqueó una ceja.

-¡Oro!- aventado por los de atrás hizo su aparición un pelirrojo vestido a la antigua moda samurai, solo que no parecía muy contento con el extraño color de su gi que quedaba en un indefinido rojo-rosa.

-¡Alégrate Misao-chan!- luego una jovencita con un hermoso kimono y un gran moño azul en la cabeza.

-¡Kaoru!- y entonces Misao no lo pudo soportar más, se paró de un salto de la camilla y se prendió del cuello de su amiga abrazándola como un niño a su peluche -¡Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru!- y todos se dieron cuenta que para Misao era como si estuviera abrazando no a Kaoru la estudiante sino a la amiga que había dejado muchos años atrás.

-Esto es tonto…- Misao soltó a su amiga, por un momento quedó de pie en medio de la habitación con todas las miradas fijas en ella observando a ese muchacho que a su vez tenía la mirada puesta en una ventana escapando así del momento que se había creado a su alrededor.

¿De donde había sacado Aoshi esa ropa ninja?, Misao recordaba a la perfección los zapatos, el pantalón negro, la camisa, los protectores en los brazos, las dos espadas y por encima de todo los ojos azules fríos y distantes.

-¡Aoshi-sama!- y entonces Aoshi se vio perdido cuando ella saltó sobre él y sus manos se movieron automáticamente para abrazarla sintiendo como pegaba su pequeña cabecita contra su pecho.

-¿Ao-shi-sa-ma?- Sanosuke que no entendía de que iba la cosa ladeó la cabeza mientras múltiples signos de interrogación salían de su mente.

-¡Ah, déjala!- Enishi se encogió de hombros –Siempre y cuando deje de llorar esta bien-

-¿Hicimos todo este teatro solo por que te molesta que llore?- Kenshin entrecerró los ojos, su amigo era más extraño y abyecto de lo que había pensado.

-Ah… ¿Por qué todos visten tan raro?- Yahiko los señaló a todos arqueando una ceja, que él supiera faltaba mucho para Hallowen.

-Es porque así nos conocía Misao-chan en el pasado- Kaoru puso ambas manos tras su espalda y le sonrió al muchacho –A Yukishiro-kun se le ocurrió que así podríamos levantarle el animo-

-Bueno, parece que lo lograron- el moreno entrecerró los ojos, loca de felicidad Misao había soltado a Aoshi para pasar a colgarse de Kenshin.

-Es taan infantil- el peliplateado se cruzó de brazos.

-Escuchen, el que dijo "los voy a destripar" en su frase-

-¡Oye!-

-¡Bueno, cálmense todos!-

-¡Es tan bueno verlos!-

-De hecho… nos ves siempre-

-¡Pero ahora es diferente!-

-Lo que sea- Enishi se sentó en el suelo –Ya que hicimos todo este teatrito y hemos reconocido (al menos un poco) que existe la muy remota posibilidad de que no mientas cuando dices que vienes del pasado…-

-¡No miento!-

-Lo que sea, venimos a proponerte algo-

-¿Proponer?- la chica levantó ambas cejas.

-Misao-chan, no puedes con esto sola- Kaoru le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Y aunque pudieras somos tus amigos, queremos ayudarte- Kenshin le sonrió amablemente.

-Por eso queremos que nos digas que es lo que debemos evitar- Aoshi se cruzó de brazos observándola, con el traje ninja lucía tan majestuoso e imponente como Misao lo recordaba de sus años de Okashira –Las cosas del pasado, no dejaremos que ocurran nuevamente-

-¡Es un reto!- Sanosuke levantó el puño triunfal.

-A mí no me metan en sus tonterías- Yahiko intentó escapar de la banda de descerebrados pero Kenshin lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo impidiéndole escapar y sonriéndole.

-Yahiko-kun, necesitas ser mas sociable, esto podría ayudarte-

-¡Casi muero rostizado!-

-Gajes del oficio-

-Bueno, que más da- cruzándose él también de brazos se sentó con los demás –De cualquier manera no pienso morir joven-

-¡Bien!- feliz Kaoru ladeó la cabeza graciosamente –Cada vez somos más-

-Eso no nos agrada- Aoshi y Enishi hablaron entre dientes pero solo pudieron escucharse entre ellos.

-Por cierto- Kenshin revolvió en su morral y sacó una larga cinta roja extendiéndosela a Sanosuke –La enfermera dice que vas a llevar esa venda un largo rato así que te busque algo que vaya más con tu estilo-

-Gracias Kenshin, tú si eres un amigo- el joven se amarró la cinta en la frente y Misao lo observó con los labios entreabiertos, las cosas del pasado se repetían en el futuro de tal manera que por momentos le causaba miedo pero ahora ya estaba más tranquila, ahora sabía que podía contar con sus amigos.

-Pero antes de que pasemos al plan de acción- Enishi se levantó, apagó la luz y tomó la cajita que Aoshi le extendía –Vamos a relajarnos un rato-

-¿Relajarnos?-

-Para estar conforme a la época nos hemos traído un anime para consentir a Sanosuke-

-¡Son los mejores!- el castaño chilló con los ojos en forma de estrella, los cercanos a él procedieron a retirarse unos centímetros, de verdad que ese chico era un otaku.

-Se llama Peacemaker Kurogane- sentándose nuevamente en el suelo Enishi presionó el botón de play y en la pantalla empezó una musica pegajosa así como imágenes de jóvenes samurais, ninjas y hasta geishas.

-Me siento como en la era Meiji- Kaoru echó la cabeza hacía atrás, estaba descubriendo que el kimono era muy cómodo y bonito.

-De hecho tendríamos que regresar a la era Tokugawa- Kenshin señaló en la pantalla a los samuráis con uniforme Shinsengumi a Misao se le secó la boca observando el espectáculo, el capitán Harada Sanosuke que salía en el primer capitulo le recordaba infinitamente a Sanosuke por su manera torpe y despreocupada de ser, por otro lado jamás hubiera imaginado que Okita tendría una apariencia tan frágil a primera vista.

-¡Esto es genial!- Sanosuke se tendió en medio con los brazos abiertos sin dejar de ver la pantalla, Kaoru se quedo en medio de Enishi y Kenshin y en algún momento del capitulo su cabeza se recargó en el hombro del pelirrojo pero el de ojos oscuros no mencionó nada del asunto porque ver la cicatriz que había quedado en la mejilla de su amigo por culpa de su futuro cuñado lo ponía mal.

Yahiko había conseguido (enamorando enfermeras) un plato de palomitas y las devoraba en solitario, Misao se había quedado con las rodillas dobladas y los brazos rodeándolas viendo completamente atenta el televisor.

-¿Venías de un lugar así?- la voz de Aoshi no logró distraerla.

-De echo vivíamos en el castillo Edo y Susumu era un aliado-

-¿Estabas del lado del Shinsengumi?- el muchacho parecía interesado.

-Estábamos del lado del Shinsengumi-

-¿Estábamos?-

-Eras el Okashira-

-¿Yo?- la muchacha asintió con la cabeza y él parpadeó, sonaría estupido pero ahora entendía porque sentía tan propias las espadas que cruzaban su espalda.

-¿Eras mí…?- no quiso terminar la frase para no sonar tonto.

-Su protegida- sin dejar de ver el televisor contestó sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

-Ah…- y entonces se sentó más cerca de ella para poder oler el perfume que se desprendía de su cabello, la verdad no entendía muy bien que significaba eso de "protegida" ¿Habría sido su amante?, ¿Su geisha?, si había sido un okashira seguramente era un hombre poderoso, le daban ganas de preguntarle pero mejor decidió callárselo, el pasado era el pasado, él se encargaría de que el futuro fuera diferente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Notas de Okashira Janet: 3 meses sin actualizar, sí, entiendo que no tengo perdón, podría darles una larga lista de lo que paso pero prefiero sintetizarlo en una simple frase, cof, cof… ¡Pase el examen de medicina en la universidad!, si, estoy muy feliz pero lo malo es que mis cursos empiezan el lunes y como lo anuncie en mi profile no tendré computadora por un buen rato.

AGRADESCO A: **Gabe Logan, King of All Cosmos, Shumy, Misao Koishikawa, Origett, gabyhyatt, Bruja, cindy-jhonny, tommyhiragizawa, misao91, Tumba de Tomoe, Natsumi Niikura, Konishiwa, Kunoichi Karla ** y **Enishi's love. **Por dejar sus comentarios aunque ahora sí ni a quien irle, miren que cada quien tiene ideas diferentes de cuales deberían ser las parejas, que Sano-Meg, no que Sano-Sayo, no que mejor Sano-Misao, que Shura es muy poca cosa para Enishi que no, que si se ven bien juntos, que Kenshin con Kaoru, no mejor que Kenshin se quede solo, en fin, después de mucho pensarlo creo que mejor voy a seguir con el fic y que los personajes hablen por si solos (suelen hacerlo muy bien).

En cuanto a los niños, en un principio los iba a matar a todos para poder sumir a Misao en una verdadera depresión pero como todos clamaron por sus vidas tuve que salvar a dos (quedamos en empate supongo). De aquí en adelante ya empieza el romance (lo sé dirán que ya era hora) pero primero a ver como me van las cosas en la universidad, espero poder actualizar pronto.

Me despido, que pasen bonitas vacaciones Ciao

_23 de Junio del 2009 Martes _


	7. Una luz que se apaga

**RECUERDALO TU LE AMAS**

**Capitulo 7: Una luz que se apaga**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Misao miró por la ventana de su habitación y pegó la mano al vidrio, afuera llovía a cántaros pero no importaba porque por fin había logrado recibir el alta del hospital y se sentía maravillosamente bien, había creído que la misión que le había encomendado su abuelo era exclusivamente suya, que no debía compartir con los demás sus penas, pero ahora que los demás se habían ofrecido a ayudarla… bueno, debía admitir que se le había quitado un enorme peso de encima.

-Mi-sa-o…- como un susurro escuchó su nombre del otro lado de la puerta y enarcó una ceja confundida, pasaban de las diez de la noche, se suponía que nadie debía estar despierto.

-Mi-sa-o- la voz se dejo escuchar nuevamente y ella se puso de pie intrigada y caminó descalza hasta girar la perilla.

-¿Quién?- estaba tan oscuro que casi no distinguía nada pero entonces una mano se puso sobre su boca y supo al instante que se trataba de Sanosuke.

-Shh, no hables y sígueme-

-¿A dónde?- le contestó en el mismo susurro al tiempo que él la jalaba de la mano y ella cerraba automáticamente la puerta de su habitación.

-A mi cuarto-

-¿A tu cuarto?- enarcó una ceja notando hasta ese momento que el muchacho vestía un pantalón de franela blanco y una camisa de tirantes del mismo color, eso le hizo recordar viejos tiempos, claro que en el pasado Sanosuke no usaba esas cosas peludas en los pies con la cara de un muchacho rubio con bigotes en las mejillas al frente.

-Kenshin me ha regalado un anime nuevo, me puse a ver el primer capitulo pero esta muy sangriento así que se me ocurrió venir por ti-

-¿Insinúas que me gusta ver sangre?- sus ojos se volvieron dos rendijitas malhumoradas pero él pasó por alto el pequeño detalle.

-Se trata de dos hermanos a quien se les muere su mamá, tiene que ver con alquimia y esas cosas, se llama Full Metal Alchemist-

-¿Alquimia?- la chica enarcó una ceja, recordaba que en una ocasión había leído algunos pergaminos prohibidos que hablaban de tan extraña técnica pero los procesos eran complicados y el entrenamiento demasiado arduo así que optó por ignorarlo.

-Sí y shhh- el muchacho se llevo un dedo a los labios –Si Saito nos descubre estamos peor que muertos, no nos va a salvar ni el hecho de que hayamos pasado la ultima semana en el hospital-

-Entiendo, entiendo- soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza, a su modo de ver las cosas quien hacía más ruido era él y no ella.

-Llegamos- en la oscuridad buscó en sus bolsillos la llave de su cuarto y abrió la puerta, la habitación entera despedía una pálida luz azul porque había dejado el DVD prendido.

-Ponte cómoda- cerró la puerta tras ellos y amplió su sonrisa, ahora si que estaban a salvo.

-¡Pido la almohada!- de un salto llegó a la enorme cama y se abrazó a lo que parecía ser una enorme bola rosa con orejas ¿O eran cuernos?

-¡Ah! Un digimon- el castaño sonrió de medio lado -Me gustaba mucho esa serie cuando era niño, ese era de Tai pero…- pareció dudar un momento y giró la mirada al techo -¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-¡Que importa!- Misao señaló la pantalla frente a ella -¡Ponle Play!- "Play" era la nueva palabra que había aprendido en el hospital, cada vez que Sanosuke quería ver una serie gritaba "Ponle Play" y entonces alguien tomaba el control y ¡Puff! Se hacía la magia.

-Voy, voy- el castaño apretó entonces el botón adecuado y luego se tiró en la cama al lado de ella apoyándose en sus codos, por unos minutos ambos observaron absortos como en la pantalla dos niños pequeños intentaban una técnica prohibida que les salía terriblemente mal y marcaba sus vidas quizás para siempre, los ojos de Sanosuke como siempre que algo le agradaba se encontraban fijos y brillantes en la pantalla y entonces Misao giró a verlo, ¿Hubiera sido así su relación si en el pasado se hubieran dado tiempo de conocerse mejor?, siempre lo había considerado guapo pero estaba tan perdidamente prendida de su Aoshi-sama que no había tiempo para mirar a nadie más y ahora… se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo y luego sacudió la cabeza ¿Qué cosas estaba pensando?

-Oye Misao- el castaño la miró de reojo.

-¡Ah!- como si él pudiera leer sus pensamientos giró hacía el muchacho asustada.

-¿Hay alguien que te guste?-

-¡Si!, ¡No!, ¡Bueno…!- revuelta con sus propias palabras abrió grandes los ojos al tiempo que él dejaba escapar una burlona risita.

-Sea quien sea no creo que sea yo-

-¡No, bueno…!- bajo la mirada y sus mejillas se colorearon intensamente –No es que no me gustes es que…-

-Es que alguien te gusta más- dejo escapar un suspiro –No importa, no me voy a dar por vencido, me gustas tú- le dio un golpecito en la nariz y ella alzó la mirada entrecerrando los ojos.

-Y te gusta Sayo y te gusta Megumi…-

-¡Oye Megumi absolutamente no!- la señaló fieramente con el dedo.

-Pero Sayo si- ella a su vez también soltó un suspiro.

-Ya te dije que es la chica de Shozo-

-Ya…-

-Mejor veamos la televisión-

-Mejor- y ambos volvieron las miradas a donde el pequeño chico rubio con brazo de acero gritaba algo acerca de "¡A quien le dices que es tan pequeño que podría aplastarlo con el pie!".

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi se levantó y se colocó de cualquier manera la camiseta deportiva, era domingo y había quedado con los demás en que tendrían un partido de basquetbol, las artes marciales estaban bien pero a veces era bueno relajarse con otra cosa, soltando un suspiro el muchacho se peinó con los dedos de cualquier forma el cabello y salió de su cuarto frotándose un ojo, afuera Enishi y Kenshin esperaban recargados en la pared, Cho y Shozo un poco más lejos botaban el balón contra el suelo.

-¿Dónde esta Sagara?-

-Ese idiota ha de seguir dormido- Enishi se cruzó de brazos –Dejémoslo y que nos alcance allá-

-Bien- los otros tres asintieron y se pusieron en marcha pero Aoshi negó con la cabeza.

-Déjenme le voy a hablar, ahorita los alcanzó-

-Empezaremos sin ustedes- el de cabello plata le lanzó una mirada de reojo y siguió su camino.

-No tardo- el muchacho entonces echó a correr por el pasillo, el cuarto de Sanosuke quedaba cerca de la escalera y era el único que tenía un amplio balcón hacía los jardines.

-¡Hey Sano!- tocó a la puerta con brios pero del otro lado no se escuchó ni un murmullo, seguramente el muy idiota seguía en el séptimo sueño.

-¡Sanosuke!- volvió a aporrear la puerta y entonces notó con sorpresa que la perilla giraba, el muy tonto de su amigo había olvidado echarle llave a la puerta.

-¡Sanosuke el partido de…!- pero se quedo helado, completamente inmóvil ante la escena que se desarrollo frente a sus ojos, la televisión prendida con algún anime de esos que gustaba su amigo, el piso entero echo un enredo de ropa regada, zapatos deportivos y posters y en la cama… en la cama Sanosuke roncaba como un oso y una delgada jovencita abrazaba una enorme almohada rosa echa un ovillo.

-Mierda- los celos de ver a Misao al lado de su amigo lo consumieron como a una hoguera, sabía que no habían hecho nada "malo" lo sabía porque Sanosuke se lo había dicho, que para él la chica era especial y no una más, pero aún así.

-Clic- cerró la puerta de nuevo con rabia antes de hacer alguna estupidez de la que después se arrepintiera, si veía las cosas desde otra perspectiva la verdad era que él no tenía ningún motivo para enojarse, Misao y él no eran absolutamente nada y si era un buen amigo debía hacerse a un lado y no intervenir en los sentimientos de Sanosuke, ¡Pero las cosas no eran así!, Misao realmente le gustaba, es más, era la primera mujer que definitivamente le gustaba en su vida, pero si no hacía algo pronto.

-Si no lo hago…- y abatido siguió el camino que habían tomado sus compañeros hacía las canchas.

**Instituto Shinsengumi 2:00 p.m Domingo**

Misao soltó un enorme bostezo y dejo que sus piernas colgaran en el aire, a su lado Sanosuke jugaba alguna tontería con Kenshin, Kaoru escuchaba a Enishi que con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón le comentaba algo acerca de un nuevo parque cercano y Aoshi… ¿Por qué estaría tan molesto Aoshi?, se había separado de todos y con los brazos cruzados parecía entretenerse en ver a la distancia, de algún modo muy bizarro eso le recordaba al Aoshi frío e insensible de antes pero por alguna razón eso le causaba escalofríos.

-¡Ya llegue!- acelerado un joven de piel morena y cabello puntiagudo llego corriendo para después apoyar su mano en una de sus rodillas tomando aire –Lo siento, me encontré a Hiko-sensei en el camino y se estaba portando realmente pesado-

-Ya- Kenshin se levantó y le dio una conciliadora palmadita en la espalda –Ese hombre no cambiara ni en un millón de años-

-Ni que lo digas- Misao guiñó un ojo recordando al altanero y engreído maestro de su amigo en el pasado.

-¿Y bien?- reincorporándose y ya recuperado el de ojos café marrón se rascó al descuido una oreja -¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer hoy?-

-No sé- Enishi giró hacía la joven Ninja y enarcó una ceja -¿A quien se supone que debemos salvar ahora?-

-Bueno…- la chica jugueteó un momento con sus dedos, a ser sincera en su lista de prioridades se encontraban primero ellos pero no era como si les fuera a comentar los pormenores de sus muertes, además no parecía que en aquella época corrieran el mismo peligro que en el pasado.

-¿Hay alguien más que éste en peligro ahora?- Kaoru giró a verla amble y entonces la chica puso un dedo bajo su barbilla intentando pensar en alguien.

-Bueno, en el pasado Saito se murió por fumar, me parece que sigue en las mismas ahora-

-¿Saito-san?- nuevamente Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-De ese lobo sarnoso se veía venir- Sanosuke se encogió de hombros –Y merecido se lo tiene-

-Amigo por favor- Kenhin sonrió gentilmente –Es él después de todo quien hace funcionar esta escuela-

-Ah… maldición-

-¿Alguien más?- Enishi volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Bueno, Shishio en realidad era un hombre malvado en el pasado-

-¿Shishio-sensei?-

-Sí, quería conquistar Japón, inició una revolución que gracias a Kenshin fue detenida-

-¡Oro!- el pelirrojo se puso de los diez mil colores y a su alrededor todos giraron a verlo con curiosidad.

-Era amante de Yumi Komagata-

-¡¿Komagata-sensei con él?!- Sanosuke parecía al punto del colapso -¡No pegan ni con chicle!-

-Ambos son atractivos ahora que lo pienso- Kaoru puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y Misao abrió la boca sorprendida ¿Shishio Makoto atractivo?, ¿Estaba Kaoru loca? Si lo que parecía era una completa momia con esas vendas y el cabello surgiendo de ellas como arbolitos y…

-Un momento- la chica abrió grandes los ojos, hasta ese momento no había visto a Shishio, lo más que había sucedido es que había oído su voz, entonces tal vez había algo que aún no ocurría -¿Shishio no ha sufrido quemaduras aún?-

-¿Quemaduras?- Yahiko ladeó la cabeza sin entender.

-Sí- salto eufórica –En el pasado el gobierno de Japón lo había considerado demasiado peligroso para seguir con vida así que decidieron quemarlo vivo, antes de eso le tendieron una emboscada y lo dejaron inconsciente golpeándolo en la frente, luego le prendieron fuego pero sorprendentemente sobrevivió y se concentró en seguir su lema de la supervivencia del más fuerte, quería llevar a Japón a una nueva era donde el país sería el más poderoso del mundo-

-¡Worale!- los ojos de Sanosuke brillaron -¿Qué hubiera pasado si Shishio se hubiera echo con el control?, tal vez ahorita seríamos la primera potencia mundial en vez de Estados Unidos-

-Y tal vez ahorita ya estaríamos en guerra con todos los países, Shishio es la clase de persona que parece Adolfo Hitler- Aoshi habló con frialdad y Misao parpadeó, independientemente de que su antiguo tutor estuviera enojado debía averiguar quien era el Adolfo ese.

-Bueno, bueno…- Kaoru sacudió las manos -Entonces debemos hacer que el director deje de fumar y enterarnos si alguien planea algún atentado contra Shishio-sensei-

-¿No podemos dejar que esos dos se mueran?-

-¿Y luego quien mantiene la escuela?-

-¿Y quien nos presta las motos?-

-Sanosuke… no creo que Shishio-sensei te quiera volver a prestar una moto después de lo que le hiciste a su auto-

-¡Ese fue Yahiko!-

-¡¿Quieres pelea?!-

-Basta- Kaoru se puso en medio y soltó un bufidito –Dividámonos, los que van a convencer a Saito y los que investigan de Shishio-

-Yo paso de convencer al director- Sanosuke alzó las palmas de ambas manos.

-Yo igual- Enishi desvió la mirada.

-Bueno, entonces Kenshin, Misao y yo convencemos al director y los demás averiguan de Shishio-sensei-

-De acuerdo- todos asintieron con aprobación pero cierto pelirrojo tuvo que hacer como que algo se le había atorado en la garganta para girarse y que nadie notara que unas pálidas marcas rojas se habían apoderado de sus mejillas, él no era la clase de amigo que intentara inmiscuirse en la relación de otro buen amigo con una muchacha, pero… no podía mentirle a su corazón, le gustaba Kaoru, le gustaba bastante.

-Empezamos mañana entonces-

-Bien-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Aunque haya dicho que estaba de acuerdo con convencer al director, la verdad dudo mucho que nos haga caso, lo conozco- Kenshin soltó un enorme suspiro, caminaban por el pasillo central después de clases.

-Podríamos acosarlo de pancartas con los efectos del cigarrillo- Kaoru parecía dudar –Podría funcionar-

-No creo la verdad-

-¿Y si tomamos medidas más drásticas?-

-¿Cómo que?-

-No sé, ir a algún lugar y decir que aunque es una escuela deportiva el director se la pasa fumando cigarrillo tras cigarrillo poniendo mal ejemplo, podrían obligarlo a dejarlo-

-El instituto Shinsengumi cerraría antes de que él aceptara esa condición- Kenshin entrecerró los ojos haciendo una mueca con la boca, bien que conocía al hombre con el que se había enfrentado hace tantos años, había sido en la época en la que el pelirrojo apenas y acababa de cumplir catorce, era delgaducho y con un aire un tanto intimidador, siempre estaba callado y trabajaba como guardia en un club, por su aspecto muy pocos lo tomaban en serio a primera vista, pero después de ver sus ojos era claro que no sería una buena idea meterse con él, fue ahí donde el muchacho había conocido a Saito, el hombre había llegado con muy malas pulgas acompañado de otro tipo, un hombre con un aspecto bastante afeminado y sonrisa fácil.

-Su pase-

-Lo deje en casa-

-No puedo dejarlo entrar sin pase-

-Apártate niñato- sus ojos ámbar parecieron atravesarlo con una simple mirada.

-Hajime deberías ser más amable- el otro tipo parecía divertido.

-Tú cállate Okita, ahora muchachito hazte a un lado en este instante-

-No es que me agrade pelear pero lo haré si usted sigue con esa actitud- se había puesto entonces en posición de ataque tomando un tubo metálico que tenía a un lado pero empuñándolo como si fuera una espada.

-Vaya muchachito más curioso- el llamado Okita había sonreído divertido –Me recuerda un poco a mí cuando era más chico-

-Yo diría más bien que es un tanto idiota- Saito a su vez se había puesto en posición de ataque al parecer divertido.

-¡Oh, Oh!- el alegre muchacho se encogió de hombros –Saito ya eres un hombre deberías dejarte de tonterías y juegos-

-Cierra la boca Okita- había escupido al suelo con una sonrisa ladeada en los labios –Este chico parece interesante-

-Ya…- el otro rodó los ojos, clásico de su amigo intentar probar a una persona antes de darle una oportunidad por las buenas.

-Si insiste en luchar señor yo…- pero tuvo que hacerse a un lado antes de recibir un fuerte golpe por parte de Saito en pleno rostro.

-Deja que lo que traes entre manos hable por ti-

-Si así lo quiere…- sus ojos bajo el resplandor de la tenue lucecilla del bar se volvieron de un tono casi dorado, justo como un animal que se aprestara a atacar.

-¡Ataca enano!- al instante siguiente el tubo voló con una fuerza devastadora hacía su rostro, de no ser porque era un experto a Saito le hubiera hecho falta visitar a un cirujano plástico después de semejante ataque.

-Este chico va en serio- Okita arqueó ambas cejas y luego se llevo una mano a la cabeza al tiempo que una mueca cruzaba por su rostro, últimamente no se había sentido bien.

-Ultima oportunidad de retirarse- sintiendo la adrenalina correr furiosamente por su cuerpo Kenshin apretó el tubo con mayor fuerza entre sus manos.

-Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti- dejando se sonreír el hombre entrecerró los ojos, el muchacho le había llamado la atención pero justo en esos instantes dejaba de verlo como un posible estudiante para pasar a verlo como un hombre que lo retaba, un hombre que increíblemente parecía estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

-¡Haa!- ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a gritar pero ambos lo hicieron al tiempo que se arrojaban hacía delante, el muchacho con el tubo preparado y el hombre haciendo lo mismo con una varilla que Okita le había arrojado en ultimo momento, por un instante ambos objetos golpearon, algo parecido a un rayo de luz pareció surgir al enfrentarse sus armas y entonces ambos abrieron grandes los ojos cuando Kenshin salió volando con una fuerza devastadora hacía atrás estrellando la espalda contra la pared.

-He ganado- Saito jadeó tirando la varilla y entonces ambos se observaron fijamente, se acababan de conocer, ni siquiera sabían el nombre del otro pero a ambos les pareció que por fin había terminado un duelo que había pesado sobre sus almas desde la eternidad.

-Supongo que se siente realizado de ganarle a un chico- Kenshin habló sin dejar de verlo fijamente a los ojos.

-Pensé que serías un poco más divertido- a grandes trancos quedo frente a él y le extendió la mano.

-Y yo pensé que usted sería un poco más grosero- recibió la ayuda poniéndose de pie.

-Chico, tengo una proposición para ti- una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro –Tengo un amigo a quien le gustaría conocerte-

-¡KEENSHIIN!-

-¿Ah?- asustado el joven sacudió la cabeza para notar como Kaoru lo observaba enfurruñada.

-Te he estado gritando desde hace rato, parecías estar en tu mundo-

-Lo siento, recordaba cosas…- el joven se pasó una mano tras la cabeza sonriendo, ahora que lo pensaba no sabía quien le había hecho más falta a quien, si él a Hiko o Hiko a él, aún recordaba cuando Saito lo había dejado en la enorme casa con un Hiko completamente alcoholizado murmurando cosas que sonaban como "mujeres, bellas mujeres" mientras él tragaba saliva y se aferraba su mochila como si en vez de tener 14 años tuviera solo 5.

-¿Qué cosas?- Misao que había visto a su amigo muy raro parpadeó observándolo y él negó con la cabeza.

-Ah, solo recordaba cuando conocí al director-

-Debió haber sido una experiencia bastante desagradable- Misao asintió repetidamente con la cabeza recordando como el detestable hombre le había puesto el "adorable" mote de comadreja en el pasado.

-Pues no tanto como…- Kenshin estaba por agregar algo más pero entonces observó que las ventanas empezaban a vibrar por efecto del viento, sería mejor cerrarlas o se quebrarían.

-Dejando eso de lado- Kaoru se cruzó de brazos -¿Cómo se supone que convenceremos entonces al director?-

-Pues tal vez amenazándolo de muerte- Misao puso cara de mala chica –Le hacemos ataques terroristas-

-¡Okita-san!- ambas chicas saltaron ante el grito del pelirrojo.

-¿Quién?-

-Es Okita-san- el muchacho señaló por la ventana –Quien sabe que es lo que estará haciendo pegado a los portones, hace tiempo que no lo veía-

-¿Quién es Okita-san?- Kaoru hecho una discreta mirada por la ventana pero la verdad es que la persona estaba demasiado lejos para distinguir sus rasgos, Kenshin debía tener una excelente vista.

-Es un antiguo amigo de Saito-san, no lo veía desde algunas semanas después de que llegue aquí-

-¿Y por que no entra?- Misao intentó ver por encima de aquellos dos, cosa que en sus condiciones era realmente difícil.

-No lo sé- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño –Se ve un tanto melancólico-

-¿Cómo puedes verle la cara desde acá?- la joven kendoka forzó aún más la vista pero le fue imposible distinguir nada del extraño paseante.

-¡Quiero ver!- Misao chilló y entonces Kenshin le cedió el lugar –Gracias Himura, ese tipo…- al instante la sangre se congeló en sus venas para después bombear con una fuerza tal que sus mejillas parecieron colorearse como un tomate maduro.

-¿Misao?- extrañada Kaoru la movió por un hombro.

-Soujiro…- la jovencita dio un paso atrás al tiempo que su mano temblaba.

-¿Quién?-

-¡Soujiro!- al instante saltó por la ventana y corrió por el jardín hacía el desconocido, el corazón latiendo como un potro desbocado en su pecho y Kenshin y Kaoru que no sabían que diablos había pasado viéndose el uno al otro sin saber si seguirla o esperarla.

-¡Soujiro!- cruzó por la fuente y corrió hacía la barda, hacía los barrotes que la separaban del joven hombre quien al ver que se dirigía hacía él giró a verla extrañado.

-¡Soujiro!- se detuvo solo cuando sus manos pudieron aferrarse a los barrotes, del otro lado el joven la observaba confundido, sus grandes ojos azules clavados en él al punto de las lágrimas.

-Soujiro pensé que no volvería a verte-

-Lo lamento jovencita- el joven sonrió amablemente, su cabello se meció con la fuerza del viento, lo llevaba atado en una coleta baja y sus amables ojos parecieron sonreír dulcemente –Me parece que se esta confundiendo-

-No, no puede ser así- la chica extendió la mano hacía él, quería aferrarlo, abrazarlo, sentir que seguía a su lado.

-Mi nombre es Souji Okita- con delicadeza cobijó una de sus manos entre las suyas –Seguramente usted a quien conoce es a mi sobrino, Seta Soujiro, nos parecemos mucho pero la verdad no pensé que alguien llegara a confundirnos-

-Pero…- confundida entreabrió los labios, cierto que en el pasado Soujiro jamás había llevado el cabello largo, cierto también que se veía más grande de lo que la mayoría de sus conocidos habían resultado en esa nueva era pero, ¡Pero los ojos tristes y amables eran los mismos!, ¡La bondad y la caballerosidad eran exactas!.

-Mi sobrino es muy afortunado de conocer a una jovencita como usted- el hombre sonrió con gentileza.

-Pero entonces…- apesadumbrada dejo caer la mano y él la observó atentamente.

-Parece un tanto desconsolada señorita-

-Makimachi Misao- mecánicamente proporcionó su nombre –En el pasado Soujiro no me dijo que tuviera familiares- no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que la voz suave pero varonil del joven se hizo oír.

-Bueno, eso es porque nos hemos enterado de que somos familia hasta hace muy poco tiempo, de hecho fue gracias a un jovencito que también estudia en este instituto, Kenshin Himura no sé si lo conozcas-

-Ah sí- sonrió internamente, Kenshin estuviera en el lugar donde estuviera y en la era que fuera lograba cambiar la vida de las personas.

-Bueno jovencita yo…-

-¡Espere!- sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía lo sujetó de la manga de su sueter –Yo…- sus mejillas se colorearon.

-¿Quisiera ver a mi sobrino tal vez?, la verdad es que ha salido a un torneo, creo que no tardara en regresar… espero que no tarde- lo ultimo lo dijo tan bajo y en un tono tan triste que Misao saltó inmediatamente.

-Okita-san, ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle?-

-No en nada, cuídese Makimachi-san- le dio un ultimo apretoncito en la mano y avanzó por la acera ante la desconsolada mirada de Misao que quedaba apresada por los barandales del otro lado dentro del instituto pero entonces él pareció meditarlo y volvió tímidamente tras de sus pasos –Bueno… quizás… quizás halla una cosa-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¿De veras no podemos dejar que Shishio-sensei se muera?- Sanosuke soltó un hondo suspiro al tiempo que se pegaba a la pared echando miradas por la esquina para verificar que no se acercara ningún prefecto.

-Ya dije que no- Enishi gruñó, no le era muy propio andar por ahí salvando vidas pero si eso era lo que Kaoru quería entonces lo haría aunque fuera molesto.

-¿Ya casi enano?- enfurruñado el castaño le mandó una mirada al más joven quien gruñó en respuesta.

-¿Crees que es muy fácil forzar chapas?- el jovencito se encontraba de rodillas frente a una puerta que llevaba el rotulo "Shishio Makoto" con letras doradas, entre sus manos manipulaba un alambre que hacía girar dentro de la perilla.

-Bueno, según creo eras un buen ladronzuelo en el pasado- el castaño arqueó una ceja.

-La falta de practica tiene sus consecuencias- el chico arqueó una ceja, empezaba a molestarse por no lograr su cometido, mira que en el pasado abrir una puerta como esa hubiera sido pan comido.

-¿Ya casi?-

-Clic-

-No dudes del maestro- ufano el moreno se levantó al tiempo que la puerta se abría con un leve chirrido.

-Muy bien escuchen idiotas- Ensihi acomodó sus gafas oscuras –Entrare, buscare y saldré, si alguien se acerca lo entretienen y si no hay de otra me chiflan o algo para que me esconda ¿Entendieron?-

-Hai, Hai- ambos chicos respondieron rodando los ojos, si Saito los atrapaba los pondría a darle quinientas vueltas a la cancha de futbol.

-Ok- el de cabello plata entonces entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, con rapidez se dirigió al escritorio y empezó a pasar las hojas una tras otra pero casi todas hablaban de torneos, convocatorias, nuevos artefactos para deporte extremo y uno que otro oficio.

-Rayos- frunciendo el ceño hecho una mirada a su reloj, ni modo, no quería pero tendría que revisar los archivos de la computadora, entre gruñidos encendió el monitor pensando que todo se volvería más fácil si Cho, el súper experto hacker estuviera ahí.

-Bien, correo, correo, correo- murmuró por lo bajo dando gracias a dios porque su maestro dejara la contraseña grabada en la computadora y empezaba a bajar los archivos que le parecían más interesantes cuando afuera un par de jovencitos chiflaban y caminaban sospechosamente por el pasillo.

-Oh mierda- Yahiko apretó un puño tragando saliva –Viene alguien-

-Es Komagata-sensei- Sanosuke puso caras de circunstancias, se había volado su clase la ultima vez, seguro y le esperaba un buen regaño.

-Sagara-kun- dicho y hecho, la maestra se dirigía de no muy buena manera a su alumno, el cabello rojo flotando al aire y vestida elegantemente con una falda y un saco que realzaban su belleza –Podría decirme la razón exacta por la que falto a mi clase ayer-

-Oh, bueno…- el muchacho se pasó una mano tras la cabeza en busca de una buena excusa pero en ese instante los ojos desorbitados de Yahiko le hicieron pensar que no era el momento de distraerse con algo como eso.

-Viene Shihio-sensei- el muchachito articuló a sus espaldas y el karateka se puso pálido al instante, no tendría tiempo ni de chiflar para que Enishi huyera.

-Sagara-kun sigo esperando una respuesta-

-Pero si aquí están los sobrevivientes del gran incendio- al oír la voz rasposa a sus espaldas la profesora se sobresaltó y giró para encontrarse con el profesor de deportes extremos, a decir verdad jamás habían cruzado más que palabras de cortesía así que aún no podía hacerse ninguna impresión sobre él.

-Ah…- tan nervioso estaba que Yahiko no pudo responder con ninguno de los sarcasmos que le eran habituales, con desesperación echó una mirada hacía la puerta que lo separaba de Enishi ¿Habría escuchado el muchacho las voces y se habría escondido?

-¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?- irónico Shishio alzó una ceja sin detener su camino hacía su oficina, Sanosuke intentó cerrarle el paso pero no se le ocurrió ningún argumento convincente ¡O demonios!, ¿Por qué habían mandado a Aoshi a investigar en los antecedentes? Seguramente que el frío muchacho sabría que hacer en una situación como la presente.

-¡Yo-yo-yo!- tartamudeó lo más fuerte posible con la esperanza de que Enishi dentro del salón lo escuchara y saltara suicidándose por la ventana del tercer piso, bueno, eso era preferible a morir a manos del maestro.

-¿Usted que Sagara?- lo observó fijo, siempre le había parecido que ese chiquillo tenía potencial pero aún era muy joven para que valiera la pena.

-Pues, pues yo…- desesperado buscó alguna salida en Yahiko pero el moreno parecía tan desesperado y confundido como él.

-¡Yo…!- pasó aire y entonces dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente -¡Yo estoy muy enamorado de usted Komagata-sensei!- listo, lo había soltado, se sentía rojo como un tomate y tan estupido como podría sentirse cualquiera que se le declarara a una maestra en preparatoria.

-¡Sagara-kun!- arqueó ambas cejas intentando conservar su porte profesional aunque el esfuerzo fue más difícil de lo planeado, podía ver los ojos divertidos de Shishio sobre ella, el rostro abochornado de su alumno e incluso sus propias mejillas coloreándose débilmente.

-Eso Sagara- aparentemente divertido el maestro puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sanosuke –Tienes buen ojo hijo-

-¡Shishio-san!- intentando recuperar un poco la compostura la joven maestra colocó una mano sobre su cadera –El comentario ni es apropiado ni viene al caso-

-Se equivoca Yumi-san- y su nombre sonó deliciosamente tentador en sus labios –Es usted una de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto en mi vida-

-¡Ah!- como si se tratara de una colegiala abrió la boca hasta formar una perfecta "o" con sus labios, le hubiera gustado contestar con algo inteligente, algo audaz pero solo pudo sentir como su corazón bombeaba con inusitada fuerza bajo su elegante traje.

-No debe sonrojarse usted- el hombre arqueó una ceja –Solo digo lo que veo-

-Pues no es necesario que lo mencione- giró la mirada para ya no hacer contacto con esos ojos tan penetrantes y viendo que el momento no requería para nada de su presencia Sanosuke procedió a poner pies en polvorosa antes de que su maestra recordara su reciente declaración y lo obligara a escribir mil veces en su cuaderno "no debo enamorarme de mi profesora"

-¡He, espera!- desorientado y confundido Yahiko corrió por el pasillo tras él, le daba la impresión vaga de que había olvidado algo.

………**..**

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

-Cho… date prisa-

-Ya voy mierda- el rubio tecleaba con rapidez frente a una pantalla, no entendía como demonios es que Aoshi Shinomori, el hombre que regularmente no le hablaba a nadie más que a su exclusivo grupo de 4 había llegado de pronto diciendo "me vas a ayudar" y eso no era un pedido, era una orden, y para colmo de males hackear la computadora del director no era algo que se pudiera considerar de un favor intermedio ¡Eso era como el suicidio!

-¿Ya acabaste?-

-¿Crees que soy Dios o algo así?- gruñó entre dientes, estaba asustado, muy asustado, si Saito los llegara a atrapar…

-Tac-tac- un ruido en la ventana ¿Por qué se les ocurría a las aves picotear en la ventana cuando él estaba tan nervioso?

-Tac-tac- el ruido seguía, Aoshi levantó una ceja.

-Tac-tac- el rubio que sudaba, todavía le faltaba bajar varios documentos.

-Tac-tac- a Aoshi le parecía extraño que un pájaro fuera tan persistente.

-Tac-tac-

-¿Podrías?- suplicante, sudado y nervioso el rubio giró hacía el de ojos azules quien simplemente alzó una ceja.

-¿Y terminaras?-

-Cla-claro- bien, mataría al inocente pajarito por el bien de la misión, la vida de una pobre ave por la de Shishio-sensei… eso no era justo para la pobre ave.

-Tac-tac- y entonces y contrario a sus expresiones faciales normales abrió grandes los ojos.

-Tac-tac- porque lo que golpeaba el vidrio no era el pico de un pajarito, no, eran unos zapatos negros al estilo occidental.

-Tac-tac- porque conocía esos pantalones blancos y medio bombachos de abajo.

-¿Enishi?- y entonces su amigo que por alguna extraña razón había estado colgando del filo de la ventana superior resbaló como gelatina y él tuvo que sacar medio cuerpo para atraparlo en el aire… claro que tomando en cuenta la distribución de los pesos la cosa no se puso nada pero que si nada bien.

-¡Que nos matamos!- Enishi aulló echándose hacía delante, Aoshi intentó no salir él también volando por la ventana, como consecuencia ambos impulsaron el peso de su cuerpo hacía dentro, como resultado cayeron por el piso uno encima del otro produciendo un seco y sonoro "¡Poc!"

-¿Ha?- con una enorme gota de sudor en la frente Cho dejo de teclear un momento para ver el espectáculo que jamás volvería a ver en la vida, un Enishi sonrojado (por el esfuerzo de pasar diez minutos colgando de una ventana) sobre un Aoshi visiblemente perturbado, ambos muy juntos, casi al punto del beso, una escena que seguramente a su amigo Kamatari le hubiera gustado conservar en DVD para la posteridad.

-¡Esos idiotas me la van a pagar!- Enishi gritó furioso.

-Tú sigue trabajando- Aoshi le mandó una mirada de hielo y entonces el pobre rubio solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y seguir tecleando lo suyo, la escena mágica definitivamente se había roto.

**CENTRO DE TOKIO 2:00 PM**

Misao jaloneo su bolsa y paró de dar vueltas en el mismo lugar por un momento, Okita le había dicho que la vería ahí a las dos de la tarde pero no llegaba aún, en el futuro las personas no eran tan puntuales como en el pasado. Nerviosa volvió a mirar su reloj, se había escapado de la escuela sin decirle a nadie ¿Por qué?, bueno, ni ella lo entendía pero no quería que las cosas en el futuro se le complicaran más por asuntos del pasado, además Aoshi últimamente se portaba muy seco con ella ¿Por qué siempre era así?, ¿Sería su esencia la misma en cualquier lugar, época y momento?

-Makimachi-dono- la voz gentil y acariciadora del muchacho se dejo oír a sus espaldas y Misao tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordarse a si misma que ese hombre no era Soujiro.

-¡Okita-san!- giró alegre hacía él –Pensé que no venía-

-Lo lamento, llegue un minuto tarde- sonrió nuevamente con dulzura –Es usted muy puntual-

-Créame, no lo era antes…- una raya apareció bajo sus ojos, recordaba todas las veces que como Okashira había llegado tarde a algún lugar y las posteriores regañizas que siempre recibía de parte de Okina, que tiempos aquellos.

-Bueno, tal vez le parezca raro que sin conocernos la haya citado en este lugar, por favor no piense que mis intenciones son malas-

-Jamás lo haría- contestó con brios y su larga trenza se meció al viento tras de ella.

-El caso es que…- pareció dudar por unos momentos -¿Por qué será que las personas solemos abrirnos más con los extraños que con los conocidos?-

-Seguramente porque a un conocido le preocuparía lo que sucede, en cambio para un desconocido las cosas pueden ser vistas desde un punto de vista más frío-

-Quizás- paso a paso habían terminado sentados en una banca, Misao con sus enormes ojos azules fijos en él, algo en esos ojos le atraían en un grado que no podía entender muy bien, eran los ojos de un bebe, un bebe que había visto hace muchos años, una hermosa niñita de rizos negros que había muerto a los dos años en una terrible noche de tormenta.

-Okita-san…- sin saber muy bien que era lo que debía hacer Misao desvió la mirada, su falda escolar plegándose a su alrededor –Usted quiere decirme algo importante ¿No es verdad?-

-Importante, no sé si lo que debo decir pueda describirse con esa palabra, las magnitudes en mi estado dejan de tener sentido- sonrió por lo bajo –Estoy muriendo-

-¿Perdón?-

-Cáncer- señaló su cabeza –De hecho debí haber muerto la semana pasada, sigo aquí de puro milagro- juntó ambas manos y cerró los ojos –Había muchas personas de las que quería despedirme pero al final no he tenido el valor, no tome medicamentos, no me trate, el resultado hubiera terminado siendo el mismo, solo que yo podía escoger el nivel de dolor de mi muerte, prefiero este, es más pacifico-

-¡Pero Okita-san!- asustada se puso de pie ¿Se suponía que era parte de su misión salvar a Okita?, pero que ella recordara en el pasado no lo había conocido, ni siquiera sabía que iba a morir y de no ser porque su parecido con Soujiro era exagerado ni siquiera hubiera sabido que existía.

-Por favor no te asustes ni sientas lastima- abrió lentamente los ojos –Pero antes de morir quiero pedirte un favor-

-¿Fa-vor?- sentía las palabras secas en su garganta, la muerte a pesar de haber estado a su lado por tantos años era algo que simplemente no podía aceptar.

-Quisiera que cuidaras de Soujiro-kun- sonrió más ampliamente y sus ojos parecieron vagar a otro lado –Es muy ingenuo y a veces carece de sentido común, es un chico que ha sido muy lastimado por la vida, si tu pudieras, solo animarlo un poco- giró a verla y ella asintió sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Lo haré pero Okita-san ¿Era por eso que estaba en la escuela?, ¿Quería despedirse de Saito?-

-Y de Tokio también- nuevamente una sonrisa dulce apareció en sus labios –Quería decirle que es la mejor domadora de lobos de toda la historia pero al final…- soltó un suspiro y recargó la cabeza en la banca, se veía fatigado, un sudor frío recorría su frente –Pero al final ni todo el tiempo del mundo es suficiente-

-Okita-san…- sintió como un nudo amargo se alojaba en su garganta ¡El era tan joven!, aún era tan guapo, probablemente lleno de sueños y de metas, pero ahí estaba, expirando frente a sus ojos, como un ultimo rayo de luz que lentamente se apagara.

-¿Lo promete Makimachi-dono?-

-¡Pero todavía hay tiempo!- apretó los puños bruscamente –Todavía puede despedirse de sus amigos, todavía puede-

-No- la cortó con dolor –Creo que no, Makimachi-dono me parece que es la hora- sus ojos aunque tristes la observaron valientes –Lléveme al hospital, parece que ha llegado mi momento-

**Hospital general de Tokio 8:00 PM**

-¡Con un carajo déjenme pasar!- Saito sujetando con fuerza la mano de Tokio intentaba abrirse paso por entre enfermeros y personal medico que se interponía entre él y su amigo, Okita ¿Por qué demonios no le había dicho lo mal que se encontraba?, ¿Por qué demonios no le había dicho nada?, ¡¿Acaso no eran amigos?!.

-Okita…- tras él su esposa temblaba, se habían conocido siendo muchachos, Okita y él inseparables, cuando había empezado a rondar a la que ahora era su esposa Okita le había echado la mano y después los tres se habían vuelto grandes amigos.

-No puede ser, no pudo haber pasado ¿Verdad que no?- ella intentaba darse valor apretando con mayor fuerza la mano de Saito, hablando consigo misma en voz alta.

-Ese tonto- como pudo recorrió los pasillos, habitación 303, habitación 303 ¿Dónde quedaba la maldita habitación?.

-¿Misao-chan?- entre su confusión Tokio distinguió a Misao recargada al lado de una puerta, sus normalmente chispeantes ojos azules ahora lucían apagados, la corta falda escolar se mecía casi con melancolía al tiempo que su larga trenza descansaba recargada sobre su hombro.

-¡Chiquilla!- Saito gritó corriendo hacía ella, había sido la chica quien les había avisado que Okita moría en la habitación de ese hospital.

-Saito-san- por primera vez dijo su nombre con respeto –Tokio-san- bajó lentamente la cabeza haciendo una reverencia y luego procedió a entregarle al hombre un pequeño trozo de papel, una hoja de cuaderno que había sido arrancada en el ultimo momento.

"_No tengo prisas en verte aún, como lobos que somos hazme esta promesa, deja de fumar. Okita" _en cuanto terminó de leer la nota arrugó el papel en su mano y abrió de golpe la puerta, Tokio soltó en lagrimas, Misao simplemente siguió en el lugar en el cual se encontraba, con la vista perdida en el piso, sin acabar de creer que alguien tan joven hubiera muerto de esa forma, que la ultima mirada que había tenido había sido para con ella, una perfecta desconocida que ni siquiera conocía un ápice de su pasado.

Adentro escucho los sollozos de Tokio y las maldiciones de Saito, minutos después un muchachito de cabello castaño y ojos entre grises y azules pasó corriendo con el corazón en la boca pero ella no hizo el menor intento por detenerlo, al parecer estaba escrito que Soujiro siempre perdería a la persona que le era más importante estuviera en la era en la que estuviera.

-Misao- ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado parada recargada fuera de la habitación pensando en Okita? Pensando en ese hombre amable y respetuoso que apenas había conocido y que sin embargo había quedado grabado casi a fuego en su corazón.

-Misao- su nombre volvió a repetirse y entonces alzó la mirada y descubrió que Sanosuke la observaba con tristeza –Lamento lo que sucedió, vine a recogerte- y entonces se pregunto, si tan corta la vida, si tan fugaz, si tan efímera, ¿Entonces porque la desperdiciaba esperando a un hombre que jamás la había querido?

-Sanosuke- levantó las manos hasta que pudo rodear con ellas el mentón del muchacho que parecía haberse quedado petrificado, en su mente recordó a Okita, tan joven, tan lleno de sueños y sin embargo.

-Sin embargo…- y entonces se alzó de puntillas y besó los labios de ese muchacho con ojos color chocolate, no porque estuviera perdidamente enamorada de él, no porque fuera un reto o un impulso, no, lo beso porque por un momento su vida vibró con la fuerza del que se sabe débil, del que sabe que su vida no le pertenece y si era así, si de repente al despertar resultaba que su vida se acababa como una cerilla que se extingue, entonces Misao quería saber, solo quería probar a que sabían esos gruesos labios del que en alguna ocasión había sido el amigo más gamberro y grosero que había tenido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: ** Este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente para Terry Byron, sus comentarios me hicieron sentir animada en los tiempos en que apenas empezaba en el mundo de fanfiction, su serenidad, la manera respetuosa de redactar los reviews, sus halagos, todo eso lo volvieron increíblemente especial para mí.

Este lunes me he enterado por medio de su hermano que Terry ha muerto, hacía pocos días había planeado un proyecto especialmente para mí, se veía muy alborozado y contento, siempre a su especial y amable manera, ahora esos proyectos son aire.

La noticia me ha dejado como piedra frente a la computadora y entonces no pude hacer más que maravillarme y aterrarme acerca de lo frágil, lo efímera, lo irreal de la vida, Terry estés donde estés hay personas que siempre te conservaremos en el corazón, descansa en paz amigo.

**AGRADESCO A: Gabe Logan, tommy hiragizawa, Misao koishikawa, Lizirien, misao91, Kunoichi Karla, Alexandra Shinomori **y **Yuuki Clearwater **por sus amables reviews, me abstengo de hacer comentarios por lo luctuoso de la situación.

_13 de Noviembre del 2009 Viernes _


	8. La melancolia de un muchacho

**RECUERDALO TU LE AMAS**

**Capitulo 8: La melancolía de un muchacho**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-Misao…- sorprendido Sanosuke simplemente atinó a abrir los ojos a extremos increíbles, extendió los brazos por un momento, como rodeándola, sin decidirse a abrazarla, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué si le gustaba tanto no podía corresponder el beso?, ¿Por qué si se sentía tan atraído por ella ahora no podía mas que quedarse tan quieto como una estatua?

-¿Sanosuke?- se despegó lentamente de él, con los labios aún a centímetros de distancia y parpadeó confundida.

-¡Ah!- él soltó un quejido y una mueca se dibujo en su cara, empezaba a marearse, el suelo repentinamente se movía bajo sus pies.

-¿Sa-Sano?- extendió las manos por si a él se le ocurría derrumbarse por el suelo.

-¡Ah!- volvió a gemir y apretó los ojos.

……**.**

-Los patriotas del Ishin Shinshi nos hicieron llevar la reputación de malos-

-¡Capitán Sagara!-

-¡No te atrevas a irte sin avisarme antes!-

-Yahiko prométeme que reunirás a Kaoru con Kenshin en Kyoto-

-¡Kenshin ha cambiado, él ya no es más el hitokkiri de antes!- Escenas extrañas daban vueltas en su cabeza, escenas de algo que se sentía real pero no recordaba haber vivido, escenarios naturales de un Japón antiguo, de pronto Kenshin era su enemigo y después parecía querer protegerlo con la vida.

-Ese tal Yukishiro parece querer una venganza-

-Puedes mentirle a las niñas pero no lo intentes conmigo-

-¡Jou-chan!, ¡Jou-chan no puede morir!-

-¡Tenemos que conseguir venganza!-

……**.**

-¡Sanosuke!- asustada por los continuos gemidos de su amigo la joven Ninja lo sacudió por los hombros ¿Tan mal besaba que lo había dejado en un estado de shock emocional?

-¡Ah!- él entonces abrió los ojos de golpe y se aferró a ella.

-¡Sangre, había mucha sangre!- se tambaleó poniéndose de rodillas ante la muchacha quien hizo lo mismo para estar a su altura.

-¿Sangre?- intentó que los ojos chocolate se fijaran en ella pero él parecía lejos de cualquier intento.

-Yo-yo…- sacudió la cabeza –Kenshin y yo peleamos en un salón del fuego, él casi muere y luego, Enishi ¿Por qué Enishi mató a Jou-chan?, ¿Por qué Sayo?- una lagrima escapó de su ojo derecho sin que siquiera se percatara -¿Por qué Sayo murió en mis brazos?-

-¿Cómo sabes?- entreabrió los labios sorprendida.

-¡¿Tu lo sabías?!- la sacudió con vehemencia -¡Sabías que esto pasaría!-

-No, no es así- apretó los dientes para no soltar un gemido, el agarre que él mantenía sobre sus brazos le hacía daño.

-¡Sabías que Jou-chan moriría por culpa de Enishi, sabías que Kenshin y Enishi pelearían a muerte!-

-¡No es así!- ella a su vez contraatacó con fiereza.

-¡Que Sayo-chan moriría en mis brazos!-

-¡Las cosas no están ocurriendo igual que en el pasado!-

-¡Claro que sí!- sus ojos enrojecidos la observaron con dolor –Sagara, mi tío Sagara, él fue traicionado ¡En el pasado también fue traicionado!-

-¿Sagara-san?- retrocedió un poco.

-¡Y la cicatriz de Kenshin!, ¡Tú sabías que aparecería!-

-¡Claro que no lo sabía!- frunció el ceño –Vengo del pasado, no soy adivina, tú mismo me lo dijiste…- desvió la mirada con pena –Tú mismo me lo dijiste Sanosuke…-

-Ah…- como un balde de agua fría sintió todo el peso de su actuar –Yo… lo lamento- se llevo una mano a la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos, seguía sintiéndose mareado.

-Pero…-

-Tienes razón, venir del pasado y ver el futuro son dos cosas diferentes-

-Sanosuke- pareció dudar un momento -¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

-Fue extraño- muy a su pesar sus mejillas se sonrojaron –Cuando tu me besaste…-

-¡Lo siento!- saltó con las mejillas al rojo vivo -¡Fue impulsivo de mi parte y además no sé porque lo hice y…!-

-Cuando me besaste- sin embargo él continuó pasando por alto sus disculpas –Fue como si algo dentro de mi alma despertara-

-No entiendo- sus cejas se juntaron con aprehensión.

-Vi una luz, algo que me enseñaba a un Sanosuke del pasado, era yo, pero a la vez no era el mismo y vi mi vida como si corriera frente a mis ojos-

-¿Tú…?- dudó extendiendo la mano hacía su mejilla.

-Misao ¿Sabes como morí?-

-¡Ah!-

-¿Lo sabes?-

-No- desvió la mirada –Lo ultimo que supe de ti fue que te fuiste a China, te encontrabas por allá cuando inició la guerra-

-Morí cabalgando…- sus ojos color chocolate parecieron llenarse de una extraña melancolía –Cabalgaba con mi cabello al viento, con una cinta roja en la frente y una sonrisa en los labios y fue extraño porque en el momento de morir…-

-¿Pensaste en alguien?-

-Vi un dojo, a Kenshin, a Kaoru, Yahiko, creo que a Megumi- sonrió de medio lado –Pero no era el Kenshin que había visto recientemente, era un Kenshin más joven, más vivo- soltó un suspiro –Y entonces desee reunirme en el cielo con la mujer que más había amado en este mundo-

-¿Tú…?- encogió entonces la mano.

-Morí con ese pensamiento, me pregunto si se habrá cumplido mi sueño-

-Sano…- sus ojos se llenaron de pesar.

-Y ahora el sentimiento que ha despertado no puede ser sofocado, lo lamento-

-¿Lamentas?-

-Mis sentimientos hacía ti eran sinceros, puedo asegurártelo, aún siento una extraña emoción en el pecho al estar cerca de ti y estoy seguro que el Sanosuke del pasado también sentía lo mismo pero…- apretó las manos sobre sus rodillas y sonrió ampliamente –Pero el amor que sentí por aquella mujer, por esa mujer que murió en mis brazos-

-Sayo Amakusa-

-Creo que ese amor no puede extinguirse- aún sonriendo giró hacía ella -¿Podrás perdonarme?-

-Seguro- colocó una mano sobre su hombro –Después de todo somos demasiado parecidos como para que algo entre nosotros funcionara-

-Gracias… y Misao-

-¿Sí?-

-No creo que sea buena idea que los demás despierten al igual que yo-

-¿Qué despierten?-

-Que sientan todo este dolor, todos estos recuerdos- sujetándola colocó la mano sobre su corazón.

-Pero yo no tengo idea, no sé como ocurrió esto- pasó saliva –Jamás fue mi intención, ni siquiera estoy segura de haberlo provocado yo-

-Entonces deberíamos averiguar, encontrar unas cuantas respuestas acerca de esto-

-Sería lo más prudente- bajo la mirada y solo hasta entonces fue consciente de que ambos se encontraban arrodillados en el suelo, uno frente a otro, Sanosuke apretando su mano contra su propio corazón.

-Esto…-

-¡Ah!- ambos giraron al tiempo, un muchacho con el cabello tan oscuro como la noche y duros ojos azules los observó para luego bajar la cabeza con el flequillo cubriéndole la visión –Veo que no es necesaria mi presencia-

-¡Aoshi-kun!-

-¡Aoshi espera!- ambos extendieron la mano hacía él pero el joven ya había dado una vuelta rápida y concisa alejándose por el pasillo.

-¿Ustedes dos están bien?- Kenshin que no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando se rascó la cabeza y luego pasó a acercarse a sus amigos en el suelo –No sé que le pasa a Aoshi, le dije que tú vendrías por Misao-dono pero ha insistido en venir él también y ahora se va- sonrió nerviosamente –Discúlpenlo por favor, no se ha encontrado muy bien últimamente-

-Ah…- Misao desvió la mirada y Sanosuke parpadeó para luego pasar a hacer lo mismo, por lo despistado que era no se había dado cuenta antes pero podría ser, ¿Podría ser que a Aoshi le gustara Misao?, no, en el pasado había sido el mismo joven sin sentimientos y alejado de los demás, ni un rastro de romance aunque si se podía ver que se preocupaba por ella.

-Vayamos a casa…- y entonces se levantó con pesadez, muchas cosas estaban a punto de cambiar.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Yumi Komagata entrecruzó sus dedos, soltó un suspiro y luego se golpeó quedamente con una mano en la cabeza ¿Qué cosas tan tontas estaba pensando?

_-¡Yo estoy muy enamorado de usted Komagata-sensei!_-

_-Eso Sagara__ tienes buen ojo hijo-_

_-Se equivoca Yumi-san es usted una de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto en mi vida- _

¿Por qué tenía que recordar esa ridícula conversación fuera del salón del maestro de deportes extremos?

-¡Ah!- por ir tan distraída tropezó con alguien.

-Komagata-san-

-¡Lo lamento Amakusa-san!- se disculpó rápidamente con el apuesto profesor de historia que simplemente la observaba sin mucho interés.

-No hay problema, yo también iba algo distraído-

-Que va, usted siempre es muy atento Amakusa-san-

-Es por mi hermana- pareció de pronto que sus ojos viajaban hasta un legar muy lejano.

-¿Amakusa-chan?-

-Esta enferma- frunció un poco el ceño –Es una muchacha muy frágil-

-Sin embargo se ha encargado muy bien de su educación, es una muchacha encantadora y toca el piano como todo un ángel, es la mejor de mi clase por completo-

-Lo es- algo de brillo paternal pareció brillar en su mirada –Me he encargado de ella y de Shozo-kun desde que ambos eran un par de niños-

-Shozo-kun le esta muy agradecido, se lo puedo asegurar-

-Pero esa niña me preocupa- ladeó un poco la cabeza –De pronto me parece que la he tenido tan encerrada, tan protegida en una burbuja de cristal…- sacudió la cabeza –Pero eso no importa-

-Cualquier cosa acerca de mis alumnos me es importante- la de cabello rojo apretó los puños suavemente.

-Es usted una encantadora profesora Komagata-sensei- le sonrió suavemente.

-¿Reunión de maestros?- con su rudeza característica Shishio Makoto avanzó hacía ellos, la sonrisa ladeada en su rostro y el cabello café oscuro en una coleta alta.

-Shishio-san- ambos docentes inclinaron la cabeza en un breve saludo pero por primera vez desde que había ingresado en ese instituto Yumi Komagata sintió que su corazón latía más fuerte que de costumbre.

-Debo retirarme, tengo clase en unos momentos- con sus pasos elegantes de siempre Shougo Amakusa se retiró del lugar.

-Yo también me retiro- ella a su vez volvió a hacer una leve reverencia e intentó avanzar al lado del castaño.

-Espere Komagata-dono- algo en su sonrisa ladeada, algo en el brillo maquiavélico de sus ojos la atrajo hasta tal punto que se descubrió a si misma con las pupilas dilatadas y las manos enfriándose al tiempo que sus labios se entreabrían ligeramente.

-¿Dígame?- sin embargo su voz se mantuvo serena, tan calmada y tranquila como siempre.

-Desde la primera vez que la vi me viene asaltando un pensamiento y me preguntaba si usted siente algo parecido-

-¿Un sentimiento?- enarcó una ceja.

-La sensación de que ya nos habíamos visto antes-

-El mundo en realidad suele ser pequeño- sonrió cortésmente –Quizás nos habíamos topado antes en alguna parte-

-Quizás- la soltó sin dejar de lado su perturbadora sonrisa –Pero el sentimiento no termina ahí-

-¿A que se refiere?-

-Siento que la conozco- poniendo los brazos a cada lado de ella la empotró contra la pared, su rostro peligrosamente cerca del suyo.

-Me parece que eso es imposible- muy a su pesar sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban ligeramente –Y por favor, alguien podría malinterpretar esta escena-

-No sería una mal interpretación- sus ojos sagaces se clavaron con diversión en ella –Yo voy por lo que quiero Komagata-dono-

-Suerte entonces- con su gracia habitual colocó su suave mano sobre el brazo fornido y bronceado de él –Ahora déjeme irme-

-Volverá Komagata-dono- liberó su agarre –Porque le atraigo-

-Tiene usted mucha confianza-

-Le atraigo de la misma irreversible manera en la que usted me atrae a mí- sus ojos violetas por un momento se abrieron sorprendidos y lo observaron con incredulidad.

-¿No se lo había dicho?- metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, la camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados le daban un are peligroso, su perfecto rostro sonreía con algo parecido a la maldad –Por lo general no me interesan las mujeres, pero usted parece ser diferente-

-¿Le divierto?- enarcó una ceja.

-Algo… yo diría que bastante-

-No soy un bufón o algo parecido-

-Oh, no Komagata-dono, usted rebasa por mucho a un bufón-

-Atrevido- sus ojos se entrecerraron al tiempo que daba dignamente una media vuelta y echaba a andar ante los divertidos ojos del hombre, esa mujer le atraía, le atraía en extremo, y sería suya, eso podía asegurarlo.

……**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Sanosuke no entendía muy bien en que momento exacto su grupo de amigos se había resquebrajado de esa manera, antes de la llegada de Misao y de Kaoru todo parecía sencillo, eran ellos cuatro, simplemente un grupo de muchachos atractivos que causaban conmoción por donde pasaran.

En aquella época todo era simple, Enishi y él se encargaban de enamorar a cuanta chica se encontrara a su paso, Kenshin aceptaba regalos, intentaba sonreír y luego declinaba amablemente cualquier intento de contacto amoroso, Aoshi pasaba de todos y de todas, pero así estaba bien, entre ellos no existían secretos, sabían que contaban el uno con el otro, en cualquier situación.

-Shinomori-kun parece molesto ¿Verdad?-

-¿Himura-kun se ve algo decaído no?- las muchachas cuchicheaban a su alrededor, empezaba a sentirse realmente molesto.

-Tu exclusivo grupito empieza a tener problemas ¿Cierto?-

-Largo kitsune- y ahora llegaba la única chica que era capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas, ¿Qué ellos dos habían sido amigos en el pasado?, ¡Ni de broma!

-Oye que quiero ayudar- la hermosa muchacha se echó el cabello hacía atrás, su perfecta boca roja sonrió maligna.

-Por supuesto- gruñó por lo bajo, al frente el maestro daba las ultimas instrucciones para la tarea.

-Es en serio, no me gusta ver a Kenshin-kun sufrir-

-No te refieras con tanta familiaridad hacía Kenshin- la observó de reojo –Ni siquiera son los grandes amigos-

-Pero seremos algo más ya lo verás, después de todo Kenshin-kun es mi salvador-

-Kenshin protegería a cualquier tonta a quien estuvieran a punto de golpear, y por si no lo recuerdas…- una vena rabiosa apareció en su frente -¡Yo también estaba ahí!-

-Lo tuyo es diferente- susurró por lo bajo al ver que el profesor se giraba hacía ellos viéndolos de manera recriminatoria –Tú solo lo hiciste porque te gusta pelear-

-Y Kenshin solo lo hizo porque le gusta ayudar, es lo mismo-

-Cierra la boca, lo que pasa es que estas celoso- enarcó una ceja.

-Claro, lo que más deseo en este mundo es estar contigo, besar cada mañana tus labios rojo sangre y meter mi mano bajo tu falda- puso cara de aburrimiento.

-Así que lo admites- ella pegó con fuerza la mano sobre la paleta de la banca.

-Por supuesto- meneó una mano en el aire –Es el sueño de cualquier hombre-

-¡Oh!- ambos giraron la mirada, el profesor acababa de dar la salida y Sayo Amakusa con una pila de libros entre brazos los observaba con los labios entreabiertos.

-Yo-yo, ¡Gomen!- acto seguido la chica salió corriendo del lugar.

-Mierda- el castaño se llevo una mano a la frente, ya eran dos las personas que malinterpretaban sus acciones, ¿No se habría dado cuenta Sayo que solo bromeaba con Megumi?

-Parece que le gustas- la joven de cabello negro a su vez colocó una mano bajo su barbilla.

-No creo que piense muy bien de mí después de esto- gruñó malhumorado.

-Parece interesante- se jaloneo la corbata escolar y ocultó los ojos con su flequillo sonriendo, parecía que había encontrado algo interesante en lo que entretenerse.

-Sanosuke- Kenshin palmeó a su amigo en la espalda para que reaccionara -¿No tienes practica de karate justo ahora?-

-Sí- se paró entonces de la banca reaccionando -¡Gracias Kenshin!- y salió corriendo dejando a un sonrojado Kenshin con una Megumi que cruzándose de piernas le mencionaba algo que sonaba como "No hemos platicado en mucho tiempo guapo"

-El entrenamiento- pero el joven castaño no tenía tiempo en esos momentos de salvar a su amigo, había algo que debía hacer antes.

-Sagara-kun- paró de golpe cuando escucho la serena voz de la persona a quien buscaba.

-¡Shozo!-

-Supongo que se dirige al dojo- el calmado muchacho miró a su compañero de reojo, parecía aliviado de encontrarlo.

-Siempre eres tan correcto- Sanosuke dejo escapar un suspiro, él no era de los que se anduvieran con rodeos –Necesito preguntarte algo-

-¿De que se trata?-

-¿Qué significa Sayo-chan para ti?-

-¿Sayo-chan?- pasó saliva, ¿Desde cuando Sanosuke hablaba con tanta familiaridad de Sayo-san?

-Sí, ¿Qué significa para ti?-

-Los hermanos Amakusa son mis salvadores, gracias a ellos estoy ahora aquí, en este instituto, les estoy eternamente agradecido-

-Entiendo, pero exactamente ella ¿Qué es para ti?-

-Mi persona más importante- lo dijo sin vacilar.

-Eso me pensé- sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- lo observó de reojo y entonces el castaño soltó un hondo suspiro y luego se irguió cuan alto era.

-Es porque Sayo-chan en realidad me gusta-

-¿Qué?-

-Pensé que debía avisártelo- y sin más metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y siguió su camino, algo dentro del corazón de Shozo pareció quebrarse, un dolor agudo le impidió respirar por un momento.

-_Sabes Shozo-kun- _las palabras que hace poco había escuchado de la joven se repitieron en su mente –_Creo… creo que me gusta alguien-_

_-¿Alguien?-_

_-Pero… es tan rudo- _la joven entonces había sonreído dulcemente _–No se porque alguien como yo terminaría fijándose en Sanosuke Sagara- _de aquella conversación no había pasado mucho tiempo y si ahora el sentimiento era mutuo…

-Mierda- el joven apretó los ojos y los puños –Mierda- y ahogó una lágrima furtiva que amenazaba con escapar de sus oscuros ojos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao caminó con desgano hacía el club de karate, no tenía humor para nada, se había equivocado tanto en los últimos días que algo le decía que hubiera sido mejor no salir de su cama.

Ahora cada que Sanosuke la veía le sonreía nerviosamente, se ponía colorado y huía, Aoshi no se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra y Saito por primera vez en la vida se veía apesadumbrado por la muerte de su amigo.

-Asco de futuro- gruñó por lo bajo pateando una lata que se encontraba en su camino, andaba de tal humor que lo mejor sería pasar de la clase con Anji-sensei, lo único que conseguiría en ese estado era barrer el piso con sus compañeros para relajarse.

-Ojala tuviera a Omasu o a Okon por aquí- encogió los hombros con tristeza, pocas veces se detenía a recordar su vida como lo había sido en el Aoiya pero cuando esos momentos llegaban se sentía tan sola como una barquilla que navegara en la inmensidad del océano.

-Abuelo… ¿No piensas salir ni siquiera ahora?- susurró al viento enarcando una ceja, desde que había llegado a esa nueva era no había recibido ayuda de los muertos.

-A-bue-lo- habló letalmente con una vena cruzando por su frente.

-¿Señorita?- y entonces enrojeció de golpe, sería estupida, hablar en voz alta en un lugar como ese.

-¡Ah!, ¡Lo siento!- giró rápidamente negando con las manos –Andaba distraída y…- sus ojos azules hicieron contacto con los grises de él, unos ojos melancólicos que no combinaban con la sonrisa alegre en sus labios.

-A mí también me suele pasar- el jovencito ladeó la cabeza.

-Seta-kun… ¿Eres Seta-kun verdad?- avanzó despacio hacía él.

-Ah…- inspeccionó su cara pero se dio rápidamente por vencido –Disculpe mi grosería pero ¿Nos hemos visto antes?, no la recuerdo-

-Éramos amigos- lo sujetó de la mano –Cuando éramos muy pequeños-

-¿En serio?- por un momento lució avergonzado –Lamento mucho no reconocerla-

-¡No, no te preocupes!- negó nerviosa, mira que mentirle de esa manera a un muchacho tan ingenuo como él.

-Lo lamento…-

-Makimachi Misao- se presentó sonriendo, sin soltar su mano ¡Se sentía tan bien su mano calida entre la suya!, no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había extrañado a Soujiro, la falta que le había hecho.

-Entonces Makimachi-dono, gusto en conocerla de nuevo- volvió a sonreír cerrando los ojos, el suave cabello castaño meciéndose al viento.

-Lamento lo de tu tío-

-Ah…- lentamente volvió a abrir los ojos, sus pupilas grises empañadas de tristeza y sin embargo la sonrisa siempre presente en sus labios –No se preocupe, no tenía mucho tiempo de saber que él era mi tío de cualquier manera y…-

-¡Seta!- no supo muy bien en que momento, en que instante ella lo jaló y ambos acabaron sentados en el suelo, él un tanto desubicado por lo brusco de la situación.

-Cuando quieras reír ríe, cuando quieras llorar llora- apretó con mayor fuerza su mano.

-Makimachi-dono- parpadeó sorprendido.

-Y si quieres llorar ahora simplemente hazlo-

-Lo lamento- desvió la mirada –Llorar no es algo que se me de muy bien que digamos-

-Seta-kun…-

-Okita-san me dijo que de vez en cuando es bueno demostrar los sentimientos pero…- sonrió de medio lado –Crecí en un orfanato, mi madre era una prostituta que murió en la calle, Okita-san era su medio hermano y no supo la verdad hasta muchos años después-

-¡Ah!- se llevo una mano a la boca, en el pasado tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Soujiro le contara de sus propios labios la historia de su niñez.

-En el orfanato aprendí que para poder sobrevivir, para salir adelante no podía dejar que los demás vieran mis lagrimas, mi vida era simplemente un reto, seguir viviendo, esa era la meta y entonces…- ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos grises parecieron perderse en algún punto lejano –Entonces llego Shishio-san y me adoptó, nunca le pregunte porque lo había hecho y él nunca me dijo la razón-

-¿Shishio Makoto?-

-Por cierto, no te había visto antes por aquí- giró a verla de reojo.

-Ni yo a ti-

-Estaba en un torneo, soy velocista, la carrera de los cien metros, no hay quien me gane- sonrió orgulloso –Es lo único que puedo hacer para retribuirle a Shishio-san el haberme salvado de aquel infierno-

-Ah…- en su mente la imagen de un Shishio bondadoso no parecía tener cabida.

-Pero he tenido que volver porque me han avisado que Okita-san ha muerto- giró la mirada al cielo.

-Tu tío… hablé con él antes de que muriera- giró a observarlo de reojo para ver si encontraba alguna reacción en él pero el muchacho seguía tan impasible como siempre –Él me dijo que cuidara de ti-

-Que gracioso- una expresión realmente risueña apareció en su rostro –No necesito que nadie cuide de mí-

-Es lo que tu crees- lo observó con tristeza.

-De cualquier manera Makimachi-dono- se puso en pie con elegancia y realizó una pequeña reverencia –Fue un gusto conocerla-

-Fue un gusto volver a verte- desde el suelo solo tuvo las fuerzas para forzar una sonrisa y él dio media vuelta alejándose hacía el campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- y al tiempo que el muchacho se alejaba alguien más llegaba a sus espaldas.

-Lo mismo podría decir… Shinomori-kun-

-Saito no esta de humor para darme clases, pero tú deberías estar en el club de karate-

-Quizás no éste de humor para tomar mis clases- enfadado el muchacho se sentó al lado de ella.

-¿Qué hacías con Seta?-

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Es un tipo raro- sus ojos se entrecerraron –Como si no tuviera sentimientos aunque Kenshin se empeña en defenderle-

-Sufrió mucho, en el pasado y ahora- se encogió abrazando sus piernas ¿No había dicho Aoshi hace algún tiempo que serían amigos?, ¿No podían serlo justo en esos momentos? En esos momentos que un amigo era lo que necesitaba.

-Supongo…- los fríos ojos del joven se perdieron en la lejanía.

-Okita-san, el hombre que murió hace poco era su tío, el único familiar que le quedaba-

-No es que los demás tengamos muchos familiares- desvió la mirada.

-Entiendo, pero siempre es peor perder a un ser querido, en mi caso mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña así que no los recuerdo-

-Mis padres también- frunció un poco el ceño –Murieron cuando era muy niño, me acogió una familia que tenía una niña pequeña…- de pronto se quedo mudo, el nombre de Okita Souji parecía por fin encontrar algún recuerdo en su mente.

-¿Shinomori-kun?-

-Olvídalo- se pasó una mano por la cara –Pensaba en tonterías-

-Pensar cosas absurdas no esta mal de vez en cuando- sonrió ampliamente.

-Algo me dice que tú piensas en cosas absurdas muy a menudo- la observó de reojo.

-¡Oye grosero!- giró hacía él con el puño en alto, después de todo ese Aoshi jamás sería su Aoshi-sama de antaño.

-Solo digo lo que creo- enarcó una ceja.

-¡Serás!- furiosa estuvo a punto de asestarle un golpe pero al contemplar más de cerca ese rostro perfecto, esos ojos azul eléctrico, ese cabello tan oscuro, algo dentro de ella vibró con la fuerza de antaño -¡Ah!-

-¡Tonta!- gruñó sujetándola antes de que cayera de lado y el resultado fue que ambos quedaron tendidos en el suelo sujetados de las manos y con los rostros muy juntos.

-No tenías que hacer eso, no me iba a caer- frunció el ceño.

-Ni siquiera tu crees eso- su rostro frío habitual la observó con aburrimiento.

-¡Oh Aoshi Shinomori serás!- apretó los labios con fuerza.

-Por cierto ¿Sagara y tú ya son novios?- lo soltó como si cualquier cosa.

-Claro que no- desvió la mirada ¿Por qué diablos no la soltaba?

-Pensé que lo eran-

-A él… a él le gusta otra persona-

-¿Qué?- sintió que la boca se le secaba.

-Le gusta otra persona-

-Ese idiota- la soltó sentándose de golpe.

-Esta bien- ella también se incorporó a medias –Después de todo lo nuestro no tenía futuro y siendo tan parecidos como lo somos…-

-¿Te gustaba?-

-Un poco- se sonrojó suavemente.

-No debió hacer que alimentaras falsas esperanzas- y sin embargo algo dentro de él pareció relajarse hondamente.

-No es como si yo… en realidad también me gusta otra persona- jugueteó con sus dedos, de todas las cosas estupidas que habría podido decir definitivamente decirle al chico que le gustaba eso era como firmar su sentencia de muerte.

-¿Te gusta alguien más?- su rostro pareció endurecerse.

-Mmm, bueno… sí…- definitivo, sus mejillas no podía estar más rojas de lo que estaban en esos momentos.

-¿Quién es?- ¿Por qué de pronto Aoshi se había puesto de pie jalándola con él?, ¿Por qué parecía tan molesto?

-Eso no importa- sonrió nerviosamente ladeando la cabeza pero él la sujetó de los hombros clavando los dedos en su piel provocándole algo de dolor.

-Olvídalo-

-¿Qué?- estaba tan impresionada que no atinó más que a entreabrir los labios.

-Olvídalo, olvida su rostro, olvida su nombre, olvida su voz- la sacudió suavemente, sus ojos azules clavados en los sorprendidos de ella.

-¿Qué… que lo olvide?-

-Olvídalo, olvida que lo quieres, olvida que te gusta-

-Pero…- sin dejar de verlo, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora no pudo detener sus irreflexivas palabras -¿Pero si ese hombre esta ahora justo enfrente de mí?-

-Ah- él entonces la soltó, como si ella quemara retrocedió un paso con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Yo…- sonrojada se dio cuenta entonces de su error ¿Cómo había sido capaz de declararse de esa manera tan arrojada?, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de lo que no había hecho durante 35 años en el pasado?

-Espera…- él parecía demasiado sorprendido para hilar palabra, ¡Diablos!, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta, tan infantil y tan torpe?, sentía su corazón latiendo como un tambor, se había puesto a si misma en tan terrible situación y ahora no sabía como salir.

-No te pongas así- sonrió lo más divertida posible como si lo que había dicho no fuera más que una simple broma –No te estoy proponiendo nada y mucho menos me estoy declarando, además yo me suelo enamorar y desenamorar con facilidad, probablemente en unos días ya te habré olvidado y…-

-Espera- la observó fríamente –Cállate-

-O-oye…- sin saber muy bien como reaccionar apretó los puños, el aire se impactó con fuerza sobre ellos haciendo que la corta falda escolar ondeara hacía atrás, dentro de poco empezaría a llover.

-Déjame hablar a mí ahora- se llevo una mano a la cabeza cerrando los ojos, seguramente la declaración lo había puesto mal, ahora Misao podía darse de golpes contra el tubo mas grueso de la escuela, la había montado, ahora las cosas entre ellos no podían estar peor.

-De verdad Shinomori-kun, no tienes porque…- pero él entonces la sujetó de la cintura y le puso un dedo sobre los labios, al instante las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron.

-He dicho que me dejes hablar- volvió a cerrar los ojos y luego, como si hubiera encontrado al fin la respuesta los volvió a abrir –La verdad es que como llevamos tan poco tiempo de conocernos no me parecía apropiado, además creí que tú y Sagara…- la observó intensamente –La verdad es que cuando estoy contigo algo dentro de mí parece saltar, parece vibrar, en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar quiero protegerte, Makimachi Misao… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-Ah…- cualquier rastro de pensamiento, cualquier atisbo de lucidez se borró inmediatamente de su cabeza ¿De verdad no estaba soñando?, ¿Todo eso estaba pasando? –Sí- pasó saliva –Sí Shinomori-kun-

-Entonces seámoslo…Misao- su nombre, simplemente su nombre en los labios de él sonó delicioso, como una invitación, como un fuego, como un sueño.

-A…- giró tímidamente hacía él –Aoshi…- y entonces su nuca fue apresada por su dura y trabajada mano, su cintura fue pegada a su cuerpo y sintió desmayarse cuando una lengua caliente recorrió sus labios, se introdujo en su boca y algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando a su alrededor los pétalos de Sakura empezaron a caer al tiempo que suave y ligeramente empezaba a llover.

**Instituto Shinsengumi 9:00 pm**

-¿Y bien?- Yahiko mordió una enorme manzana al tiempo que se balanceaba de un pie al otro, estaban en el cuarto de Kenshin y a su alrededor todo era caos.

-Creo que en medio de toda esta porquería debe haber algo que sirva- Enishi arrojaba papeles de un lado a otro, había impreso todos los correos de Shishio y ahora buscaba algo que pudiera servirles.

-Creo que esto…- descalzo, vestido con un pantalón de franela y una playera que tenía al frente una estampa que decía "Green Peace" un Kenshin con el cabello algo desaliñado alzó uno de los tantos documentos –Suena algo interesante-

-¿Qué es?- Sanosuke se frotó un ojo, tenía sueño, había sido un día muy largo.

-Dice algo acerca del Juppon Gatana-

-¿El grupo de los yakuza?- Yahiko frunció el ceño y trepó de un salto a la cama, llevaba calcetines, un pantalón corto y una enorme playera que le daba cierto aire infantil a su normalmente arrogante rostro.

-Dice algo acerca de…- el pelirrojo titubeó un momento –Bueno, creo que…-

-¿Podrías dejar de balbucear?- Enishi se colocó la pluma sobre la oreja y enarcó una ceja arremangando su camisa hasta los codos, en medio de tantos papeles encontrar el misterio de un atentando contra Shishio parecía misión imposible.

-Parece que Shishio-sensei es el líder de la banda-

-Nooo- Sanosuke negó con una mano –Conociendo a Saito no podía dejar pasar un asunto tan delicado como este-

-Parece que inició con el proyecto después de volverse maestro- sin soltar el papel Kenshin empezó a buscar remitentes que coincidieran con el que tenía en la mano.

-¿Quién lo envió?-

-murciélago _ Black-

-Que mal nombre- Enishi se encogió de hombros –Suena como ese comic americano que lee Sanosuke-

-¿Batman?- el castaño parpadeó –Batman es un buen súper héroe-

-Lo que digas-

-Cierto que no le gana a Goku pero…-

-¡Aquí hay otro correo!- Kenshin levantó el papel –Al parecer hay negocios oscuros y fraudulentos con medio Tokio-

-Mierda- Enishi se pegó en la frente con la mano -¿De verdad queremos salvar a un tipo como este?-

-El problema es que después de que sufra el atentado se volverá más sanguinario y poderoso- Sanosuke suspiró –Es lo que ha dicho la muñeca-

-Entonces debemos salvarlo para que no se vuelva mas malvado- Yahiko tampoco parecía muy convencido –A mi modo de ver las cosas deberíamos asegurarnos pero de que lo maten en serio-

-Matar personas no creo que…- Kenshin negó con las manos.

-Aquí hay otro- el de cabello plateado levantó un nuevo correo –Dice que habrá una reunión en la comercial del norte-

-¿Cuándo?-

-Mañana al anochecer- se revolvió con los dedos el cabello –Pero no lo manda el mismo remitente-

-¿Quién?-

-Dice "anónimo" seguramente es un correo falso-

-¿Hay alguien aquí capaz de descubrir el origen?- el más joven se cruzó de brazos –No soy bueno con las computadoras-

-Pero hay alguien que lo es- Sanosuke alzó un dedo explicativo –Cho el idiota rubio esta aquí por eso ¿No?-

-Necesitamos la información ya- Enishi se rascó al descuido una oreja –Eso si queremos hacer algo mañana-

-¿Se dan cuenta de que nos estamos metiendo con la yakuza?- los ojos de Yahiko se volvieron dos oscuras esferas.

-Si la muñeca esta en lo correcto habrá más problemas que la simple yakuza si dejamos que el asunto de Shishio vuelva a ocurrir- Sanosuke se levantó decidido –Japón entero correría peligro-

-Y eso es algo que no pienso permitir- Kenshin también se puso de pie.

-Bueno, mierda, después de todo no pienso morir joven- el moreno entonces se tronó los huesos del cuello.

-¿Cómo convenceremos a Cho de ayudarnos?- tanto Sanosuke como Enishi rieron perversamente y tronaron los dedos de sus puños.

-Déjenoslo a nosotros-

**......**

-¡Que mierda!- Cho no sabía bien que era lo que ocurría, es decir, él siempre había sido un tipo más bien especial, solía meterse en problemas pero nunca lo suficientemente graves como para preocuparse, le gustaban las computadoras hasta el punto de la exageración y sabía manejarlas a la perfección, también le gustaba coleccionar espadas, no era el mejor usándolas pero se defendía, su vida no era la más emocionante pero se divertía bastante viviéndola.

-Nos vas a ayudar- ¿Por qué entonces de repente se veía rodeado por cuatro jóvenes que parecían no tener muy buenas intenciones hacía su persona?

-Primero Shinomori y ahora ustedes- se repegó contra la pared de su cama y frunció el ceño -¿Qué demonios quieren?-

-Vendrás con nosotros- realmente los ojos oscuros de Ensihi Yukishiro destilaban maldad.

-Necesitamos que atiendas un asuntito- y los puños de Sanosuke Sagara no parecían muy amigables.

-¿Qué?- sin embargo él no se iba dejar amedrentar también tenía malas pulgas si no se le sabía tratar.

-Cállate y camina- incluso Yahiko Myojin que era más joven lucía aterrador en medio de las penumbras.

-Se lo pedimos de favor Cho-kun- y entonces soltó un suspiro, al parecer no le quedaba de otra.

-¿Qué diablos quieren?- se desprendió con pesadez de sus sabanas pero ni siquiera se había acabado de incorporar cuando ya lo habían sacado a rastras y lo empujaban por los oscuros pasillos hacía la sala de computo.

-¡Pero que…!-

-Cierra el pico idiota-

-¿Ah?- Misao que justo en esos instantes tanteaba por los pasillos observó a sus cuatro amigos arrastrar al rubio por el corredor –Esos eran…-

-No importa- Aoshi que iba tras ella se dio un golpe en la frente suspirando –De verdad no quiero saber que están haciendo-

-Bueno- canturreó divertida y entonces él la volvió a sujetar por la mano jalándola hacía su habitación ¡Se sentía tan bien estar a su lado!, lo invadía una paz que jamás hubiera creído ser capaz de sentir, una sensación de estar completo intensa.

-Aoshi…- ella a su vez saboreó el nombre en sus labios, ya no más "sama" ya no más "kun" simplemente Aoshi, su Aoshi.

-Tenemos que cruzar la sala común para llegar al dormitorio de chicas- el joven frunció un poco el ceño –Espero que Saito no nos vea-

-Ya te he dicho que me dejes ir sola- ladeó la cabeza –Soy mejor escurriéndome por ahí que tú-

-Ya…- giró a verla de reojo.

-¡Mou!, es en serio- pero él la acalló con un beso, ¡Se sentía tan bien besarla! Y a ella el mundo entero parecía darle vueltas.

-Confió en ti entonces- le revolvió el cabello y dio media vuelta alzando una mano en el aire –Cuídate- y sin más se alejó en la oscuridad.

-Aoshi…- y entonces se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo el mismo Aoshi poco personal y frío que confiaba en ella cuando le decía que se encontraría bien y no se preocupaba por su bienestar una vez que ella le aseguraba que todo estaba bajo control –Que raras somos las mujeres- sonrió de medio lado, irse sola era lo que le había pedido y ahora que estaba sola sentía como si la hubiera abandonado –Al parecer Aoshi si sigue siendo todo un Ninja- sonrió de medio lado y echó a correr, debía llegar a su habitación antes de que se dieran cuenta de que seguía fuera.

**TOKIO Comercial del Norte 9:00 pm**

-Esto parece una verdaderamente mala idea- Kaoru bajo de un salto de la motocicleta que compartía con Enishi y Kenshin.

-Podríamos morir hoy- Yahiko también bajo de la motocicleta que compartía con Sanosuke.

-Por favor, yo me haré cargo de esto- Misao a su vez desmontó de la motocicleta que compartía con Aoshi –Todos ustedes fueron muy amables al intentar apoyarme pero en realidad esta es mi misión no la suya-

-Ni lo sueñes- cortante como siempre Aoshi puso una mano sobre su hombro –Me quedo contigo- ante el comentario Kaoru se sonrojo, Misao le había contado en la mañana todos los pormenores que habían ocurrido el día anterior, ¡Que romántico tener un novio como Aoshi que la protegiera!

-Yo tampoco te dejare muñeca- Sanosuke le guiñó un ojo alzando el dedo pulgar.

-No huyo jamás de un reto- Ensihi acomodó sus gafas oscuras.

-Protegeré a Japón y a mis amigos- Kenshin asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo que sea- Yahiko entonces se cruzó de brazos –Según lo que encontró el idiota de Cho el correo era falso y venía de un departamento gubernamental-

-Una trampa-

-Más bien una redada- los ojos violeta de Kenshin se ensombrecieron –Recordemos quien es Shishio-sensei en realidad-

-Es malo hasta los huesos lo sé- Misao soltó un suspiro –Pero se volverá peor después de esto-

-Entonces ¿Qué sucederá?-

-En el pasado él se veía rodeado, le disparaban en la frente y después le prendían fuego creyendo que estaba muerto para que todo pareciera un accidente-

-¿Dónde actuamos nosotros?- Sanosuke se revolvió inquieto.

-Supongo que luego de que hayan encendido el fuego- Aoshi colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla –No podemos enfrentarnos al gobierno-

-Pero entonces resultaría lo mismo- Misao apretó los puños -Shishio acumulara rencor contra el gobierno y el resultado será igual-

-¿Entonces?-

-Debe haber una manera para que él no sepa que fue atacado por el gobierno-

-Lo veo poco probable, no es idiota- Yahiko enarcó una ceja.

-Entonces…- Kaoru giró la vista al cielo, era una noche tan oscura que apenas podía distinguir a sus compañeros alrededor, todos habían decidido vestirse de estricto negro con la ropa holgada para que fuera más fácil camuflajearse y moverse.

-No sé- Misao mordió ligeramente su labio inferior.

-¡Shishio Makoto este es tu fin!-

-¡Mierda!- Ensihi gruñó por lo bajo y se arrojó sobre Kaoru tirandola al suelo y cubriéndola con su cuerpo –Al suelo, al suelo-

-Diablos- Aoshi se encogió contra una moto abrazando a Misao contra su cuerpo, se oyeron certeros disparos a su alrededor.

-Abajo Yahiko, abajo- Sanosuke a su vez derrumbó al moreno contra el suelo, ambos se encogieron al tiempo que las balas volaban a escasos centímetros de sus cabezas.

-Esto no debería estar sucediendo a esta hora- la joven Ninja entreabrió los labios –Se supone que pasaría más tarde-

-Debió haber ocurrido algún imprevisto- Aoshi susurró por lo bajo, a lo lejos se escucharon algunos improperios, ahogadas maldiciones y luego alguien que decía que sería buena idea prenderle fuego a la bodega.

-Ya esta el fuego- el rostro de Yahiko resplandeció con las lejanas llamas.

-¿Ya se habrán ido los del gobierno?- Kenshin se levantó con presteza –Iré a verificar, esperen aquí-

-Estas loco si crees que te dejare a ti toda la diversión- Sanosuke corrió tras él.

-Enishi, los extintores-

-Entendido- los tres chicos que quedaban se dirigieron raudos por los extinguidores al tiempo que las chicas corrían hacía la escena pero se quedaron de piedra al ver a lo que se enfrentaban, las llamas eran tan altas que ni con un camión de bomberos parecía factible que se pudiera hacer algo para apagarlas.

-¿Dónde habrá quedado ese idiota de Shishio?- Sanosuke pasó saliva desesperado, aunque fuera malo y todo eso debía admitir que le guardaba cierto respeto a ese hombre.

-Ayúdenme por acá- Yahiko empezó a abrir un ligero paso entre las llamas hacía el salón principal –Creo que lo veo allá dentro-

-Entrar ahí es un suicidio-

-Pero debo hacerlo- Misao frunció el ceño.

-Estas loca- Aoshi la detuvo de golpe –No te dejare ir-

-¡Por eso es por lo que estoy aquí!-

-No me importa, no iras-

-¡¿Pero acaso no entiendes?!- sus ojos azules lo observaron con desesperación –Es mi misión-

-No dejare que mueras-

-¡Aoshi!-

-Iré yo- todos giraron sorprendidos hacía donde un joven de cabello castaño se tronaba los dedos de las manos y tomaba aire al tiempo que adquiría una posición extraña levantando un poco el pie derecho.

-Seta-kun…- Misao sintió que la boca se le secaba.

-Pero…- Kenshin que ya sentía las manos abrasadas por el fuego inclemente siguió luchando contra las flamas con ayuda del extintor girando apenas hacía el castaño.

-No se preocupen- pero el joven sonrió amablemente, como solía hacerlo habitualmente, sin que en sus ojos se pintara otro sentimiento –Es porque Okita-san ha muerto y entonces Shishio-san es lo único que me queda, Shishio-san me salvó cuando era un niño, por eso yo serviré siempre a Shishio-san-

-Seta-kun, no- Misao negó con la cabeza pero el muchacho simplemente giró hacía ella sin dejar de sonreír.

-Le dije que no necesito quien cuide de mí Makimachi-san, así que no se preocupe-

-Pero…- extendió la mano hacía él, sus ojos melancólicos, sus ojos seguían mostrando soledad.

-Ahí voy-

-¡Seta-kun!-

-¡Shukuchi!- y entonces los siete presentes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al verlo desaparecer de un momento a otro, pero Misao dio un paso atrás aturdida ¿Shukuchi?, ¿Cómo era posible que en esa era Soujiro fuera capaz de usar una técnica como esa?, ¿Quién se la había enseñado?

-Shishio-san- en medio de las llamas el muchacho detuvo su alocada carrera y se pasó un brazo de su tutor por los hombros –Shishio-san, salgamos de aquí-

-¿Sou… jiro?- el hombre entreabrió un poco los ojos, entre la neblina pudo distinguir borrosamente el rostro sereno del muchacho que había recogido de un orfanato cuando tenía ocho años, aquel niño que había decidido mantener bajo su cuidado simplemente porque le había parecido "interesante"

-Salgamos de aquí Shishio-san- y entonces el hombre volvió a cerrar los ojos, jamás se hubiera imaginado, jamás hubiera pensado…

-Soujiro…- y entonces dejo caer su peso sobre el cuerpo del joven, por una vez en la vida, por una vez en toda su existencia confiaría ciegamente en alguien más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Bueno, como ando de vacaciones toca actualización. Me parece que el final de este fic ya se acerca aunque no podría asegurar nada, con eso de la facultad ya no tengo vida y los doctores cada vez se ponen más estrictos, ni dos litros de café son suficientes para tener los ojos abiertos durante la semana de exámenes, horror.

En cuanto a este capitulo, hay una parte muy especial porque me ocurrió precisamente a mí, jeje, que tiempos aquellos. Agradezco profundamente a:

**Etterna Fanel**

**Misao Koishikawa**

**Gabe Logan**

**Kunoichi Karla**

**Gabyhyatt**

**Misao 91**

**Lizirien**

**Carolina Shinatal **

Por sus amables reviews, de verdad me han subido el animo, besos y gracias por el apoyo Ciao

_28 de Diciembre del 2009 Lunes_


	9. El verdadero amor

**RECUERDALO TU LE AMAS**

**Capitulo 9: El verdadero amor**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Makoto Shishio siempre había creído ser una persona diferente, su niñez había estado plagada de desencantos, de miserias, de privaciones, de dolor, desde su mas tierna infancia había creído comprender lo que significaba la verdad de este mundo. Era listo, eso no había nadie que pudiera negarlo.

En la escuela podía sacar las mejores calificaciones si se esforzaba, podía pararse en los hombros de los otros y levantar la mirada con arrogancia hacía adelante, porque Shishio Makoto sabía como manipular, sabía como ganarse a las personas que necesitaba, sabía como perturbar los sentimientos, era diferente, sí, muy diferente y había creído con toda la fuerza de su pensamiento que el mundo se regía por una sola regla, algo tan simple que no tenía mayores complicaciones "El fuerte vive, el débil muere" se le podía dar tanto un significado literal como metafórico, las personas débiles no hacían otra cosa más que vivir su inevitable vida, dejarse arrastrar por la corriente, el fuerte en cambio peleaba, avanzaba, golpeaba y se abría paso a codazos hacía lo que quería.

Y en ese mundo competitivo, en esa boca de lobos no se podía confiar en nadie, porque quien confiaba sería traicionado, esa era la autentica y completa verdad, por lo menos eso era lo que había creído hasta ese momento…

-¡Oxigeno!-

-¡La camilla!-

-¡Saquen a esos chicos de aquí!- entre luces blancas, entre sabanas de hospital adelantó una mano por encima de la camilla y una sola palabra pareció surgir de sus labios "Soujiro" pero lo dijo tan suavemente que en medio de aquel caos nadie alcanzó a oírlo, nadie a excepción de "ella"

-Soujiro-kun se encuentra bien- el cabello rojo vino de la mujer le cayó por encima de un hombro al tiempo que adelantaba la mano para sujetar la de él –No se preocupe-

-Ah…- bajo la mascarilla de oxigeno se dijo que estaría bien arquear una ceja y decir de manera arrogante que el chiquillo en cuestión no le interesaba en lo absoluto, pero lo cierto es que decir algo como eso sería mentir.

-¡Soujiro-kun esta bien!- los enfermeros la obligaron a separarse así que la mujer agitó una mano en el aire sin dejar de hablarle -¡Esta bien!- y entonces él pareció cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar en un placido descanso sin preocupaciones.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Escuchame-

-No, escúchame tú a mí- Misao bufó al tiempo que su cara empezaba a adquirir una coloración rojiza por el enfado –El hecho de que Soujiro-kun este ahora en el hospital es culpa mía-

-Son solo unos rasguños, no sé porque te preocupas tanto por él- Aoshi arqueó una ceja, realmente él también estaba enfadado pero nunca se le había dado muy bien dejar que los demás notaran tales estados de animo en su persona.

-¡Pudo haber sido más grave!-

-Entiende- gruñendo la sujeto del brazo, podía ser que ella se sintiera muy fuerte, capaz y todas esas cosas, podía ser que ella fuera una Ninja verdadera que venía del pasado y que sabía hacer cosas que él ni en sueños podría imaginar ¡Pero ahora era su novia!, la primera mujer a la que planeaba entregar por completo todo ese cariño que no le había brindado a nadie ¡No dejaría que nada le pasara así tuviera que amarrarla a una silla!

-Quien debería entender eres tú- con frustración sus ojos azules relampaguearon sin dejar de observarlo -¿No entiendes que debo cumplir con…?-

-Al diablo con la misión- nuevamente él gruñó entre dientes.

-El Aoshi del pasado tendría más confianza en mí- con rapidez la chica contraataco.

-Pues entérate Misao, yo no soy el Aoshi del pasado- sus ojos azul eléctrico parecieron brillar y ella retrocedió un paso, si había algo en lo que los dos Aoshi se parecían era en intimidarla con una mirada.

-Basta ustedes dos- Sanosuke que empezaba a cansarse del espectáculo los separó por el hombro poniéndose en medio ganando de recompensa una mirada letal por parte de su amigo –Este no es el momento-

-¿Quieren explicarme que demonios pasa con ustedes?- frustrado por no tener su eterno cigarrillo entre los labios Saito se dirigió a ellos a grandes trancos -¿Cuántas reglas creen que han roto hoy pequeños mocosos?-

-¡No somos mocosos!- el castaño saltó al instante.

-¿Seta-kun se encuentra bien?- Kaoru intervino rápidamente llevándose ambas manos al pecho.

-El se encuentra mejor que bien, creo que le están dando helado- el lobo gruñó con fastidio –Ahora me quieren explicar que demonios hacían todos ustedes en ese lugar-

-Esto…- Kenshin se llevo una mano tras la nuca sabedor de que no había muchas cosas que parecerían creíbles de explicar.

-Andabamos dando vueltas en las motos y de pronto vimos fuego- con su calma de siempre Enishi se acomodó las gafas negras sobre el puente de la nariz –Nos acercamos a ver y descubrimos que se trataba de Shishio-sensei, luego como ese Seta es su protegido se metió entre las llamas a salvarlo a pesar de que intentamos detenerlo, eso es todo-

-¿Salieron a pasear en moto?- el director arqueó una ceja.

-Hai- el de cabello blanco habló decidido.

-¿Salieron a pasear en moto a la zona más peligrosa de la ciudad?-

-Hai- los demás chicos a su alrededor empezaron a tragar saliva, se estaban metiendo en verdaderos problemas.

-¿Salieron a pasear en moto a la zona mas peligrosa de la ciudad y cuando vieron fuego en vez de llamar a los bomberos decidieron jugar a los héroes como en la ocasión pasada?-

-Así como usted lo dice no suena muy bien- Kenshin sonrió nerviosamente pero contrario a cualquier expectativa el hombre arqueó nuevamente una ceja y se inclinó hacía delante poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas.

-No les creo-

-¿Ah?-

-El hecho de que últimamente estén en medio de un sin fin de situaciones peligrosas no me parece una mera coincidencia y se que tú- girándose a Misao la señaló con un dedo viéndola fijamente –Estas metida hasta el cuello en todo esto-

-Aunque lo confesara usted no me creería- la jovencita entrecerró los ojos –Nunca creyó mi versión de que vengo del pasado-

-Supongo- sin dejar de verla se dirigió hacía ella y sin venir a cuento le apretó con fuerza la nariz provocando que la chica manoteara, Kaoru parpadeara, Sanosuke abriera la boca y Aoshi frunciera de manera exagerada el ceño.

-¡Oiga!-

-Los estaré vigilando- soltándola volvió a observarlos atentamente –Y dejen de ser tan estupidos, si se ven metidos en una situación peligrosa no me dejen fuera de la diversión-

-¿Qué?- Sanosuke parpadeó sin acabar de creerlo y en ese instante el hombre dio media vuelta metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón –Regresen ahora mismo al instituto o yo mismo me encargare de darles un buen castigo-

-¡Hai!- todos asintieron al unísono para después resbalar por el suelo hasta caer sentados suspirando, eso había estado cerca.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Oye Misao- era de noche y Karou en piyama y viendo furtivamente por el pasillo tocó la puerta del cuarto de su amiga –Mi-sa-o-

-¿Qué pasa?- la joven Ninja abrió de golpe la puerta provocando que su amiga cayera hacía dentro de malos modos.

-¡Auch!-

-¿Qué haces aquí Kaoru?- la joven de la eterna trenza parpadeó confundida –No pensé que quisieras más emociones esta noche y ya pronto va a amanecer-

-Es que…- la joven kendoka apretó los dedos índices uno contra el otro al tiempo que su rostro parecía adquirir un tinte nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?- cerrando la puerta tras ella Misao ladeó la cabeza.

-Yo… bueno, no sé, tal vez yo…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Quizás me estoy equivocando pero…- por un momento Kaoru escondió los ojos bajo el flequillo pero luego levantó rápidamente la cabeza -¡¿Shinomori-kun y tú son-son algo?!-

-¿Qué?- al instante un tic pareció aparecer en el ojo de la Ninja.

-Es que, él jamás se había comportado así antes con alguien, ya sabes que él casi nunca hablaba con nadie antes de que tú llegaras y hace un rato me pareció que…- la joven comenzó a hablar cada vez más rápido y atropelladamente y Misao alzó una mano frente a ella al tiempo que sus ojos se entrecerraban.

-Kaoru…-

-¡Y se que quizás solo son figuraciones mias!-

-Kaoru…-

-¡Pero es que de verdad se ve tan raro!, Digo no es como si lo conociera de mucho antes, pero a mi parecer es que…-

-¡Kaoru!- sonrojándose ampliamente la joven desvió la mirada haciendo un mohín con la boca –La verdad es que somos novios-

-¿Qué-que?- de la impresión la joven kendoka se quedo completamente quieta como una estatua.

-Que somos novios- repitió la frase sintiendo casi como si un humo de extraña procedencia pudiera salir en ese instante de sus orejas.

-¡¿Y no me lo habías dicho?!- sin embargo la reacción de su amiga no fue la más común, jalándola del cuello de su playera la zangoloteo como lo haría con un pavo que se fuera a zampar.

-Ka-Kaoru-

-¡Esas son las cosas que le tienes que contar a tu amiga en cuanto se de la oportunidad!-

-Pero es que la oportunidad en realidad no se había dado- la delgada jovencita intentó zafarse del agarre pero los ojos de Kaoru parecían lanzar llamas.

-¿Y como fue?, ¿Qué dijo él?, ¿Qué dijiste tú?, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho de esto antes? Digo, me lo sospechaba un poco pero…-

-En el pasado también estaba enamorada de él- girando nuevamente la mirada la joven Ninja soltó un suspiro –El karma nunca me dejara en paz-

-¿Y como fue?-

-Fue tonto, en primera instancia fue más como si yo me le declarara a él, fue vergonzoso- finalmente Kaoru soltó a su amiga y sus azules ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿Shinomori-kun te aceptó aunque tú fuiste quien se declaró?-

-Oye, no lo digas de esa manera- la jovencita se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya…- y entonces en la mente de la joven kendoka se formaron dos imágenes, en una un amable joven pelirrojo le sonreía ladeando ligeramente su cabeza, en la otra un atractivo chico de cabello plateado le sonreía galantemente al tiempo que sus ojos la perforaban asomándose por encima de sus gafas oscuras.

-Kaoru-

-¿Ah?-

-¿En que piensas?-

-Yo no, en nada en realidad- la chica se revolvió sonrojándose y Misao se dio un golpecito con la mano en la frente.

-Yo que tú escogía a Kenshin-

-¡Mi-Misao!- se asustó terriblemente al darse cuenta de que su amiga podía saber lo que estaba pensando.

-En el pasado tú también quedaste en medio de esos dos y…- la Ninja calló de golpe al tiempo que sus azules pupilas se abrían, ¿Sería buena idea contarle a Kaoru como habían sido las cosas en el pasado? Sanosuke le había dicho que no sería buena idea que los demás recordaran ese dolor, no, debían seguir viviendo sus vidas como hasta ahora, sin mayores problemas, felices.

-¿En el pasado con quien me quede?- con un brillo diferente en la mirada la joven kendoka sujetó a su amiga por su traje Ninja.

-No creo que…-

-Por favor-

-No, no te lo diré- la Ninja se mordió suavemente el labio inferior –Después de todo esta es una nueva oportunidad y…- "Kenji" el nombre del chico que quería como si fuera su verdadero sobrino pareció hacer eco en su mente, si Kaoru y Kenshin no se casaban ¿Entonces donde quedaba Kenji?, ¿Qué había sido de su existencia?, ¿Quién se había hecho cargo de él en el pasado?, ¿Dónde estaba en el presente?

-Misao por favor dime- intentando ganársela Kaoru la jaloneo poniendo carita de cachorro perdido pero los ojos de Misao estaban lejos de esa habitación, muy lejos de esos justos momentos.

-Debo hacer algo- aún vistiendo su corto short negro y la playera blanca y holgada que usaba para dormir la joven Ninja se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola de par en par.

-Oye espera, ¿A dónde vas?- preocupada Kaoru giró hacía ella pero la chica le cerró la puerta en las narices dejándole solo un nombre flotando en el aire "Sanosuke"

……**..**

Sanosuke Sagara no era un hombre que se tomara mucho tiempo acicalándose, de hecho el ser atractivo parecía algo completamente nato para él, nunca había pasado más de cinco minutos en "medio" arreglar su apariencia personal y después salir directo a las clases aún bostezando y con los ojos húmedos por las lagrimas del diario despertar, sí, así habían sido las cosas en su vida hasta esos momentos, hasta que de pronto su corazón había vibrado con la fuerza de un nombre "Sayo Amakusa"

-Bien- por primera vez desde que lo recordaba se había parado antes de lo necesario y se había tomado el tiempo de planchar sus pantalones, alisar su corbata y acomodar correctamente la cinta roja en su frente, incluso se había parado a bañar antes de lo acostumbrado, aunque quizás en ese aspecto había exagerado un poquitín…

-¡Sano!- y justo estaba pensando en aquellas verdades de la vida cuando su puerta fue brutalmente aporreada por la conocida voz de una chica.

-¡Sano!-

-¿Misao?- abrió la puerta extrañado y ella se coló dentro por un agujero que se formaba entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- rascándose la cabeza el muchacho cerró la puerta y la observó sin entender.

-¡Tengo un problema!- la chica juntó ambas manos claramente nerviosa –Es sobre Kaoru y Himura-

-¿Qué pasa con ellos dos?- el castaño frunció un poco el ceño.

-Tú sabes, bueno, tu viste en el pasado que ellos…-

-Tenían un lindo niño- los ojos chocolate del muchacho parecieron sonreír -¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-Kenji- la voz de Misao salió ahogada desde su garganta.

-¡A sí, Kenji!- sin dejar de sonreír se pasó una mano tras la nuca –Y yo lo cargaba a caballito, era igualito a Kenshin ¿Cuánto crees que tenga que pasar para que pueda cargar así a su niño en esta nueva época?-

-¡Ese es el problema!- la jovencita pasó saliva -¡Aquí esta Yukishiro!-

-Enishi…- como si despertara de alguna especie de sueño Sanosuke abrió grandes ambos ojos.

-¿Qué se supone que debe pasar ahora?-

-No tengo nada contra Enishi pero…- sentándose en el borde de su cama Sanosuke pareció batallar con una pelea interna –Digo, tampoco es que…-

-¿Acaso el pasado cambiara en el presente?- la chica habló rápidamente –Digo, si es una nueva oportunidad ¿No debería dejar que Yukishiro busque la felicidad que no encontró en el pasado?, ¡Además Himura en realidad de quien estaba enamorado era de su fallecida esposa!-

-La hermana de Enishi…- Sanosuke parpadeó pero luego sus ojos se oscurecieron –Pero a su vez ella a quien amaba era a su prometido-

-¡Y si Kaoru y Himura no se casan entonces Kenji…!-

-¿Sanosuke?- desde fuera de la habitación la voz de Kenshin se escuchó con algo de timidez –Ya es hora de ir a desayunar… ¿Hay alguna chica contigo?-

-¡No es lo que parece!- la puerta se abrió de golpe y el muchacho recién bañado y la chica aún en piyama hicieron su aparición gritando al mismo tiempo.

-Esto…- pero para el pelirrojo las malas intenciones saltaban a la vista así que desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-¡Que no es lo que parece!- Misao volvió a gritar y Enishi con un pantalón de franela y camiseta de resaque blanca apareció arrastrando los pies para luego enarcar una ceja al ver aquel extraño par.

-¿Hiciste cosas malas anoche Sagara?-

-¡He dicho que no!- el castaño bufó echando humo por las orejas –Misao solo…-

-Misao- la voz de Aoshi hizo eco tras los presentes y las cuatro cabezas giraron a ver a un joven de ojos azules que observaba a la peculiar pareja de muy mal modo -¿Qué significa esto?-

-No te parece que…- Kenshin empezó a ponerse nervioso, no entendía porque su amigo le pedía explicaciones a la chica y de pasada la situación se ponía realmente tensa.

-Ya he dicho que no es lo que parece- Sanosuke entrecerró los ojos, bien, había aclarado sus sentimientos, sabía perfectamente quien era la chica que le gustaba y ocupaba por completo su corazón pero eso no quería decir que iba a permitir que algún otro así fuera su amigo le hablara de esa forma a Misao.

-Misao- pero Aoshi pasó completamente de él clavando la mirada en la joven Ninja quien ante tal acto entreabrió los labios con sorpresa como intentando balbucear algo.

-Misao solo vino a consultarme algo- cruzándose de brazos Sanosuke enarcó una ceja poniéndose al lado de la chica como brindándole su apoyo –Y por otro lado tú no eres su padre como para que le estés pidiendo explicaciones Aoshi-

-No soy su padre- enarcando ambas cejas el joven cruzó el espacio que lo separaba de ella de dos trancos sujetándola del brazo –Soy su novio-

-¿Ah?- al instante Kenshin dejó que la mandíbula le colgara de mala manera, Enishi dio un paso atrás abriendo grandes los ojos y Sanosuke tuvo la ligera conciencia de que tal noticia le caía como una patada en el hígado.

-¿Qué?- el de cabello plateado sacudió ligeramente la cabeza como desconfiando de lo que sus oídos le anunciaban.

-Así que te pido una explicación acerca de esto Misao- el joven de ojos azules observó intensamente a la chica quien por un momento sintió un escalofrío recorrerla para después pasar a dar un paso atrás observando al joven con el ceño fruncido.

-Sanosuke dijo la verdad, acabo de llegar, no hemos hecho nada-

-No te permito que entres a las habitaciones de otros hombres- sin soltarla el joven frunció el ceño.

-Tú… - con unos ojos realmente retadores la Ninja lo observó fijamente –No puedes decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer, tú…-

-Claro que puedo- sin embargo la voz de él surgió completamente ronca desde su garganta –Comprometerte a ser mi novia es comprometerte a serme fiel, a pertenecerme, a seguir mis indicaciones, a brindarme tu calor, tu compañía, tus ratos felices o los tristes como yo los compartiré contigo, ser mi novia significa que este tipo de "momentitos" con otros hombres han terminado-

-¡Tú!- ni siquiera había terminado bien de hablar cuando la chica se zafó hábilmente mientras en sus ojos brillaba una ardiente rebeldía –No voy a dejar de hablarle a mis amigos solo porque tú lo dices, ¡Pensé que serías más comprensivo!, pero ya veo que me he equivocado-

-Misao- pero a pesar de que el joven hizo el amago de detenerla ella dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente de ahí con la trenza balanceándose peligrosamente a sus espaldas.

-Lo lamento- ya que la joven se había perdido de su rango de visión Sanosuke soltó un suspiro pasándose una mano tras la cabeza –No sabía que era tu novia-

-No importa- los ojos azules del joven se entrecerraron viendo aún a la lejanía.

-No miento cuando digo que no sucedió nada, ella solo…-

-Sabes que ese no es el problema- Aoshi lo cortó rápidamente y el castaño no tuvo otra opción que encogerse de hombros, lo sabía, sabía cual era el problema –No volverá a pasar Aoshi-

-Ya- el joven de ojos azules se cruzó de brazos, tenía que dejar dos o tres cosas en claro con su novia.

**Instituto Shinsengumi 10:00 a.m**

La clase de laboratorio con Haruhi sensei siempre era aburrida, se tenía que pasar más de una hora desarrollando la practica en problemas y más problemas y al final todo resultaba en un pequeño ¡Boom! de color violeta que dependiendo del olor aseguraría una buena o mala calificación.

-Malditos todos…- gruñendo con fastidio Kaoru siguió haciendo los problemas uno tras otro, siempre era lo mismo, ella se esforzaba haciendo los ejercicios mientras los demás se rascaban la panza, es decir, sin palabras habían llegado al común acuerdo de que ella sería la encargada de tan horripilante tarea.

Cuando había problemas del tipo de los acosadores Enishi y Sanosuke se hacían cargo con un crujir de huesos de sus manos, cuando la cosa era una exposición o alguna cosa diplomática Kenshin se pintaba solo, en los deportes Misao brillaba como una bombilla y en lo de imponer presencia no había quien superara a Aoshi pero de cualquier manera ella seguía pensando que definitivamente trabajaba demasiado por la subsistencia de ese equipo.

-Kaoru-dono- la voz de Kenshin provocó que levantara la vista del papel para fijar su atención en aquellas orbes violetas que parecían un tanto avergonzadas.

-¿Sucede algo Kenshin-kun?-

-Yo…- el pelirrojo suspiró y luego sonrió avergonzado –La verdad me gustaría ayudarla pero, nunca he sido muy bueno con lo de la química-

-Estos problemas son en realidad la mar de sencillos- saliendo de algún punto a sus espaldas Enishi deslizó el cuaderno que hasta hace unos momentos Kaoru tenía frente a ella e inclinándose hacía el frente se dispuso a escribir –Lo único que sucede es que son muy laboriosos- sin despegar la vista de las hojas el joven de cabello plateado siguió escribiendo problemas y resultados a gran velocidad, por un momento se hizo el silencio, Kenshin sin dejar de ver a su amigo y Kaoru demasiado intimidada por la cercanía que él sin querer en realidad había propiciado.

¿En que momento había quedado en medio de aquellos dos jóvenes?, podía girar la vista atrás y decir sin miedo a equivocarse que en un principio había pensado que enamorarse de alguno de esos dos era imposible, bueno, de Kenshin por momentos parecía la mar de factible, el pelirrojo era amable, atractivo y atento, ¿Pero de Enishi?, ¿No había sido ella misma la que había dicho que nunca entregaría su corazón a un mujeriego como él?, ¿Entonces por que ahora parecía comer directamente de la palma de su mano?, ¡No, no y no!, ella no podía enamorarse de él.

-Mmm, creo que aquí va un seis…- entregado por completo a las ecuaciones Enishi escudriñó el papel frente a él y echó la cadera hacía atrás para ponerse en una posición más cómoda, de cierta manera esa clase de problemas le suponían un reto que le era satisfactorio resolver, como el sentimiento que embarga al terminar un crucigrama.

-Enishi-kun…- Kaoru entonces susurró el nombre del joven tan suave y lentamente que creyó que nadie la había escuchado, pero Kenshin se retiró de la mesa y dio media vuelta, en sus ojos violetas pintada la desolación, lo sabía, sabía que ella gustaba de él y él de ella, ¿Por qué diablos siempre tenía que fijarse en mujeres que ya tenían su corazón ocupado por alguien más?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Megumi y Sanosuke se habían conocido no hace mucho tiempo y no de la mejor manera, en el enredo que se había armado ese día Kenshin se había visto embrollado con unos pandilleros y Sanosuke había sido arrastrado a la acción, pero a pesar de haber sido salvada por ambos la joven estudiante de medicina afirmaba con gran vehemencia que al único a quien le debía algo era a Kenshin.

Por supuesto en un principio aquella arrogancia había molestado a Sanosuke sin darse cuenta que él destilaba el mismo sentimiento solo que enfocado en un área diferente, así ella era arrogante con su belleza y su cerebro y él lo era con los puños y quien los viera desde un punto de vista completamente objetivo podría decir que eran un par de almas muy parecidas.

Obviamente y aunque lo negaran todo el tiempo lo cierto es que se tenían cierto retorcido aprecio y bastante malversado cariño, la manera de demostrarse aquellos sentimientos era siempre peor que la anterior y por lo general intentaban que la otra persona en cuestión no se diera cuenta de cuando intentaba ayudarlo.

De esa manera Sanosuke había terminado entregando un trabajo final que no recordaba haber hecho y Megumi tenía un obento esperándola en su mesa cuando salía muy tarde de sus practicas, eran amigos aunque siempre estuvieran diciendo lo contrario y solo una persona que los conociera a fondo a los dos podría darse cuenta de tal situación.

Hasta esos momentos tal persona no parecía existir.

¿Cuándo había decidido Megumi su plan de acción? No estaba muy segura aunque tampoco fuera que importara mucho, solo sabía que aquellos adoloridos ojos castaños le habían parecido demasiado insufribles como para dejarlos impunes, Sayo Amakusa, la verdad es que nunca le había puesto demasiada atención, sabía que era la hermana pequeña de Amakusa-sensei y que su salud no era la mejor pero fuera de aquellos detalles le importaba bien poco lo que hiciera con su vida.

Aunque había algo a lo que definitivamente ningún ser humano en este mundo era inmune y eso era a oírla tocar el piano, Sayo Amakusa no estaba en el instituto Shinsengumi porque fuera una excelente karateka como Sanosuke, tampoco por el kendo como Kaoru, no porque fuera una mente brillante como ella misma, no, la joven castaña estaba en el Instituto porque al momento en que sus dedos de porcelana hacían contacto con las teclas del piano todo alrededor parecía perder su significado, todo el mundo parecía detenerse y entonces solo quedaba el enternecedor y hermosamente triste lamento de Bethoveen al llorar su claro de luna.

Cuando Sayo Amakusa daba un concierto hasta los más fuertes eran capaces de derramar lagrimas porque tenía la capacidad de tocar las fibras del corazón como si tocara los últimos acordes antes de morir y por encima de todo parecía que esa precisa canción era capaz de exprimir hasta los últimos recodos de alegría del alma dejando una húmeda sensación de perdida y dolor, algo que según el particular punto de vista de la joven estudiante de medicina era completamente adecuado para tal criatura que parecía brillar en una pálida luz mortecina.

-Basta de divagaciones- sacudiendo la cabeza la joven procedió a alzar la barbilla y sonreír deslumbrante, su cabello negro se meció tras ella como un enorme abanico brillante y su boca pintada de un rojo intenso pareció curvarse en una sensual y atrayente sonrisa, era hermosa y era consciente de tal situación, sabía que si lo intentara podría tener al chico que se le antojara en el instituto, a cualquiera menos a uno de aquellos cuatro que parecían haber causado que todas las chicas se derritieran por ellos.

-¡Sayo-chan!- levantó una mano al aire y sonrió ampliamente sabedora de que todos, tanto hombres como mujeres girarían a verla para después susurrar alguna cosa acerca de su inmaculada belleza, siempre era así.

-¿Takani-san?- la joven cristiana abrió con sorpresa los ojos al escuchar el familiar llamado y detuvo su andar a medio pasillo, tenía que asistir a sus clases de piano dentro de pocos minutos.

-Sayo-chan que bueno verte- sabedora de que con su pequeño saludo había llamado todas las miradas hacía su persona le sonrió de lo más amable a la castaña.

-Bueno Takani-san, nos vemos todos los días en clase- la joven contestó diplomática aunque por dentro se preguntaba si es que acaso aquella chica planeaba burlarse de ella, reírse porque por un pequeño y estupido momento había creído que para Sanosuke significaba algo más que las demás.

-No es lo mismo Sayo-chan- negando con un dedo Megumi se acercó hasta la castaña pegando la frente contra la suya, al instante la cristiana trastabilló hacía atrás intentando romper el atrevido contacto y todos alrededor comenzaron a murmurar.

-¿Qué necesita Takani-san?- sonrojándose furiosamente por lo sucedido hace unos pocos segundos la castaña apretó sus libros entre los brazos sin bajar la mirada a quien (lo entendió en ese mismo momento) era su rival mas aguerrida.

-Solo me preguntaba, bueno…- la sensual estudiante de medicina se recargó con una mano en la pared al tiempo que veía las uñas de su otra mano como si fueran algo muy interesante, al instante su corta falda escolar se alzó un poco más de lo normal dejando ver sus bien torneadas piernas.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle?- Sayo tragó saliva, empezaba a sentirse pequeña, realmente diminuta al lado de esa mujer sensual.

-Solo quería decirte una cosa- los ojos negros se alzaron con una velocidad sorprendente, con una frialdad sin limites y se posaron en los castaños de ella –No quiero que te acerques a Sanosuke-

-¿Qué?- los ojos de la joven castaña se abrieron con sorpresa y alrededor se escucharon varios cuchicheos y algunos murmullos acerca de lo afortunados que eran algunos idiotas.

-Lo digo porque aunque sea idiota lo cierto es que es bastante guapo así que planeó quedármelo un tiempo- alzando una ceja con superioridad Megumi puso una mano en su cintura como para hacer notar aún mejor sus perfectas medidas.

-U-usted…- apretando los puños por la rabia que empezaba a sentir la castaña enfrentó a la otra a los ojos -¡Sagara-kun la quiere!, ¡No debería jugar así con sus sentimientos!-

-Oh…- por un momento la joven estudiante de medicina se descolocó por la confesión pero luego se dijo a si misma que seguramente la castaña decía tales cosas por lo que había oído en el salón de clases la vez pasada.

-Sagara-kun es un buen muchacho- apretando aún más los puños la joven levantó la barbilla –Si planea quedarse con él debería tomar en serio sus sentimientos-

-¿Tomarlo en serio?- la joven arqueó ambas cejas -¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?, no soy una vieja para tomar una relación en serio, lo único que quiero es tener su masculino cuerpo junto al mío, envolverme en sus musculosos brazos, jugar con él y traerlo como mi perro, botarlo será cosa del tiempo que pueda mantenerme entretenida-

-¡Es usted cruel Takani-san!- aferrando con mayor fuerza sus libros la muchacha desvió la mirada –No permitiré que juegue con Sagara-kun, él no se merece eso-

-¿Crees acaso que eres alguna clase de santa?- arqueando la cadera hacía un lado Megumi se inclinó hacía delante -¿Crees que eres capaz de borrar el dolor de su pasado?-

-N-no…- intentando tranquilizarse la castaña volvió a enfrentar la mirada de la otra.

-Entonces haz el favor de quitarte de en medio, me estorbas-

-¡No soy una santa!, soy solo una simple chica pero yo de verdad… ¡Yo de verdad quiero a Sagara-kun!- acto seguido la joven dio media vuelta y salió de ahí corriendo, no importaba lo que pasara, no importaba si Sanosuke no correspondía a sus sentimientos, no dejaría que nadie lo dañara, porque cuando estaba cerca de él algo en su corazón parecía agitarse, porque cuando sus manos se rozaban por equivocación no podía evitar sonrojarse y aunque se habían conocido de una manera no muy convencional ella no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

-Y aunque no me quiera…- sin volver la vista atrás la muchacha siguió corriendo dejando atrás a una Megumi muy satisfecha de si misma rodeada de un sin fin de alumnos.

-¡¿De verdad piensa quedarse con Sagara-kun Takani-san?!- al instante todos se volcaron sobre ella y la joven meneó una mano en el aire.

-¿Con ese idiota?, ni aunque me paguen- y encogiéndose de hombros y caminando muy digna la joven se retiró del lugar dejando a todos los estudiantes la mar de confundidos, definitivamente nadie podía saber que era lo que Takani Megumi, la mente mas brillante del instituto Shinsengumi pensaba.

………

-Misao, de verdad deberías calmarte- Sanosuke cargando a cuestas su morral con el equipo de karate suspiró por décima vez.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?, ¡Aoshi quiere que me aleje de mis amigos!-

-En realidad él solo quiere que te comportes como una novia decente-

-¡Como que como una novia decente!, ¡¿Entonces que rayos se supone que soy ahora?!-

-Misao, ya te lo he dicho, en esta época no puedes ir y meterte a las habitaciones de los hombres sin que digan cosas de ti y peor si es que traes novio-

-Tú eres mi amigo y no pienso dejar de hacer lo que hacía antes solo porque él lo dice- la joven Ninja se cruzó de brazos y Sanosuke soltó un nuevo suspiro cansado.

-Eres terca como una mula-

-¡Oye!- la chica ya se estaba preparando para asestar un sonoro golpe en la cabeza de su amigo cuando Shozo llego hacía ellos sonriendo sin muchas ganas.

-¿Ya van a empezar?-

-¡Shozo-kun!- la chica lo saludó con energía y Sanosuke sonrió ampliamente.

-De seguro Anji-sensei nos va a amonestar por haber faltado últimamente, esta es la primera vez desde hace bastante tiempo que la clase va a estar completa-

-Yo nunca falto a clase- el joven de cabello negro entrecerró los ojos –Son ustedes dos los que se hacen la pinta-

-Pero son por asuntos mayores, asuntos mayores- Misao alzó un dedito explicativo y él sonrió esta vez sinceramente.

-Supe que hoy le dan el alta a Shishio-sensei-

-¿Creen que esta escena cercana a la muerte lo vuelva más blando?-

-Mas bien creo que será lo contrario-

-¿Ese es Seta-kun?- poniendo una mano a modo de víscera Shozo parpadeó observando una silueta que caminaba lentamente por el campo central.

-¡Seta-kun!- al instante Misao se quito la mochila poniéndosela en las manos a Sanosuke y salió corriendo hacía él.

-¡Hey Misao!- una vena se le saltó en el cuello a Sanosuke -¡No puedes volarte la clase esta vez!-

-¡Sagara-kun!- pero entonces tanto Shozo como el castaño giraron en redondo al escuchar un grito ahogado a sus espaldas.

-¿Sayo-chan?- el castaño parpadeó confundido al ver a la joven resollando sujetando sus libros con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Sayo-sama ¿No debería estar ahora mismo en sus clases de piano?- Shozo adelantó un paso observándola preocupado pero ella se incorporó por completo fijando una mirada llena de decisión en el castaño.

-Necesito hablar contigo Sagara-kun-

-¿Conmigo?- sin entender de que iba la cosa el joven se señaló a si mismo con un dedo y la joven cristiana asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían.

-Yo…- titubeando la chica desvió la mirada hacía Shozo y entonces el joven se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento cúspide de una historia que para él en realidad nunca había tenido futuro, amaba a Sayo, la amaba desde que siendo niños ella se había arrodillado frente a él con su amplio vestido rosa y se había dedicado a curarle la mano con los hermosos ojillos llenos de lagrimas, ¿Cómo podía una persona tan hermosa, tan bella ser capaz de llorar por un niño como él?

Desde ese momento lo había decidido, cuidaría de ella, velaría por ella y la amaría, por siempre y para siempre la amaría, aunque fuera en secreto.

-¿Qué sucede?- Sanosuke parpadeó viéndola y entonces Shozo supo que era el momento de apretar el corazón contra su pecho, dar media vuelta y proporcionar el espacio necesario para que ella pudiera ser feliz.

-Me voy al dojo- quitándole de un movimiento las dos mochilas el joven observó a su compañero –No vayan a volarse las clases-

-¡No, no!- Sanosuke negó con ambas manos –En un momento te alcanzo-

-Bien…- en el ultimo momento las palabras "Si la haces llorar lo pagaras" no alcanzaron a salir de su boca, porque podía verlo también en los ojos castaños de Sanosuke, él la amaba.

-Pues Shozo ya se fue- con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón el joven giró la cabeza para ver como el cristiano se alejaba y entonces las piernas de Sayo amenazaron con no sostenerla por más tiempo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan salvajemente atractivo?, con la camisa del uniforme desfajada, la corbata atada con prisas dándole un aire relajado, el cabello echado de cualquier modo sobre la cinta roja que le daba un aspecto atrayente.

-¿Y bien?- y así, relajado y distraído como siempre se giró hacía ella -¿Qué querías decirme?-

-Es que…- de tan nerviosa como estaba dejo que se le resbalaran un par de libros y él se apresuró a recogerlos con ese aire de hacer las cosas más por instinto que por pensamiento -¡Lo lamento!-

-No te preocupes- levantándose y extendiéndole los libros con una mano sonrió ampliamente haciendo relucir sus blancos dientes, sus labios gruesos, su perfecta barbilla –A todos se nos cae algo alguna vez-

-Yo vine, vine…- las ideas se le revolvían en la cabeza y entonces toda la valentía que había sentido al enfrentarse a Megumi se desvanecía como la espuma del mar.

-¿Algo del equipo?, ¿Alguna tarea?, la verdad no estaba prestando mucha atención a Haruhi-sensei- él ladeó la cabeza, sus castaños cabellos se mecieron con él.

-No, no es eso- encogiéndose sobre si misma sintió como las mejillas se le encendían aún más.

-¿Entonces?- Sanosuke que en primera instancia no había comprendido nada de lo que pasaba ahora ya no podía pensar en nada más que no fueran aquellas mejillas arrobadas, ese largo y suave cabello ondulado, esa estrecha cintura y esas tersas piernas.

-Yo, bueno…-

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras, ya sabes que te debo mucho- el muchacho dio un paso al frente acortando la distancia entre ellos, era por lo menos una cabeza más alto que ella así que con cariño le puso una mano sobre la cabeza –No creas que no olvido que cuando estuve en el hospital fuiste a visitarme y…-

-¡Por favor no salga con Takani-san!-

-¿Eh?- tan repentino fue el grito que el joven no atinó a hacer otra cosa más que a parpadear al tiempo que su mano resbalaba lentamente de la tierna cabeza.

-¡Por favor Sagara-kun!- ahogándose con las palabras ella intentó sonar coherente –Ella ha dicho que no toma en cuenta tus sentimientos y que… que solo te quiere para jugar-

-Bueno, viniendo de ella es de suponerse- el joven puso una mano bajo su barbilla elevando los ojos al cielo preguntándose porque razón Megumi habría dicho una cosa como aquella, de seguro alguna otra tontería para atraer la atención de Kenshin, cuando la viera de nuevo le diría que era una kitsune de lo peor.

-Pero, Sagara-kun…- notando que él no parecía ni afectado ni sorprendido por el hecho la joven abrió grandes los ojos –Aunque usted quiera a Takani-san yo en realidad no quiero verlo sufrir porque yo…-

-No te preocupes- sonriéndole él puso una mano sobre su hombro –Sé lidiar con esa kitsune, no me pasara nada-

-Ah…- la boca se le secó al instante, lo sabía, sabía que a él le gustaba Megumi, ¿Quién no babearía por una mujer como aquella? Inteligente, hermosa, tanto así que a él no le importaba si ella solo jugaba con él.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tus clases de piano? Todavía tengo cinco minutos antes de que empiece la práctica- el joven giró a ver su reloj de pulsera con su característico aire despreocupado.

-Sagara-kun… es que, cuando estoy contigo siento… siento una gran calidez en mi pecho, por eso, por favor…- el aire pareció chocar contra ellos, la cinta roja en la frente de Sanosuke se elevó golpeándola a ella suavemente en la mejilla.

-¿Qué?- pero entonces ella dio media vuelta y echó a correr con los ojos arrebolados de lagrimas ¡Que estupidez había hecho!, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido dejar que sus palabras fluyeran solas desde sus labios?, ¿Por qué no había podido contenerlas?

-¡Ah!- en su desconcierto tropezó y solo atinó a cerrar los ojos ante el inminente encuentro con el suelo pero lo cierto es que cayó sobre un calido cuerpo.

-Pero por kami- sujetándola fuertemente Sanosuke soltó un suspiro de alivio –Pensé que te rompías la cabeza contra el suelo-

-No suelo ser tan torpe- sonrojándose furiosamente ella hizo el amago de levantarse pero él no la soltó.

-No estaba diciendo que lo fueras-

-Aunque lo cierto es que mi salud no es la mejor- desviando la mirada la joven relajó el cuerpo en los brazos del muchacho.

-Eso no importa- el muchacho habló seriamente, por un momento la imagen de la joven muriendo en sus brazos apareció en su mente, él no lo permitiría, esa escena no se volvería a repetir.

-Yo lamento lo de antes, lo que quería decir era…-

-¿Sabes una cosa?- él la interrumpió y ella giró hacía él, giró sin pensar en las consecuencias y entonces los rostros de ambos quedaron tan cerca que podían escuchar el agitado tamborilear del corazón del otro.

-¿Q-que?- su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

-Yo también siento un calido sentimiento en mi pecho cuando estoy contigo-

-Ah…- sus ojos castaños se abrieron con genuina sorpresa y entonces él acercó su rostro al de ella provocando que la joven cerrara los ojos, anhelando el momento sintió como su corazón se desbocaba como un caballo salvaje, toda su mente pareció nublarse pero entonces sintió los tibios labios del muchacho besando su frente.

-Yo no juego, nunca contigo, te quiero en serio-

-Sagara-kun…-

-Sanosuke, solo dime Sanosuke- y entonces se hundió en el apretado abrazo que le daba a la castaña comprendiendo que había logrado decir lo que en el pasado no había podido, la amaba, la amaba como nunca volvería a amar a nadie e iba a demostrárselo.

…………**..**

-¡Seta-kun!, ¡Seta-kun!- Misao corrió lo más rápido que se lo permitieron sus piernas hasta donde el joven la observaba sorprendido.

-Makimachi-dono ¿No debería estar en clase?-

-¡Estas bien!- pero ella pareció no oírlo.

-Sí bueno, no es como si el fuego pueda vencerme- el joven sonrió amablemente y entonces la chica puso ambas manos en su cintura entrecerrando los ojos.

-Realmente estoy feliz porque estés bien pero hay algo que debo preguntarte-

-¿Sobre el shukuchi no?- el joven desvió los ojos al cielo.

-Sí- ella asintió con la cabeza observándolo con seriedad –Es imposible que en esta era tú…-

-Pensé que me había dicho que éramos amigos de la infancia Makimachi-dono- el joven entrelazó ambas manos tras la espalda.

-A estas alturas debes saber que mentí, vengo del pasado, de la era Meiji para ser precisos-

-Lo sabía- el muchacho dejó que el aire despeinara sus cabellos –Eres una mentirosa Misao-dono-

-¿Qué?- aturdida la joven dio un paso atrás, esa era la manera que tenía para dirigirse a ella Soujiro en el pasado, en la era Meiji.

-Debió haber pensado un poquito más en mí antes de venirse a esta era-

-Tú…- abriendo ampliamente los ojos observó al muchacho sin acabar de creérselo.

-Viví cerca de cinco años más después de eso, Kenji-kun se quedo con Yahiko-kun y Tsubame-dono, él a pesar de todo terminó teniendo una buena vida, conoció a una hermosa chica-

-Kenji…- poniendo una mano sobre su boca la joven sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, ella le había prometido a su madre que lo cuidaría, le había prometido a Kaoru que velaría por él pero lo había dejado en el completo abandono.

-Luego finalmente he muerto, no tanto por habilidad como por cansancio, estaba cansado de pelear, de huir, de replegarme y lanzarme a una batalla que cada vez se volvía más inútil-

-Pero si moriste, entonces ¿Cómo?- confundida se acercó a él rozándole la mejilla con los dedos.

-Cuando morí mi alma viajo mucho tiempo a la deriva, no sabían que hacer conmigo, en el fondo parecía ser que era bueno pero las trágicas circunstancias de mi vida me habían afectado de tal manera que no se podía saber hacía donde debía ir, se decidió entonces darme una segunda oportunidad, en la tierra de los muertos el tiempo no existe, así mientras yo moría en Meiji un nuevo yo nacía en Tokio decenas de años después-

-Creo que no te entiendo-

-Los dos siempre fuimos algo cortos en cuanto a entendimiento se refiere- sonriéndole con cariño el joven ladeó la cabeza –La cuestión fue que han reunido mi alma incompleta que ha muerto con el alma incompleta de este joven-

-¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?-

-No estoy muy seguro- frunciendo el ceño el joven elevó nuevamente los ojos al cielo –No tenía ni idea de que podía hacer el shukuchi hasta que lo he realizado en el incendio-

-¿Entonces el Soujiro Seta que eras antes estaba de cierta manera dormido dentro de ti?- inconscientemente la joven recordó la manera en que Sanosuke había recordado todo su pasado cuando lo había besado.

-Creo que sí, no estoy seguro, solo sé que ahora puedo sentir mis dos esencias juntas, están aquí adentro y además, he logrado salvar a Shishio-san, algo que en el pasado no pude hacer, solo por eso, solo por haberlo logrado creo que mi existencia ahora ya ha cumplido su objetivo-

-Esto es muy confuso- la chica negó lentamente con la cabeza y él puso una mano sobre su hombro sonriéndole.

-De cualquier manera me alegra que ambos pudiéramos tener una nueva oportunidad- ante tales palabras la chica se sonrojó furiosamente.

-O-oye Seta, el pasado, tú sabes, eran otros tiempos y…-

-¿Insinúas que solo estábamos juntos por lamernos uno al otro las heridas?- el joven sonrió al tiempo que sus ojos castaños la observaban fingiendo sorpresa.

-No, no, sabes… tú sabes que en realidad te quise y que fuiste el único hombre al que le entregue…-

-¡Misao!- la voz demandante de Aoshi se escuchó a sus espaldas y entonces Soujiro se inclinó hacía delante casi rozando la comisura de la boca de la chica con sus propios labios.

-Pero ahora tu príncipe azul esta vivo y a tu lado, no lo desperdicies Misao-dono-

-¡Ah!- pero más había tardado en levantar la cabeza que él en desaparecer, ¿Por qué diablos ni en eso cambiaba el muy maldito?

-¿Qué diablos hacías con Seta?- en cada palabra se podía sentir la furia que destilaba.

-Hablábamos- pero ella no estaba de humor para contentarlo.

-¿Cómo que hablaban?- sujetándola del brazo la obligó a girarse hacía él -¡Casi te besa!-

-¡Basta ya!- zafándose hábilmente la chica lo encaró, sus ojos brillando con fuerza -¡El Aoshi de antes no hubiera desconfiado de mí!, ¡El entendía que…!-

-Sorpresa princesita- el joven apretó los puños –No soy el Aoshi de antes, el Aoshi de antes no existe, ahora solo existe este Aoshi y no voy a permitir que andes coqueteándole a cuanto hombre se te atraviese-

-¡Cállate de una vez!- con la respiración agitada ella lo encaró con rabia mezclada con dolor -¡Tu no eres mi Aoshi-sama!, ¡Nunca serás como él, nunca serás él, tú solo eres alguien que se parece!- y acto seguido echó a correr echa una furia sin darse cuenta que tras ella Aoshi se llevaba una mano a la frente al tiempo que la nariz le cosquilleaba y el corazón se le encogía, le dolía, realmente le dolía que ella no lo amara como él a ella, que ella estuviera enamorada de una persona que no era él, que estuviera a su lado por un simple recuerdo.

Maldito fuera ese Aoshi Shinomori Okashira de los Oniwabanshu, maldito fuera ese hombre que no podía borrarse del corazón de Misao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Verdaderamente he tardado muchísimo en actualizar y lo peor es que si que he intentado hacerlo antes, este capitulo parecía avanzar cada día dos renglones y realmente eso me desesperaba.

En fin, finalmente voy viendo la luz al final del túnel con este fic.

AGRADESCO A:

**Gabe Logan**

**Gabyhyatt**

**Misao91**

**Tommyhiragizawa**

**Misao Koishikawa**

**Lizirien**

**-Hika sei-**

**Carolina Shinatal**

**Origett**

**Misari**

De verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por las felicitaciones por haber pasado el examen de medicina jeje muchas gracias. Por cierto, estas vacaciones me he traumado con One Piece (ya antes la veía pero ahora me he aventado 30 capítulos de corrido) y paseándome por esa sección descubrí que Gabe Logan tiene un fic llamado "Hormonas" altamente caliente y recomendable jaja, mil besitos, felices vacaciones.

_4 de Abril del 2010 Domingo_


	10. Te amo a ti

**RECUERDALO TU LE AMAS**

**Capitulo 10: Te amo a ti**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Sanosuke tomó aire, soltó un carraspeo y pasó saliva, bien, acobardarse definitivamente no iba con él y tampoco es que tuviera miedo, no, de eso nada, solo que se sentía bastante estupido en esa situación.

-¿Sagara-kun?- la mano pequeña de Sayo pareció perderse entre la suya, realmente era una muchacha frágil.

-No te preocupes Sayo, solo estoy pensando en la mejor manera de decirle a tu hermano que su estudiante más gamberro pretende a su hermana-

-¡Oh!- la chica jugueteó con su pie arrastrándolo por el suelo, ya suponía la que se iba a armar con su hermano mayor que siempre había sido bastante sobreprotector con ella.

-Bien, lo que sea- tomando aire con fuerza el castaño golpeó finalmente a la puerta de madera que rezaba algo como "Amakusa-sensei, asignatura de historia".

-Adelante- la voz gruesa del hombre se escuchó del otro lado y Sanosuke se permitió respirar hondamente una ultima vez antes de girar la perilla y entrar de dos trancos dejando bien claro a lo que iba con el enlace de sus manos.

-¿Sagara?- el fornido hombre frente a él lo observó por un momento como si no entendiera de que iba la cosa.

-Buenos días Amakusa-sensei- se había propuesto dar toda la imagen de un verdadero hombre, quería a su hermana, la quería en serio, por eso iba a hacer lo que no había hecho jamás por ninguna otra chica, pedirla a su familia.

-¿Sayo que…?- pero pasando de su alumno el cristiano giró hacía su hermana, aquella chica frágil, hermosa y suave ahora se veía decidida con la mano bien aferrada a la del muchacho, los ojos castaños viendo al frente, casi encarándolo.

-Amakusa-sensei vengo a decirle que Sayo-chan y yo somos novios- el karateka lo soltó tan rápido y con tan poco tacto que la joven sintió como sus piernas temblaban, bien que podrían haber suavizado un poco la noticia.

-¿Qué?- el maestro enarcó ambas cejas, no había cólera pero tampoco sosiego en su mirada, eso no era ir a pedir permiso ni era nada, eso era solo ir a avisar sus deseos.

-Digo que Sayo-chan y yo somos novios- pero Sanosuke que no había comprendido que la pregunta era retórica volvió a dar su firme respuesta.

-¿Sayo es esto…?- comprendiendo finalmente la magnitud de la noticia el hombre giró hacía su hermana con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Lo quiero hermano- y esa frase fue capaz de hacer que el maestro se dejara caer nuevamente en su sillón cerrando los ojos y resoplando, por un momento había sentido el deseo de darle un buen golpe en la cara a su alumno pero el brillo en los ojos de su hermana era algo que ni siquiera él había logrado antes y si ella era feliz…

-Eres un maldito Sagara…- y ante tal afirmación Sanosuke sonrió ampliamente con sus ojos iluminándose como si el hermano de su novia les hubiera dado su bendición.

…

Soujiro sentado en el filo de una barda se ocupó en deshojar lentamente una flor, para un joven enamorado normal las palabras correctas en esos momentos serían "me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere" pero Soujiro no era un enamorado normal, no, de hecho él nunca había estado enamorado, ni en esa vida ni en la pasada.

Claro, como cualquier hombre había terminado cediendo a la pasión, aún en tiempos de guerra el cuerpo era capaz de tener aquellos deseos y en aquel entonces en plena era Meiji y con la guerra pisándoles los talones la joven Okashira del Oniwabanshu y él habían terminado de alguna extraña manera enredados entre momentos de pasión y jadeos ahogados sobre un futon con las estrellas como testigos y sus cuerpos desnudos en contacto.

Habían sido buenos tiempos no podía negarlo, allí y sin saberlo ambos habían terminado perdiendo su virginidad y luego habían reído a carcajadas como si fueran dos niños ante lo irreal de la situación, porque no se amaban, eso lo tenían muy claro, pero la atracción era inevitable, se deseaban y en ese momento como adultos y con sus metas bien definidas no había nada ni nadie que les pudiera reñir por su comportamiento.

-Buenos tiempos- el joven Tenken sonrió ampliamente, el sol le daba de lleno en la espalda, a lo lejos podía ver que Enishi, Kenshin, Cho y Shiro jugaban futbol.

-Escucha, escucha, escucha- ante la palabra repetida en múltiples ocasiones el joven giró distraídamente hacía su derecha, ahí bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol se encontraban dos jóvenes y una chica, Soujiro podía recordarlos, por lo menos a la pareja, eran Yahiko y Tsubame.

-¿Qué sucede Tsubame?- el moreno pasó ambas manos tras su nuca y giró a ver a la muchacha de reojo.

-Supe que Shishio-san salió del hospital y que quien lo trajo de regreso al instituto fue Yumi-sensei- al instante una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Soujiro, sabía que un amor como aquel estaba destinado a volver a surgir pasaran las eras que pasaran.

-Me pregunto si sus heridas estarán bien- el otro joven habló, tenía el cabello castaño y postura elegante.

-¿A quien podría importarle el maldito, Yutaro?- Yahiko saltó arqueando una ceja.

-Es un maestro del instituto después de todo-

-Que se cagó conmigo porque le había hecho unos rayones a su maldito auto cuando salvamos a aquellos niños del santuario-

-Bueno, sí es un maldito y todo eso…- el castaño soltó un corto bufido como si no creyera del todo sus propias palabras.

-Pero por lo menos todos están bien…- Tsubame habló suavemente apretando sus manos una contra la otra.

-Si que lo están- sonriendo Yahiko le colocó un brazo sobre los hombros y al instante las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaron al tiempo que sus tímidos ojos buscaban el rostro galante del muchacho.

-Sí bueno…- incomodo Yutaro giró la mirada a otro lado, sus puños se apretaron apenas imperceptiblemente y Soujiro para quienes aquellas cosas no pasaban de largo arqueó ambas cejas sujetándose a la barda como un mono, ese tal Yutaro estaba completamente vencido desde antes de empezar la pelea porque Yahiko y Tsubame estaban incluso más destinados el uno al otro que Kenshin y Kaoru.

-Suerte para la próxima muchacho- susurró al aire antes de dar un giro en reversa cerrando los ojos –Pero volverás a fallar- y Yutaro que solo alcanzó a ver como una silueta se deslizaba de una barda cercana entreabrió los labios, porque él era completamente consciente de que Yahiko y Tsubame se amaban aunque aún no se lo dijeran con palabras pero eso no impedía que su corazón hubiera decidido sin avisarle.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Shishio-san, por favor contrólese- Yumi Komagata era una persona bastante racional, educada y sofisticada, no es que planeara paso a paso su vida por supuesto pero se jactaba de llevar todo bajo control, de ser una persona organizada.

-No puedo hacerlo Komagata-dono, pero si usted me rechazara con más fuerza quizás me lo pensaría- ¿Cómo demonios entonces había acabado empotrada en una pared con aquel hombre besándole los labios como el mismísimo diablo?

-Shishio-san…- su susurro fue ahogado nuevamente, quería apartarlo, estrellarle en la mejilla una sonora cachetada y despreciarlo con sus encendidos ojos violetas pero definitivamente aquello era algo a lo que su cuerpo se negaba, ¿Por qué a pesar de ser un hombre tan arrogante e insufrible desplegaba ante ella tal magnetismo?, no podía sacárselo de la mente y había sufrido tanto al saber de su accidente que a punto había estado de sufrir un ataque de histeria.

-Komagata-dono, sigue en pie lo que dije antes-

-¿Qué, que dijo antes?- la pregunta le salió un tanto revuelta, su respiración estaba agitada y sus labios rojizos parecían querer pedir más de él a pesar de que su mente racional intentara negarse.

-Que le atraigo de la misma irreversible manera en la que usted me atrae a mí- sus ojos oscuros la observaron al tiempo que una de sus cejas se enarcaba, la profesora pensó que era completamente irracional que alguien que tuviera un parche en la mejilla a causa de una quemadura pudiera lucir tan endemoniadamente bien.

-Esta bien- finalmente terminó aceptando al tiempo que ponía una mano en su cintura y respiraba de tal manera que su pecho se elevó desafiante –Acepto que nos atraemos pero el asunto termina ahí y usted debería…-

-Oh no- el negó con un dedo frente a ella –Esto definitivamente ha dado paso a un nuevo nivel-

-¡No puede pasar a otro nivel si yo…!- pero sus palabras fueron acalladas por los labios gruesos de él nuevamente sobre los suyos.

-Komagata-dono, no lo entendí antes pero la sensación de que nos pertenecíamos desde mucho, mucho antes esta presente aquí, ahora cállese y sígame besando- sí, definitivamente era un creído, un arrogante, un hombre orgulloso y hasta cierto punto pedante pero no podía evitarlo, no solo le atraía, el sentimiento de amor había surgido en su pecho sin poder evitarlo y entonces se obligó a cerrar los ojos y seguirlo besando, porque no sabía si él la quería de la misma manera que ella a él pero algo era seguro, estaba completamente a sus pies por más que quisiera negarlo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao sentada en la cama de la habitación de Kaoru apretó las manos contra sus rodillas, quería decir algo pero estaba tan terriblemente aturdida que ni una sola palabra lograba escapar de sus labios.

-¿Se me ve mejor el rosa o el celeste?- la joven kendoka se probaba una blusa tras otra pero ella no le prestaba atención, apenas el día anterior había peleado con Aoshi, podía recordar a la perfección sus palabras _"¡Tu no eres mi Aoshi-sama!, ¡Nunca serás como él, nunca serás él, tú solo eres alguien que se parece!"_ahora podía decirse a si misma que realmente había sido cruel con él, después de todo el Aoshi de ese tiempo no tenía la culpa de ser un simple muchacho.

-Misao ¿Falda o pantalón?-

-Falda- contestó mecánicamente y luego pasó a juguetear nerviosamente con sus dedos, justo ahora era cuando necesitaba de ayuda, justo en esos momentos su lealtad chocaba contra su sentido de la felicidad, porque nunca había visto a Kaoru tan feliz, pero su felicidad estaba ligada a cierto joven de cabellos plateados.

-¿Crees que pase algo en mi cita con Yukishiro-kun?-

-Ah…- sus ojos se abrieron con infinita sorpresa y riendo Kaoru le lanzó una almohada a la cara.

-No sé que te estés imaginando pero yo pensaba en algo más suave, un beso quizás-

-Yo no…- pero las palabras murieron en su garganta, quería sujetar a Kaoru por su blusa y zamarrearla gritándole que con quien debería estar era con Kenshin pero no sabía si al hacer aquello estaría incumpliendo su misión, las palabras exactas de su abuelo habían sido: regresar las memorias perdidas a sus amigos, recordarles su destino y cambiar su trágico final.

¿Regresar las memorias perdidas venía de la mano con indicarle con el dedo a quien específicamente debía amar? Y si así lo hacía ¿Qué sería de Enishi?, ¿Se quedaría sin un amor para él?

-Has estado muy callada Misao- observándose frente al espejo la joven kendoka se colocó unos brillantes pendientes.

-Mmm- pero ella desvió la mirada cruzando ambas piernas y sujetándose los tobillos con aire ausente.

-¿Es por que peleaste con Shinomori-kun?-

-Probablemente- aplicando mayor fuerza sobre sus tobillos la joven Ninja reprimió el deseo de soltar un suspiro cansado, definitivamente las cosas se le salían de control, no sabía que debía hacer y se sentía tan perdida como una barquita perdida en altamar.

-Deberías hablar con él, explicarle que te encuentras confundida- girando a verla de reojo Kaoru la regañó suavemente –En realidad lo quieres, no lo pierdas por una tontería-

-Es que yo… en realidad no sé si lo quiero a él o a lo que era-

-Por dios Misao, Aoshi sigue siendo Aoshi-

-¿Qué?-

-Olvídalo- observando el reloj en su muñeca la joven kendoka pasó saliva –Debo irme o se me hará tarde-

-Oh…- la tentación de decirle que no fuera, que no saliera con Enishi se encontraba en la punta de su lengua pero al final no pudo pronunciar las palabras que se proponía.

-Cierras mi cuarto cuando salgas, ¿bien?-

-Bien- y no pudo agregar nada más cuando la puerta se cerró frente a ella dejando salir a una emocionada Kaoru que lucía mejor que nunca, ¿Cómo podía siquiera intentar frenar su felicidad en un momento como aquel?.

-Si no me dices que hacer abuelo juro que me regreso al pasado- parándose con lentitud la joven salió de la habitación, les habían dado el día libre por alguna cosa que tenía que ver con un festival del que Misao no quería saber nada, aquella tonta celebración solo había servido para que Enishi invitara a Kaoru a salir y para colmo Aoshi cada vez que la veía giraba la mirada ignorándola. Definitivamente debía hablar con Sanosuke, solo él conocía el pasado tan bien como ella, bueno, Soujiro también sabía de todo aquello pero desgraciadamente la joven no quería meterse en más problemas con Aoshi, no por el momento.

Casi corriendo la chica se había dirigido al área de los dormitorios masculinos pero cuando corría por un pasillo se detuvo en seco, allá abajo Sanosuke y Sayo estaban sentados muy cerquita el uno del otro, ella señalaba el cielo y él reía a carcajada abierta, luego ella se sonrojaba, él lo hacía con ella y así, ambos colorados, se apoyaban el uno en el otro sonriendo.

-Así que lo hiciste…- la joven susurró por lo bajo sin poder apartar la vista de ambos muchachos, se veían tan candidos y felices que Misao no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír con cierto aire triste en la mirada, le alegraba infinitamente que Sanosuke estuviera con la persona que amaba en esa era pero por otro lado no podía evitar el desear algo como aquello para ella ¡Y pensar que por un tiempo Sanosuke y ella habían coqueteado!

-Ni hablar- negando con la cabeza la joven paseó lentamente la mano por el barandal alejándose del lugar, la felicidad que tenía Sanosuke no había sido suya nunca, el brillo en los ojos castaños del muchacho no habían sido ni la mitad de brillantes cuando había estado con ella.

-Oye niña, ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Eh?- levantó la mirada encontrándose con Megumi, por lo menos una decena de chicos tras ella la observaban con ojos embelezados, realmente era una mujer atractiva.

-Pareces perdida- la arrogante joven arqueó una ceja -¿Ya viste mi obra maestra?-

-¿Tu obra maestra?-

-Yo logre que ese par estuviera junto- la joven estudiante de medicina sonrió con suficiencia.

-Pensé que Sanosuke te gustaba- pero Misao no pudo detener sus irreflexivas palabras.

-¡Oye!- sujetándola por la blusa Megumi la pegó al barandal –Si dices cosas como esas van a acabar creyéndoselas-

-Pero…-

-Es guapo y todo eso y puedo decir que me atrajo en algún momento, pero ¿Yo con ese idiota?-

-Me parecía que…- Misao intentó encontrar algún rastro de dolor en los ojos oscuros de su amiga pero no encontró nada.

-Él hace mucho mejor pareja con esa niña delicada y tonta-

-No creo que Sayo-san…-

-Un idiota y una tonta, tal para cual- guiñando un ojo Megumi soltó a la chica quien parpadeó un tanto confundida.

-Su-supongo…-

-Relájate de una vez y no te tomes las cosas tan en serio- acomodando su cabello de tal manera que levantó suspiros en los chicos que observaban Megumi dio media vuelta no sin antes lanzarle un corto beso con los dedos, tal acto provocó que Misao se sonrojara suavemente para después sonreír con aire ausente, no debía preocuparse por Megumi porque aquella mujer estuviera en la era en la que estuviera era fuerte y valiente, la clase de mujer tenaz que no necesitaba un hombre a su lado para sostenerse.

-Pero Kaoru no es así- sujetando con aire ausente el barandal la joven siguió caminando cada vez mas lento.

-Makimachi-dono- una voz profunda la hizo volver a la realidad en un bote.

-¡Ah!-

-Lamento asustarla-

-Anji-sensei- la chica realizó una rápida reverencia, el día anterior el único que había llegado temprano a la clase había sido Shozo, Sanosuke había entrado envuelto en una aura de amor que no lo había dejado dar siquiera un golpe concentrado y ella había entrado en tal estado violento que habían decidido cancelar los combates por un tiempo.

-Ayer estabas indispuesta, ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-

-Lo estoy, lamento haberle causado tantos problemas- la joven se pasó una mano tras la nuca.

-Tu aura se encuentra decaída-

-¿Decaída?-

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe?-

-No, en realidad…-

-Los caminos de Buda son tortuosos-

-Sabe…- la joven dudó un momento acerca de continuar o no –Siempre me he preguntado si usted cree que vengo del pasado en realidad-

-Siempre lo he creído- los ojos oscuros del hombre la observaron con su calma habitual.

-Y… ¿Usted sabe algo acerca de…?-

-Llevaras a cabo tus propósitos, es una segunda oportunidad-

-Pe-pero…- definitivamente no iba a sacar nada en claro preguntándole a su maestro, ¿Por qué todos aquellos senderos estaban siempre rodeados de neblina?.

-Puede que las cosas no salgan como se habían planeado, pero es seguro que mejoraran-

-Oh… yo siento mucho no haber sido lo suficientemente buena en aquel tiempo para…- avergonzada la joven retorció sus manos una contra la otra, nunca había hablado frente a frente con su maestro acerca de aquel día del incendio, quizás porque temía que él le reclamara su ineptitud, quizás porque se sentía demasiado culpable y no quería que ese sentimiento emergiera a la luz.

-En el pasado todos mis estudiantes morían, ahora tengo a dos a mi lado- pero él la acalló poniendo su pesada mano sobre su hombro.

-Pero…-

-La vida no puede ser jamás un paseo de rosas, habrá cosas buenas y malas, tanto en esta era como en la ya vivida, lo importante es esforzarse porque las cosas mejoren-

-Entiendo- finalmente algo de calma llegó a su compungido estado de animo –Gracias Anji-sensei-

-No hice nada- soltándola él siguió caminando, Misao se preguntó si se habían encontrado por casualidad o si acaso él había visto su estado cabizbajo desde alguna ventana.

-Misao- y entonces su nombre en los labios de la persona más importante de su vida en el pasado le hizo alzar la cabeza y justo ahí, frente a ella se encontró a Aoshi Shinomori.

…**..**

Kaoru vestida con una corta falda de mezclilla, amplios aretes brillantes y blusa blanca llevaba más de una hora recorriendo el centro de Tokio tomada de la mano de Enishi, debía aceptarlo, al principio ir de su mano le había sumido el estomago en un mundo de maripositas que revoloteaban sin parar, sentía que sus ojos brillaban y que sus mejillas no podían estar mas sonrosadas… pero eso había sido al principio…

-Estar solo en Japón no es para mí, quiero seguir conociendo el mundo- Enishi hablaba con voz fuerte y segura –Ser el mejor espadachín de todas las épocas, seguir como campeón mundial y…- sentía que había conocido más de Yukishiro Enishi en esa corta salida que todo lo que se habían dicho en el instituto.

-¿Podemos comprar una soda?- interrumpiéndolo Kaoru lo jaló hacía una maquina cercana y él arqueó una ceja.

-Sí claro- después de meter unas cuantas monedas dos latas de refresco cayeron y ellos las tomaron para después seguir caminando tomados de las manos cada quien con una lata en la mano libre.

-Entonces has estado en muchos lugares-

-China, Estados Unidos, México, España, no he parado de viajar-

-Me imagino…- y a pesar de que sabía que era tonto sentirse de esa forma algo en su interior le gritaba que ella era solo una niña que jamás había salido de Japón y que de hecho ni siquiera su país lo conocía del todo bien, una chica pobre que había tenido la suerte de ser lo suficientemente buena en el kendo como para que el instituto Shinsengumi se fijara en ella después de la muerte de su padre.

-Las competencias siempre te hacen viajar y eso es de lo mejor, ya lo verás cuando te toque salir del país-

-Sí- la joven asintió suavemente con la cabeza, en su mano izquierda la lata de refresco le parecía cada vez más y más fría.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué opinas de Misao?-

-¿Misao?- Kaoru se encontraba tan metida en sus asuntos que parpadeó hacía él desconcertada -¿Qué tiene que ver Misao?-

-Que viene del pasado- sin girar a verla Enishi siguió caminando.

-Hum, yo le creo- al instante sus mejillas se sonrojaron, no había pensado siquiera en la respuesta que iba a dar y se le había salido una afirmación que para cualquiera hubiera sido un claro signo de que sus facultades mentales no estaban del todo bien.

-Creo que yo también- sin embargo Enishi siguió avanzando.

-¿Le crees?- con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa Kaoru trotó tras él quien al llevarla de la mano la obligaba a ir a su paso.

-Es extraño y justo por esa razón te he pedido que salgas conmigo hoy-

-Hum…- por un momento no supo que decir -¿Y cual es esa razón?-

-Desde la primera vez que te vi en el instituto me pareció que te conocía de algún lado, tu presencia me recordaba a la de mi hermana pero de un modo que no lograba entender-

-¿A tu hermana?- la pregunta de la chica surgió ahogada, ¿Ella parecerse a la hermosa hermana de Yukishiro?

-Desde ese momento intente acercarme a ti y fue en ese entonces cuando llegó aquella chiquilla loca que decían caída del cielo-

-Misao- Enishi asintió con la cabeza.

-Era una cabra loca pero me servía para estar cerca de ti y entonces empezaron a pasar todas aquellas cosas extrañas, el incendio en el santuario, lo de Shishio-sensei, lo de Okita-san- el joven guardó silencio unos segundos que ambos aprovecharon para recordar todos aquellos sucesos –Y entonces un día sucedió-

-¿Qué sucedió?- apretando un poco más fuerte su mano Kaoru giró a verlo.

-Recordé un pasado del que me horrorice, la muerte de mi hermana-

-Tú…- la boca de Kaoru se secó -¿Tu hermana?-

-La muerte de mi hermana a manos de Kenshin-

-¡No!- al instante Kaoru se soltó de su mano con los ojos completamente encendidos -¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?, Kenshin es completamente incapaz, él es el mas bueno de todos los…-

-Si se lo preguntaras a Misao ella te lo confirmaría- el joven acomodó sus gafas oscuras sobre el puente de su nariz –En el pasado yo era enemigo de ustedes-

-¿Ustedes, quien es ustedes?- Kaoru se sentía tan perdida como si alguien le estuviera hablando de lo que había pasado mientras ella se encontraba dormida.

-Es confuso, pero puedo decir algo sin temor a equivocarme, Kenshin y yo éramos enemigos, enemigos a muerte-

-Pero…-

-La parte que sigue no la entiendo del todo bien pero parece que yo te use como carnada para atraerlo, tú y él compartían un lazo… creo que se amaban-

-¡Pe-pero!- completamente sonrojada dio un paso atrás -¿Por qué estas diciéndome esto Enishi-kun? Yo pensaba…-

-Creo que me gustas si es a lo que te refieres- el joven enarcó una ceja y ella paso saliva.

-Yo…-

-También le gustas a Kenshin- él lo decía de una manera tan indolora que Kaoru se preguntó si lo que decía iba en serio o solo era una simple broma.

-Yo pensé que me habías pedido salir porque…-

-Te pedí salir para ver si así mis sentimientos podían estabilizarse pero no ha sido así, tengo gran curiosidad por el pasado pero a la vez no quiero saber lo que pasó en aquella época y más que nada no quisiera que Kenshin supiera nada de esto-

-¿Qué Kenshin no se entere?-

-No creo que lo podría llevar tan bien si se enterara de todo lo ocurrido, siempre ha sido muy dado a martirizarse sin razón-

-Pero entonces Enishi-kun…- los labios rosas de ella se entreabrieron al tiempo que bajaba la mirada, cuando él le había dicho que en el pasado amaba a Kenshin algo en su corazón había saltado como un proyectil, pero había una cosa que seguía molestándole, como una pequeña piedrita en el zapato.

-¿Qué?- como no era dado a los romances le pasó por alto su intento de seducción lo que provocó que ella elevara de nueva cuenta la mirada con un fuego irritado en el fondo de sus pupilas que provocó que él diera un paso atrás –solo por precaución-.

-Entonces…- y en aquel momento preguntar algo como ¿Entonces que va a pasar con nosotros dos? Le pareció de lo más tonto e inmaduro así que su cerebro trabajo a toda prisa en busca de algo que sustituyera tan tonta pregunta -¿Podrías decirme por que te llevas tan mal con Shura-san?- bien, aquella pregunta no tenía nada que ver con el momento y hubiera podido darse un golpe en la cabeza por su estupidez pero definitivamente su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Enishi carraspeó girando la cabeza.

-No pienso decirlo-

-¿Qué?-

-Que no pienso decirlo-

-Pero…-

-Deja de insistir-

-Enishi-kun…-

-No voy a…- y entonces sucedió, los labios rosas de ella se presionaron contra los suyos y en un acto reflejo el joven pasó su mano por la estrecha cintura de la joven pegándola a él, al instante ambos cerraron los ojos, ella tuvo que pararse de puntillas y él agachó la cabeza para poder alcanzar sus labios, fue el beso más largo que ninguno de los dos recordara haber dado antes y cuando por fin se separaron él sacudió ligeramente la cabeza mareado por el repentino suceso.

-¿Entonces por que te cae mal Shura-san?- con los labios enrojecidos ella volvió a la carga.

-Porque estamos prometidos en matrimonio- y él contestó sin pensar.

-¡¿Qué?- al instante los ojos azules de Kaoru resplandecieron brillantes de ira.

-Que estamos prometidos en…-

-¡Ya te oí!- ella lo interrumpió apretando con fuerza los puños.

-Fuiste tu quien dijo "¿Qué?"- arqueando una ceja él contestó en el mismo tono desinteresado de siempre.

-¡Me besaste aunque tienes una prometida!-

-No es como si yo pretenda cumplir el contrato y por otro lado tú eres quien me ha besado a mí-

-¡Oh!- molesta la joven apretó sus puños casi hasta hacerlos sangrar, sus ojos azules brillaron al borde de la ira -¡Bien que me respondiste!- y ahí, con aquella chica gritándole enfurecida en la mitad de la calle y toda la gente girando a verlo con curiosidad Yukishiro Enishi se dijo que aquella chica definitivamente tenía un carácter la mar de volátil, ahora entendía bien porque en el pasado Kenshin parecía tener siempre esa cara de estar preparado para que alguien le gritara.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Llevaban largo tiempo caminando, sin decirse nada, solo caminando hombro con hombro, las calles de Tokio se encontraban muy concurridas, todo el mundo se preparaba para el festival nocturno, Misao se preguntó cuanto tiempo seguirían andando de la misma manera, sin cruzar palabra, como dos desconocidos que avanzan demasiado cerca uno del otro.

Finalmente él dio vuelta en una callejuela y ella lo siguió, frente a ellos se elevaba una escalera que subieron lentamente, las nubes en el cielo se movían con pereza, quizás lloviera un poco dentro de unas horas.

-Misao- finalmente la voz de Aoshi se dejo oír cuando ambos hubieran estado en la puerta del antiguo santuario pero la chica pasó completamente de él, había recordado de golpe aquel lugar, había estado en él con su Aoshi-sama hace muchísimo tiempo.

-¡El santuario de plata!- el grito escapó de sus labios como el chillido infantil de un niño que no pudiera contener su emoción -¡Estuvimos aquí hace mucho tiempo!- corriendo hacía dentro dio una vuelta completa en el centro del santuario –Yahiko se quejaba porque llevábamos todo el día sin comer y Sanosuke se tiró en las escaleras- la joven señaló el lugar en donde en tiempos pasados su amigo se había tirado a descansar –Kenshin y Kaoru se colocaron junto a la ventana y usted y yo…- la chica se giró de golpe y observó los ojos azules de Aoshi que la observaban sin el menor atisbo de sentimiento, nuevamente lo había llamado de "usted" recordando a su antiguo tutor.

-Y tú y yo nos pusimos a ver las estatuas- dejo escapar la oración en un susurro, la pelea del día anterior seguía demasiado fresca en su memoria, quería pedirle perdón por la injusta comparación con el Aoshi del pasado pero por otro lado no quería dar su brazo a torcer, él también había tenido bastante de culpa en aquella riña.

-Estuve pensando…- finalmente él se sentó apoyando la espalda en uno de los pilares –Desde nuestra pelea de ayer he estado pensando-

-Lamento lo que dije- la disculpa se le escapó antes de que pudiera retenerla –Pero tú también has sido injusto conmigo y…-

-¿Te acuerdas que cuando nos vimos por primera vez me hiciste una pregunta muy rara?-

-¿Rara?- sorprendida por el cambio de tema arqueó una ceja –Recuerdo que te pregunte si no habías muerto o algo así-

-Entonces yo respondí que había intentado resistir y volver pero que me encontraba muy herido-

-Cierto- Misao parpadeó y luego de unos momentos de duda terminó sentándose a su lado, abrazando sus propias rodillas y observándolo de reojo.

-Desde ese entonces me he preguntado muchas veces porque respondí eso y llegue a la conclusión de que el Aoshi Shinomori que amas se encuentra dentro de mí, el Aoshi Shinomori que fue el Okashira de los Oniwabanshu se encuentra dentro de mi cuerpo, en algún rincón de mi mente, esperando por salir-

-Quizás- Misao apretó aún más fuerte los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, recordó en ese momento el despertar de Sanosuke, la manera en la que todos aquellos amargos recuerdos habían regresado a él y su posterior suplica para que los demás no sufrieran lo mismo que él.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- los ojos azules de Aoshi parecieron volverse más fríos que de costumbre –Realmente yo odiaba a ese hombre-

-¿Qué?- pensando que no lo había oído bien Misao giró sorprendida hacía él.

-A Shinomori Aoshi líder del clan Oniwabanshu, yo lo odiaba con todo mi ser-

-Pero, pero si Aoshi eres tú…-

-¡No!- pero él cerró los ojos interrumpiéndola –Yo no soy ese hombre frío, valiente y capaz del que te enamoraste, yo no soy el hombre inalcanzable y letal que idolatrabas, yo solo soy Aoshi Shinomori, un estudiante de instituto que no alcanza las expectativas ni siquiera para aspirar a ser tu novio-

-A-Aoshi…- confundida ella abrió grandes los ojos y adelantó débilmente una mano hacía su mejilla pero él negó el contacto ladeando el rostro.

-Pero ayer lo entendí, que si te quiero tanto como te quiero entonces debo ser capaz de extraer a ese hombre de mi interior, lo noté antes con Soujiro, él sabe de tu pasado, él vivió contigo en el pasado, por eso…-

-¡Ah!- la joven se sonrojó furiosamente pero casi al instante se dio cuenta de que cuando Aoshi había dicho "vivió contigo" había querido decir que habían vivido la misma época ¡Lo que diría si supiera que Soujiro había sido el único y el más ardiente amante que había tenido cuando había sido Okashira del Oniwabanshu!

-Quiero ser ese hombre del que estas enamorada, quiero ser ese líder que te hacía suspirar, quiero…-

-Y yo no quiero que recuerdes- finalmente sus delgadas manos enmarcaron el hermoso rostro del joven frente a ella, no, no quería que aquellos ojos azules volvieran a oscurecerse por el peso de las muertes, no quería que esa alma se doblegara nuevamente por el dolor.

-No entiendes- sujetándola con fuerza de la muñeca la observó fijamente –No sabes el daño que me haces cuando me besas pensando en otro, cuando me hablas de ese otro-

-Pero es que tú eres él- finalmente la revelación se hizo en su mente y le pareció de lo más tonto que hubiera tardado tanto en darse cuenta –Si me mandaron al futuro fue para darme una nueva oportunidad, una oportunidad para estar contigo en una era diferente-

-Tú no me amas a mí- apretando los dientes el joven desvió la mirada.

-Es cierto que al principio mis sentimientos estaban confusos pero ahora lo entiendo, tú eres la persona a la que amo-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- y esa pregunta que a todas luces parecía fría cobró en ese instante todo el miedo que él guardaba en su corazón y Misao entendió entonces que cuando su tutor la trataba con frialdad en el pasado lo único que intentaba era proteger de alguna manera su confuso y dolido corazón.

-¡Estoy segura!- y entonces toda la felicidad que había estado reprimiendo salió disparada directo hacía él y cayó sobre su pecho pegando los labios con los suyos.

-¡Misao!- los ojos de él se abrieron con sorpresa recibiendo el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos –Estamos en un santuario-

-¿Y que?- trepando sobre él lo sujetó por la nuca profundizando el beso y entonces todo rastro de pensamiento se perdió de la mente de Aoshi y aunque sabía que había muchas cosas que no se habían dicho la sujetó por la cintura y la pegó más hacía él, había olvidado decirle que le parecía que el Aoshi del pasado también la había amado, había olvidado decirle que a veces en sueños se convertía en un hombre que sangrando y en medio de la nieve hacía esfuerzos desesperados por volver a casa repitiendo siempre "Misao, Misao" pero aquello carecía ya de importancia, estaban por fin juntos después de cien años y eso era lo que importaba.

**-**¿Por qué me arrastraron con ustedes?- Kenshin elevó la mirada al oscuro cielo y soltó un suspiro, los puestos ambulantes a su alrededor estaban llenos de gente que como él paseaban de un lado a otro en elegantes yukatas.

-Te veías desolado- Aoshi respondió con su calma habitual y Misao que estaba colgada de su brazo señaló con efusividad un dragón mecánico.

-Debieron dejar que me hundiera en mi depresión- el pelirrojo sonrió cerrando los ojos, él era la clase de persona que intentaba tomar lo bueno de cualquier situación y si estaba escrito en el destino que Kaoru y Enishi terminaran juntos él no sería quien se metiera en medio.

-¡Kenshin-kun mira!- sin hacerle caso Misao lo sujetó de una manga y señaló el dragón, sabía que la única manera de lograr que Aoshi trepara con ella en aquella maquina infernal era dándole celos con alguien.

-¿Quieres subir?- el pelirrojo parpadeó viéndola para luego observar la atracción, sus peores recuerdos de infancia se situaban en la cima de aquella cosa.

-No molestes a Kenshin- Aoshi la amonestó enarcando una ceja pero Misao por toda respuesta le sacó la lengua para después seguir jalando a Kenshin, al ver tal escena el joven de ojos azules sonrió, Misao con aquella yukata celeste y el cabello cayendo en graciosos bucles era la personificación de la belleza, bien decían que los rostros infantiles eran los que mejor portaban una yukata.

-¡Ey muchachos!- escucharon un llamado a sus espaldas y al girar se encontraron con el trío de primero, Yahiko, Tsubame y Yutaro.

-Hola, no sabía que vendrían juntos- Kenshin se rascó la cabeza, al parecer Yutaro estaba haciendo tan mal trío como él.

-¡Subamos al dragón!- Yahiko gritó con energía, su yukata café se pegaba a su cuerpo produciendo suspiros en las chicas de alrededor, Tsubame que venía tomada de su mano tembló al viento como una hoja ante la perspectiva de trepar en la atracción.

-¡Sí!- antes de que Aoshi pudiera abogar por los pobres desafortunados que eran jalados por sus energéticos amigos Misao dio un grito de guerra levantando un puño al aire.

-Misao…- nuevamente Aoshi intentó frenar a su novia pero entonces Sanosuke llegó corriendo jalando a Sayo con su mano izquierda y sosteniendo en la derecha un enorme oso de peluche.

-¿Dijeron algo de subir al dragón?- los ojos castaños del muchacho parecían brillar y su novia tras él se encogió sobre si misma para tomar aire.

-¡No nos dejen atrás idiotas!- Megumi bastante cabreada avanzó a paso decidido hacía la improvisada reunión seguida de cerca por Shozo.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?- confundida Misao señaló hacía los recién llegados.

-Estos dos nos han invitado- hablando al mismo tiempo tanto Shozo como Megumi señalaron a la "feliz pareja" de castaños que sonreían bobamente con yukatas lilas a juego.

-Ya somos una multitud- Aoshi gruñó por lo bajo pero al parecer sus palabras fueron un llamado para que apareciera más gente porque entonces llegaron Enishi y Kaoru, el primero se había puesto las gafas oscuras sobre el plateado cabello y sus ojos parecían mareados y en cuanto a ella parecía presa de un loco frenesí pues se había arremangado las mangas de la yukata y sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad.

-¿Con quien vienes Himura?- el de cabello plateado se dirigió al pelirrojo antes de decir siquiera hola.

-Bueno, venía con Aoshi y Misao pero…-

-Te los cambio- al instante el joven tomó al pelirrojo de los hombros y cambió de sitio con él dejándolo al lado de Kaoru.

-¡Oye!- al instante la chica saltó indignada pero Enishi simplemente observó fijamente a un confundido pelirrojo a los ojos.

-Se ha acabado todo mi dinero en esos juegos de destreza y no ha ganado nada, sigue acompañándola tú-

-¡Oye Enishi!- la chica gruñó al tiempo que una venita se dibujaba en su frente.

-Kaoru-dono por favor…- y entonces Kenshin sonrió cerrando los ojos metiéndose en medio de esos dos y tal acción le provocó recuerdos que creía olvidados y un aura de paz y armonía lo rodeó.

-¡Es un grosero Kenshin!, no perdí tanto… creo…- finalmente la joven se sonrojó y el de ojos violetas se soltó a reír.

-¡Ahora que somos tantos subamos todos al dragón!- Yahiko elevó su puño al cielo.

-¡Sii!- cualquier queja o negativa fue apagada por los berridos de Misao y Sanosuke y finalmente todos terminaron subiendo en aquella cosa, en las orillas superiores por un lado Misao, Aoshi y Sanosuke y por el otro el trío de primero, abajo Enishi, Kaoru y Kenshin y del otro lado Sayo, Megumi y Shozo, los demás lugares se ocuparon con la demás gente de la fila.

-¡Hemos alcanzado los mejores lugares!- Sanosuke sonrió feliz y Aoshi decidió no aclararle que más bien habían abusado de sus dotes deportivos para brincar a donde nadie hubiera podido llegar andando.

-Ya empieza, ya empieza- Misao que nunca se había subido a una cosa por el estilo estaba felizmente emocionada, el juego empezó lentamente, meciéndose como si fuera una mecedora para luego tomar cada vez mayor y mayor fuerza, llegó el momento donde parecía que la aterradora maquina iba a dar la vuelta completa y chillando Misao se aferró a su novio gritando que se saldría del maldito juego.

-¡Les voy a escupir!- tan inmaduro como siempre Sanosuke les gritó a los que se encontraban en el extremo contrario cuando se encontraban abajo y de recompensa se ganó una seña obscena por parte de Yahiko y el rubor de su novia.

Kaoru cuando iba hacía abajo no paraba de reír y cuando le tocaba ir hacía arriba se ponía blanca como la cera aferrando las manos de los dos muchachos a sus lados quienes tenían que aguantar sin lagrimear que les enterrara las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

-¡UUUUAAAAA!- Yahiko y Sanosuke que parecían ser los más divertidos no paraban de gritar emocionadísimos y Tsubame ya hacía mucho tiempo que había escondido la cabeza bajo el brazo protector de Yutaro quien había recibido un golpe certero en el rostro cuando a Enishi las gafas se le habían salido volando de la cabeza para estrellarse sobre él.

-¡Kyaaaa!- Misao chillaba, Sanosuke pataleaba excitadísimo, en el rostro de Aoshi se dibujaba una torcida sonrisa, Tsubame se ponía azul, Sayo parecía al borde de las lagrimas, Megumi y Shozo se reían pegándose con los hombros y en el cielo los fuegos artificiales empezaron a tronar.

Cuando finalmente el dragón paró todos bajaron un tanto mareados y al instante en que Yahiko contó ¡1,2,3 FUERA! Todos corrieron a los puestos, tenían un minuto para comprar comida y luego reunirse junto al río para ver los fuegos artificiales, Aoshi que no tenía mucha hambre se recargó en un árbol a esperar a su novia que peleaba por un pan al vapor de chocolate, observándola sonrió suavemente.

-Querido, cómprame uno-

-Mikoto por dios…- y entonces una pareja se puso al lado de Misao y la sangre en el cuerpo de Aoshi pareció correr a máxima velocidad.

-¡Un pan de chocolate!- la joven con yukata celeste se estiraba para ser atendida.

-¡Un bollo de chocolate!- y la mujer que jalaba a su esposo se inclinó al lado de ella, las facciones eran iguales, el blanco de la piel, el cabello negro con destellos luminosos.

-Mikoto te perderás los fuegos artificiales- su esposo negó con la cabeza, sus ojos azules sin embargo parecieron brillar al observar con adoración a su esposa y Aoshi pasó saliva separándose del árbol, aquel era el matrimonio Makimachi, las personas que habían cuidado de él cuando sus padres habían fallecido, había vivido con ellos en un sitio calido y agradable hasta que su pequeña hija había muerto a los dos años en una noche de tormenta, en una terrible noche de tormenta.

-¡Un bollo de chocolate!- las dos mujeres volvieron a gritar, Aoshi recordó en ese instante que Okita Souji había sido amigo del señor Makimachi, él solía ir a la casa poniendo a la pequeña Misao sobre su rodilla y jugando con ella al caballito mientras ella reía con aquellos sorprendentes ojos azules resplandeciendo, pero esos hermosos luceros se habían apagado aquel día cuando aquella mota de cabellitos oscuros había resbalado en medio de la tormenta cayendo en la sequía, nadie había podido encontrarla hasta que había sido demasiado tarde, él, Aoshi Shinomori había encontrado el cuerpecito sin vida con los ojos completamente inertes, una muñequita de porcelana flotando en medio del agua.

-¡Gracias!- los ojos de ambas mujeres brillaron por igual cuando recibieron su pedido, los de la mayor oscuros, los de la menor azules, claro, porque había heredado los ojos de su padre.

-¡Aoshi ya podemos ver los fuegos artificiales!- trotando la joven llegó hasta su lado con dos bollos de chocolate en sus manos -¡Toma, te compre uno!- él recibió el pan mecánicamente sin dejar de ver al matrimonio que se alejaba, había olvidado la tristeza, la desesperación de aquel tiempo, él tenía doce años cuando aquello había ocurrido, Misao tenía dos, la diferencia era de diez años, la misma que Misao afirmaba que había entre ella y su tutor en el pasado.

-Ya sé porque estas aquí- sujetándola con la mano libre siguió observando al matrimonio que se perdía en la distancia.

-Sí, para ver los fuegos artificiales, se nos van a pasar si no nos movemos- ella ladeó la cabeza.

-No se trataba solo de curar las heridas del pasado, también había que curar las heridas del futuro-

-Aoshi, creo que no te entiendo- sus hermosos ojos azules se volvieron dos puntitos en su rostro.

-Olvídalo- y entonces él también sonrió guiándola con los demás, ya habría tiempo para explicarle que en esa era podría conocer a sus padres, ya habría tiempo para explicarle que a pesar de todo ellos siempre habían estado juntos porque más que a su vida él había amado inmensamente a aquella bebita –Te amo Misao-

-Y yo te amo a ti Aoshi- parpadeando la chica giró a verlo sin entender el porque de su demostración de afecto y luego sonrió ampliamente –Y ahora si es al Aoshi de 17 años ¿He?- sonriendo él le revolvió el cabello, de cualquier manera ya lo sabía.

**=FIN=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Sinceramente no esperaba que el fic terminara en este capitulo pero parece que las cosas si encajaron a fin de cuentas, lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero el ultimo mes solo vivía para los exámenes finales, café, sopas instantáneas y desveladas.

Esta historia termina y solo puedo decir una cosa, mis respetos a quienes escriben universos alternos, la verdad la inspiración para este fic iba y venía sin ninguna constancia, fue difícil pero finalmente llegamos a la recta final.

AGRADEZCO A:

**Gabyhyatt**

**Gabe Logan**

**Yuuki Clearwater**

**Misao91**

Muchas gracias por seguirme hasta el final y finalmente, algo parecido al epilogo… ¿algo parecido?

_**17 DE JUNIO DEL 2010 JUEVES…**_

-¿Podrías quitar tu codo de mi ojo?-

-En serio, deberíamos dejar de hacer estos encuentros clandestinos, si le pidiéramos a Saito-san…-

-¡Lo prohibido es lo que le da emoción!-

-Si, sí, lo capto, pero… ¿Por qué siempre terminamos hechos bolas todos en el cuarto del estupido Tori-Atama?-

-¿A quien le dices Tori-Atama kitsune?-

-Esta todo lleno de animales raros y…-

-Son digimons Megumi- apuntándola con el dedo con aire sabiondo Misao puso una mano en su cintura.

-¡Son puras cosas de Otaku!- la joven estudiante de medicina chilló.

-Por lo menos ya pasó su euforia de Star Wars- Shozo se hizo lugar en la cama a un lado de Megumi quitando a su paso un enorme póster del Shinsegumi –La ultima vez me encaje una espada en un lugar nada apropiado-

-Pues a mi me parece de lo más tierno- Sayo sujetó a su novio de la mano frotando suavemente su nariz con la suya.

-Eso es porque Sayo-chan convence al idiota de que vea Candy Candy con ella- Megumi susurró por lo bajo y Shozo tuvo que fingir un carraspeo para no soltar una carcajada.

-¿Ya va a empezar?- tres cabezas hicieron su aparición en la puerta.

-Faltan un par de minutos, pasen ya- al instante Yahiko, Tsubame y Yutaro entraron al atiborrado cuarto y se hicieron lugar en el suelo, la chica llevaba un gran platón de frituras que fue rápidamente repartido por todos lados.

-¿Ya casi la antena?-

-Hago lo que puedo- frunciendo el ceño Cho volvió a torcer el metálico artefacto y finalmente la transmisión se volvió nítida.

-¡Ya se ve bien!- Kaoru palmoteó feliz y a sus lados Kenshin y Enishi soltaron un suspiro, girando la mirada a otro lado ambos adelantaron tímidamente la mano hacía ella pero en ese instante la chica se inclinó hacía delante y como resultado las manos de ambos se entrelazaron y al sentir una mano tan áspera los dos giraron a verse con los ojos como platos para después soltarse haciendo muecas sin poder evitar que Sanosuke se destornillara de risa señalándolos.

-¿Por qué vemos el mundial si no juega Japón?- Misao se giró hacía su novio quien la sujetó por la cintura para sentarla sobre sus piernas y así evitar que se manchara con la soda que Cho acababa de derramar.

-Porque el idiota de Enishi apostó a que ganaba México-

-¿Contra quien juega?-

-Contra Italia- Soujiro que venía entrando con una enorme soda en la mano cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con el talón de su tenis –Por cierto, Shishio-sensei dice que no le dirá nada a Saito-san si ustedes tienen el pico cerrado cuando esta con Yumi-san-

-Querrás decir cuando se besuquea con ella- Sanosuke gimoteó -¡Tan guapa que esta!, ¿Por qué sale con él?-

-Están hechos el uno para el otro- el Tenken contestó encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que trepaba de un salto a la cama y ofrecía su gaseosa a cambio de unas cuantas palomitas, Aoshi lo observó de reojo pero el muchacho parecía ya perdido en la pantalla, hacía cerca de dos meses Misao le había confesado la relación que había mantenido con el joven en el pasado y lo único que había convencido a Aoshi para no matarlo en ese instante era la certeza de que no podría atinarle ni un solo golpe mientras siguiera usando el shukuchi, pero ya vería ese niño cuando lograra dominar la danza de las espadas.

-¿Y?- los ojos azules de Misao observaron expectantes a su novio quien recordó que estaban hablando del partido hace unos momentos y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-La esperanza siempre muere al último- ante tal declaración Enishi lo observó con ojos de pistola, un montón de yens estaban en juego -Además queremos ver si sus movimientos nos sirven de algo- el joven de ojos azules continuó hablando apretando un poco más a su novia contra si -El equipo de futbol es en lo único en lo que no destacamos-

-Son campeones nacionales- todas las chicas hablaron al unísono y casi al mismo tiempo todos los chicos bajaron la cabeza al parecer deprimidos.

-Queremos ir al mundial-

…**..**

Ahora si me despido, me preguntó yo que pasara con la apuesta de Enishi, besos. Ciao


End file.
